Godzilla Saga: CABAL Crisis
by The GRC Writers Group
Summary: 15 years since the Worldwide SOS Crisis, the world has emerged into a new era full of new dangers and challenges. And yet an old ghost comes back from the graves haunting the Earth once more. Created by Squdge (on steam), and AxeO'War(on Fanfiction and on Steam)
1. Chapter 1

War, war never changes. Humans long for self destruction, cloaked in pursuits of wisdom and enlightenment, they struggle and labor to find ways to benefit their societies but to also seek new methods to indulge in self destruction of their kind. One day, when one man changed history, the world realized just how far it had gone, completely off the edge and teetering on the brink of complete collapse. Order and stability becomes necessities, gold and wealth becomes worthless glitters as food, water, shelters and semblance of normality become the new money of the new era. Because war, war never changes.

New York, USA, 2033

2 weeks after GDI-Orion War…

After the conflict had ended New York had managed to carry on as a city. Only, now a derelict city. The tallest of the skyscrapers in the city stretch up as far into the sky as they could reach either had their entire top blown off showing mangled rebar, concrete, and debris made from general rubble sitting at the tops in mangled messes. Many of the other buildings if not all had now some type of damage in it. If this were a broken window or a gash mark left by explosions during the war. Many of the sides of the buildings were filled in burt explosion holes either missile or perhaps some other form of explosive would create.

Throughout the city, the fighting during the few months long but devastating equivalent of a 3rd World War has left major population centers tarnished and completely obliterated. Most of the population now left homeless and their livelihoods gone in the fighting and their future blurry. By this point, the thought of seeing another conflict in their lifetime wouldn't be too far off.

The GDI and their adversary Orion's Sword by now have to answer for the destruction the both of them had a hand in. They congregated by the Empire State Building of the city, where a conference meeting room was organized for them with camera and surviving journalists to document the moment.

On one side of the wooden oak conference table were GDI and UNKCC delegates, the GDI members were dressed in US Army supplied ACU patterned camouflage outfits with peak caps. Some of them were in Navy Blue uniform and other variants of their baseline blue uniform to denote their exact service branch.

The GDI Generals of course were missing the legendary Scott O'Grady, the elderly general had passed away to old age some months prior to the war's outbreak, sparing him of the painful fighting.

"Gentlemen, as you all know, the state of the world is pitiful to say the least. Some less charitable will outright declare that the world is gone. As they know it that is. As of right now 50% of the world's surfaces has been left marred by nuclear attacks and radiation and casualties will mount from the fighting of this conflict. Unless we find a way to prevent future deaths." Declared the GDI leading delegate, an elder African American general with a baritone voice with grey short hair on his head.

One of the delegates for the UNKCC was John Reynolds th his back arched forwards still as he thought on the current situation. He himself despite his anger knew it was now in the hands of those responsible to throw their hand in. Lest the world meet an actual apocalypse. Currently this was where the world was headed into. "Well let's not forget that the nukes brought some big guys to the surface. And big girls. And when those two pair up it's going to be a bigger mess. Let's say the humans don't exactly own this planet anymore. Or we never really did." Reynolds stated to the GDI delegate.

The GDI General nodded before looking at this Orion counterparts on the opposite side of the table, with a projector showing them not the extend of GDI and Orion control of the globe but the amount of habitable lands left on the planet. Much to their horror, the coastal areas of the planet and some pockets left in the world were marked in blue, Blue Zones as GDI put it and the outlying irradiated but still somewhat habitable areas taking up more than 50% of the planet was marked in Yellow and the remaining 25% of the Earth's landmasses were marked in Red as unsafe for habitation. "The sad fact is while we squabble amongst each other to build Sci-Fi societies and achieve personal gains for and against a single man's dream, we're relinquishing the world to its original owners. If we're not careful, they might take it back." The general stated as he sat down and let the Orion delegates take in the sight before them.

On the map, they saw Western Europe, the Scandinavia, Greece and Poland were Blue Zones, the Balkans was Yellow Zone along with a vast expanse. The Siberia was marked in Red. The Russian Far East of Chukotka, Kamchatka, Japan and South Korea were Blue Zones of Asia while China was a mixture of Red and Yellow Zones overlapping one another. Australia's outback was completely Red with the South Eastern shores were Blue along with the US East Coast and South Africa, along with Alaska and the West Coast up to Nevada were Blue Zones. But the rest were either Red or Yellow Zones.

Seeing the kaiju suddenly rise up out of hibernation the Orion men and women there seemed to at least acknowledge their major involvement. To them still they were the perpetrators solely. An Orion Sword delegate of an age of about 40 to 45 looked back at the GDI counterparts. The man had slicked back short reddish brown hair, a large round forehead that pointed forwards, and a slightly downwards short round nose. His name however was only labeled as "Joe." "Then why squabble? Clearly there's nothing left to fight over, and if we do fight it's just going to create more problems. Why fight?" Joe said.

"We wouldn't be in this position if you didn't pull the trigger first. Remember that." The GDI general stated sternly to "Joe" as he continued the slide to show the damages in major population centers and how badly ravaged the world has become with sightings of Kaiju, Godzillians for the most part roaming around curiously at the sight of human settlements. "We can only defend and prevent this event to best of our existing capabilities. Therefore, we are to sign a peace treaty to end the existing conflicts between the two. Before humans are all dead." Said the General in a grim tone as he handed out a peace treaty document ready to sign.

The document stated some major points such as the total and unconditional surrender of Orion's Swords forces, the demilitarization of the major population centers, cooperation and diverting resources to control radiation and create "New Eden Zones" to support the global population in a stable manner. But the most glaring point at the bottom of the document stated that Orion and GDI forces were to merge into one global faction to better manage their resources.

To them looking at this damning requirement caused a distressful conversation between each of the Orion men there. Since the death of Grey his two second in command under him had since made a violent rivalry with each other causing more of the Orion faction to split into two. All that remained were between 750-1000 soldiers left in the head faction. Without a leader each of the soldiers, and personnel were lost. Joe was the closest thing to a reasonable leader, but he looked at the paper and sighed it. "Then I'll surrender for them. Seems like the only option lest we continue this useless arguing." Joe said. He looked back up to the GDI council and sighed. "So what now? This is all our mess, and we could very well be the only thing taping this planet back together." Joe said.

"As of right now. We are to ensure that the administrative bodies of each settlements can function properly with the continuing coordination and communication between smaller areas to help reconstruction. Further plans for rebuilding will follow." The GDI General stated as the GDI counterparts began to sign away the peace treaty knowing that they will have to live with their enemies with a Post Bellum mentality of the Great War.

[hr]

Washington D.C, USA

At that same time…

The National Mall has been severely devastated by bombing runs and air attacks as well as artillery duels between the two factions, casualties mount high but none more so than that of the Mecha units of both factions. The open space there was taken and used as a Triage center for Mecha Units of both the GDI and Orion, a sort of Neutral ground where all sides can bring their wounded to knowing that it was safer than their own sides. Rows and rows of blanketed dead were lined up with white sheets covering them heads to toes.

On their toes were tags and the doctors were closing their eyes one by one. A sight that seems all too familiar with that of a Great War from the past. "In Flanders Fields, the poppies blow, between the crosses. On rows and rows. That marked our graves, and in the skies. The larks still bravely singing fly." Uttered Girain as she sat by the national mall looking at the sight, recalling the fame World War poem of utter disillusionment.

She had changed from her earlier years, no longer was she a biomechanical mecha units, but rather a living Godzillians, with albino white scales with blue sapphire blue eyes, her armor too had changed from albino to a more crimson red with orange panel lines while retaining its MFS signature appearances.

It however had changed greatly, showing angular lines and more sleek high tech looking aesthetic with panels to help her emote from under the metal plates. There were also hexagonal lines on the armor plates showing off its high tech OctoCamo ability to allow her easy camouflage ability in combat areas.

She was looking at the resting Shiryu Rex on the ground who was still recovering from his combat wounds he sustained in the past two weeks. But no wounds was worse than the mental wound he had sustained recently and Girain felt herself guilty of inflicting them on him, she looked down on her armor, seeing the Orion's Sword emblem on her left chest panel and sighed out knowing too well the cause behind it.

After the two had become as brother and sister they had grown strong as two family members should be. Only after the war had ended Shiryu more than sustaining physical scars but bore scars of mental effect. He lay on the ground with his head resting while wearing his armor still. It had been two weeks since the war and he's already been displaying signs of PTSD. During nights the rex unit was heard occasionally growling, whimpering, and even barking, or worse yelping in high pitched voices. Girain herself felt unease when Shiryu might get up from his sleep abruptly or even suddenly awake altogether. Either roaring screaming or yelling. It could even get to periods where he's charging his atomic breath in his sleep just as defence. During these nights the entire family knew to either hold him down or wake him carefully.

She sighed out not knowing what to do other than listening to the news broadcast over the radio built into her head piece. As she listened to the broadcast, she heard the triumphant declaration of the GDI General calling an end to the conflict and the successful signing of the peace treaty between Orion and GDI forces marking the official end of the conflict. She let out a breath of relief. "Thank God...it's over…" She said as she rested her back into the torn out National Mall and looking up at the sky above, for a moment she thought she saw a golden eagle flying over head, a symbol of Zeus high on Mt. Olympus, watching over her, she who bares the namesake of his wisest daughter, Athena. "Nika." She uttered, "But what now?" She asked herself as she looked down at the sleeping Shiryu hoping that he'll wake up peacefully at least in the coming hours.

She then stood up from where she was sitting and went to have a walk around D.C seeing the destruction of the city and sight of a world gone in the blink of an eye. Occasionally, she stepped on a landmine on the ground, but the explosives were more like harmless firecrackers under her feet as they were designed to impede vehicles or maim personnel. "EODs will have a raise soon." She sarcastically remark. Soon she came to the areas of the Washington Monument and the nearby open ground of the World War 2 monument where the surviving Rex Units of both the GDI and Orion were gathered to catch their collective breath. She came towards the one in dark navy blue armor with a lion like mask on his face similar to classic Zoids figures. "Hey Stuka." She called to him. "I heard that it's over, they finally signed the treaty." Said Girain in a exhaustive tone looking at his face.

On closer look to Stuka he had an angular blue lion face while his optics were a singular amber colored glowing mono visro that was on the front of the lion face acting as his vision, and then angling down the side of his face in an angular way. He also possessed a massive pair of upper sabre tooth fangs in a dull yellow-white color. "Then are we at peace? As individuals? No longer simply rivals?" Stuka asked Girain.

She nodded to him as she gently hugged him in, giving him a tender embrace with both her hands wrapping around his waists and her head resting on his left shoulder letting out a soft purr. "Now we are free...we are at peace." Said Girain as she held him close to her. Despite the two being rivals and her being saddled with him during her time being captured and reprogrammed by Orion's Swords, she surprisingly enough develop genuine care and affection towards Stuka himself. Among the surviving Mecha units there were about 20 Rex Units all identical to one another with bland personality, courtesy of Orion Swords, and Stuka's squadmates. There was also an MFS Mecha bearing Orion's Swords symbol to witness the sight of Girain and Stuka like two love birds celebrating their survival.

This MFS Unit however was oddly similar to Girain in two ways. One was the fact she was purple, and bore a "Hera" chest name panel over a plate on her chest. Hera however also designed similar to Girain herself. Despite Girain looking much more advanced armor wise she also appeared to be similar to how advanced this Hera was as well. Hera sports what appears to be normal MFS styled armor. However, on careful inspection her violet/purple armor is much more advanced than MFS-6 armor. her cyan colored eye optics are longer and more sharp in appearance giving off a threatening angry glare rather than older MFS unit armor.

The red LED scars under her eyes trail back all the way to her cheeks. Her armor sports three sharp looking fins on top of her head pointing backward unlike MFS-3 to MFS-6 armor. More into her advanced design is how the armor looked to be crossed with a Rex Unit on certain points. Namely her lower arms look sharper and less organic compared to older MFS units. Her arms and legs sport much more angular looks to them sticking with geometric shapes rather than curvaceous organic looks. Her armor's dorsal plates also sport typical Rex unit design with there rectangular shapes.

Girain then let go of Stuka from the hug before kissing him gently on his left cheek and smiled softly at him. Showing her gentle loving nature towards him before walking over to meet up with Hera. The two had more connections than mere physical appearance, as Girain and Hera were genetically related, sister units with Hera being conceived from Girain's DNA thanks to Orion's efforts to compete with GDI's mecha units. "It's finally over. Peace at last, just not the one Grey envisioned but peace nonetheless." Said Girain as she cracked her neck and stood upright cracking her back. "Next thing I have to deal with is GDI High Command trials. They don't seem to take my requests regarding the Hyrdras too well this time." Said Girain in a solemn tone as she looked back at the 20 Rex Units of Hera, they were called Hera's Hydras, identical in appearances, almost like a Hydra's heads.

"No kidding sis. I haven't met you GDI guys yet. I really hope they aren't as bureaucratic or as slushish as I hope they are. I mean they wouldn't try you hard. You're their golden girl for years, and their basic superior creature. What will they do to trial you? I assume i'll just be fed to the boys." Hera said with a dry tone to herself as well.

Girain of course cracked her shoulders as she moved her arms around to crack her joints and keep her body functional. "True. But of course seeing that I was helping Orion beating GDI forces around the place, I don't think they like to hear about amnesty to former Orion personnel. But still, I gotta face them one way or another." Said Girain as she looked back at the Hydras, they were saddled with each other Girain and the Hydras and Hera. Not their ideal choice of partners and friends, but the most unlikely of friends and families develop a stronger bond than those who were the most likely.

The bizarre can sometime prove to have more substance than the orthodox. Girain can see some of her familiar GDI Rex Units interacting with the Hydras, namely Shiryu's children, Maquinyu, Zillaryu and his daughter Christine. "Hopefully I can convince them to let you guys resettle on the islands, the Rex Units, Stuka included need to rehab." Said Girain as she walked towards the Rex Units there with Hera.

Maquiniyu himself had the normal rex unit body and helmet. In fact they all shared their father's helmet appearance. Only Maquiniyu had a Normal Rex unit appearance, but instead of Shiryu's silver body Maquiniyu has a pale white colored body. Instead of the neon green highlight shiryu has Maquiniyu has orange colored highlights. Where Shiryu had the yellow colored highlights Maqiniyu's is black. He also has a large backwards pointed fin in the center of his head much like a MFS unit would. He also has yellow scar marks going down each eye much as an MFS unit does.

"Hey Maquin, how are the Hydras doing for you?" Girain asked her nephew as she hunched herself over to him before looking back at the Rex Unit next to him. The Rex Unit next to Maquin was labeled RX89, Girain however named him Romulus. The 20 Rex Units of the Hydras all had robotic designations and codes with Girain being the first one to be generous enough to them to give them simple names to easily remember them one by one. Sitting next to RX89 was apparently Girain's favorite of the bunch, PI93, named Pythagora by her.

Maquiniyu as he looked over at his aunt rose his head upwards in a quick lift upwards. Unlike Shiryu, when he spoke Maquiniyu appeared to have a Latino Mexican accent in a lighter pitched voice. And more hairs was Girain was used to this voice of his. "Hola tía Girain. These guys are really like talking to a brick yah know? I wish they would talk yah you, but all they do is stand or sit around like statues. Bastante raro. Ellos no saben cómo ser más habladores." Maquiniyu said to Girain.

"Si Maquin, but knowing your father when he first came to the island, I think this is understandable of these Rex Units. But you can help them get better too you know." She smiled at Maquiniyu and pet his head before continuing her visit of the Hydras and Stuka's squad, the sight was something that she had been familiar with during her time inside Orion's Swords. The robotic expression, the monotonous dialogues and feeling of isolation were prevailing forces that drove her to near insanity.

Despite having company, she never really had anyone to converse with save for Hera but even then, Hera wasn't the social type of character. "Christine, Zillaryu, how's your mother with the Rex Units here?" She asked her nephew and niece as she sat down crossed legged looking at Chiki and her two other children checking out the Hydras and Stuka's squad.

Chikiryu "Santa Muerte" La Roja as she was known was mother to Shiryu's children and his wife. After so many years he managed to find someone to love. Or they were built for each other perfectly. She however was friendly with Girain for the most part at least. Chikiryu herself was a female rex unit with the exact same Rex Unit body as Shiryu. Only her entire body was a black coloration with a glossy shiny finish. However, where Shiryu had his green colored highlight Chikiryu had bright red highlights. Her smaller details were a white color where Shiryu's were yellow.

However, her most striking difference was the fact she had a menacing Wolf like head. Her head had a triangular wedge shaped face, and on top of that just behind her heads pointed backwards she had a pair of backwards triangular shaped horn like ears that also uncovered slightly inwards. Not only was she a very angular wolf in her facial armor wise her helmet looked much like a B2 type bomber.

Only the wolf-bomber head of hers also came with a set of sharp looking jaws. Her jaws had a line of serrated robotic saw tooth like teeth. Each one pointing backwards on top, and on the bottom the blades point forwards. Each teeth had six sides and had a conclave 90 degree cut into the upper left. Finally she had a pair of sharp looking parallelogram shaped eyes of a glowing red color.

She however spoke also in a spanish accent much like her son Maquiniyu. Partly where he acquired the accent from. Her vice also had mid tone medium voice. She however lacked Girain's calm motherly tender nature. She sounded oddly dry, playful, and whimsical in her voice. Like a trickster, sly hacker or spy, or a joker. "Rex units A-Okay boss lady. Boy though it's like looking at a bunch of different version of my husband when we first met up. Boy though the head guys are going to grill you." Chikiryu remarked.

By Chikiryu's side was one of her grown children and Rex Units. Christine "Fury" Venus. She herself had a Candy red colored Rex unit frame. White highlights, and silver colored tints. She also has 50s style shoulder pylons with a red LED color giving her a slight rocket ship

Appearance. Christine herself spoke in a fairly light toned teenage voice a college student may have. "Yeah. They aren't exactly the most chatty. They look more like really expensive statues." Christine said.

And then there was Zillaryu "Peace Walker" Pax. Shiryu's technically first born child. He himself Appeared in a UNKCC blue colored frame of a navy blue color, and has white color highlights. the yellow highlights shiryu has are red on Zillaryu almost giving Zillaryu a police like appearance. He spoke in nearly the same voice Shiryu spoke. Somewhat more monotonous yet partially scratchy. "No. Not much response from any of them. This is how you met our dad correct?" Zillaryu asked.

Girain nodded to Pax as she looked to the Orion Rex Units as they stayed still like statues, occasional confused expression from them were seen as they awaited orders like their training dictated. But for the time being their orders, as Girain use to communicate with them, was to rest and relax themselves. All of them were confused unaware of who they were, not a single member of the Hydras knew what were they going to do with themselves as they were accustomed to being mindless lifeless machines for so long.

"Your dad when he first came to the island was...robotic, something that is signature of Orion but I changed him over time. But I think the important part is he changed himself and found something, a life outside of simply continuous battles." Said Girain as she lifted her head in the air looking at the clear sky with some smoke columns rising from the horizon, apparently she too had been drained of the fighting.

"I just hope I can do the same to these Rex Units, helping them live their own lives like Shiryu." Said Girain as she looked to Stuka behind her back. "Also we're heading home now. With the surviving Rex Units, of course I'll have to help them find a good place in the archipelago to settle down. The main one is going to get crowded." Said Girain as she stood up and stretched herself out. She head back to pick up Shiryu from the medical triage to help him come home with her. When she got back, it was a puzzle as to how she will wake him up, she took a moment to breath out a sigh before holding his right hand with her own before whispering to his ears.

"Rex..wake up...we're going home now, you need a ride with me?" She said softly to his ears and waited for him to wake up. Shiryu being a Rex Unit made from Jr's DNA was a heavy sleeper with loud snoring can be heard.

Shiryu still after so many years looked roughly unchanged appearance wise. In fact he looked not much older. His armor still looked just as sharp and just as brilliant since his first day of being alive. Or as alive as he could be. Finally him being the first Rex Unit and the originator of the entire line he sported a silver coloration for his body. He had an extremely thin genetically altered torso that was mostly a matte gunmetal grey color, and continued that gun metal colorationg for his metal armor ribs. On his chest were these gunmetal ribs six in number and three on each side of his chest. In between these angular shaped ribs was a silver colored middle chest pieces. His arms, long in their length, were the same silver color as before.

A small neon green highlight in the center of his upper bicep, and the back of hs forearm having a pentagonal star shaped green highlight pointing towards his hand. His hand also silver had black colored knuckles, but with one knuckle a yellow color. His neck was a mix of silver angular panels and armor. The middle of his neck sporting a silver panel, a circular panel in the center of the side of his necks, and a deep yellow long diamond shape placed arrow upwards over the circular shapes. His head and his famous shape was of course that long, angular stealth jet shape.

Girain sighed out seeing that he was truly a heavy sleeper but the rest was needed for him as PTSD has set in for him quite badly. She then gently lifted him up with both hands, the cyborg then positioned Rex on her back sleeping on her dorsal plates as she hunched over and held his hands dangling in front of her like a necktie before walking out to the LZ near the Washington Monument that had now been battered by various bombardments.

She gently set him down on his back by his family members before firing a flair in the air for his personal transport, a massive VTOL capable SR-71 Blackbird. The colossal aircraft was designed to be a Rex carrier to transport them from one place to another quickly, supplanting the older Herons that she had accustomed to.

Additional aircrafts were soon sighted alongside the SR-71s. These were massive F-35 aircrafts each designs to carry a Rex Unit all of which bear the Orion's Sword symbol on their airframe as they hover over the ground with cables underneath their fuselages dangling to hook the Rex Units under them. There were about 30 of them, just enough to carry the 30 Rex Units of Orion while Shiryu and his family were hooked up to the SR-71 to ferry off first.

Girain herself sat and waited for her vintage but no less effective Herons to come and pick up alongside Hera. The airfleet would then make a beeline from Washington D.C and flew across the US towards the Pacific Ocean. The westward trip had them flown over the ocean towards a Blacksite of the GDI and UNKCC, Monster Island Archipelago.

The airfleet once arrived by the GDI Mother Base there began to set down by the runway, one group of five at a time. First it was Shiryu to be disembarked with his family. Then the Hydras Rex Units one at a time then Stuka's Squad before finally it was Girain and Hera's turns to disembark. Once Girain got down on the ground she went to Shiryu's side to see how he was doing as his PTSD might be affecting his sleep cycles.

Thankfully this time Shiryu woke up while laying down on the runway. This was identified with Shiryu moving his long, mechanically slim, sharp, angular legs. His legs were digitigrade, bending backwards at a round backwards bend in his knee which had a bright circular metal axle. His robotic calves had another long diamond shaped thigh highlights.

His legs ended off at small talloned tip feet with a square shaped heal. His talons had a neon green highlight knuckle over the knife like stabbing talons, three in number. Behind his knuckles was a triangular prism shaped yellow ankle guard. His metal thighs were much bigger than the rest of his leg.

As he woke up he began to make a defensive growle. Both of his legs moved back and forth in a nervous walking motion while Rex himself stayed in place still. Not only that, but his tail wagged around up and down furiously and his arms swiped outwards anger and defensive all while he was still laying on the ground. He then shot up off of the ground onto his feet standing with his fist already in the air. He gasped in and out taking in deep hysterical breaths of air seemingly confused on his current setting environment.

Chikriyu sighed and stepped forward however quickly. She grabbed hold of Shiryu's shoulder and forces them downwards. She then grabbed Shiryu's face quickly so he'd be looking at her. She whistled to him and made him look optic to optic perfectly. "Rexy snap out of it man. It's me your wife. Stay with me guy." Chikiryu said taking dominance. Shiryu then shook his head out and looked at girain confused. "Wha- what. Wh-where?.." Shiryu stammered.

Girain was quick to take charge of the situation as she then tilted Shiryu's face to meet hers as she then took off her helm revealing her albino scales and sapphire blue eyes to him as she then uttered to him. "Shiryu! It's me, your sister. We're home now. We're safe. The war is over and...you did it...you killed Grey. I think you need to see a therapist, maybe go meet Drey he'll help seeing that he's friend of the family." Said Girain as she then gently let go of his face to allow him some personal space before standing back up and walked to Stuka's side.

She held his hand with hers before starting to lead him towards the hangar of the GDI Mother Base. "There's not enough room for us to squeeze everyone into one hangar. So we'll have to build a second base in the Archipelago." Said Girain to Stuka as she led him and the Rex Units towards the elevator of the mecha hangar.

Behind her was Shiryu who stood awkwardly still as he pivoted his head to look at Girain hold the hand of a former rival. Shiryu sighed out and watched as the 30 plus rex units from both sides followed behind Girain. After the war there was reason they follow her and now Hera who was also behind Girain and Stuka.

Only Hera caught up with the other two quickly and cleared her throat out to them. "So Girain. I still see your attachment to Stuka here is still up. I thought the base was getting to you and the sight of so many dull Rex units around you feel dull as well." Hera remarked as she turned her head to look at Stuka. "And not bad for you either. She does offer great birthing hips. Maybe a little heavy." Hera teased.

Girain was visibly blushing red as she heard this while holding Stuka's hand. "Ummm...uhh...don't pay much attention to that Stuka...it's just her teasing us that's all." Despite her stammering and denial, the sight was clear as day, when they took the elevator down with successive rides for each groups, the personnel inside the hangar began to take note of how many Rex Units they were going to have to work with from now on.

However some more cheeky members of the base took notice of Girain's hand holding of Stuka and took photos of the two together. "Alright update the damn board. We got a new competitor." Said one of the crew there as the man holding the camera scrambled out of the hangar to process the photos he just took.

The sight of the hangar clogging up with Rex Units was as predictable as ever a large and inconceivably tight squeeze as the amount of surplus Rex Units of both Orion and GDI now require new living spaces for themselves. "Girain we need you to hook up for the surrobot body! The Council is waiting." Said one of the personnel there named "Johnny" as he held up an agenda list for Girain.

"Alright Johnny tell them I'm coming...God this is going to be one helluva earful." Said Girain with a sigh and groan as she went to a wall with a cable to plug into the back of her head. The USB like cable jacked into a neural outlet on the back of her head where her neck and skull meet. It sent her into a dream like state where her eyes shut and her physical body stay still in one place. Her consciousness however was transferred from her Kaiju body into a surrobot. A human size robot replicant of her MFS armor.

The robot activated with mechanical whirring sounds and motor functions and actuators firing up as her optics flashed to life. The robot was different from her current MFS armor and body, in fact it was built with her original appearance in mind, bearing resemblance to her MFS-4 days with albino armor plates and sapphire blue optics. On the robot there were some blue panel lines on its chest and limbs. She looked back at the hangar where the Rex units and Hera were and waved to them. "Wish me luck guys." She said over the comms.

Shiryu looked up at the comms himself worried and depressed. His body language displayed him in such a way where his back was hunched over and tired looking while his neck was laso hung lower. He looked up to the comms with his optics and sighed. "Please have mercy on her…" Shiryu pleaded quietly.

Chikiryu herself walked up to Shiryu side and wrapped an arm around his body to ring him in closer for a semi hug. She herself looked up at the comms and shook her head out. "Come on GDI she was your big girl. She won us a war I think." Chikiryu said.

Girain then proceeded out of the hangar area of the base and went into a long hallway of the facility leading into the council's chamber. This was surreal for her, first time meeting with the council but the atmosphere felt like being summoned to the principal office for a child. Accompanying her was a rather young and handsome American Caucasian Colonel of the GDI. He wore navy blue uniform with a peak cap on his head that bore a GDI Eagle symbol clenching a rod of lighting in its talon and a wreath of olive branch in its other talon. "Jason, you don't have to try and protect me like this you know?" She asked him.

"I know but seeing that you gone through hell and back playing double agent and improvise like that...you deserve someone to defend your name." Said the young colonel as he walked with her holding a briefcase in his hand. It was like a lawyer or a defense attorney following her to court. "Thanks Jason. You know, your uncle Scott would have been proud if he were still here." Said Girain as she opened the door into the council meeting room. Before her was a round table with five members sitting in front and her seat was offered by the middle man.

"Now first thing I'd like to make it clear that...we are deeply grateful of your service, under extreme duress you have improvised and made various decisions that would certainly break any lesser man or woman were they in your shoes." Said the general in the middle, a bald headed Caucasian general in digital pixelated camouflage uniform with a slightly grey color. "However what we do want to know is that whether or not your request for...shall I say...amnesty to the enemy Rex Units come from some outside factors? Is it your loyalty is wavering? Or Orion's Programming damaged your mind?" The general asked her with a silent but apparent pressure coming down on her back as she sat in front of them with Jason sitting next to her.

Back at the hangar, Shiryu and his family were watching the hearing from a holographic screen showing Girain to be in a precarious situation with some paranoid generals questioning her. "Sir, if I may. The reason why I request for amnesty to the Orion Rex Units, namely Stuka Squad and Hera's Hydras comes from my...sympathy towards them. You remember when Shiryu first arrive here?" She asked him, to which he nodded his head. "That's the reason. They have no clues of who they are, what they are or any semblance of individualities. Killing them won't do them any good let alone us. After all, can they defend themselves from any reasoning?" She asked the generals there.

One of them to the right side of the headman who was smoking a Cuban cigar look at her showing his age and elderly, somewhat senile appearance with grey hair, beard, and a pair of spectacles. "No they can't...obviously not. Similar to how Shiryu, your quote on quote 'Brother' was when he first came here. What we want to know is, what do you intend to do to them? And can we trust you with that?" The man asked her with a British accent as she was silent for a moment before trying to come up with an answer for them. The tension back in the hangar was rising up as they feared that one poorly worded statement of Girain could spell doom for her and the Rex units she brought back by extension.

"You see...the intention I have for them is clear...from what I've experienced with Shiryu, I wish I can spread it to them, offering them a chance to live outside of battles. In fact, you can say have less troubles in the future with the Hydras and Rex units if they are free to know their identity and who they are in general." Said Girain as she looked up at them. The council remains skeptical with her however as another general, this one was an African with a distinctive Nigerian accent spoke to her.

"As far as I'm concerned, we have no idea how deep Orion's Sword computer programming goes and whether or not do they have subroutines or even worst, sleeper codes implanted into you without you knowing. Therefore, for safety and precaution, we decided that it is best for you seek psych evaluation. As of now, you are retired from the GDI and free to live on the Islands as you please. However as for the Hydras and Rex Units, we will need time to consider their fate. We will also take your intention to consideration." Said the Nigerian general as he had a stern look at her stiff metal face.

Outraged by this Jason stood up from his seat and bellow out his objection to the council's ruling. "General, I object to this ruling! Considering what she had been through in times of war from the Saradian Campaign all the way to the Orion War, I say she made some serious ethical and battlefield decisions that not even I can decide. In context and circumstances, she made the right choice!" He shouted out to the council as he balled up his fists opening his briefcase and tossed out a file folder to them that labels "For your eyes only."

The leading general picked up the cardboard folder and opened it up to inspect its content, he saw however were maps and files Girain had captured of Orion's Swords known facilities worldwide and their resources as well as Rex Units training program. There were also maps of troops dispositions and other intel treasure troves that the GDI would benefit from.

"Not a single one of our agents can find this. And yet she pulled off one of the greatest intel coup ever in history. Her service to us is invaluable and you can't underestimate it!" Jason Grady stated with a sharp tongue and a stern stare. But his defiance of the council was stopped when he felt Girain's metal holding his shoulder. "Jason...forget about it...I've been serving the GDI so long I haven't been able to settle down and start a new life myself. But I appreciate your effort to defend me." Said Girain as she stood up and slumped her head down before making her way back to the hangar.

Hearing Girain's sentencing all the way through the comms Shiryu looked on at Girain anxiously as she walked slowly into the hangar on her own. Shiryu walked up to the white colored surrogate unit and slumped down more. "So that's it Girain? They won't acknowledge the strategic advantage you had? That does not appear as fair."

Christine walked up to Girain and looked down at her with her own confused tilt. "Come on aunty! They are a bunch of angry men! Grope them by the danglre. Cojones mom says! You can't just give up here!" Christine argued. She herself was breath in and out in a nervous fashion she looked over to Shiryu and tilted her head to see if he would argue here. He however could not.

Girain's physical body then woke up as the surrobot powered down as she disengaged from the USB lock on the wall to look at her family members. She sighed out helpless at them. "It's no use, there's no point in convincing them. They'll think of all sorts of reasons to block me anyway. Hmmph! Stuka, I'm sorry for failing you...If there's anything I can do for you...let me know." She said to him almost like giving off a sob and rested her head on his chest. But before the drama could unfold further, they heard the voice of Jason Grady chiming in.

"Wait, listen, I'll take the Hydras and Stuka's Squad with me. My brigade could use some Rex Unit supports just in case you know. Beside...Girain...you're the closest I have to a loving wife. I love you for that." Said Jason over the comms to the mecha units. The statement caught Girain's attention as she looked back at him behind the glass windows of the observatory. "Thank you...Jason...I love you too." Said Girain with a smile at him as her MFS-7 armor lifting some panels to mimic her smile underneath.

Hearing their romantic speech however, Shiryu seems to move his head lower to the ground feeling slight discomfort trying to figure out how a godzillian and human would even work in a relationship. Very confused, and perverse thoughts moved into his mind trying to figure out logic in this. Only Chikiryu seems to have the answer to Shiryu's thoughts. "Que dulce. El va a ser aplastado." she seemed to tease to Girain. Hera herself snorted a bit hearing and understanding the comment.

"Well as for you guys, Shiryu and family...just throw them a bone with psyche evaluation thing. If I can prove Stuka's Squad and the Hydra's worth for Girain, it'll be worth the risk." Said Jason as he smiled back at Girain as she began to take off her MFS Armor. Unlike the older MFS-6 armor which needed to be put on one piece at a time, the MFS-7 seems to disengage its locks quite fast and effectively before the back of the suit flipped open with various plates and panels move aside to let Girain stepped out.

What they saw was her hands having hexagonal panels and smooth skins Shiryu's X-Rays visions can tell that Girain had been subjected to obligatory augmentation by Orion. It was necessary but by no means a voluntary process. "Well Shiryu...guess this is goodbye to you. But you know where to find me, crystal mansion East Beach." Said Girain as she then gave his forehead a kiss. She then walked up to Stuka and held his hands. "Stuka, can you come with me to the Crystal Mansion?" She asked him gently.

Stuka looked down at his hand and tilted his head confused for a moment. He looked back up at Girain's eyes and nodded slowly to her in agreement. He brought himself to turn around to the elevator in the GDI base. "I believe this would be within R&R classification Girain. Proceeding to follow." Stuka said as he turned with Girain.

Shiryu behind Girain was heard making deep sniveling sounds as he began to sob. Despite her living on the island still it seemed like again him and her were to feel so far apart. Not just that this felt like an unjust punishment to Girain. All his life he'd been watching Girian joyfully rervere with the GDI depsite some occasional threats that test her stress and her anger. Despite anything that happens he knew her to loyally serve the GDI as a whole. This felt like betrayal to Shiryu in some way still. "F- fare- goodbye Girain for now… Thank you for… All that you do…" Shiryu said sadly.

"Goodbye...Rex. I'll see you again soon." Said Girain as her eyes began to glisten with a tear droplet slowly dripping down her cheek as the elevator raised her up to the surface with Stuka. She kept waving goodbye to Shiryu before finally disappearing from sight on the surface. "Sorry to hear that you have to leave and retire Girain. It's been a pleasure working with you. Good luck big girl." Said the Mecha Traffic Control tower of the base as the operator there watched Girain walking away from the elevator site of the hangar towards the exit of the base. She had known the place for so long and the pattern of entering and exiting it that by now it felt like a lifetime was coming to a close for her as she strode on the marked path for mecha units.

"I know what it feels like, to have the only life you knew coming to an end and all you can do is watch. Sometimes you look back and wonder if you could have stopped it." She said to Stuka while holding his left hand with her right and walk along the beach of the island towards the crystal mansion on the Eastern Beach. "I'm worried about what will happen to the Hydras, you and your squad as well. We may have been rivals but still...you were the first I would call a friend in Orion's base." Said Girain solemnly as she walked with Stuka, feeling the wind and tropical breeze on her albino scales.

Stuka himself walked rather robotic still as he held her hand. His face was always directed forwards at what ever was in front of him. He sighed out and gazed on anything that was ahead of him without making a remark on the landscape ahead of himself, but thankfully knew enough by now to tell Girain wasn't feeling as well as she should be still. Rather he knew after being retired early she was feeling her place in the world was a mystery of some type now. "I as well feel… different. Not an enjoyable feeling. I want to know my next objective." Stuka said.

"I wish I could tell you too. But honestly...it's so mysterious even for me." Said Girain as she walked with him towards the crystal mansion of the island. The structure was an impressively large mansion ripped right out of the Scarface movie. With a large staircase made of crystal with the surrounding garden made from the same material as the rest of the mansion. It glistens and shines in the sun with all its purple and navy blue glory. The trees and plants were obviously tropical with palm trees and other bushes to decorate the front. "Maybe...your next objective is...spend a day with me in the mansion." She remarked to him with a slight glance. The language she chose was deliberate to invoke what he understand the most.

Girain came to the crystal door of the mansion and knocked on it to let the residents inside know who was visiting the place. Inside the mansion, a navy blue female Godzillian looking almost identical to Heisei Gojira Jr walked out to the front door and looked into the peephole of it. She saw that Girain was outside holding Stuka's hand and gasped upon seeing her sister home. She quickly opened the door to greet the albino Godzillian. "Girain, you're home! Oh God I just got off the phone with Jason and I heard everything about you and getting kicked out." Said Giryia as she hugged Girain in a tight bear hug, lifting her twin in the air slightly before letting her down.

"It's really disappointing that I'm being laid off like this. At least I can spend some time to settle down on the island and you know...pursuit something else." Girain sighed out and let Giryia shook Stuka's hand albeit slowly as Giryia was still unsure of what Stuka would do here in the mansion and holding Girain's hand all the way back to the mansion. "So uhh...Stuka right? How has Girain been doing these past weeks?" Giryia asked him nervously. She had grown to be more like a loving mother over the past years than a sarcastic aggressive fighter as she looked at Stuka's face. He can tell that her eyes were gleaming with uncertainty and doubt alongside a dash of cautious skepticism about Stuka and Orion's treatment of her sister in their ranks.

Stuka tilted his amber glowing visor dowards as he looked Giryia in her eyes. Despite looking a lot like Jr she still was thinner given her feminine stature. Just not as thin as Shiryu. Stuka himself though for a moment and looked back into the main aisle of the mansion. "Athena- Girain has appeared to be undergoing stress issues, and general temperament is at an imbalance. Detecting higher blood pressure, heart rate increase, and general mood more aggressive." Stuka said to Giryia.

Giryia gasped hearing this as she grew more concerned for her sister's well being, knowing that the stress of war and captivity and even worse, pressed into service by Orion to win their war would have no doubt cause some serious mental scars and trauma to Girain. "Oh no...did she...did she…?" Girain shook her head to Giryia and held her hands up defensively to her sister to show that non of what Giryia fear actually came to the worst of them. "No...I...didn't go into a blind rage. But I did have some serious depressions. It was a war so I can't just shrug it off like nothing. It spares no one." Said Girain as she looked to Stuka and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Stuka." She said before looking back up at Giryia who nodded to her.

"Alright…*Sighed*...at least you're home and safe now. Come on in you guys are welcomed to stay however long you like." Giryia stated dryly as she led them inside the mansion into the living room with a view out to the open sea. The place was made from crystal with the furniture like sofa, table, bookshelves and TV all made from crystal even the phone was made from crystal itself. Stuka saw a crystal version of the translator device Girain and he wear during communications with humans. Apparently the phone was wired to the GDI base for quick and easy communication almost like a hotline. The sofa itself had its mattresses and pillows made from a soft synthetic material that felt soft and comfortable but also surprisingly durable.

Looking at the various pieces of decorating the place was also oddly lively for being a kaiju's home. Stuka in the main hall saw that the hall ended a double staircase. The entire entrance hall was a red crystal color, by the crystal was so smooth and so finely made it looked more like glass. The staircase at the end of the hall also mimicked Scarface alarmingly well. The red color and how the staircases curved slightly inwards leading to a balcony hall on the upper floor look near legitimate as a massive model. It even had a massive crystal gold statue of three human women in togas holding up a round gold globe with the title "The world is yours…" Which was written in a neon red color wrapping around the globe.

The balcony area at the top of the stairs led left and right into two separate halls and had a black colored double door made out of glass crystal leading to a more private office it would seem. On the bottom floor Stuka looked and the world is yours fountain again and looked to the right seeing another hall, and just to his own right saw a kitchen area. Of course it was made of mostly white crystal with some of the appliances looking off pink. Namel a double crystal fridge, a grey crystal stove, and pink cabinets that hung over the stove, and to the left and right. All of these were to the right, and to the left was a table with at least 8 seats, and finally around the room were large crystal clear bay windows.

Finally to Stukas left he saw a hallway leading to double glass paned doors that led outside. However just behind that left hall to Stuka's left was the man cave area. It was clearly an entertainment area due to a massive black flat screen crystal TV, some purple and blue crystal couches, what appears to be a pool table, and finally a bar to the room's left gave the impression it was a man cave. It all asked the question who made this all. "Who was the constructor of this shelter?" Stuka asked.

"Oh that's my adopted nephew, Krystalak. You know the crystal mutant who helped Xenilla back in around 2008 but later betrayed his dad. I was surprised that he helped Giryia bring Xen home to the island and built this mansion for them. I can see that he's a blessing to Giryia and Xen. Much more creative and wiser than Xenilla ever was." Said Girain with a sigh of relief and her tone seem to have an uplifting feel to it showing just how proud she was of her adopted nephew. "He may not be a Godzillian like us but at the very least he is a role model for Xen." She finished as she offered Stuka a seat on the sofa next to her before Giryia brought out a tray with with fresh water and ice for them. "There you go, you guys have fun with each other. I'll be hunting for food in the area for dinner." Said Giryia as she went out to the open harbourfront of the mansion and dive into the Pacific water to hunt for whales and giant sea serpents.

Girain sat down next to Stuka with her hand on the crystal remote control of the massive flat screen TV and switched it on to see if there was something to watch with him. "Let's see what's on the news then. We've been making headlines so much we barely got time to see how the public reacts." Said Girain as she switched the channel from the current Fairly Oddparents NickToons channel to a more serious channels such as CNN, ABC, PBS and so on before finally whine up in a news segment of VICE News interviewing a field commander of the GDI at a local checkpoint somewhere in Philadelphia. "I'm here in Philadelphia's outskirt at a checkpoint called 'Lima-21' run by the GDI. Hours ago, the peace agreement was signed between Orion and GDI concluding the vicious and bloody world war, now the GDI men here are expecting Orion stragglers and survivors to turn themselves in for processing." Said the French accented journalist as he held his microphone to the GDI Major commanding the Battalion checkpoint. "Major Wilson, can you give me some comments on the situation that you're facing here? What do you think will happen next?" He asked.

The GDI Major, dressed in an Army UCP camouflage pattern outfit with grey and white pixel pattern and a leaf symbol on his helmet denoting his rank as a Major of the Army. His tactical vest and Improved Infantrymen Protection Gear sported horizontal lines of equipment pouches, ammo bandoliers and grenade holsters for his signal grenades. He held his binocular in his left hand as he pointed his index finger out to the areas beyond the checkpoint's barricade. "Well...uh...as far as I can think of right now...we're not so sure if the agreement will last given how little time have passed. But I think they (Orion) will have some pockets holding out, some stragglers might come here willingly or some others will just run away and throw their uniforms." Said the Major as he waited with the Journalist of VICE for signs of Orion's Swords troopers come out of hiding to the checkpoint for processing.

As Stuka and Girain watch it seemed it took a near eternity for the peace message to reach around anyone. Finally after about so many hours of waiting the Orion Sword soldier came out of their hiding areas. Hands raised of course. Any GDI check points however also saw convoys of Orion transport vehicles including IFVs and APCs. Truly now the war had concluded. It was clear though the world physically was not in a state that seemed survivable.

"Alright get a head count I want full weapons and hardware check and thorough accounting of content." The Major said on his comms as the GDI troops began to sort through the Orion soldiers weapons and equipment before guiding the Orion into the checkpoint of the GDI's Eastern Seaboard base in Philadelphia. The convoy seems to have all the usual weapons and gadgets of Orion Sword hauling inside of them ranging from various auto cannons, surveillance equipment, launchers and other hardware.

The paramilitary force was truly a force to be reckoned with, leaving impression on everyone even without pulling a trigger. Another channel showed pundits talking about the future of GDI-UNKCC and what their intention with Orion's Swords. Girain sighed out as she felt like the world was going to have the runaround with news circles going in and out again and again with its various military obsession.

[hr]

Back in the GDI Mother Base, Jason Grady was now in the mess hall of the place with various other personnel and servicemen having their meals. Most of whom were either UNKCC or GDI as the place was their turf. The rowdy grunts were more into celebrating with cold beers and red meat. While then Jason himself opted for a more quiet table away from the epicenter of the party goers and enjoy his little meal. On the mess hall's wall however hung a large board with emboldened font written in marker ink that said "Girain's suitors".

At the top of the list was Jason's photo, below him was the new competitor Stuka being added to the list, below Stuka was Kiryu/Goji with a photo of the now fleshy Godzillian with a rough and slightly pudgy dark charcoal snout. Below him was surprisingly enough Nicholas Williams, then Digit and Dusty sharing the same spot and finally it was Eli Baline. Some of the men in the Mess hall were seen wearing their "Team Shirts" with Team Jason wearing Blue shirts and Team Nicholas in Navy Blue. While then there was only one member for Team Eli.

The whole competition seemed to be bizarre and absurd to outsiders. Even Eli himself thought competing for the love of a massive kaiju was somehow insane, and he fact he was competing with other kaiju was equally as crazy to him. He still felt hurt however knowing there was only one person on his side being so awkward normally.

However, the only reason why this competition was happening, and why Girain seems to be looking for a different love interest was seemingly due to issues laying outside of Girain's relationship with Kiryu/Goji. Years in the past the GDI and UNKCC as a whole faced off with a different organization. One different from Orion's Sword, and much more secretive. The event ended off however with Girain losing Goji after using cells of the Anubis kaiju to revive him.

The cells having many regenerative factors caused Goji to go into another rogue state of mind. Only she recalled Goji's eyes going a pale white color, and his mind controlled by the cells of the supposed deceased kaiju. At the end of the event Kiryu/Goji blamed his mind controlled and injured state once again at the fault of the humans, and this time on Girain feeling betrayed.

The horrific incident left a dent in Goji's and Girain's relationship in an imperfect state and for Goji to have new mental issues surround his life. Now since then the two have grown apart. Occasionally having arguments by the beach. Once or twice in front of Goji's great grandchildren past by the sands of the white beach on the Eastern side of the island. Despite this though Goji held onto the MFS-3 silver armor.

During the events of the Orion War Girain under the Orion command felt compassion for the blank Stuka due to his helpful and still somehow tender nature despite his mental disabilities. It confused her even more seeing her heart separated into different states. Love shared between different beings.

The other two Dusty and Digit were another former Orion creation of the past. Their first MFS Units. They were used in place and made from synthetic component due to the lack of the necessary blueprints for an artificial womb. However, much like Goji and Girain of the past Dusty and Digit were made with real skeletons. These skeletons being taken from the hibernating spot of the kaiju Ray. As the Orion personnel there they recalled an odd cave system covered in the skeletons of 5 different Godzillasaurs.

Orion collected these and transferred the bones to their bases. In the bases they went through an artificial organ generator or semi womb that could turn melted rubber plastics into synthetic flesh. Only each of the organs needed to be made one at t time. The result of this were male units Dusty, Digit, Asiimov, Sapphire, and one female unit Emerald. Digit was a red urban camo MFS-4 units, and much like his name stated he was colored in white, grey, and red digitized camo over an MFS body. Dusty however sported a tan colored desert camouflage finish. Since then though even these MFS units were upgraded to type with real flesh like Girain and Giryia now.

Jason who was sitting by a quieter table with Eli, eating his meal of beefsteak and vegetables and a carton of milk looked up at the UNKCC Geneticist with a cynical expression. "Tell me about it. I maybe the self professed fanboy of her but they just don't know when to quit with shipping thing. Next thing you know they'll make a love hexagon of everyone involved." Said Jason as she took a slice of his beefsteak and nailed it down with some vegetable and ate them. He chewed the meal slowly and in a relaxed manner before swallowing them. "I mean after all, we may have our fun banter and flirting moments, but we don't take it seriously. Do you?" He asked Eli before glancing over at the man next to him who was Nicholas Williams and Scot Osborn. "What about you Williams? You don't take this whole competition thing seriously right?" He asked his UNKCC counterpart.

Nicolas himself was eating a double cheeseburger courtesy of the GDI cafeteria. Yellow cheese slightly melted over the sides of brown cooked beef, and with green pieces of lettuce sticking out of the sides. Nicolas himself had aged slightly, and since 2022 had been placed in charge of a newer UNKCC division simply titled the UNKCC Rangers. He himself still had his long curly brown hair, but in time had lost his right forearm due to the Ray incident.

He himself was wearing an odd suit of armor similar to the torso of an MFS suit of armor. Gun metal grey in color the armor had the picture of a bear standing up in a yellow pentagonal prism with a pointed side downwards as the emblem and logo the Rangers chose. The armor chest wise looked alot like Kiryu's and even sported the same shiny black wiring in between the plates of armor.

Only it was slimmer to match human male proportions and licked dorsal plates. "Gee you think Jason? They're making me feel really uncomfortable. Never asked my name to be placed into the list of men good enough to be the lover for a giant cyborg reptile…. No offense to her since she's still one of our best allies. And sure she is pretty cool." Nicolas said carefully.

"Pretty much the point. At least I'm the one holding the top of the list so there's that. Consider it like a distraction more than anything." Said Jason as took a sip from his milk carton and stretched himself out before looking back at Osborn. "You know Osborn I wasn't kidding when I told her that she's like a loving wife, the best one I can ever dream up in all my life." He let out a slight chuckle as he organized his tray together after his meal and wiping his mouth with some paper tissues.

"See I got a wife back home, Carleen, 38. She just a really weird housewife coming out of the 50s. Curly brunette hair, perpetually frozen smile, apron and dress. She doesn't like it whenever I talk about Girain at the dinner table with the kids. Even just a bit of mentioning her name." He shuddered however with his expression turned pale and even somewhat like shell shock, domestic life for him was a weird experiences, one that seemed out of time and out of touch with reality to the point of it being cartoonish for him. He held up his phone to Osborn and Eli showing them the photo of Carleen, a caucasian woman in her late 30s. Her smile was apparently stuck in an eternal glee that Jason would rather call "Stepford Wife smile", after the novel of the same name. They saw a cyan dress and white cotton apron apparently coming right out of the 1950s.

Even to Osborn the picture seemed off. Her smile seemed to be way too forced and happy to him. Osborn as well had aged since 2018 and 2019. His mustache just above his lip had grey streaks mixed into his normally dark mustache. Above his head on the left and right he started to lose some hair as well forcing him to wear a ballcap with a red logo fo the Atlanta hawks. As usual though he had a tan vest over a long sleeved red. His curved nose and his brown eyes seemed to remain the same though. "Uh son I think your wife might be living in a different time period. That or that is the single most committed woman I have seen stay with the style of the past. I'm not sure frankly if I'm supposed to be bothered or charmed by this." Osborn said.

Eil himself had trouble eating his noodle soup as he looked at the picture. The way she looked at the camera straight on with a plastic picture perfect smile bothered him. "Does she have a disorder, or does she prefer life as such? And what of your house? What does this look like, and how doe she prefer the house?" Eli asked a bit dazed while Nicolas stared at the picture entarcend with how surreal it looked.

Jason of course made a rather disturbed and shivering tone as he stated what he experienced in his domestic life. "Well to be honest she always clean the house and leave spot less...spotlessly clean that is. Suburban home, white picket fence, green lawns and grasses. And they're all equally 2 inches tall and that's it. What's stranger is that whenever I got home...she always got that glee for me with a freshly baked Apple pie ready for me." Said Jason as he looked back to his phone and flipped through the various photos showing them a yellow wooded suburban house painted in creamy white colored walls with white picket fence on the front.

The balcony on the second floor was hanging an American flag with Jason standing in front of it smiling as best as he could while his wife kept her frozen expression while holding his left arm with her right arm tucking on it. The family appears to have three children, a teenage boy with dark colored hair flowing down his back, a middle daughter apparently 12 years old while then the youngest daughter was apparently 7 years of age. The family didn't have any pets whatsoever but it was clear from Jason's forced smile expression that he wasn't enjoying the domestic life he has.

Nicolas himself was great at reading body language. Being with the UNKCC for so long he studied how kaiju emoted to each other and how they would attack humans. Thankfully for him many godzillian body language was similar to humans as well. However, when it came to reading other people there was certainly something off with Jason's forced smile. "As much as I would love a pie each time i get home… Dude I have to be honest man. There really isn't something right here. I can see you freeze up a little when you shudder." Nicolas said as he squinted at Jason.

"Tell me about it. She's weird and it creeps me out. Heck she even campaigns to shut down my kids schools and she got the goad to declare its 'For saving our budget, hunny.' Can you believe that?" With a bit voice mimicry he tried to capture the essence of his wife but it sounded rather strange even for the UNKCC top figures. As he gave them the impression of a stereotypical housewife in movies about the 50s than an actual woman. "That's why I feel like Girain is much better as a wife if I can marry her. Beside, my daughters love Girain to death they even collect figurines of her." Jason chuckled a bit as he brought his tray away from the table to clean up.

[hr]

Las Vegas, Nevada.

Far from being a target of importance during the Orion War, Sin City remains the shiny stop on the road from New York to Los Angeles. The Vegas strip was still open for work despite the war ravaged states in the country. Refugees were seen pouring in on the outskirts running from radiation and war ravaged lands and took to the casino and work there. However, the party goers of Sin City casino were about to have a tragedy.

On the 12th floor of the Dante Casino building, a party was being held by random people in the city with the usual galores of beverages, alcohols and other assortment of part decorations. Music and dancing were on the top list of part demands as the attendance party the night away. Little did know however, a member of the party's guest list was standing on the balcony of the place holding a glass of Bordeaux in his hand. He was a caucasian man with a moustache on his upper jaw and blonde hair.

He wore a pair of aviator shades with a classy white polo shirt and a suits over it. As he stood on the balcony smoking his cigar, he failed to notice someone behind him. He didn't know who it was assuming just another party goer as usual but this one was far from a simple party goer, the person crept up behind him with both hands gloved and pushed him off the balcony from behind. He fell down in a long and hard fall, smashing his skull on the pavement of Vegas, killing him instantly in the process leaving the crime scene for the police to investigate later on.

[hr]

2 days later…

Jason was back in the GDI Mother Base of Monster Islands, inspecting the various changes that were coming to the place with the first thing on the agenda was the arrival of Orion's Swords ex members to the island. He stood by the harbour of the main island looking out at the sea for any ships of Orion's Sword coming to the island with jumbo jets overhead flying towards the base to disembark the Orion servicemen and personnel, bringing with them the funding, equipment and various other needed tools to construct a second Base in the archipelago for the Rex Units. "You know Hera...I guess Girain teach something that nobody in my neighborhood did. A beautiful personality makes the ugliest face charming." Said Jason with a sigh as he stood on the dock in front of Hera.

From a nearby beach, Girain sat with Stuka looking out to the East in the same direction as the harbour of the base. She was having her right hand wrapped around his waist with her palm resting on his abdomen while her left hand was resting on his chest plate rubbing him in circular motion. "You know Stuka, I learned a hard lesson once, a long time ago, not to get too deep in any relationships too quickly. Otherwise I might end up hurting myself."

Stuka kept his amber glowing visor tracked and looked firmly out at sea watching for any Orion remnants that may have been late surrendering. He scanned the horizon line continuously in a silent state hanging from his former human allies to turn themselves in still. However, he still made sure to listen to Girain's emotional state despite his personal mission to keep track of the horizon line. "Who may have hurt you Girain?" Stuka asked.

She sighed out to him recalling the painful memories she had of Kiryu/Goji as he called himself. "It was Kiryu...you know MFS-3 Kiryu. When we first met, I thought we were meant for each other. For a time it looks like it and we even got married. But that was when it all turned sour. Not long after...we were fighting this organization, SEELE if you recall. I was using the Cell from their Kaiju named Anubis to revive him but...well he gone mad and I nearly lose him. I Injected the Vaccine into him, saving him in the process but he suddenly blamed me and the humans then our marriage fell apart." She let out a sniffle as if she was going to cry recalling the details of her life turned for the worst. She still couldn't believe it that she worked hard to save Kiryu and being cautious only to be turned away by him. And his unreasoning tendencies left her with a gaping hole in her heart longing to be filled again by someone who understood her.

Stuka would then see that on the distant horizon freighter ships, frigates and corvettes of Orion were steaming towards the harbour of Mother Base, each one of the ship hoisting their white flags to show that they were surrendering. The flotilla was noticeably lacking in combat oriented vessels instead most of their numbers were placed on transports and barges hauling important supplies and necessary equipment for building a new Mecha Base on the archipelago that Monster Island was located in.

Notably among the Orion vessels were stealth insertion vessels that looked to match Orion Sword's usual advanced style. The vessels were a flat jet black color and looked to match the center of a B2 bomber in their body. Either a B2 bomber, or the etrie body of an F-117 bomber. It was skating across the water as if it were cutting through it. The entire top was mostly flat, and angled on the sides making it look like a massive trapezoid. The front of th vessels was slated in a point forwards. Seeing this again made the GDI appreciate the stealthiness of their former rivals. However, on top of the vessels stood many Orion Sword soldiers. All of which were dressed in darker more stealthy colors.

Closer look through observation showed that many of the lower level men wore full masks over their face in a balaclava under an advanced hooded gas mask. Their eyes and part of their face was still visible thanks to a lear slanted angled window just above and behind a long gas filtration system. The filtre placed normally on the left side. Some of the men even had a tube going to the circular mouth piece that led to an air tank of vios dull colors strapped to their backs. Their uniform however consisted of flak jackets and grey fatigues normally. Other lower rank soldiers wore black helmet with orange goggles over their eyes, and a simple balaclava or bandana. Others wore tan colored military grade vests with many gadgets, magazine holders, and pockets while under uniform was a black coloration.

More higher ranking elite soldiers however wore something much older and much more different. They bore similar armor that wore. Round helmets with a completely solid black visor hat barely shined any light. Many of the helmets had a light patterned that stayed down both sides of the odd helmets while the backs of the helmets were also rounded. The overall uniform however were strikingly different.

They wore heavy padded jackets of dark colors while also wearing heavier round shoulder padding and long sleeved pieces of armor. Even the pants they wore seemed thicker, and according to the soldier matched a certain color scheme. Some of the sleeves and pants were an olive drab color with different shades of levy camouflage. Other soldiers possessed dark navy blue sleeves and pants under their black jackets and padings. Others even hand tan colored pants and sleeves as well and the under jawed part of their round shell like helmets a striking difference to their much darker armor.

Stuka tilted his head upwards,and stood up on the beach gently giving Girain reason to move away slightly as he saw his human allies jon back at the archipelago. Despite being so drained of any kind of emotion Girain felt part of Stuka's body tapping against her. She looked and saw his tail sliding back and forth on the ground in a wagging motion brushing sand back and forth as if part of his subconscious told him to celebrate. Something familiar was coming to him. The best Girain could hope for was the soldiers abroad each of the vessels could be agreeable, or more importantly the Gojira family didn't find so many vessels approaching the island a threat.

Girain looked to Stuka's face as she stood up with him with her hand around his elbow. "You should go now. Say hi to them and help get the place in order. I love you." She smiled warmly to him as she planted a kiss on his mouth piece pretending that she was kissing his lips to show her love and appreciation towards him for his helping and friendly nature towards her despite the circumstances they were in. She then let go of him to give him the freedom to move back to the base.

Jason blew his whistle to the former Orion personnel and servicemen as he held his right hand up to the side pointing them with an index finger at an office with a wooden placard sign on it that said "Force Appropriation Office". "Alright listen up, report to the force appropriation office there and keep your weapons and dogtags to yourself and don't get lost. Until Technicians and Engineers head to the left and report to the Mecha Service Branch office. Let's go!" Said Jason as he then watched the rows of Orion soldiers and personnel moving out towards their offices.

They were very robotic, emotionless much like their own Rex Units, all of which Girain would call a mental projection of Grey himself on others. He then turned back to face Hera towering over him with her shadow casted on him. "So Hera, what do you think we'll do now for Girain? High Command wants a 'Psych Evaluation' on her just to see what does she have to say is legitimate." Said the young colonel as he held his peak cap in his hand.

Seeing so many of the Orion soldiers arrive, and talk amongst themselves in a droning quiet murmur Hera herself scoffed. "Well that's if they care enough to give her that evaluation. Or smart enough. Jason keep this in mind. You're sending a human to check the mental status of a kaiju almost 100 times bigger. If I was the guy running the evaluation i'd be either concerned about sparking that rage we have, getting on her bad side, or something worse. Believe me we as a species are so diverse. And as such complicated. Unfortunately for your therapists they need to look at the body language and nonverbals of a different species when they were trained for human people. Really now. She would be better off taking therapy with another kaiju. Only we can't take notes of a creature that can't speak human language. You see the issues, or do i need to run through all of that again. I'm quite wide with the amount of possible issues that can come and make trouble. Shouldn't be too hard for a therapist to understand a giant creature right?" Hera quipped.

Jason of course held up his hands defensively and waved them in front of her. "Nah I don't think you need to go through them again...but…" He suddenly paused mid sentence before looking around again then snapping his finger, he let out a "Eureka" expression. "Girain did tell me of a doctor on the Island, friend of the family. I just need to tap Rex to take her to him to have a psych eval there and him to file in the paper and me to sign it then it's her back!" He jumped up in the air making a "Woohoo" whistle in the air at his idea to the particular conundrum.

He ran his hands down to a Codec radio device and tune it to Shiryu's frequency with a rotating dial. He kept his hand on the transmitting button sending out radio transmission to Shiryu who will hear static before Jason's voice cut into the radio grainy static sound. "Shiryu, come in. Pick up buddy! I think I got an idea here!" Said Jason over the coms to Shiryu's HUD. The first ever Rex Unit can hear the sound of Stuka walking back into the base behind Jason.

Hearing Stuka Rex looked back at his former Rex unit adversary and tilted his head perplexed as to why Stuka was back so soon in the GDI base. However, seeing Jason's signal to him Shiryu shook his head out and sighed. "Is there a current situation? I assume there is a new situation given the amount of Orion Sword soldiers.. In this base currently." Shiryu seems to complain.

"No not about the Orion guys. The Human Resources are handling them. It's a hotfix solution to your sister's problem. I think. I need you to take her to...what's his name again? Drey...Deyformular? Deyformer? Anyway take her to Drey and get a Psych eval there then file a report back to me so I can sign it and clear her name." Said Jason with an excited and somewhat encouraged voice apparently he was showing some confident in the idea that he had just come up with to help Girain. However, he glare at a GDI rookie who was holding a recorder device near Jason's mouth apparently recording his words to update the competition. "Not one word Private." He snarled at the private who made a nervous smile and stepped back away from him slowly with the recording device in hand.

Listen to the kaiju to which Jason referred to Shiryu nodded his head understanding clearly who he meant. Shiryu grumbled nervously however, and looked away from Jason. To Jason however it was odd a massive 100 meter tall weaponized kaiju was averting his attention from Jason's face. Even stranger was the uncomfortable groan Shiryu did. "Y-yeah… You mean Deyfolmar. He lives on the moth shaped island to the east with a tribe of others. The tribe somewhat affected by other entities. And the doctor who…. I feel uncomfortable." Shiryu omitted. He placed his hands closer to his thighs getting closer to his lower region.

Jason on his end nodded to Shiryu as he finished the call. "All right I'll catch you later since I got something to do. But good luck with the plan. If you need my help for orchestrating the whole thing just let me know." Jason would then walk off into the interior of Mother Base to see the Orion surviving high ranking personnel that were being integrated into the GDI's Mother base of the area. The young aspiring colonel sat down by a table with Osborn and Reynolds knowing their grudges with the Orion faction ran high, especially with one chief engineer. "I know what you're thinking shoot the damn bastard who stabbed you guys in the back but really we're not thugs with blood debts." Said Jason as he sat down in his chair and moved it into the table.

The chief engineer of course was the infamous man Wallace barringer. The man however was the most notorious to the UNKCC. As Osborn recalled when he was stationed with Shiryu at the Miami base in 2018, Grey somehow convinced Wallace the best way to retain a worldwide peace was to give Shiryu over to Orion control thus hacking him and creating a hijacked Rex Unit. Now he was surrounded by other Orion personnel while Osborn made a fierce glare still feeling a grudge to a man that nearly nuked the world. Despite this without Barringers' engineering their would have been no Rex Units. Barringer himself was large, and stocky. A grey colored rough berah around his larger jowls while he had short grey hair on top of his head. He however did have some nervous feelings looking back at Osborn and Reynolds there. Namely however with Reynolds more. "Right. Now if I could simply have a fair treatment, and a clean slate despite previous actions-"

He was however interrupted by Reynolds voice booming over his. "Right. You join the UNKCC, not warn us of the from black ops division, same black ops division becomes a paramilitary, and then you somehow realized you used to work for these guys, accept them, and then cause a valuable unit liene to become quarantine and result in Miami being partially turned to rubble as well as Tokyo." Reynolds reminded.

Jason of course came prepared thanks to the fact he was forewarn by Girain and his uncle of the notable figures of the Mother Base. He wore a pair of earbuds to shield his ears from Reynolds booming torturous voice. Once Reynolds rant came to an end, he gently lifted the earbuds up from his head but kept it in hand just in case if Reynolds throw another rant. "Well in a word I can't expect to grant you fair treatment considering you backstabbed us in the past and left a major population center in ruin and the name of the Rex Unit lines marred in controversy that Shiryu can't defend himself from. In a word you dragged his name in the mud, asshole." Jason snarked in a manner that's strikingly similar to his uncle Scott O'Grady. "That and the War left us one helluva mess that's too much to handle if it goes further out of hands, we prefer you didn't do it in the first place. Now we have that out of the way, we jump right to the meat of the potato. I.e your position here. I understand that you know the Rex Unit's engineering better than anyone else right?" He asked.

Barringer looked to Jason, but before giving his answer he frowned puzzled on how to make a more honest response. Given he helped design the Rex Units and was a more integral part to them he knew his side of the answer would be biased. Besides that the entirety of the Orion as a whole gave him ore of this biase. "I'll say they are hard to surpass in their advanced stature. Not to say they are invincible mind you. Compared to the population of Eva type units and MFS frames the Rex Unis are harder to produce, and more expensive. Just due to how much they can do. Taken into account how fast an eva can be built they may come off cheaper and faster to produce, but the result is an unstable cheaper unit. Logically it takes more eva units just to dispatch a single rex. One is more sturdy, and the other a walking piece of loose flesh. I'll let you decide on who is who." Wallace stated.

Osborn himself rolled his eyes. "Well it's in my head now that the evas aren't exactly the best unit. 9 times outta 10 I'll go for the Rex units. And yes this is biased. I helped get Rex on his feet, and I said by him all the way until I came to this island and I still stand by him. He's not a feral animal like the evas, and he can speak to us. You should be talking more pride I think in the design you made. The way i see it the evas are like Yugos. Or Gremlins. Or maybe even Pintos." Osborn said.

"Well car codes and designation aside, we have something for you to sign. Consider it a Helot contract if you are cynical. But at least there's a light at the end of the tunnel for you." Said Jason as he brought up a briefcase that was sitting by his feet and opened the case to hand out a document to Wallace to read. It wasn't written by a human of the GDI strangely enough, copies of the same documents were handed out to various Orion surviving VIPs to read as they saw it as a "Amnesty Service Agreement".

The bullet points outlined in the paper stated they were to consider their familiar jobs but different objectives as "Civil Servants up holding public trusts." as well as a more demanding note boldly written as if to emphasize the whole sentence. Suggesting the writer was quite frustrated or angered by something while writing it. " **ALL REX UNITS ARE TO BE TREATED WITH RESPECT TO THEIR PERSONAL INTEGRITY AND DIGNITY. BETRAYAL OR OTHERWISE HIJACKING AND HACKING OF REX UNITS WILL BE MET WITH SLAVE LABOUR ON THE ISLAND'S PRISON CAMP."** the bottom of the document had a signature and name of the writer as "Girain Athena Gojira."

Wallace knew this small detail was written specifically for him. Or at least it seems to be written for him. As such he huffed out through his nose and looked back to Jason. "No reason to call slave labour by an ancient term. Except i don't see anywhere here a light at the end of the tunnel for me or the rest of Orion's Sword. At least to me. Some of the other may see some type of benefit here." Barringer said as he looked back to Girain's writing. "And I can see clearly the effect Orion had on those who were not initially involved. She reminds me of a civil right activist. That or an animal right activist depending on how you view it" Barringer said. As he spoke however Reynolds glare intensified as well as the man mumbling. "Just sign the damn paper…"

Jason however made a smug "pfft" as he chuckled a bit at Barringer statement regarding Girain. "Trust me you ain't seeing nothing yet. When it comes to her, she's a lady you'd want to marry in a heartbeat." He blurted out in a cocky manner and felt himself turning pale by the statement. He now felt the need to step away from the table for some reasons. An excuse was needed but he can't quite thought of one that was legitimate enough to warrant his departure. Until his phone rung. "One moment please." Said Jason as he walked away from the table and went into a private smoking room to pick up the phone. He found on his iPhone 23 screen the call came from his eldest son, Tommy.

"Hello Tommy? This is not the time and if your mother is lobbying to shut down the schools again…" He was cut off halfway through his sentence however when his son Tommy on the other end replied to him in a more dry and indifferent tone. "No dad, it's not mom getting out of the kitchen again. It's your friend Harry Silverstone. You know, the guy who said that mom looks like time traveling housewife? He just died." Said Tommy with a slightly cracking voice, an indication of puberty was setting in for him.

"Wait what? Harry? He's dead?" Jason asked seemingly shocked and horrified to hear the news. "How did it happen? He didn't just...did he?" He hesitated for a moment before hearing Tommy replied to him again confirming his fear. "Yeah he really did it. I heard from the cops that he got drunk and fell off the 12th floor of Dante Casino. Misses Silverstone is going to have a funeral in three weeks. Just saying dad." Said Tommy as he held the phone up in his hand looking at his mother cooking in the kitchen. "Anyway I'll see you soon dad. Bye." He bid his father a goodbye, who in turn do the same to Tommy and sighed out apparently feeling something ominous over him. He exited the room and went back to the table to continue the processing of Orion's high ranking officials. Barringer, Reynolds and Osborn all could see that Jason himself was not looking very healthy after the phone call.

Thankfully for Jason he saw the various Orion high ranking officials accepting the facts they were to be serving for the GDI. It was after all the war they started. This was the least they could do to repay the entire world. A temporary service to the GDI. Only Barringer looked over to Jason. "I expect though for the GDI and UNKCC to abide to a fair and equal treatment of the Orion men and women here. They did after all grant the GDI POWs some equal treatment during war time." Barringer stated in a firm stern voice.

Jason nodded to Barringer as he cleared his throat to Barringer. "Right, I'll keep that in mind and in respect of Girain's service for the GDI, I'll keep both sides equal and clear of troubles. That's all." Said Jason as the men concluded their meeting with a feeling of being relief and a mixture of uncertainty as they have to find their positions in the world.

At lunch, Jason was seen sitting by his table eating his meal as usual but he wasn't very lively or talkative like usuals. He was looking at an old war photo he had in Iraq. In the photo there he was in a US Army uniform circa 2014 with a Major emblem on his helmet.

Around him were 6 other men, commanding officers of his battalion in Iraq. He noticed something was quite strange, over the past 8 years, he noticed his friends dying from "accidents" one after another. With the old friend Harry Silverstone gone he was the last of the command staffs of his Battalion. Something was not right for him, he crossed out one deceased member after another till there was only him left, his eyes widened, realizing what this meant.

A serial killer going after him. "Oh shit...I hate when I'm starring in my own thriller movie. And I'm not a last girl either." Said Jason as he swallowed his breath in a grim gulp. Nicolas Williams would notice this while the newly arrived Orion members were greeted by the sight of the Board with the listed Suitors on it.

"The fuck!?" One of the Orion men yelled as he looked at the board confused. It was clear many of the Ex-Orion soldiers were taking the post way too seriously. Many already thought of this as some type of crime against nature while other tried to understand how a working relationship like that would even work.

Nicolas came in close to to Jason and frowned in an embarrassed and still persisted way knowing his former rivals were viewing his name on a board for lovers of a different species. Nicolas slumped as he sat down and grumbled. "I never asked for my name and picture to be up on that damn board. If they damn see the leader of the rangers is on board to be a Kaiju lover they are going to make some real damming comments." Nicolas complained. He stopped however and turned to the picture jason had with him. "Uh. War pics?" Nicolas asked.

Jason nodded slowly but didn't raise his head up to face Nicolas apparently still deep in his thoughts and thought process. "Yeah...war photos but...something's not right...they guys in my old Battalion just keep getting killed in accidents over the years. All too coincidental. I think I'm next...someone is trying to kill me...there's only one person I would trust for my safety." Said Jason as he looked back at the board seeing that his name was still on the top and some of the more confused, dense or perhaps too serious Ex-Orion members were still talking about it. "Sign up for your teams if you're cheeky. Next list is Hera's Suitors!" Jason declared cheekily as if to distract Orion members and perhaps Barringers with his own brand of humor before walking away almost like dropping a mic.

He went into the observatory of the Mecha Hangar where he observed the Mecha units, mostly they were Rex Units with Hera being the only MFS unit left in the place to guard Girain's MFS-7 armor that Orion gave her. He sat there with both hands held over his nose pondering his thoughts. "Uncle Scott...this is what you have to do everyday in your life...let me pick up where you left." Said Jason as he grabbed the mic of the hangar and called the Mecha units by name.

"Uhh Hera, Stuka, Shiryu can you guys lend me yah ears for a minute? Listen...I need to meet with Girain for something personal, one on one, face-to-face with you guys as well. Something serious just happened to me but I think Doing it with you guys is better." Said Jason over the loudspeakers.

As they were asked to come over to Jason Hera herself felt there was a definite change in pace and tone with the way Jason asked her to come over. "Ah. That's better than just being ordered. Just the small things that this advanced unit appreciates from you smaller humans." Hera said in a playful tone.

The same could not be said about Stuka who with the massive expanse of the island to himself now felt confused by the freedom he had with him. The hud he had allowed him to see a colored border line the GDI programed into the mechas to show where the base started and ended, and where the official kaiju territory was. He looked back to Jason silently before moving over to the observatory.

Shiryu took the order as he usually did. Never feeling forced, or like a machine. At least not with how Jason seemed to nervously ask for help. Shiryu himself nodded his head slowly before making his way over to the observatory. "Affirmative. What's the current issue?" Shiryu asked in a concerned, and almost aggressive voice. His war may have been over, but the nervous side of Shiryu still remained.

Jason cleared his throat over the microphone, sending out a loud, high pitched pulsing sound akin to Eli Baline. "Sorry." He nervously said. "Anyway the point is I just got a call from my son that...my old friend just died in in Vegas after getting drunk. I think someone is trying to kill us off one at a time. So I'll need to see Girain since I trust her with my life." The young colonel stated with apprehension in his tone knowing that Chikiryu might cut in or bellow out some teases at him.

"You also have that thing Eli does whenever he tries to speak on a mic. Fix it since I don't need to guys making microphones squeal." Chikiryu said as she placed her hands on her hips before sighing. "I think though we are safe. We are kinda taller than a guy that got drunk and pushed off of a balcony. I could keep you safe though. I can just put you in my thigh compartment like a little toy until those pendejo baddies go away. Oh and if they come. I'll crush them. Just not with my feet or my hands." Chikiryu said.

Hearing her nature again however Shiryu cleared his throat out in an embarrassed way as he got closer to too Chikiryu. "Uh. Negative. She won't do that. To you at least. I hope." Shiryu said with a more high pitched tone while directing his otics vision over at jason.

"Look I know that she didn't mean that literally. Point being is that whoever is killing my pals, I have a feeling that if they really want me dead then they must be crazy prepared to take on you guys as well. Sooooo...can you one of you guys carry me to the crystal mansion to meet Girain?" He asked them almost like he was pleading like a desperate puppy or a rather desperate man trying to win approval of the woman he loves at the prom.

His request however was met with Chikriyu laughing loudly. Her right arm wrapped over the back of Shiryu's neck and dragged him in closer to her. Much to Jason's embarrassment she pointed at the watch tower as Shiryu himself was wrapped into this. Thankfully for Jason Shiryu was still not into much of a laughing mood.

However, Hera came over to the watchtower and held her hand out for jason. "I think the GDI needs to invest in new vehicles. Or make a path to go from place to place. I can carry you, and I promise i won't squish you. Much." Hera said resting her massive sized hand down on the base's balcony just on the outside. "I think this will look silly for the both of us anyway. Any kaiju seeing me carry a human in the jungle will certainly be perplexed. Oh and i can't imagine how those rowdy men in the base will react when they see you in my massive clutches." Hera said. All this did was cause Chikiryu to laugh louder.

Jason then stepped out of the observatory and vaulted over the balcony's railing onto Hera's hand and let himself sit down on her palm. "Oh trust me, I already told the Orion guys we'll be starting a suitor list for you Hera. Let's see if they join team Stuka or any other guys on the list." Said Jason half jokingly as he sat down comfortably on her palm before letting her taking a walk out to the elevator of the hangar.

Looking back at the crowded hangar where the 20 additional Rex Units with Stuka's Squad were made him felt like they were being imprisoned despite the supposed freedom they have. Perhaps they lack the courage to exercise their freedom he thought. "The mansion is big enough to let Stuka's Squad or the Hydras to stay there. Beats a crowded hangar anyway." Said Jason as he and Hera went to the surface via the elevator of the hangar.

Hera on the surface let her armor shine in the sun. Thankfully for Jason she stepped and walked forwards rather gently on the ground. Possibly due to what orion had done with her. She walked into the treeline letting each of the leaves of the various irradiated mutated plant life glide against her shimmering armor. "This is relaxing though right Jason? Just a tiny man in the hand of an elegant evolved beast of a cyborg like me. I think when we get to Girain's mansion I'll treat myself to more luxuries the base here can't give. Maybe a luxury shower. I'll let you watch too if you are that curious about what we look like." Hera teased.

Jason of course snorted out slightly embarrassed to hear such a tease and outright daring play by Hera. He had learned from Girain and wartime intel report that Hera was a sexually playful Godzillian but to hear it from her directly was a massive shiver for him. "Oh please I don't think I can bear such a sight…" He blushed brightly red as they moved through the jungle towards the mansion. The moment they arrived, Hera would see that glistening shiny crystal mansion was quite a sight even for Kaiju, a literal Scarface mansion sitting on the Eastern Beach with all its crystalline glory. And to think that this was Girain's home and she opened it for visitors everyday.

Hera herself walked past many square shaped fountains filled with glistening clear water. The square were arranged into a square shape in a number of four, and in the center of the squares another humanoid statue stood up. It of course was made out of a marble like crystal givibeing it a glistening white color. The pools and ponds themselves around the front of the mansion were made of a white colored crystal material white the only thing that did not appear to be made from crystal was the tiles made up of red stone.

Hera continued walking still impressed by the craftsmanship of the mansion The place even sported some hedges and palms of various types assorted ina type of garden. A square one of course. "Someone really has a keen eye. The Scarface mansion was one of my favorite part in that film." Hera said as she walked up a small flight of stairs to the front double door. She tapped her metal knuckles on the door while still carrying Jason in her palm. "Can't wait to see Girain's face when she sees you in my hand." Hera teased again.

At that moment Girain was seen inside the living room apparently working on a map of the archipelago taking notes of various locations around the island chains. The main island she noted to have been full with moth shaped island being inhabited by the Deyfolmar tribe and the Kaiju doctor himself. There were some additional islands to the Southeast of the archipelago that were not inhabited yet and some more to the South and Southwest have yet to be claimed by anybody.

She heard the knocking on the door and went out to the double door of the mansion and opened it up, surprised to see Hera coming to the mansion with Jason in her palm. "Hera? Jason? Hey it's nice to see you guys here. Come in! Come in! My sister is out on a picnic with her kids on the Moth shaped island so I guess we're free here. So what's up?" She asked in a friendly manner as she welcomed the two into the mansion towards the living room of the place.

Hera walked in of course and was greeted with the sweet smell of the mansion. Partly to due with the crystals, but how Giriya keeps the place clean. Hera looked over to Girain as she stepped into the mansion. "It would seem we have some issues sis. Oh. Not between you or me, but pretty boy seems to have made a connection. And it looks like he isn't entirely safe." Hera said.

"Jason? What happened?" Girain squinted her eyes in surprise as she brought out some glasses of water for Hera and herself. Jason of course was too small for them to drink but she handed him an improvisation with a straw long enough to sip from. Even that it was still a miracle if he can drink from the mansion's giant sized furniture. "Something came up...See, I got a call from my son saying that my old friend Harry just died in Vegas. Drunk and fell off a casino according to the police but I don't buy it." He then set the photo he had with him on the table and it was practically too small for Girain to see with her naked eye.

She picked up a crystalline magnifying glass and hover it over the photo to see the details that Jason made noticing how each one of the Captains in the photo was crossed out with an X and date of death attached to them. Hera herself can see with her MFS suits optical magnification system showing the first one was 2022, then the second was 2025, the third one was 2027, the fourth and fifth were 2029 and 2030 respectively. Each one of them were tagged with a accident cause to them. A strange pattern was rising from the finding. "Odd...all of them died from an accident and nothing else, that and each of them died some two or three years apart from one another." Girain commented as she stroke her chin, finding that too much coincidences cancel out the theory of a coincidence.

Seeing the odd pattern Hera brought up her hand to her chin and scratched for a moment thinking of the connection here. "Strange indeed. I see though each death was placed 2 to 3 years apart from the other. And accidents. You can't have several men just die from accidents when they knew each other. One other thing is you were all military." Hera said looking down at jason. "Do you think you had any rivals? Besides the people shooting at you of course." Hera asked.

"Well to be honest I did have rivals but they were way too high on the chain to care. There were a bunch of generals who commissioned me in the Pentagon to work on a Cruise Missile project once. But they booted me off soon after. I recall that my pals and I were not particularly well liked by them and they want to rub us out for not giving them the missile design they want." Said Jason as he scratched his head finding this rather perplexing to say the least. Girain of course rubbed her chin as she began to grow suspicious of the mystery presented to her. "Hmmmm...in the long run of things, I have a feeling that your old pals were doing something or were aware of something and they got silenced by it. Just a hunch but I know enough people have tried this route before. Nevertheless, I'll protect you no matter what Jason." Said Girain as she confidently promised him. Jason nodded to her and extend his hand out to shake her finger.

Seeing the friendly action however Hera felt the urge to snort trying to stop herself from blurting out in laughter. Jason's tiny human hand shaking Girain's massive claw. "I hope you have rad resistance on Jason. To be fair this is honestly adorable. Tiny squishy human shaking a robust massive kaiju." Hera commented think back on the statements Grian said. "I wonder who would be dumb enough to try fighting an entire force of kaiju on this island." Hera said.

Jason shrugged back at Hera as he stood on the table. "Who knows but whoever they are. I have a feeling that they'll be armed to basically take on any kaiju or Mecha Unit on the island. Best be ready that is." Said Jason as he hopped back on Hera's palm before looking back at Girain. "By the way, psych eval is off, whatever's going on here I think you'll be needed to handle it. I'm going to get some intel and when I'm ready I'll contact you." Girain nodded to Jason as she listened to him closely. "Got it Jason, good luck and uh don't die on the job otherwise some poor souls will be put on the Board." Said Girain as she was seemingly aware of the dreadful state that any person in the base will be in if they were on the board of her suitor.


	2. Chapter 2

New York, USA

3 weeks later…

The Big Apple of America was still recovering from the aftermath of a global world with the city slowly rebuilding itself and its shattered skyscrapers, some neighborhoods were left torn apart by the intense fighting and still have yet to be rebuilt by construction workers. The populace slowly come back to the city. But weary of what has been happening and worst still, weary of the state of the world had come to. Over at Staten Island, a monument was being erected, a monument to the fallen, not human soldiers but to Rex Units who died in the Orion War. Rex Units being a signature weapon of Orion, a sort of calling card for them to the rest of the world and with so many died as a result of the vicious and brutal engagements and battles, a monument was in order to remember and mourn the losses. Especially for Shiryu.

The monument itself was erected in the middle of the city as the rest of the city around the monument rebuilt. The world just a few weeks ago faced a war that could have easily destroyed civilization as nuclear weapon then rained down from the sky. Today though the world was still healing. In that healing process Rex Units form both sides were put to rest to allow some closure from the event. As such the large monument was made with the concrete blocks normally used for test firing. Due to the lack of fresh materials unused blocks, unchipped, and uncschathed from practicing fire were used.

They were placed in columns of three and placed into rows of four. Each one of the stone blocks had large writing labeled on them etched into the surface of the stone. Since the Rex Units were more than just machines the least they could be given was a funeral. Even if they never learned to truly feel. Looking however at the writings Orion' Sword never gave any of the units names. The only thing corresponding to anything close of a name was the serial code the unit were given. Some serial codes for example were "AR457" or "SH89P" as they appeared to be random digits.

Shiryu for now was in his own surrogate body. It looked to be identical to his real body, but the sole purpose was for the massive sized rex units to interact with humans in combat situations that did not require a massive body. The small surrogate body offered the already trained mind of a Rex Unit to swap into a much smaller frame. Of course while holding this combat knowledge.

To the GDI's surprise when this method was introduced it worked well given the Godzillian minds of the Rex Units allowed them to fight in ways enemies did not intend or even train for. The down side to such a body however was the fact it lacked flesh and was completely robotic. Shiryu still recalls thinking of himself as K9 Unit being non human and working even closer to human forces than he could ever imagine. Being on the ground holding weapons and weaving through buildings at human sizes.

Only now Shiryu was in the suit for a different reason. Now he looked up to the massive stone blocks as his family, Chikriyu, Maquiniyu, Zilalryu, and Christine stood behind their father also in matching rex unit bodies. Shiryu walked up to various GDI and UNKCC personal. In New York's harbour was a ship waiting for him and the ashes of Shiryu's former enemy Mr. Grey. Or how he was rally known as "Lenox ' ' Walter" as a true name. Shiryu despite his hatred for the man and what he had done to him in the past carried Grey's ashed in a metal shining urn on his way to a transport ship. Behind Shiryu however various intercom systems started to play music. At first an organ sounded off in a low drone followed by a piano. Shiryu then took one look at Girain before sighing in a robotic depressed manner. Finally the lyrics started to play.

Here's to you, Nicola and Bart

Rest forever here in our hearts

The last and final moment is yours

That agony is your triumph

Girain nodded to Shiryu as she began to walk with him out to the transport ship to conduct the funerary rite. "It's time." She uttered to him. In her surrobot body she stepped side by side with her adopted brother as they boarded the transport ship, sailing out to the open sea of New York. Under the shiny sun and open glistening silver sea, Shiryu opened the urn's lid and poured the ashes of Grey out to the sea, letting the wind blow it away as if to cast the man out to the sea where he will return to his most basic essence.

There was silent, complete silent as she watched solemnly the sight of the funeral play out before her eyes and the fact that the scar of killing fellow Rex Units from an enemy faction still haunt her and Shiryu himself all the way till they too join Grey in the Afterlife. She sighed out with her face slumped down looking at the ocean below. "The fighting is over...but sometimes I feel like the war just won't end for either of us." Said Girain with a depressed tone as she placed her right hand on Shiryu's shoulder.

Shiryu looked over at Girain, and nodded to her. "The best we can do Girain is pray, pray for peace." Shiryu said as he looked onwards at the seemingly endless ocean ahead of him. He for now felt somewhat more completed. Truly the greatest rivalry in his life gone so he could continue living. Now happily with Chikiryu, and with three offspring of his own he could go on without the thought of someone bearing down on his shoulders. It felt good to him. Despite this however there was something about attending this funeral and placing his rival to rest. An honor code almost.

Something Orion taught its soldiers, and as such something Shiryu needed to reset. He looked back over to Girain on his side while news cameras from helos and crew on board the ship watched the two. Shiryu forgot everything that was around him and wrapped his arms around Girain, and hugging her for some support. He brought her in closer to himself while their metal bodies connected he sighed and patted her back knowing she too was at guilt. "Thank you for attending with me. I feel at ease. For once." Rex said.

She sniffled and sighed out to Shiryu as she held him close to her body to give him some ease and calm at the very least. "It's the least I can do for you Rex...The least I can do." Said Girain as she held her younger brother close to her and patted his back while the ship turned back to port. She didn't mind the News crew and cameras documenting the event, what she care about the most was her brother's well being from this point on as he was now in a crossroad with his life and others.

Once the ship had docked, Girain was seen walking down the ship's staircase with Shiryu only this time she was behind him instead of leading him, as if it was a sign that it was his turn to lead his own life now. She came to the Rex Family as she sighed out. "I still have one last thing to do...Jason's attending his best friend's funeral and I need to be there to keep an eye on him." Said Girain to Chikiryu and her children.

"I'll be back with him as soon as we can." Said Girain as she was seen walking out to a convoy of three black SUV bearing Orion's Swords symbols on their door, she boarded the middle vehicle and closed the door of the van sitting next to an Orion trooper with others occupying the driver and additional passenger seats. "New York Cemetery. And I need a weapon, P320." Said Girain in a dry tone as she buckled up in the SUV.

Despite the SUV being a full size, Girain's larger, and much heavier robot body made the SUV feel much more cramped. Even more the SUV sunk downwards as its suspension system was compressed from her robot body. More as well was the fact her robotic tail wrapped over one of the Orion soldier's lap making the ride somewhat more awkwards for him. Despite this she was given a gun metal colored pistol. The Sig Sauer P320. It was handed to her courtesy of the driver who wore a black suit with a tie. "Are you guys comfy? This drive will take a while." He said.

"We're good back here." Said Girain as she was heard cocking the weapon and pulling the upper receiver down to check the bullet in the weapon's chamber before sliding it into the thigh compartment on her right leg. "Just keep moving, I need to be sure that Jason is protected." Said Girain with a determined voice that was quite signature to her. Once the drive had reached the cemetery, she walked out of the vehicle and head up the staircase of the burial grounds towards a Funeral site where Jason was seen wearing his GDI uniform with some medals and ribbons from the previous wars and US Army.

The funeral was attended by family members of the Silverstones, she sat down on Jason's right and slumped her head downward slightly. "Sorry for your losses." Said Girain as she wrapped her tail behind her back while some of the attendees were more shocked by just how human like and sympathetic she was. Members of the Silverstones family however weren't shocked to see her, instead the wife and kids of Harry were apparently grateful that Girain took her time to arrive at the funeral of a personal lost to them. "Don't worry about it, you couldn't have stopped it." He replied to her with a sniffle as the stars were nailed on the coffin's lid. An American flag was folded one corner at a time over the coffin before being handed to the weeping wife of Harry Silverstone. "Vacation turned to hell for them...I just can't believe it." He sighed out as the coffin was slowly being lowered to the burial ground that was made for it.

The Silversones family continued their weeping and sobbing as the coffin slowly reached its destination of six feet under, the hole was then filled in with shovels pushing earth into the place. "I'm sorry for your losses Mrs. Silverstone." Girain said to the weeping wife who was apparently in her mid 40s and wore a large sun hat. "It's alright dear...thank you for coming and attending...we couldn't ask for a better acquaintance…" The wife sobbed as she slowly turned away from the grave before Jason was seen standing next to Girain herself but Carleen was less than pleased to see her husband standing so close to the surrobot.

The apparent 1950s housewife with curly brunette hair in her long dark dress held her purse tightly while her face was slowly turning red with anger and jealousy as she glare at Girain from behind the Godzillian. Unfortunately for her, Girain and Jason were not paying attention to her silent rage, while the Orion members in the convoy can see with their binoculars the strange and particularly absurd level of jealousy Carleen was showing.

Seeing her jealous rage all of the sudden each of the Orion soldiers felt their manhoods partly at stake, and as such they stayed firmly locked in the safety of the SUVs. "We have bullet proof glass here right?" One of the soldiers said. Another replied, "Yeah, but I'm not sure about angry housewife." As they watched however one of the drivers sighed out and watched Grian interact with the others. "Still it's amazing she's at least as same as she was when we captured her. Keep on striving Girain." One of the soldiers said.

Thankfully for them, the sight of Carleen's apparent rage and jealousy began to die down when Jason turned around to face her. The colonel stepped Carleen's side and held her right hand noticing her face was depressed in a seemingly normal enough manner. "Hunny, I want you to meet my friend Girain. She works with me on our combat tours." Said Jason as he slowly brought his wife over towards Girain. Carleen however glared at Girain's face with her eyes seething aggression like nuclear radiation. "Well...it's an...honor to...meet you...and all." She stutters at Girain and awkwardly holding out her hands to shake Girain's hands.

"The feeling's mutual." Said Girain as she held out her hand to shake Carleen's own but Girain can see the housewife was not very cordial when she shook Girain's robot arm. It was almost like Jason's wife being forced to put up a friendly enough expression to hide the hostile nature underneath. Even the Orion men could tell that Carleen's hostility was directed solely at Girain as if she suspected the Godzillian to be Jason's girlfriend and was having an affair with him.

"Kids, this is Girain, THE Girain." His children then took their turns to greet Girain with his eldest son Tommy, a teenager wearing a suits and a pair of dark shoes shaking her hand first. He had brown hair like his father with a slightly rounded pair of cheeks and dark hazel eyes. "Whoa...coool. Dad said you're pretty cool right? He wasn't kidding?" He asked her with astonishment. "Your father is bit exaggerated on that but he wasn't lying. I'm cool if you guys want to think I'm cool." She remarked with a soft and cheerful tone making Tommy much more mesmerized by her charms. "Wicked…" He uttered.

"Are you into celebs?" Asked Jenny the 12 years old daughter with brown hair and blue eyes. "Well no not really. I know celebs but not into nitpicking them." Said Girain to Jenny who in turn made a silent glance up her appearance while Hannah, the youngest 7 years old daughter of the household made a much more straightforward statement. "I think you're the greatest robot ever made. Are you a robot like this all the time?" The little girl asked. Girain looked over at Hannah, noticing that the little girl had reddish hair and amber eyes that reminded her of Kiryu. "Not anymore. I'm a cyborg, means I'm a living Godzillian and this is just a surrogate body." She replied with a calm and upbeat tone to the 7 years old who then gasped in absolute awe and astonishment. The children of the Grady family were apparently extremely amazed to hear something that was a lock and key secret of the GDI's inner workings.

"Well kids let's get you back to the hotel I'm sure auntie Girain can spend time with all of you there." Jason spoke with as much positive inflection a young father of his age could muster as his kids all bid Girain goodbye one by one with Tommy being the last to offer her a polite gentleman attitude. "See you at the hotel ma'am."; "Goodbye, I'll see you all there." Said Girain as she walked with the Gradys down to their car by the entrance of the cemetery and she climbed into the SUV once again.

"You guys saw that right? There's just something not right with...Carleen." Girain held up the hand that she used to shake Carleen's own finding it odd that the palm remains spotlessly clean with not a single smudge or fingerprint of a normal woman left on it. "I'm sure you guys would have had some fingerprints on your uniforms if anybody touch you right?" She asked the Orion men, surprisingly enough she wasn't' sounding like a person bearing a grudge with snarls and feral growls but with curiosity and cautious observation.

The soldiers in the van each looked to each other confused by her sudden speech about fingerprints. However, they did see Carleen's odd behavior. "Technically if you're not wearing gloves, or other hand protection then people should leave fingerprints. Due to the oil on our skin. Uh. Human skin. That's how forensic science works and usually one of the main things checked at a scene of crime." The driver said.

Girain nodded as she laid her back against the leather seat of the vehicle's chair and looked back at her hand. A forensic scan was made using her surrobot's laser eyes but found no human fingerprints where Carleen shook. Instead, she only found those of Jason's children. "That's what I'm worried about Carleen, odd outfits and appearances, no fingerprints. I have a feeling that she isn't...normal. Let's get back to the hotel." Said Girain as the convoy began to drive back to the Hotel that the Gradys family was staying.

A classic brown brick building with 30 floors. There were GDI and Orion members there to provide securities for GDI Officers and members of Orion's own attending the Rex and Grey funeral with Jason staying in the 20th floor, room 205. Girain went into the hotel's lobby with her weapon still inside her thigh compartment's holster and found the Rex Family to be there as well, waiting for the VIPs to leave with them back home. "Hey Shiryu, sorry for keeping you waiting, Jason wanted to introduce me to his kids and his...wife." She shuddered and hesitated with calling Carleen by what her job description said. She sat down on a comfortable chair next to Shiryu finding that even Stuka's squad now had their own Surrobots to operate among humans and provide maximum securities.

Shiryu himself payed more attention to Stuka's team. A gathering of blue colored Rex Units. However, since the war ended Shiryu looked at them more concerned with how they interacted with others. That is if they interacted anyways. Girain saw Christine in her surrbot texting on a phone, Maquiniyu juggling actual bullets, and Zillaryu next to Chikiryu reading a magazine. Chiki herself slept in a chair snoring rather loudly. To shiryu though this was his perfect life. Not much seems to bother him currently besides Girain's tone. "You hesitated at the word wife." Shiryu said.

Zillaryu looked up to his aunt and titled his own head. "Yeah. I heard your hesitation as well aunt. Was this person off in any way? The children perhaps? Anything?" Zilaryu asked. He placed his magazin folded back onto the table as he focused on Girian. As they sat down each of the dorsal plates each surrobot had folded for conservation of room and space.

"Well Jason's children are all fine to me. Nothing to write home about them. But it's Carleen that worries me. In fact she looks like she was having a problem with meeting me. Stuttering, death glare and awkwardly slow handshake. Not to mention her hand left no fingerprints on my armor plate while Jason and his kids left clear signs." Said Girain with a slightly worried tone as she looked up at the sealing of the well decorated hotel foyer with a chandelier hanging on the ceiling.

The guests around them were either trying to focus on the booking of Hotel rooms or simply leaving as fast as they could. Some of them couldn't help but look at the sights of the surrobots curiously and couldn't help but finding that the surrobots all had their own room booked with the GDI paying for it. "You know I have a feeling that something isn't normal with this Carleen woman. If her 1950s housewife appearance and perpetual smiles aren't creepy enough." Said Girain as she stroke her chin.

"She sounds like a plastic doll to me." Christine said looking over to Girain with her headlight colored glowing optics. Thinking on it the description of Carleen sounded odd even to her. "That or she's just a plain bi-"

She was interrupted by Shiryu shushing her. "Not here… Public place Christine." Shiryu said as he looked back at Girain. He tilted his head slightly confused. "I really shouldn't make an objection though. She's the wife of Jason. That demands some respect right?" Shiryu asked.

Girain tilted her head feeling rather confused just as much as Shiryu as she sat next to him. "I'm not so sure either. In fact even Jason finds her weird and has apparent aversion of her. I think something's not right in that woman. Anyway it's just a hunch and until further evidence is presented I'll just keep it at that." Said Girain as she sighed out mechanically.

[hr]

That night, as the hotel was having a dinner for GDI and Orion officers to commemorate the dead Rex Units and their services for both sides during the war along with the injustices that had been done to them and their names. The surrobot users from Girain to the Rex Family and Stuka's Squad were given dinner prior to the humans before resuming their duties to guard the venue.

Girain and Stuka were inside the dining hall with his squad members spread out to provide security checks around the place while she watched as the humans like Barringer, Jason, Osborn and Reynolds raised their toast to the dead. "What a sight...We've gone so far now haven't we Stuka?" She held the hand of Orion's premiere Rex Unit as R-1001 felt her tender loving side seeping through the metal plates and wires.

Looking down at her hand as she held his Stuka felt an eased mind. Unlike Shiryu the past hours have been him simply viewing the mourning process. While Shiryu himself felt the sadness. Stuka simply nodded his head and gently grabbed hold of Girain's hand as the two patrolled. "Affirmative. Former adversaries currently dining in the same general area. Designation hotel dining area. Seating for at least 100-145 patrons." Stuka said in his robotic tone. Despite this he looked up and tilted his head to Girain. "I feel some type of comfort still with the gesture you are currently performing." Stuka said.

Girain kept her hand on his own as she looked at him in the optics apparently trying to give off a smile that her surrobot simply can't provide. "It feels good isn't it? Shiryu felt this once when he met me. It's...hard to describe Stuka. Hard to put it into word. Emotion and sensation are best experienced by yourself, as a learning experience." Said Girain as she softly hugged him in by a secluded corner of the dining hall, Stuka can see her gently resting her head on his chest as if the two were waltzing with each other. Of course their moment was not to last when little Hannah stumbled across the them.

"Is he your boyfriend Mrs. Girain?" The 7 years old asked, catching Girain's attention as she looked back at Hannah seemingly surprised by the little girl's question. "Hannah? I-uh...well...this is my friend at work. Stuka. He's well...not really my boyfriend yet. We're still working on our relationship." She scratched the back of her head nervously as she tried to suppress the thought Hannah might have of her and Stuka.

However, the moment the two had got a bit more awkward when John Reynolds of the UNKCC Anti Megalosaurus Force came around the corner and spotted the two in their private moment. He made a loud surprised grunt looking at how Girain had positioned herself. Worse still though he saw Hanna there as well. "Uh excuse me for a second Hanna. You should maybe go into the dining room. Safe there. For your body, eyes, and unfortunately mind…" Reynolds said squinting at Stuka with some suspicion. "Did you two need to find a room? I shouldn't need to tell you this. It's a hotel there are plenty of them." Reynolds said dry in his tone.

Girain nervously made a slight chuckle to him as she lifted her head up from Stuka's chest and scratched the back of her head while looking at Reynolds. "Sorry sir, got carried away there. Won't happen again promised." Said Girain as she adjusted herself to a more professional stance next to Stuka for his comfort. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to...you know fall for you like that." She let out a nervous sigh.

But while most of the dining room were having their dinner talking with each other and making amends to one another regarding their past deeds and future co-operation and long-term goals with one another. Another guest came into the hall wearing a full tuxedo, grey in color with a blanket folded in his pocket and in his hand, he held a glass of martini. He seems to be an elderly figure. Apparently in his 70s around the same age as Uncle Scott O'Grady, complete with grey and silver hair strands on his head, a balding top and a pair of glasses. "Hey Jason, congrats for winning the war and all...but I got something I need to share with you in private." He glanced around before looking at Jason's surprised face and whispered into his ear. "I need to meet you in your room, bring a security detail that you trust the most." Said the elderly African American.

"I'll be back hunny I promise." Jason told his wife as he left his table and walked with the man out to the doors, this caught Girain's attention as she noticed Jason came towards her and Stuka and whispered into their audio receptors. "I need you guys with me for a minute here." He was then escorted by Girain and Stuka back to his room on the 20th floor. There the two saw Jason and the African American man sitting down by his table. "Now then Jason I know that you want to catch a breather after the war and all. But hate to burst your bubbles of vacation, we got something your uncle instructed me to pass on to you." The man then opened the metal briefcase he brought with him and flipped it around facing Jason's face. Girain and Stuka would see that what's inside was a document folder in red with various photos and charts work by Scott O'Grady of a network of sort.

"What the hell is this?" Jason gasped out in utter disbelief as he picked the folder up and browse through its content one at a time. He found what appeared to be a list of high ranking military officials, CEOs, Senators in the US connected to each other with a series of unknown middlemen acting as their couriers. The couriers in turn were connected to a central figure only named "Rabid Spitz". An odd codename for an unknown target. Girain crouched down beside Jason and picked up an old archive photo of the CIA of Operation Paperclip to bring Nazis out of Europe to the Americas. "So what do you have to say about this?" She asked the African American who then bobbed his head slightly and cleared his throat out to explain himself.

"You see your uncle in the 70s stumbled across a cabal of powerful individuals in the Military-Industrial Complex. At the time he didn't know what they were or if they were real. But he had made an enemy of them ever since, in 2002, he was one of the generals active in the Pentagon who lobby AGAINST the Iraq War. And was soon booted from his seat by Donald Rumsfeld and the aforementioned cabal." The man stated as he handed Jason and Girain a photo of what appeared to be a meeting of a trio of American general with an elderly CEO, the CEO in the photo was rather elderly with silver white hair on his head and moustache on his upper jaw that's distinctly European.

But in the photo he was tagged as "Antonio 'Bandito' Jimenez Gonzalez de Granada". "The generals who booted your uncle are paid by this man, Nationality Tropican. Extremely wealthy, corrupt, and he's the CEO while being the El Presidente of the island nation in the Caribbean." The African American finished his presentation as he let Jason taking in the huge amount information that was dumped on him out of the blue.

Stuka in the back seemed to be equally as perplexed. Though part of his mind started digging at him now to speak up. A natural feeling from a robotic organism who was the farthest thing from anything natural. He looked at the various photos and looked up to the man who just exposited the information to them. "Data has currently no correlation to the current objective 'guard hotel and guard person Jason Grady.' as well as the job status of the 'El Presidente' seems to be an employment role that give him benefits of wealth and power. Total power. Totalitarian." Stuka said as his slow mind began putting pieces together.

"Are you saying that...my uncle made an enemy with some special interest group and now they're going after me?" The colonel asked perplexed by the intel that was presented to him but Jason himself was however quicker than Stuka by default in these matters. The guest nodded to Jason much to Girain's chagrin.

"Exactly...now then my predecessor, the Security Czar of the CIA was especially worried about anyone in the Grady family. Anyone involved in the military that is. As anyone of them might be threatened by this CABAL. Our intel on them is limited to these men, the rest you'll have to dig through yourself. I'll update you as best as I can. Our intel intercepted a cargo ship bound for Somalia and is due to arrive there in 3 days time. Its cargo is apparently signed, sealed and delivered by a certain General Rutherford Anderson, you remember him in the Pentagon?" The Security Czar paused for a moment as Jason began to recall something in his memories.

" _Lasers makes everything better Jason! Cruise missiles are the things of the past when you can just simply scan and shoot your targets with precision and intense heat."_

General Anderson himself as Jason recalls was among the many Caucasian generals in the Pentagon with a distinctively paranoid and sometimes obnoxious voice. Slightly high pitched but for the most part a very smug and arrogant person from Mississippi who didn't particularly like the Jason's development of a Cruise Missile. "Yeah I do. He rubbed his laser memes into my face all the time. So what's he delivering?"

The Czar took a sip of his Whiskey apparently feeling a bit tired by the expositions and intel briefing he had to make. "We're not sure of the content but we suspected it to be some sort of experimental military explosive bound to a warzone. You might want to pay the ship a visit soon. Good luck Jason." The Czar stood up from the table and adjusted his suits and walked out of the room to give Jason time and space to dig through the information given to him.

Stuka watched as the Czar moved out of the room and stayed silent for a long while trying to decipher what both the Czar and Jason had said. Stuka as such moved over closer to Jason and hunched his neck down to view the information himself. He tilted his head a bit in a very slight amount and clearly looked down at Jason with slight curiosity. "I don't understand the terminology. 'Laser Memes.' Explain." Stuka said showing some signs of curiosity. Even if it wasn't the right topic to be curious about.

"Ah it's just that the guy I know loves Laser to a ridiculous height that his remarks and expressions were used for mocking or parodies. Trust me, you'll be annoyed by him too." The colonel stood up from the table and collected the files and documents on the table before securing them inside his briefcase inside the room and held up an index finger over his lips gesturing them to be quiet. "We can't tell this to anyone just yet...without absolute evidence of the content and the buyers." Girain nodded to Jason seemingly understanding the practices of secrecy that they share on the line of duty.

[hr]

After the funeral ceremony, the GDI transported the attendants back to Monster Island archipelago for their safeties. Girain herself had to return to the mansion as she was still officially retired from the GDI leaving Shiryu and his family to stay at the base and help tend to the Rex Units of Orion there. Jason himself was still reviewing the intel inside his personal quarter trying to find a definitive conclusion of sort for the details that he was given. However he had started to see a pattern, he drew up a graph on the board in his personal room and stick photos of the suspects on it to begin making out a mind map. The inner circle of this so called "CABAL" was a trio of US Generals who were Jason's overbearing bosses in the Pentagon with a pair of mysterious duo left in question marks on their photos.

Outside of the inner circles, he sticked photos of the various terrorist groups and figures with various other middlemen tying them together. In the middle circle between the inner circle and the outer collection of terrorist networks, he marked unknown individuals for investigations. But with so little intel at his disposal, he will need to collect his own circles to counter his enemies. At the lunch table he sat Nicholas as usual expecting Nathan or someone to come in and make a statement on the Board in the mess hall, Barringer and other Orion members can see that as of today, there were a few more members wearing "Team Eli" shirts while two new GDI men were wearing "Team Stuka" Shirts with jet black color and white font. Jason dotted his eyes around back and forth trying to take in the sight of Orion members and the usual GDI-UNKCC faces around him.

Nicolas infront of him ate a pepperoni pizza while trying to take his attention off of embarrassment. Normally such a small issue wouldn't bother him, but as of recent staff inside of the base have come at him in the hallways, and his own room even just to toy with him more. Worse for Nicolas was the fact he couldn't even find himself a pee break without being bothered at a urinal. As he ate he kept his head and neck down while trying to keep quiet.

The Orion soldiers all have made some strives for integration with in the base and its odd activities. Of course they wore team Stuka shirt due to Stuka being from Orion's Sword. Some more experienced members even wore team Digit shirts due to him being one of Orion's forces MFS units. Most of the people wearing these were more rowdy men while those wearing team Stuka shirt were either women of Orion's Sword, or much more calm men.

As Nicolas ate however he heard an all to familiar voice in the crowd of diners. It sounded much more stern and much deeper than Nicolas's own voice, but it still sounded oddly like him. Much angrier however. "NICOLAS! What the hell is going on here?!" Shouted the voice of Nicolas's eldest brother. A man about in his mid 40s now with a more angled face leading down to his chin, and a larger forehead than Nicolas's hands. This was Nicolas's brother Nathan "Crash" Williams. Of the GDI SOG. As soon as his voice was heard by Nicolas however the younger brother slammed his head down on his table. "Shit…" Nicolas said to himself.

Jason of course shot his head up in a sudden by the booming voice of Nathan, knowing the former Jarhead was best stuck as drill instructor sooner or later, he had a feeling that either Nathan will start pounding the table for answers or simply make confuse rants. "Oh shit just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…" He muttered in his mind as Nathan soon was seen coming over to their table. "Crash before you ask, none of us volunteered for this contest, we were conscripted, drafted into this crazy competition!" Jason defended the young Nicolas from Crash as he held his hand up defensively.

Nathan of course looked down at Nicolas with a deep scowl. Possibly one of disappointment as well. He instead focusing his intensity at Nicolas might as well have been described foucing his rage at the first perosn that is in sight or who has talked to him. "Bullshit! He wasn't drafted into this. He hangs out with kaiju for a near living! He's loving the attention this is getting him. Nick you're in charge of an elite fighting force. Think of your image for gods sakes! What are people supposed to say when they see your face possibly dating Girain! Crime against nature maybe?" Crash argued.

However, Nicolas smirked and chuckled to himself, snorting occasionally to keep his laugh in. Failing of course. "Not as bad as some women we dated." Nicolas kept his sly smirk on and grinned at Crash. "Seriously she I swear might be better than how other women act. Oh and love of course. If she'd let me I would use her as a pillow. Get it because-" he stopped himself from mentioning being on Jr's snout again, and making physical contact with a Godzillian. The famous. "Right I won't mention Jr again. His snout won't be brought up here." Nicola said daringly.

"Look just don't take this seriously. That's the main thing you need to understand here. None of us like to be in this competition but the best way to go at it is to-" However Jason was cut off when one of the men by the board made an announcements. "ETA for Hera's suitors list is 2 weeks from now! Get your ballots for suitors in!" Said the men in blue cap and a pair of jeans on him. Jason sighed out disappointingly before slumping his face down.

"There they go…" He then looked back up at Nicholas before glancing around suspiciously as if he was being paranoid of someone about to kill him. "Listen...Nick, I need you for something but it's not you alone. I'll need you along with some other help…" He paused for a moment to let the Ranger's head take in the information presented to him.

Nicolas looked over to Jason oddly perplexed. The situation had shifted from comedic and awkward to Nicolas noticing Jason's paranoia. Nicolas leaned his head down slightly and squinted in a slight frown. "Uh. Sure. What the hell. Its like you saw a ghost bee in the room. Your eyes are all shifty."Nicolas said as he grabbed the back of his chair and looked around the cafeteria himself confused.

"I got intel from a Security Czar of the CIA, he said that someone is aftering me and my family, I mean the entire Grady family. I'm going to need your help to hunt them down. But I'll contact you when I got the whole team I need." Jason then left a calling card on the table with his phone number attached on it.

The card apparently had a decorated heart shape design with a "To Girain" Tag at the bottom of it. Apparently despite the surface denial, Jason was more than just a so called "Fan Boy" of Girain but rather a full on lover or maybe a more innocent playful participant of the contest.

He went towards an Orion table and sat down next to a collection of Orion Commanders and officers. "I think I got a job for you guys, something that might help. I'll contact you guys about the date when I'm confident of it." He left a calling card similar to the one Nicholas and Nathan got at their table and walked away to the Observatory of the hangar.

The Orion Sword team looked to the odd card almost lost for words seeing how loving and soft it was for a military official. More so was that this card was so clearly labeling Jason to be absolutely infatuated with Girain it was both hilarious some of the men there, while others thought of it as weird. Also weird to them was how Jason trusted them straight for getting back into work already.

Jason himself soon arrived at the observatory still wiping his mouth after the dinner meal to see the Rex Units there were well fed and rested for the past two weeks and days to let them catch their breath and accustomed to the new base first while a new home for them to be scouted out. He grabbed the microphone of the intercomms and put it over his mouth and tap on it. "Hey guys how are you hanging? Sorry for keeping you all here longer than expected but we haven't quite found an island dedicated to Rex Units yet. But listen I need your help for something." Said Jason over the comms.

Outside of the base the Rex Units were standing creepily still as statutes, or all looking and pacing around the perimeters of the base. Inside of the portion that belonged to the humans of course. The Rex units on the outside of the base had a cramped living space. Not all of them however were of Hera's Hydra, or of Stuka's Squad. Most there had dull militaristic colors ranging from greens, to brows, to grey colors. Some of the exclusions from this list were more lively looking units. Possibly leaders of their squads. As Jason spoke he got all of their silent attentions. Namely though the attentions of Hera's Hydra all adorned in pale white colors, and of Stuka's Squad who were adorned in blue colored armor with white colored highlights.

"Listen, I need you guys to find Girain for me...it's something important and I need at least one of you to be with her as liaison. Just in case she would be by the Crystal mansion on the Eastern beach of the island so you guys won't have to worry about getting lost." Said Jason in a slightly nervous tone as he was still getting accustomed to ordering Mecha units. He didn't have the flair or tough but charismatic sailor style of his uncle but he was certainly impressive with a young friendly type of person.

To his surprise though he appeared to have reached out. The team leaders of the rex uits before him nodded, and gave a usual "Affirmative" as they pivoted around and pointed for the forest. Unfortunately for Jason he managed to send at least 50 of them including a combined 30 of them when adding the 20 of Hera's Hydra and Stuka's Squad. They all made a massive march through the think lush tropical forest of the island much thanks to the error Jason made.

"There they go." Jason uttered as he watched the remaining Rex Units marching out towards the Crystal mansion of the East beach, the Rex Units will see a massive crystal structure with staircase heading up the front doors of the mansion with palm trees and various plants to decorate the place. Once the Rex Units reached the front of the mansion they can see a doorbell button made of crystal on the wall for them to press. Girain was inside the mansion looking up at the map for various islands in the Archipelago for the Rex Units to settle on and relief the cramped space of the main island.

She however heard a small scratching sound at the front door. To her it sounded like a single hand clawing down the door. One hand however turned into many hands as she heard a repeated clawing sound in an uncoordinated random manner scraping at the door endlessly. However, Girain then heard the voice of her energetic, and rather hyper nephew. Her adoptive nephew, and the sole constructor of the mansion, Krystalak. "I'll get it! I'll get it! I think we are getting zombies, or forest animals. I hope forest animals!" Krystalak shouted.

She saw him however as a pale colored blur as he dashed to the door. Once he was at the door however he came to a sudden stop as soon as he reached the door. He had a back of pointed sharp, and very numerous amount of crystals on his back of a light pink color going all the way to a deeper purple especially at the base of his spikes. His skin however was a white pale coloration. Also on his smooth near shining skin was some various shades of subtle pink creating some highlights around his body.

He reached for the doorknob and quickly twisted it opening it up. However, to his shock he was greeted to the overwhelming sight of the entirety of the Rex units held at the GDI Base. At least 50 of them. Before Krystalak could even feel his jaw drop he yelped a short high pitched shriek looking back into the mansion. "MOM HOLY FUCK!" Krystalak shouted.

Girain and Giryia inside suddenly shook in their seats when they heard Krystalak's high pitched shriek as they ran out to the door to see what was happening. "Krystalak, what's going on out there? Krystalak!" Giryia shouted out to her adopted son as she ran towards the front door and looked to him and see if he was doing well. Girain followed behind her twin sister as they came out to the door and saw the sight of the Rex Units which they gasped upon seeing them all congregated by the door. Girain stepped up to them knowing that they might be looking for her and spoke out to the group as calm as possible. "Who sent you guys? Was it Colonel Jason Grady?" She asked them slowly knowing that they might have yet to grow accustomed to the island's residents and lifestyles.

Of course at her question came with an answer. Unanimously each of the Rex Units in front of her nodded their head, and in a low monotonous tone they each said "affirmative." Krystalak watching this tilted his head and squinted his yellow slit pupil eyes confused. "They all look like that Shiryu guy. Aunty this is what you have been busy with? Look at them all! It's like i'm looking into a sea of robots. Very bland… dull… non expressive… oh boy." Krys said already noting how desensitized of emotions they were.

"I know Krys but really, I wish they have emotion like us too, circumstances for them that is. Come on in you guys." Girain welcomed them inside the mansion in a large column, noticing that beside Hera's Hydras and Stuka's Squad there were also a number of surviving Orion Rex Units she wasn't familiar with totalling to around 50 of them. This made her concern that the living condition for the Rex Units need to be improved vastly right away.

Krystalak stayed on the side of the line anxiously watching each of them walked into the mansion. While he stayed on the side he kept his hands in front of his chest while gritting his nervous teeth. "Oh god! Guys single file! Don't drop stuff! Wipe your feets on the carpet. Oh god this going to take forever to take those stains out. Acccccch…." Krystalak complained as the Rex Units followed Grian.

"Calm down Krys it's not that bad they at least are as clean as new cars. Well their armors are." Said Giryia as she kept to the side with Krystalak watching the Rex Units coming into the mansion. Girain then led them into the living room and the surrounding area of the place and made a headcount of them one at a time before sounding up to ask them if someone familiar was with them. "Is Stuka here with you guys?" She asked them kindly before looking for the group of Rex Units in blue armor.

To her relief she found Stuka to walk out on his own accord while his squad parted away for him. He bowed his head to Girain while the others stayed robotically still. He looked up with his visor locked onto Girain's face. "Hello Girain. R-1001 Stuka reporting present for you. Is there an issue i am required to address?" Suta said with an odd charm to his voice.

Girain of course opened her mouth slightly hearing the oddly charming voice Stuka has, despite being still predominantly robotic, she can see that he was now growing slowly and accustom to the social workings on the island. "Stuka, I know that Jason sent you guys here to find me. But did he tell you why?" She asked him calmly as Giryia was seen bringing in some glass juices and beverages for the 50 Rex Units to enjoy themselves.

Krystalak behind Girain formed his left hand and his left forearm ins t leafless crystal shaped tree in which each random crystal branch of a pink color carried purple colored glass holding fruit drinks as well for the rex units. "Kitchen is by the entrance, we have a man cave where i do games and sports stuff with my bro. Sometimes. Upstairs is bathrooms and a bed rooms." Krystalak said handing each of the Rex Units some of the drinks.

Stuka paid very little attention to Krystalk behind him and his antics, but rather focused on Girain's face. He nodded slowly again. "Affirmative. Ma'am. We were given orders to convey here to discuss important manners. Jason desires to see you personally." Stuak said.

This caused krystalak to look over at Stuka with widened eyes. He looked at the rest of the Rex Units there, and huffed out. "Well i think this Jason may have said something wrong. I don't think it takes 50 of these guys to send a little invitation like that. What was he thinking? ' lemme ask these robot guys to send a message. I hope I don't send everyone one of theme at once!' Also I really hope they are potty trained" Krystalak jokes.

"Really? He does? Ho boy that sounds like something important...I think he's busy with something and will come last with others I think but until he's here how about you and I...um well...take a walk in the garden?" She smiled at him with a slight red blush on her albino cheeks as she looked at his face. She slowly reached up to his mask and gently disengaged the locks and remove his face mask to see his real one. Unsurprisingly for her, he was practically Digit with some notable differences with the first being his longer fangs. "You know, you're pretty handsome for a Rex Unit, you just didn't know it yet." Said Girain as she held onto his lion shaped mask while placing her right hand on his left shoulder.

Stuka looked down at Girain with a blank emotionless expression just as blank as his emotionless metal mask. He however felt Girain resting an arm on his shoulder. He looked back to Girain, and nodded to her. "Affirmative. Proceeding with mission 'walk in the garden. I would…. Enjoy? This?" Stuka asked. He on an impulse held his hand out to Girain and tilted his head without changing his expression.

Much like the crazy Digit he had a sharp triangular shaped head with pointed ears pointing backwards giving his head this shape. He also had large brows with a rough texture on his face. A rather short round snout, and maroon eyes. "Would you like to hold my hand? Path may require guidance" Stuka said.

"Of course." She replied to him gently as she nodded her head before slowly taking a walk with him out into the garden in the back of the mansion, leaving Giryia to tend to the Rex Units in her living room giving them seats and places to enjoy themselves as much as she can.

In the garden out back, Stuka would see that Girain and Giryia had cultivated a massive garden with Kaiju sized plants and fruit trees for them to harvest their foods and be self sufficient. Beside the usual flowers and decorative roses and vines, there were apple trees, oranges, peaches, mangoes and bananas as well as some palm trees for coconuts.

There was also a large rectangular pond in the garden stretching out by 10 Kaiju meters. He saw on either sides of the pond were marble limestone statues of Greek deities and in the center the pond has a statue of Zeus on his golden throne with an eagle on his hand. At the end of the pond, the path separated, with one leading into a shrine of Athena and the other a shrine of Isis.

Stuka himself looked to the incredibly detailed sights of the deity statutes rather curiously. Not just that, but the pond area acted as some type of soothing sight for Stuka to enjoy for the moment. He looked to it and as Girain watched saw his posture lower to a more relaxed one, and even saw his dorsal plates lower just slowly and ever so slightly. "This is the garden? Its… It… feels enjoyable to look at." Stuka said as he searched for his own words to say.

"Thanks Stuka." She smiled at him as the two walked on one side of the pond looking at the decors and benches, column pillars with a hanging open roof that was signature to Hellenic architect. "I made this part of the garden myself, the statues and plants here with Krystalak help and Giryia made her shrine to Isis there. "She pointed to the shrine at the end of the path, it was apparently a simple shrine with a pedestal for Isis the winged Goddess of motherhood and magic. Her figure was made out of a clay and carefully crafted with decors by Giryia and some Egyptian Hieroglyphs copied from sacred praying texts they found on the Internet.

Girain's shrine to Athena was more detailed close to the Greek's style with a golden statue figurine of Athena inside the shrine holding her Dory spear in her right hand and her Aegis shield resting on her left leg with the owl Ibid on her left hand looking out at focal point. "This is my shrine, the shrine to Athena." Girain approached it as she placed a minted Drachma coin on the pedestal foot, Stuka can see some Greek writing on the foot there that said "Η σοφία διαρκεί πάντα" or "Wisdom ever lasts".

It didn't take long for Stuka to translate the writing Girain's coin had either. It was a curious sight to him. The coin of unknown origin in Girain's possession. He looked back over to Girain, and tilted his head rather curiously. "Athena. This is the same as your code name, and Giryia's own code name 'Isis.' Is this pride you hold for yourself? In your code name?" Stuka asked with his eyes locked onto Girain's still. He looked down to the coin and seems to scan it as well with his own eyes. "Its… Dedicated. My only name though is Stuka. No deity. Rather a combat based aircraft of the World War 2 era. Much as how Corsair was his own combat vehicle. Before his own name was changed." Stuka spoke.

"I'm sorry about that Stuka...and yes this is pride me and my sister hold to ourselves, name is more than just a tag for us. It's our identity, who we are and our own expectations to live up to. I know yours may not mean much but it doesn't have to be like a deity's name like mine to be meaningful." Said Girain as she knelt down on her knees with her arms on his shoulders to help him focus on her words and guidance. Her soft caring and loving voice with its melodious insightful wisdoms slowly seeped into his ears and worked their ways into his mind like columns and caravans of immigrants finding a new home somewhere.

But at that moment, Hera was coming towards the mansion with Jason sitting on her hand, with him were Hack, the GDI's resident IT and as his name implied, hacking specialist. Sitting with them were Nicholas, and an Orion military officer heading towards the Crystal Mansion. "Anyone of you ever go on a ride like this before? Yeah don't worry first time for everything." Hack sarcastically remarked as he sat on Hera's palm, the playful African American hasn't changed quite much and was still a nerdy hacking specialist for the GDI's SOG units and their Intel processor.

Nicolas however seems to be less than enthusiastic about being in Hera's hand. Her being with Orion's Sword and liberated just recently didn't exactly fill Nicolas with confidence. Besides that the only thing crazy he has done as this was to get close to Jr. In fact sleeping on Jr's snout close to the kaiju on some occasions. A mutual trust thing Nicolas says. "You know I slept on Jr's snouts, and pet him something, but I wasn't' crazy enough to actually hand on for a damn ride!" Nicolas shouted and he laid down on his stomach. He didn't dare look over the side of Hera's hand knowing that the unforgiving ground was just below him. She smiled down at Nicolas and faked a stumbled jostling the men in her hand a bit. The orion operative remained calm and collective in her hand. "Hera could you please not do this. I don't like listening to Nicolas's screams." The Orion soldier quipped.

Hera giggled a bit and looked into her hand eyeing each of them. "You are as safe in my hand as you would be in your mother's womb. I have a feeling the Ranger would like to go back there judging by how hard he's gripping my hand." Hera jokes. "I'm going to need the biggest gallon of Rad Away…" Nicolas stated in a grumble.

As they arrived at the mansion on the Eastern shore, the men on her palms would see that the Rex Units were in the living room or exploring the mansion with Giryia help and Krystalak's assistance while Girain was according to one of the Rex Unit there was out in the garden sitting on a bench with Stuka. The sight once caught by Hera and the men on her palms would see that Girain and Stuka were holding hands with her being a gentle friend to him as they look at the stars and constellations on the night sky. Girain quickly tilting her head towards the sight of Hera when she saw her sister Unit arrived at the garden and stood up. "Hey Hera, and Jason. How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine mostly... Nick was a bit shaken by his first trip on a Kaiju's palm though. Anyway point is Jason here got something he like to share with you here. But no it's not your Valentine present or Wedding ring just yet." Hack quipped as Jason stood up and cleared his throat out to Girain.

"I went through the intel we were given and decided that we'll go out tomorrow to Somalia and intercept that cargo ship. I'll be bringing you along as well Girain since you're the best I can trust. But…" Girain nodded to Jason's pause knowing that she was under no circumstances allowed to partake in operations with him or the GDI in general.

"I know not allowed to officially...but that doesn't mean I can't come unofficially." Said Girain as Jason nodded to her and snapped his finger in a Eureka moment. "That's what I thought. I just need to get your suits repaint and a set of radio codes for us and we'll be safe for the most part." Said Jason as he paced back and forth on Hera's palm.

Hera chuckled as she looked back to Girain. She rolled her eyes and continued holding her hand up. "You see him pacing around too? I think he overthinking this. Much as how many do during valentines. Jason dear it's quite simple. You're pacing around like it is valentine's day. Thinking of a gift. A dress here, and a change of outfit for Girain." Hera joked around by rubbing Jason's head messing with his hair was the slightest poke of her finger on Jason's head.

"Dress her up maybe as a less active MFS Unit. Hide her in plain sight. Maybe give her military styled armor and camouflage that will make all who view her to drop their jaws when they see her exostic new armro." Hera said. Nicolas on the her palm still looked up at Girain and scratched his head. "Don't think anyone is going to buy the new MFS Units excuse. Maybe disguise her like you said as an existing one." Nicolas said.

"Hey maybe that's a good idea. Hmmm how about I play the role of an Orion MFS unit, I think the old RX-7 serial could still be applied here as well. Yeah I think it can work, like maybe just same suit but different camouflage pattern that should work." Girain stated to them with Jason nodding his head before holding up a PDA device he had on his belt. "That's what I think also I got General Shepard on the line for you." Surprisingly enough, the PDA showed her that the GDI General Shepard, an African American ex US Army officer was making the video call to her for special reasons. "General Shepard sir. You have something for me sir?" She saluted him and he traded back a salute following their military procedure that had grown second nature to her.

"At ease Girain, now despite what the council said I have faith in you and your service, they are afraid that possible backlash might come from us sheltering certain war criminals ala Operation Paperclip. I however am willing to give your request a chance to prove itself with this combat op in Somalia and the Middle East. I understand you know the Rex Units of Orion and MFS-7 Hera the most so it's best to have you onboard to help coordinate missions." The African American General stated sternly and stoically to her.

"Got it sir, It'll be an honor to serve. Also have you ever noticed how you have that same baritone as Darth Vader?" She quipped to him as the general, now also an elder figure with short greying hair on his face and some hair running down on the sides of his head chuckled to her. "I get that a lot around here. Well true I sound like James Earl Jones to the point some people called me his twin." Said the General as he was seen signing some papers and documents on his desk.

"And lastly you'll be working as part of Task Force Chimera, an unofficial Task Force composed of Orion, GDI and Rangers for Counter Terror Combat Missions. Colonel Jason Grady will be leading the unit. Make me proud. Shepard out." The call ended with Girain left with Stuka and Hera to contemplate the situation for themselves.

Hera herself looked over to Nicolas a bit perplexed however by the sudden prospect of a Chimera joint task force. She squinted at him, and the orion soldier in her hand. "Huh. I thought the UNKCC Ranger you are would have told me about a task force like that." However, Nicolas shook his head, and looked back over to Girain still perplexed.

"Yeah uh…. I didn't intend for the Rangers to get divided. 300 soldiers being divided tino an even smaller fighting force is already weird enough. And we just won the war! How are we supposed to work with people we just.. You know beat." Nicolas said. Hera shrugged an looked back at Grian and Stuka. "Better start as soon as we can then. This is the only guy on your side that's higher up in the GDI. I dont think it's wise to throw that idea away." Hera spoke.

Girain nodded to Hera as she looked back at Stuka as she held his hand in her own as they stood up from the bench. "So what about you Stuka? Ready to get back to work?" She asked him sounding more upbeat and excited knowing that this was the opportunity for him to prove his worth and clear his name along with his squadmates and the surviving Orion Rex Units.

Stuka looked down and squinted at Girain's hand while she gripped his. He for a brief moment felt an odd involuntary tingling sensation on the back of his lips just by his cheeks. He held Girain's hands tightly while his lips wobbled around. Then his lips stopped allowing him to for a very small yet very noticeable smile on his face. He looked up to Girain however, and gave her all she needed to know with a nod of his head.

To his surprise, he saw Girain kissing his cheek gently before handing him his face mask and allow him to put it back on his head. "I'll meet you tomorrow morning, I'll be swimming to the ship of course." Said Girain as she let him put his mask back on his face before looking at Hera and chuckled. "What can I say? He's cute and handsome." She quipped and shrug making Jason laugh along at the sight nearly falling over on his back. "Yeah Team Stuka is gaining steam alright. Let's hope Digit doesn't find out about this."

Hera made a more devious smile at that statement in particular. "Ohhh. Believe me he'd love to know his clone is dating the one lady he wanted to have. Ohhh the things he may say. I have at least ten different items Digit may say. I just hope Stuka is ready for his big brother." Hera said as Stuka quitely places his facial helmet back over his head. He looked over to Girain completely oblivious about his own donor.

[hr]

The next morning came with the sun rising in the East and the harbor was busy at work off loading and loading various military equipment and hardware. Integrating Orion and GDI units wasn't an easy task and the rush job meant that they will have to stick to their usual weapons and equipment for the time being with the GDI men using the and Orion using their Horsemen network.

The GDI at the harbor was seen loading their transport ships with various crates of ammo such as 5.56mm and 7.62mm NATO cartridges along with vehicles like their custom made M1A3 Hannibal Main Battle Tanks, M2A3 Bradley BUSK III, Stryker ICVs and M8 AGS vehicles alongside other vehicles such Oshkosh Hunter MRAPs and HEMTT trucks. Other ships like helicopter carriers and Landing Deck Platforms were seen hauling squadrons of Helicopters to support amphibious invasions and logistic transports.

The GDI men were from Jason's Brigade of Mechanized Infantry with some squads of UNKCC Rangers led by Nicholas Williams. There were also Orion men loading up their weapons and equipment as well as high tech stealthy hardware with Jason boarding his transport ship. Task Force Chimera as they were called, a mixture of GDI, Rangers and Orion forces into one stew.

For the time being Hera was seen with Stuka's squad boarding a transport ship made for Mechas, the GDI had make do with some Orion's own ship to help ferry the large surplus Rex Units out to sea. The moment the fleet set sailed out to the North to the first NavPoint on their map, they saw Girain swimming in the ocean apparently waiting for them before making a beeline towards the nearby transport ship for Mecha units. As she came close to it, the vessel opened its forward looking landing ramp like a World War 2 landing ship letting Girain board the vessel, inside she found Stuka and Hera along with Stuka's squad to be inside the ship's hull. "Hey guys, how's it hanging?" She asked in a friendly remark and sat down by Stuka and Hera's side.

Hera looked over to Girain quite surprised she was aboard the ship with her. Hera looked to Stuka and shushed him before looking to Girain again. "Well this is pleasant. As a surprise. So what do you do the convince them to come aboard?" she looked behind Girain seeing a certain someone missing however. "You couldn't convince Shiryu to come along?" Hera asked.

Girain shook her head to Hera as she sat down. "Well I love to but I think that he deserves a break at least another week at home to relax himself and his family. That and other Rex Units could learn from him and he can help them scope out a new island dedicated to them." She reasoned carefully as she began to put on her MFS-7 suits. The armor was now much different in color than the one she had been wearing. Sporting a tannish gold camouflage pattern with pixelated design akin to military camouflage of the Marines or the Navy SEALs.

On her chest plate was a serial number written in white "RX-7" to help disguise her presence as another Orion MFS unit to command other Rex Units or Hera's second in command. "Beside he's the best friendly face they have on the island next to me." She smiled under her helm as she sat down and let the HUD of the Orion's Horsemen system fired up and registered the operations of her HUD and GDI's data compatibility. This allow her map and HUDs to register GDI units as friendlies alongside Orion units already present there.

As expected her helm offered a combined benefits of both HUDs. It seems though the Orion Horseman HUD offeredGirain language translating, voice altering technologies for her own voice, a more secure internet connection between soldier, the ability to even view others and scan their body languages to predict their next move among other abilities Orion's program had. Apart from that the Horseman network seems to have a wide range of area covered under it.

Possibly why Orion's Sword was difficult to combat when they engaged in recon. Hera looked over to Girain and smirked seeing her gold armor. "Hooo yeah. Depending on how you like it you're either going to leave that thing spotless or dirty it up for your Stuka." Hera saw making a digital wink at Stuka.

"Oh you know me, I like to get down and dirty for a moment for Stuka's sake before cleaning it up for the next time." Girain jokingly said to her sister unit as she spent the trip relaxing herself with Stuka and Hera. On the landing ship that contained various vehicles of both Orion and GDI units, Jason was seen in a briefing room with his Orion counterpart and Nicholas as the colonel fired up a holographic projector showing them what their objective was.

"Alright our objective is a cargo ship called the Liberty Prime. She left the port of Jersey two days ago and is now bound for Somalia expected to dock at Mogadishu within a few hours from now. Once we're there, I'm going to need a combined SOG and Orion strike team to insert by the pier and search the ship for its content and manifest. Since the area is lightly guarded we can expect small time militia with some turrets and vehicles patrolling the place." Said Jason as the hologram show them projections of what appeared to be barely trained and equipped militants with AKS-74 and various PKM machine guns as well as some grenades and RGD frag types. The biggest threat to them however was a ZU-23 "Zeus" cannon sitting next to the ship for air defense.

The Ex-Orion soldiers part of this operation looked to both the Ranger force of this operation and the GDI force of this operation hoping they find some type of trust with each neck of the Hydra. The Orion soldiers there were a 5 man squad of lesser soldiers with a more higher ranking squad leader wearing the advanced armor. The other soldiers were in the gas mask armor as Orion's Sword had become famous for.

However, the UNKCC ranger division had an odd type of armor. It seemed the MFS style under armor Nicolas Williams from before wore was just appropriate of the suit. The full attire of the Rangers was if the aesthetics of the old West and future military were combined. MFS styled armor was worn below a dark brown colored worn out duster.

Their helmets however were gun metal or even black colored military helmets of a round shape, built with a mask underneath the helmet covering and cleaning the face. The mask part of the suit however had red colored MFS styled otics placed at an intimidating and aggressive angle. Below the optics was the actual gas mask part itself. A round exhaling peie on the bottom while on the left side of the mask was the inhaling potion of the mask. It was clear though that Orion here was more for stealth while the damage crew were the rangers.

Jason then pressed the button on the control panel of the hologram display to show them a profile of their alleged buyer of the explosive and the organization he was working for. A photo of an Arab man with tanned brown skin and a clean shaved chin but strangely enough his head was sporting a head dress that was seen for Sheiks only. The man himself wore an all white outfit fitting for the desert condition of his home country, Saudi Arabia but apparently he left his comfort life there for something else. On his shirt was a belt of grenades and another belt for ammo and his utility belt sported a curve dagger that was signature of Arab nobles or monarchs.

"This is our suspect, Ramin Hassan Al Aziz. Former Saudi Arabian demolition man who gone freelance in the insurgent for hire field. This guy develops a taste for explosives and complex booby traps and IEDs. So don't underestimate him or his chuckling. Also be sure to take stock of this, this is his home turf in the Mog. So he'll wiring the place to blow when we get too close. Our intel about his organization is very limited other than they're recently Confederated network of terrorists call the Global Liberation Army or GLA. We will need to capture him for HUMINT so watch your fire when we get close to him. Dismiss." Jason stated as he deactivated the holographic projector and let the men move to their quarters ready for deployment once the fleet arrive at Mogadishu.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 8 hours since departure and the fleet was now moving towards Somali coast near Mogadishu, it was still night in the city with pitch black night sky and a new moon to shine in the dark. Some of the men could have sworn they saw the ibis God of Thoth sitting on the moon writing poems in the night. Others looked at the port of Mogadishu noting its derelict state with a few cranes barely working and a handful of men stationed there to guard the port.

This should be cakewalk some thought. But Jason knew that even the smallest amount of men can be deadly if they know how to use their weapons and circumstances to their favors. "Mission's a go. I repeat mission is a go." Said Jason over the comms.

On the deck of a nearby Helicopter Carrier, a UH-80 Ghost Hawk helicopter of the GDI was spinning its rotor blade with an Orion's Sword Shadow Hawk chopper of the same type spinning up its rotor blades and engines. The Ghost Hawk of the GDI was different than the Orion's version with a two window tinted cockpit and a smooth curve nose and the tannish gold desert camouflage. The Orion's chopper was sleeker and sharp almost like an arrow even with its unusual cockpit and nose design. The two helicopters took off from the ship's deck and flew off.

The GDI's Ghost Hawk flew towards the pier numbered "38" on the pavement and hover over the place. The rope was thrown down and the SOG members began to fast rope from both sides of the choppers before the passenger cabin was emptied, leaving the pilot to scramble back to the carrier for safety, the SOG team members spread out around the pier, taking cover behind pipes, burned cars and makeshift barricades to cover for their Orion's Insertion.

The Orion's Sword Shadow Hawk watched its sister helo depart from the soon to be hostile skies. The 5 soldiers aboard the Shadow Hawk made their prayers, and meditation for a short while as the stealthy Shadow Hawk slipped in behind the SOG team on the ground. However, before dropping the Orion Sword squad it carried the thermal camera aboard the Shadow hawk viewed the area ahead. It scanned for both the GDI SOG, and any enemies that maybe just ahead of the SOG. "Scanning area now. How are your visuals on ground SOG team?" The pilot of the helo asked staying calm.

"Typhon Team here, all quiet nothing in front of us. We got two tangos on patrol to our 12. Should be clear for insertion now over." Said the gruff and slightly cowboy like voice of the Typhon Team leader, Point Man. Once the Point Man of his SOG Patrol callsign Punic, now promoted to Captain with his own team to lead. Captain Ross as he was known to his men, one of the many Green Beret of the SOG unit since its first inception.

On the helo the Orion pilot saw the sparsely guarded area ahead and moved the shadow hawk closer to ground. "Definitely not the most well armed, and well manned security I've seen. Even DARPA had better security than this. You wouldn't believe the rookies enjoy raiding their warehouses occasionally." The helo pilot said as he made casual conversation. Nicolas rose a brow to this detail. "Okay so Orion liked to raid places for supplies, or at least your rookies did. Uh. how is it looking so far?" Nicolas asked. "Dropping precious cargo now on the ground. 15 pre war dollars says they can go about this without the explosive Rangers coming in." The pilot bet. It was obvious pride still flowed through some of the Orion personnel still.

As the Orion team roped down on the ground, the SOG team would then move out with their Orion counterparts, all members were wearing Night Vision Goggles that gave them a full 180 degrees FOV instead of a narrow 60 degrees FOV like in the older models. Of course these goggles were two pieces for one helmet and each of them look like a cluster of 4 goggles slapped onto a pair of attachment modules. Each of their weapons were sporting IR Flashlights and lasers that can only be seen by their goggles.

The GDI SOG team members were seen using ACR rifles with most of them standardized attachments such as holographic scopes, hybrid sights, foregrip and Trijicon ACOG scopes along with grenade launcher for the Assault Grenadier member of the squad. The SAW Gunner however was seen carrying an Ares Shrike 5.56 SAW, an AR-15 patterned weapon that can be converted to Assault Rifle, carbine or SMG or even Marksman rifle variants.

The teams moved out towards the cargo ship, they took down the guards there one at a time using their suppressors and synchronized sniping on the guards to thin out the herd. "Dock area clear. Moving to secure the cargo now." Ross stated over the comms as Jason monitored the situation back on the ship, he saw the SOG team, around 3 times the size of Orion's own moving on the ship's deck and sweep the vessel for hostiles before setting up a defensive perimeter for the Orion team to clear the inner parts of the ship. "You go clear the cargo hull if you find a manifest make sure to seize it." Ross reminded the Orion team leader as he ducked behind the bowl's armor plate to observe the dock.

The squad leader behind the round helmet while adorning the Orion elite body armor gave a thumbs up to Ross. The more advanced looking armor seemed to be an odd way for the Orion soldiers to tell rank. The thumbs up was short, and silent, but regardless the squad leader pointed his hand flattened and pointed forwards to venture into the hull of the ship.

It seemed though that as the small Orion squad moved into the narrow dirty, and faded white corridors of the ship they themselves were quiet. Abnormally quiet to the point they even managed to control breathing to make less noise. Their trip throughout the ship however seemed to go just as planned.

The combination Hydra web allowed other squad and team involved in the operation to view what the Orion squad saw. Seeing possibly for the first time how Orion silently dispatched rivals when operating in stealth was chiling. It was how they disposed of the GDI and UNKCC during the war. Now both of Orion's former rivals saw how they hunted. Close to the ground to a near crawl, and staying as close to walls around them to the point they were almost hugging them with their backs. Any rival they came across however was given a swift death. Normally one of the team would take a well placed shot to the brain. The GDI however knew Orion's Sword could be much more chaotic and destructive than this.

However Jason's fear and by extension all ground element's fear has come true, the area was dead silent, not a single crate left behind with only a single manifest on the wooden crate. The manifest had a signature on it with a "Sender: General Anderson" confirming Jason's suspicion. "So that old Anderson is funding terrorists now to make up random wars and test his lasers." The colonel mused on the idea as the Orion members gathered the manifest and sift through it.

Apparently, the list of shipment were RBX and HMX explosive compounds, explosive compounds that were sought after by various militaries and now militants and 3rd World Terror groups knowing the highly destructive power it had. "We're bit slow here. But they can't have gone far. Green Light for second phase deployment! I'm coming ashore now!" Jason declared as the fleet began to deploy their amphibious invasion forces.

From Amphibious Landing ships, LCACs and various landing vehicles moved out of their staging areas in the ships and wade ashore. Carrying inside them the passengers of Rangers, GDI troops and Orion members and their heavy hardware ashore. From one of the larger landing ships, Girain can be seen swimming out of it in her MFS armor towards the shore with Stuka's squad and her sister Unit Hera. Orion members can see that GDI troops were not as high tech as themselves with most of the men wearing rather conventional combat suits and uniforms that any military has.

The most advanced piece of equipment the GDI had at their disposals were the HUD combat visors built into their helmets. Their weapons however had seen transformation with most of the men had phased out their older M4A1 carbines and M16A4s for the adoption of ACR rifles and the newer generation weapons such as MK17 SCAR-H Battle Rifles and various variants alongside the MK14 EBR as their Squad Designated Marksman Rifle.

The Amphibious strike team landed ashore nearby rather easily with almost no resistance to be seen, they disembarked their tanks and Bradley IFVs along with Stryker vehicles ashore. "Hold up Commander I'm picking up some transmission here. Sounds like a Demo derby commercial. Oh wait scratch that this guy is serious." Hack informed Jason and the Orion Commander as he patched to them a transmission on the radio by the GLA local general Aziz.

"Demolition Service, what can I do for you?" Aziz asked tauntingly and almost smugly over the coms as his chuckling can be heard almost like a bragging move against the two professional military commanders. "I can see that the GDI has thrown their under the barrel generals at me. Hahahahaha. No matter, I can see that you're showing off to compensate for something. Catch me if you can Generals but I warn you, one wrong step and it's your last time to marvel my beautiful creations. BOOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aziz laughed hysterically almost like a Saradian general gone completely deranged on the comms as he shut off the radio transmission.

"He ain't kidding, the whole place is wired with landmines, IEDs and booby traps. SIGINT monitors show that there's a lot of signals for remote controlled detonations." Hack whistled instantly seeing the enormous amount of possible traps lying around on the ground with the GDI and Orion's HUDs showing them suspected map grids of explosives and remote controlled bombs.

It was enough to make the current Orion commander cough in a gruff voice while having a spectors view of the bombs. It was however Azis's voice that was the most alarming to him to the point it cause a relapse of Orion's apst. In fact many of the soldiers recall a war against maddened Middle Eastern manchildren. "Was that the ghost of Nasser!?" the confused squad leader shouted. In the helo still the pilot laughed.

"Nah. usually that's how Middle Eastern mad men are. Its fucking curry making them crazy!" the pilot said as purposely offensive as possible. Nicolas on the radio cleared his throat also having odd flashbacks to the former terror group. However, now the issue was the Hydra needed to play a deadly game of minesweeper as the entire place was rigged to explode violently. The rangers stuck in the situation were at least heard on the radio about mad bombing terrorists. It was clear though the former rivals had mortal enemy now.

"Don't worry guys I'm coming with the Hydras to clear the mines now! Stuka provide support for ground troops in case of flanking attacks happen." Girain replied over the comms as she began to wade ashore with her Rex Units and Hera to clear the way for the assault elements. Once ashore, she began to lumber forward, making craters with her feet, stomping on the mines and IEDs causing them to detonate prematurely in violent muffled blasts that kicked up dirts and dusts. "Gagh! This annoying habit you've developed cannot last forever general! Leave my explosives alone! They're delicate and hard to come by you know?" Aziz shouted again over the radio as he saw with his scouts the lumbering Mecha Units destroying his bombs to clear the way.

"Thanks for the assist RX-7 we're moving out now to Phaseline Ares now wish us luck out!" Said one of the tank commanders of the GDI's M1A3 platoon before his forces moved out. His Abrams Company speeded through the open desert on the outskirt of Mogadishu, bulldozing over various buildings and walls that were long abandoned by the dwindling populace of the old capital and fled to various other lands.

As his tank platoon moved forward to their designated Phaseline, they encounter enemy tank platoons cresting on the horizon hiding in dug in emplacements with camouflage nettings over them. "All callsigns this is Buffalo-6! We have hostile contacts, I repeat hostile Contacts at Map grid Juliet-5 Yankee-6. Panzer IV and Panzer II Luchs and I'm not kidding anyone over!" The tank commander shouted over the comms as his platoon open fired their SABOTS and APFSDS rounds at the enemy tanks, easily piercing the vintage World War II tanks in one shot as they push forward.

The video footage streamed in from the tank commander made Nicolas's jaw drop low. He closed his jaw and leaned in to really view the information. Nothing in his head registered however. It was still somehow maddening to see an actual antique tank used in modern day combat. "The situation really just got… A damn WW2 tank! Against Orion's sword, the SOG, and the Rangers!" Nicolas shouted dumbfounded. "I feel bad for the tanks blowing up. They didn't ask to be dragged out of retirement. Also there is a World War 2 relic on the battlefield right now not even in the right country." Nicolas said trying to find logic.

Even Hera looking at the tanks had to squint hard to understand what she looked at from her towering height. "Hey Stuka! You gotta see this! Our enemies have used old war tech to attempt to stop us! And they are also German war machines! I don't know maybe you'd like this." Hera implied to Stuka. His name of course given to by Orion's Sword due to Grey admiration for older aircraft. Stuka however looked to the tanks just as equally taken off guard, but remaining silent.

"Bachelor-6 this is RX-7, I can see the enemies throwing...halftracks? Halftracks with Rocket artillery at you along with some Whirlwind Flak Tanks and Hummel Howitzers. How did they get these things here in such quantity is beyond me." Girain squinted her optics as she looked at the horizon seeing the dust trail of a large armored formation with Panzer IVs and Halftracks of the 251 types with some smaller 250 types. Among the vehicles were Nebelwerfer launchers lining up on the hills and fired their rockets on the areas ahead to prep the ground, the rockets lack sophisticated guidance systems and simply landed blindly around the ground, smashing anything that got caught in their radius.

GDI and Orion Troops were quick to scatter themselves to avoid being hit by the rockets while some were caught in the blast and were injured by the fragmentation. Others simply died in combat as a natural cause of war. Girain's dorsal plates lighted up and flashed blue sparks before she let out a blue atomic blast at the assaulting formation, she swept her beam around and clear out the incoming enemy armored forces, leaving scattered Panzer IVs to retreat. "How can you be winning general? This is impossible I can see that you are cheating!" Aziz pouted on the radio as he watched his forces being annihilated quite easily.

Aziz however heard Nicolas clearing his throat out on the radio. "Look man. I've seen weird sights and been around enough weird stuff in my day to know something isn't right with you. I've seen kaiju smoking weed before, and near 100 year old technology is running around on the battlefield. So I think I can safely say that not only is this the most bizzare sight i'll see this week, and I think you need to invest in some more modern hardware." Nicolas said.

"Hack can you pinpoint the exact location of Aziz's transmission?" Jason asked Hack as he observe the high tech holographic tactical command table in his command vehicle on the frontline leading his troops. "Affirmative sir. This guy is jumping stations faster than a fat orange tabby cat on a remote. But he ain't passing me." The hacker quickly run signal triangulation with the signal waves of Mogadishu seem to be jumping around three different radio transmitters before going on the air randomly but they all come from one source, he soon triangulated on the source of the transmission and marked it as an objective square marker.

"Well the fat cat and the remote control is right. He's hiding at an old TV Station probably making reality TV show for himself." Hack snickered a bit at his own comment as the station was apparently heavily fortified with a mixture of old and more modern weapons and hardware such as Mi-24V Hind and M-84 MBTs Yugoslavian made versions of T-72s.

There were also World War 2 era Stugs waiting in small tight corners to ambush incoming vehicles. "Hey uh Hera...you might want to see something here." Said Girain as she patted Hera's shoulder and pointed up in the sky, noting that there were apparently World War 2 era literal Stuka Close Air Support Aircraft making a dive bomb and strafe at the Hydras.

Hera however was placed into confusion seeing a sudden gathering of antique aircraft fly above the Rex Units and MFS units. She snorted however hearing that the Ju 87 Stukas even had the famous dive siren installed. The Sound effect had become famous in film and cartoon, but hearing it now in real life didn't bring much terror to Hera. Rather it was too humorous. And she didn't want this joke to slip past her. "Oh that's just cruel. I'm not referring that they put actual pilots in those. I'm referring to the fact our Stuka has to shoot down his namesake. Why I don't think he'll be able to-"

To her quick surprise however she saw Stuka's saber toothed mouth to open up firing a quickly charged up stream of atomic breath at the sky. The propeller aircraft however were not a maneuverable as a jet. Not even close. Stuka shot down the aircraft each time his atomic breath even got close to the aircraft. However, they would still explode into a massive amount of burning debris since he made sure to have his breath hit the main of the plane. It was sad to watch him take out his own name, but the mission had to go on for him. "Objective will not be failed." Stuka said much to Hera's slight surprise. She cracked her whip into the air ordering the Hydra around her to scatter into 4, 5 members Rex squads as all the mechas were attacked.

"Damn Stuka I thought we were going to steal all your kills." Girain quipped as she snapped her jaw in the air sending some of the Ju-87 Stuka crashing down on the ground in a violent flaming wreck as they push forward closer to the television station, the Stukas soon fled from the battle having suffered massive losses and only 2 barely flying aircrafts left. On the ground, GDI and Orion units were pushing deeper into the area arriving closer and closer to the TV Station as Aziz screaming and ranting can be heard on the radio. "You will pay for that transgression general! Get out of my base now!" He screamed on the radio as he saw his motor pool of Panzer IVs being crushed underneath Hera's feet and Girain sweeping his remaining emplacements with her tail.

The situation was looking grim as he sent out suicide bombers to attack the vehicles. "We have a network!" One of them boasted as they ran out to attack the Bradleys and Stryker vehicles. "On the true path!" Another shouted as he ran towards the Stryker before being cut down by machine gun fire. "Supreme truth!" Another cried out before he blew himself up underneath an Abrams, barely denting the vehicle let alone dislodged its treads, it merely slowed the vehicle down for a moment before moving forward again.

"I will die for our cause! I must position myself well!" The shoutings and boasting of the suicide bombers go on and on but none of them prove to be useful as the vehicle crew with their CROWs turrets were able to cut down the enemy charges before surrounding the TV Station itself. "Your 15 minutes is up, might as well throw in the towel and call it a day." Hack quipped as the station was surrounded and Aziz stepped out defeated and apparently sweating in fear all the while the GDI didn't even touch their air support assets.

Hera grinned at Aziz and purposely showed her sharp teeth to him from a distance. She giggled and looked back at Girain. "Well I should have known that battle would have been easy. Seriously. A WW2 fighting style. I certainly hope Stuka does not have nightmares tonight because of a little shooting down of his name. Hmm. Although, you make him a pretty good pillow." Hera teased.

"Oh please you're too kind. Although I can't deny him being a cute handsome guy and a good pillow." Said Girain with a giggle as she saw the GDI and Orion men bringing Aziz in for interrogation. As the day draws to high noon and the men were resting in their newly established FOBs and Base, Girain and Hera were seen sharing their lunches with each other and Stuka while the GDI and Orion men were moving about rounding up weapons and conducting EOD searches of the surrounding areas. Aziz himself was being held captive for interrogation inside a mud brick building by Ross and his SOG team.

"They'll be at it for hours, Aziz probably wet all his garments by this point." Girain quipped as she glanced at the mud brick structure and sat in between Hera and Stuka having lunch together. "Have to say though I'm surprised somebody supplies them with those World War 2 weapons in large number." She said glancing at the damaged tanks recovered on the ground.

The technicians of Orion, GDI and the Rangers were going through the vehicles inspecting components and parts, finding them to be classical instruments, analogous and crude but were not rusting in anyway. They instead were brand new recently rolled off the assembly line components like optics, shells and ammo as well as toolbox and transmission.

The Rangers there took extreme notice while looking through the damaged tank components. The odd fact the tanks weren't a rusted weathered look, and how each of the components within the tanks looked like they rolled off the shelf made the situation increasingly bizarre for the ranger's. Even despite many of the men using modern upgraded lever action weapons. One of the men huffed out finding this irony to speak to him.

Hera as she watched the soldiers below her and Girain work she couldn't help but think the oddity during the events of the battle were just too bizarre. "You know it feels like the battle we just did suddenly warped back in time. Every one of those vehicles looked too new. Where and why would anyone try to make old ww2 weapons? What kind of advantage would that bring in a battlefield?" Hera asked with perplexion in her voice.

"Well none I would say. But if I know one thing, any 3rd World insurgent group would be desperate to gain some vehicles for combat even if that means obtaining World War 2 weapons and equipment. In a word if they can't afford newer and more up to date stuffs, they'll get something older and cheaper and perhaps more in stock." Said Girain as she stroke her chin in thought trying to rationale the situation's oddity. Inside the mud brick structure Ross was seen with his biker like appearance and beard interrogating Aziz with a lamp shining on his face.

"You can either run a museum or run a prison cell, so last chance, where did you get the vehicles?" Ross asked demandingly with his knife slammed on the wooden table to threaten the GLA so called "General" in front of him. "Look...I got my vehicles from some guy in the Caribbean, a country named Tropico and honestly I've never even met the guy personally only contacts over the phones or emails. He said he will provide me with weapons and equipment to make myself the local strongman alongside a certain Dr. Thrax."

Ross raised an eyebrow and lowered his pair of shades gently before twirling his knife around on his hand. "You know me and the Caribbean we go way back to around '19 or was it '18. Heck I can't remember. Point is you tell us what you know about this Dr. Thrax guy and you'll walk." Said Ross with a calmer and more gentle voice as he tossed his knife up in the air before twirling it like a basketball. Aziz of course made a gulp and swallowed his breath seeing this.

"Okay, okay, Dr. Thrax is some Saradian guy he never told me his real name. I was giving him the RBX and HMX explosives so he can make new dirty bombs. The guy is stinks and he always stuck inside his toxin lab in the jungle between the borders. Perhaps he knows a bit more on the supplier than I do since he was more active in the dealing!" Aziz screamed out.

The interrogation of course was recorded by Jason all the while Ross was questioning the man. The colonel himself sighed out, feeling that something muddle and murky but still a connection was becoming increasingly clear to him as he went out towards Girain and Hera near the FOB's perimeter where their Rex Units were resting. "Hey guys, we got something here!" Jason spoke out to them over the intercoms.

Each of the Rex Units looked over to the intercom system. Hera herself held out a hand to the multitude of Rex units so they would sit still for now. She lifted herself off of the ground and crossed her arms while walking over to Jason. She cocked her head to the side curious as to what Jason had to say here. "What did you find Jason dear?" Hera said.

Jason cleared his throat out over the coms as he began to debrief them on the intel he gathered. However Girain and Hera can see that he was rather nervous and still unsure about the certainty of the intel that he gathered so far. "Okay so the guy says that somebody in this Caribbean island nation named Tropico sold him these cheap antique weapons. So he can play Mr. Tough Guy around here while this Dr. Thrax guy apparently used the money they made off of freelance contracts to fund his personal chemical and biological weapons research and the explosive compounds are apparently part of his bomb making procedures." Said Jason as he held the coms on his hand to reach up to the Mecha Units audio receptors while looking at them in the face.

"It's a bit odd, first I got the intel from the Czar said that General Rutherford Anderson was paid by a Tropican Tycoon/El Presidente, then the same General Anderson sold weapons to a small time terror group here and the same Tropico country is selling weapons and hardware to them." He paced back and forth again by the wall of the mudbrick compound rubbing the back of his head as he tried to find some connections that makes sense.

Hera herself pondered on these thoughts as well confused on the sudden involvement of the island of Tropico. However, the name of such an island made her envision a warm inviting paradise. To her a vacation spot. "I wouldn't expect a small nation called Tropico to be involved with terror issues. I'm thinking of a place I could lay my mechanical sexy naked body on their beaches. Guaranteed profit if I let them take pictures. Oh then again i wouldn't be surprised this would throw a ship off course. Some people might find that funny." Hera said in her playful tone.

Girain of course stroke her chin finding it increasingly odd that the new terror group was so heavily armed with weapons and yet paper thin on goals and ideologies. As she noticed how the group has no public statement on their intended goals. "Not only that but they don't seem to have any public statement of their agendas. It's like they're propped up to be some OPFOR that we can defeat easily. I'm starting to think that this whole thing might have been intended to be like a show of sort before we stomped in."

Jason nodded to Girain as he sat down on a plastic chair and sighed out trying to think properly. "I have the same feeling as well, I mean these guys are like the warm up for most people before hitting the real deal. Maybe Thrax knows something that we don't. I'll catch you guys later when I have more intel." The colonel stood up from his chair as he went down the staircase of the mudbrick structure towards the nearby building where Hack was seen working through intel dossiers of various suspects before nailing down somebody.

"Hey yo big General-to-be. I got a lock on the ID of our House call Doctor Thrax. It says here the guy used to work for Saradia's Bio-Chemical weapons division before we totes disintegrated his lab during the bombing runs on the Capital city. Guess he's going freelance as well." Said Hack in a playful tone as he showed Jason and the Orion Commander a profile photo of Dr. Thrax, a relatively unknown figure to most thanks to the Doctor's checker pattern headdress and face mask. He also had a pair of crude lab goggles to protect him from toxin effects and a green military fatigue.

"Definitely looks like he played some type of role in Saradia. That's the typical terror attire. Big ass turban over their heads. Although, his name… Brings back old metal memories in my younger days. I was expecting him to look more like a member of a metal band. That or a guy in a thick 50s lab coat. Big cyan gloves. Weird though. A mutual enemy of ours is coming back. Or at last a remaining person." The Orion commander said. True to his word Orion's Sword and Saradia were rivals along with the GDI.

"Got ourselves an archive video of his chemical testing. Be warned this ain't no Suzy Chemistry Lab Show for kids." Hack quipped as he press the Play Button on the video. The two commanders saw a much younger version of Dr. Thrax even then he was called "Dr. Thrax by the video makers in a Saradian lab. The cameraman and Thrax were apparently in a secret lab sealed away from most eyes testing on political dissidents as Par de course for most dictators. "Today I've mastered the effects of Chemical gases on human bodies. Would you like to see?" Said the eccentric toxin specialist whose personality in terms of hyperactive and shadiness rivals that of Rabi the hacker or even Shaheen himself. They saw Thrax bursted into laughing hysterically in a sudden as a first hint to how insane he was back then. "No seriously! I have MASTERED the effects this time for real not like the other times. Any vi-I mean volunteers for my experiments?" He continued laughing maniacally like a hyena as the guards brought a randomly selected political prisoner into the testing room and tied him up.

"Now then we will demonstrate a full blown chemical attack on a human body when it is deployed on unsuspecting victims, unlike our dear victim here whose suspicion has been all but confirmed!" He burst into laughter again as one of the Guards in the video was seen throwing in an unpinned gas grenade into the glass room and shield it shut. The toxic blue cloud of gas was released from the cannister like grenade, obscuring the room with its visual appearance.

Soon the once healthy looking Saradian Teenager with short bowl cut hair was heard writhing and screaming in agony as his coughing and sneezing got worse and worse. After five minutes of exposure, the gas was filtered out and the corpse was left with molting flesh and skins falling on the floor. "See? You can tell they are...MMMM...just right when the flesh falls off the bones!" Thrax proudly declared to his audience which were Rabi, Shaheen and even Nasser, top members of the Brothers of Saradia at the time, circa 2011 of the video.

The Orion official frowned in disgust as he watched Nasser clapping slowly and in an impressed fashion while Shaheen applauded like a mad hyperactive spoiled child. He huffed out and shook his head. "Glad they're both dead. Let's burn this footage later so they are forgotten completely. Now we just need to tie up some loose Saradian ends. God knows what he'd do with Godzillian Testerone." the Orion soldier said.

"Speaking of that I tracked the convoy hauling the shipment and this creep is frickin rich in his hideout display." Hack pushed an aerial photo of what appeared to be Thrax's lair somewhere in the Savannah and riverine areas near the border. There was a river that intersected the zone marking a buffer zone of sort with the rest of the region to be Thrax's hideout an abandoned Red Cross camp on the other side of the river. Thrax's camp was zoomed in marked in red as a camouflaged tent area resting under a rock formation with an artillery position on top manned by a D-30 Howitzer of the Soviet vintage quality. The villages around the place were abandoned and contaminated by his toxins with the river apparently contaminated by his toxins with dead fish surfacing. "The only way across is using the barge on the other side of the river or we can build our own bridge and move across entering his territory. Either way you can expect this guy's fart is as deadly as his bite." Hack quipped lightheartedly while working on his computer desk.

The Orion Sword commander nodded while he held his right hand by his wrist. "This guy is so toxic he killed all life around him. I bet that place used to be beautiful before the world's most toxic terrorist came in. Code name Toxic Avenger." The Orion soldier said looking back to his GDI counterpart thinking of a strategy. "I say we use logistical portable bridges. We can get reinforcements in and out if needed, and supplies by ground." he stated.

Jason nodded as he used the Stylux pen to draw a generalization of a bridge and a plan to keep them supplied once they crossed the river with arrows and NATO style symbols of Logistic convoys to show the path of convoy movements. "Right, so first we deploy a bridge for our tanks to assault and hold the other bank, then our IFVs will follow through holding the area and disembarked our troops. All of whom must be equipped with gas masks and protection suits on them with combat outfits. Logistics we'll have to use our airborne variants to avoid chemical exposure for too long and DECON HAZMAT teams to clean the area." Jason cautiously drew some wedge shaped icons to show the defensive posture the unit need to take once they have crossed to brace themselves for a sudden counter attack.

"Most of our soldiers have some form of respirator device worn on the face. I think the Ranges also possess these as well. You do realize this is a partially rare operation? Most battlefields are left without airborne toxins due to crimes against humanity. We'll be in a more World War 1 scenario. If not respirators then air tank will have to do. Depending on how potent this guy's toxin is." the Orion Leader said.

"I know so let's hope we are relatively well protected from this guy's toxin show other wise we'll be burdening our girls." Jason replied grimly as he looked at the map on the digital display with a determination dead set in his eyes.

[hr]

10 hours later…

Somewhere near the border.

Traveling from the coastal town towards the border was not an easy task especially when they have to criss cross a country full of landmines and dead. A virtual ghost country without a single notable population centers save for the smaller Somaliland up north. Jason was now sitting inside an armored Stryker Command Vehicle variant wearing a full battle gear and protective suit with gas mask at the ready.

He looked at the command and control screen in the vehicle as he coordinate the ground elements of the Task Force moving through the area. Most of the mean were wearing tannish gold digital desert camouflage uniform with their protective suits over their bodies and a gas mask on their face.

Their combat visor and helmet had a air filter module that protected their chin and act as their respirator to help provide support while protecting their lungs and body from gas exposure.

Their Bradley, Abrams and Stryker vehicles moved in a long armored columns with MRAPs moving around to protect the flanks and in the air, Apache Guardians were flying CAS missions with UAV overwatch and Orion's own Remote control UGV drones to search the villages for explosives.

"Command, one of our UAV callsign Fenrir got eyes on the camp, be advised the guy is using World War 2 weapons like the last one over." Said the GDI UAV operator from inside his UAV Control vehicle, it was Stryker like Jason's own with a notably higher profile due to the roof being raised to accommodate the computer hubs and UAV control systems. "Copy that Uniform 2-1. Uh interrogative, anything suspicious down there over?" Jason asked while watching the UAV footage, it was apparently clear that the camp had a trio of insulated tents with white fabric and ziplocks to prevent leaks. "Negative other than a chemical fabrication lab over." Said the UAV operator.

The UGV vehicle Orion's had scanned the villages for possible signs of bombs. Along with the GDI elements on the mission they also had the assistance from the UNKCC Rangers this time. The Rangers themselves had with them a number of Type-10 Japanese MTBs, but also German Leopard 2 type MBT. repurposed vehicles from the kaiju defensive parts of the UNKCC. However, the Ranger were clearly more infantry focused since rather than the GDI and Orion teams seeing as they possessed many IFV styled vehicles with them.

However the odd thing about the Ranger IFVs there were the fact they had four tri-star wheel arrangements that made the IFVs drive. 8 wheels on the ground at any time. The system used for the vehicle was called the trinary wheel system. Any time the IFV style vehicle hit a pothole of difference in grade in the road the wheel system on the affected tri-star would rotate the wheel until a new set hit the ground.

The vehicles however looked heavily armor, and yet uniform. They had blocky looks to them, and also a dull silver. The vehicles also had an articulated sleeve in the middle of the frame. This allowed them to take turns easier it would seem since they could literally bend. They each had an upwards angle at the front allowing for obstacle to simply be driven over. They had a shark like front to them as they drove forwards.

Inside each one was a squad of five Rangers each. Nicolas himself was not in the convoy but surveying through the UAV system. Aboard one of the IFVs was a squad leader and his basic contact to the ground. This man wore a light grey-green colored duster that looked like it had actually been through many deserts.

His MFS styled body armor was a desert tan color in a digitized pattern. He wore light tan colored khaki pants. His right leg had a red bandana tied around it, and his left pant leg had sewed patches on the pant leg. His helmet unlike the other ranger was a light brown color, with grey colored face gas mask. Unlike the other Rangers he had green glowing MFS optics. Nicolas came on the radio and kept watching the units move. "Landermaster 1. Clark come in." Nicolas said.

The desert Ranger picked up the radio and sighed. "Randal here. What is the ETA?" Clark asked. Ass the Landmaster vehicles rolled over the desert with barely anything coming close to stopping them Nicolas watched the road. "You guys are almost there. Jeez though the gas is so thick you can see it between the trees." Nicolas said. Randall Clark frowned at this prospect knowing they had a limited time before the effectiveness of the gas filters would wear out.

The GDI forward echelon units were now at the riverbank, their Wolverine Assault Bridge layer vehicle quickly deployed a bridge over the body of water and laid it on the ground from its Abrams chassis and back away from the area to allow movement by the other vehicles to cross the river. First, an M1A3 Main Battle Tank with ERA blocks on its sides and CROWs turrets mounted on its top crossed over the bridge slowly, then a Bradley IFV with additional Humvees and Stryker vehicles crossing one at a time before spreading out to capture the barge for river crossing for additional vehicles.

"Hahahahahahaha. Don't think I can't see your spy flying over my base General! Please watch all you want, for it maybe the last sight of of my base you get to see. Ready to tell your three eyes and four legs grandchildren of your defeat today? Toxin troopers attack!" Dr. Thrax shouted over the radio on a rather public broadcast frequency so that everyone can hear his taunts and comments. His raspy and coughing voice seems to suggest a man had been weathered down by the exposure to the toxins in his own lab. Of course the GDI units across the river soon caught sight of technical trucks laden with rebels and militia wearing some military camouflage uniform and a gas mask on their faces. They carry tanks of toxin on their backs with a flamethrower like sprayer in their hands as they charged forward towards the GDI assault force.

"Shit here they come! All callsigns engage!" The tank crew of the Abrams fired their first shot, a HEAT round at the technical truck, hitting the vehicle at its front and blowing it up instantly sending the toxin troopers flying in the air before crashing down as charred and blasted remains of humans. The spilled toxins began to seep into the ground and poison the earth, generating a horrendous odor with an even worse visual effect on the ground that killed plants and scared off whatever that's left of the local wildlife. "My Toxin Troopers! What have you done to them? They never done anything to- wait cancel that! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Thrax cackled insanely as he watched the carnage unfold with the GDI troops digging in behind rocks and other cover to protect themselves while dropping the Toxin troopers one at a time.

The Ranger Landmasters stopped just as their heavily armored frames started to become verified in the foul smelling gases. Randall Clark saw in his Landmaster the color and of the light around him to shift. Above each of the landmasters however was a turret system. On two sides of a dual holding rail system were rocket pods armed with bright orange colored rockets that slowly pivoted to point at the incoming toxic troopers. Clark silently used an IPad type device to control the turret before launching a volley of missiles at the incoming soldiers. "What type of weapons are they using to fire their gases?" Randall asked.

"Try the lawn sprayer." Jason remarked sarcastically as he monitored the battle that was unfolding, the rebels initial wave was repelled for the time being but it was merely a test to see how well the Task Force hold themselves together against the ambush. "Move up slow and don't let them swarm you." Said one of the Armored Squad leader as his tank section began to move out first towards the Red Cross camp backed by a mix of GDI and Orion infantry squads. GDI fireteams were about 4 men in size while a squad was about 9 men with two fireteams led by a Squad Leader. And 4 squads of them would make a platoon and 4 platoons made a company.

The men kept on the flanks of the Bradleys and Abrams as they move up through the Savannah keeping their eyes peeled for ambushes and landmines. They moved towards the Red Cross camp encountering waves upon waves of highly mobile but feeble tanks like Panzer II types. The Abrams and Bradleys were able to brush them aside with relative ease using their 25mm cannons and 120mm Cannon.

But the GLA there apparently didn't like the idea of surrender as they throw more and more forces to slow and impede the assault convoy using Quad Cannons and various long range rocket artillery forces to set fire and poison on the area of the assault force. "Help! We need some help suppressing those arties! Request immediate Air of Rex Unit support!" The tank commander called out over the comms as his M1A3 took up cover behind a large rock to cover his vehicle's profile from enemy sights. "Affirmative Buffalo-6, deploying Rex Units for combat support now. Hera, RX-7 it's showtime now!" Said Jason over the coms to the Mecha units.

Hera looked over to Girain and smirked to her. "Sure is. I guess they haven't figure out I named you after a really good looking car. Let keep that to ourselves though. Until they can figure it out." Hera said as she looked away from the facial cam allowing codec calls. Currently heading to the area was a single squad of Hera's Hydra. On both Girain's and Hera's huds they saw both the names and the serials of the Hydra Rexes. They were: 1337-Herakles, Lo1-Longinus, CV3-Cyril, CYK1L-Cyrenaika, PI93-Pythagora. All 5 Rex Units, and both Hera and Girain flew over the Savanna approaching the enemy artillery before their carrier jets, massive sized SR-71 blackbird modified for mecha carrying, let go of their Rex and MFS unit passenger before flying away as the Rex units landed on the ground causing the earth to shake and tremble from their massive weights and sizes.

Earthquakes struck the encampment of Dr. Thrax as he tumbled and rolled around in his command center growling and snarling at the intrusion of Mecha Units on his battlefield. Girain landed on the ground with a fist slammed on the earth to lessen the damages she might cause by her massive size alone. She looked up as the dust settle with her HUD showing the sight of Nebelwerfer rocket artillery sites each one of the crew were wearing protective suits to protect them from chemical leaks and toxins. "Target sighted, engaging." Girain bellowed out a Godzillian roar before firing her wrist mounted rail guns at the sits, each pockets of the artilleries exploded violently, rupturing shells and explosions, burning the trenches and artillery sites.

"Buffalo-6 this is RX-7 we got the arty site engaged now. You guys can move to the Red Cross camp now. Good luck out." Said Girain as she marched forward stomping on the defensive forces and structures of the area such as Stinger Missile sites, technical trucks, vintage tanks and other vehicles such as Mi-24 gunships that were on the ground.

"Woohoo! Nice save girls! We're pushing closer to the Red Cross Camp now. I can see the enemies there packing their shits to escape we ain't letting them!" The Abrams commander ordered his crew to fire again, hitting a BTR-80 APC with their SABOT shell and killing the vehicle instantly. The shot apparently ruptured the the ammo inside the vehicle, burning the interior and the BTR soon exploded in secondary explosion that threw the vehicle into the air by 3 feet before landing down.

Additional GDI troops and Orion Units began to move into the area cordoning the escape routes and set up air defense sites to prevent airborne escape by Dr. Thrax. "You're getting too close to my base there General! Get out of here! The recipes are mine!" The doctor screamed out erratically as he saw the GDI forces moving too close to comfort for him, overrunning one defense after another as his forces were retreating and regrouping by his homebase. "RX-7 to all callsigns I got eyes on Thrax's base now permission to fire over. You ready Hera?" Girain glanced over at her sister unit made by Orion as she stood upright with her targeting cursor trained on the enemy encampment.

Hera placed her own Crosshair on the enemy encampment. The middle inside her torso grew much hotter than before while a faint smoke poured out of the the mouth portion of her helmet. Some smoke rose into the air as she grinned at Girain. "Ohhhh yeah. Toasted terrorist. Let's cross the streams on this one. Bigger boom. Much bigger." Hera said as her dorsal plates and atomic organs created a machine like wine as she charged up. Some pulsing sounds were also heard from her body as she opened her mouth. She then let loose a thin beam-like stream of atomic breath onto the base.

"Uhhh General perhaps we can work a peace agreement. An antidote perhaps!?" Dr. Thrax cried out frantically over the radio as his forces bunched up inside the base trying to recover from the merciless thrashing they had suffered from the GDI and Orion assault with Ranger support.

"Knock 'em dead girls. But leave Thrax alive, we need him." Said Jason over the coms with a calm and somewhat smug expression watching the screen of Girain and Hera's point of views. He saw the two fired their atomic breaths at the base with their beams crossed each other like two swords, the blast ruptured the ground and blasted the GLA forces around it and within it, blowing the base to smithereens and throwing the remnants of Thrax's men in the air while some were simply evaporated by the blast.

The command center of the GLA was a well fortified brick structure with a domed roof, the structure sat by a corner of the base with a single footpath leading up to it. The blast of the Godzillian nuclear blast ripped the front side of the structure apart revealing the interior with Thrax coming up from the basement of the building battered and scarred with his turban and scarf falling off revealing his somewhat deformed face by the experiments he did in his lab.

"Ugh! Maybe I shouldn't have gotten my degree from mail ordered college." The doctor bluntly stated as he wobbled out to see his burning base and charred landscape. The motor pool and ammo depot were completely annihilated and the stock of poisons were burning leaving him to taste his own medicine.

"We better get him out of there before the guy gets too high for his own good." Said Jason as he watched the sight of Thrax falling to his knees and apparently having a dopy face, it was like afterglow but it was clear the man was intoxicated by the poisons he had developed over the years.

One of the landmasters drove through the chemically intoxicated area, and throttled through debris destroying anything that was in its way. It stopped with its right side next to Dr. Thrax as the back hatch opened up creating a ramp that connected to the ground. Out of the back of the Landmaster came Randall Clark the desert Ranger to tackle Thrax to the ground like a hyped up quarterback. Thrax felt the man plant him to the ground before another ranger came and put a bag over Thrax's head. He was joted upwards to his feet while the pumped up Ranger around him carried him back to the Landmaster. "Clark here. We got the man, but he's fucked on his brain cell count. I hope he enjoys his high because it just be the last one he feels." Clark said as he threw Thrax to the Landmaster's seat. Another Ranger with a more feminine body lifted part of the bag off and force fed Thrax air. "Veronica here. He's getting oxygen fed to him now." she said.

"Good let's get him back to Mother Base. Good job everyone not bad for Task Force Chimera's first day." Jason said in a celebratory tone as he stretched himself to loosen up his body as Girain was seen high five with Hera and giving the Rex Units they had a victory hug to celebrate their win for the day before the Task Force pack up and move back home.

[hr]

2 days later

Monster island Archipelago, Blacksite Mike India-08

The fleet ferrying the Task Force soon returned home at Mother Base of the GDI where they docked into the harbor and offloaded the Task Force Chimera, the servicemen were now disembarking by the harbor with some looking worse for wear after having gone through what arguably hell on Earth while others were more relief that they survived their first combat tour and coming out of the Rookie shell.

The Rex Units and Mecha were offloaded at another section of the base where they can regroup easily without stomping on humans on the ground. Hera of course had to go back to the hangar alone without Girain who had to return to the mansion after her unofficial combat deployment to help coordinate GDI ground forces and Orion Rex Units. But at least their trip had been somewhat successful with some intel pieces found from Thrax and Aziz. Girain kept her MFS-7 armor to minimize the hassle of retrieving it. She waited in her mansion to see if someone was going to visit her.

Thankfully for her stay at home lifestyle didn't mean she wouldn't have any company. At home she had Krystalak, Giryia's biological son Xen, and Giryia herself to keep her company. However, at the door she heard a slow knock. She alone heard it since Krystalak and Xen together were watching something on a television Krystalak also made of crystal. At the door though she heard it to be knocking meaning someone either who was more educated as a rex unit, or not a unit at all.

"I'll get it." Said Girain as she went out from the living room towards the foyer hearing the knocking. "I wonder who could this be." She asked herself as she came to the foyer of the mansion and reached for the door. She was at the moment without her MFS armor as she opened the door to see who it was in front of it. "Hello?" She asked gently, expecting it to be either Shiryu or his family or perhaps someone from the other MFS Squad to be visiting.

At the door however was Shiryu, but behind him was Stuka for some reason had what appeared to be a whole tree in his right hand. Except Stuka carried the tree like a bouquet of flowers, and the tree even appeared to be blooming. Shiryu however made a depressed sigh looking to Girain with his optics. "Hey. He wanted to see you. Says he had been studying on romance. I made sure to guide him lest Chikiryu do so herself. Well she did help, and kept her tips rigth. Apparently he found out about flowers, and… he wanted to see you?" Shiryu said confused looking back to Stuka. Stuka himself nodded, but stayed clearly nervous and quiet. "I also heard about the Hydra." Shiryu said.

Girain smiled first at Stuka for bringing a blooming tree for her as a gift as she came out to pick it up from him. "Thank you Stuka, though you could simply pick some flowers by the West meadow. There's plenty there but thank you for the tree Stuka." She gently kissed Stuka on his cheek as she held the tree with both hands before welcoming the both of them into the mansion with her.

"Come on in guys, I think we could use some house guests." Said Girain as she went inside leading her guests with her. "Kids we got guests it's your uncle Rex and his friend." She called out to the others in the living room where Giryia perked her ears up and stood up to see Rex and Stuka coming in. "Oh hello you two how have you guys been?" Giryia asked them with a hug to both Shiryu and Stuka lifting them up slightly with her immense physical strength.

Once again feeling Giryia's strong hug gave Shiryu reason to feel nostalgia as he felt his silver armor pressurized by Giryia's strength. So much so some of his breath was kicked out of his lungs. Once Shiryu felt himself put down by his other sister he breathed out.

"Thank you…" rex said he looked over though and saw Krystalak, and this time his part nephew Xenilla Jr. Only most of the kaiju if not all of them referred to Xenilla Jr as just Xen. He however was mostly an adult now. And just as he was a young child he still resembled Heisei Gojira Jr.

The same neck frill with pointed spikes at the edges of the frill while face sculpt wise he had long thick brows above his eyes that tapered to a thin point at the end of the brow flesh. The ends of his brows at the center of his face pointed downwards at an elegant curve pointed towards the start of his snout.

His snout aslo resembled Jr's in the way it was long but quickly narrowed down leading from his oval shaped head. The main part of his muzzle was triangular, but round on the edges, and the end of his snout was a rounded curve. Just on top of his snout was a tapering shape that led to his nostrils and led back to the start of the round of his head.

Unlike Jr however his scales were a dark navy blue, but still lighter than Xenilla's near black body. His body was more closer to Giryia's shade of navy blue. Unlike Jr as well Xen possed crystalline features around his body due to his father's side. Being older now they were a silver color. Out of his shoulders were thick crystalline spikes that end in a sharp pointed in, and on his thighs, knees, and chest was a similar crystalline pattern also of a silver color.

Also unlike Jr was the fact Xen possed a head crest of a yellow color from Xenilla's side. It always glew a yellow color. As Xen had aged as well his chest turned from a purple color to a grey color.

However, much like Jr he possessed three rows of jagged sharp dorsal plates that erect upwards from his back. Only Xen's were more shiny and silver while also being barley transparent. They were the exact sword like look Jr had and nearly identical to Jr's making Xen himself look still like Jr's crystalline clone. At the end of Xen's tail he had a gathering of silver colored crystal spikes in a ball shape.

Xeni looked up to Shiryu recognizing him more as an authority figure, but still family. He didn't really spend much time with Shiryu either. Shiryu spending much of his time with either Chikiryu or his own maily at the GDI/UNKCC base. He has interacted with Rex enough to know him as falmy. "Hello Shiryu. Are you still getting over the war I heard about?..." Xen asked slightly cautious hearing Shiryu might be reactive.

Shiryu himself nodded to Xen slowly while Stuka stayed close to Girain enjoying her presence near him. Shiryu sighed and looked down with his head aching. Shiryu of course being a clone of Jr had some of Xen and Jr's personalities. For now he made a slow soft sigh and nodded. "Still am. But something new is coming up. I spent some time trying to relax, but I heard there is a major engagement occuring now. This one required a Rex Unit drop and three different forces." Shiryu said now looking at Girain. Xen widened his eyes slightly thinking Shiryu would be at least taking his mind and attention off of war.

Girain nodded to Xen as Giryia widened her eyes to hear it just like her son to hear how her twin sister was having a major combat deployment against a foe that was rather demanding. To the point of requiring Rex units and MFS supports from Girain herself to clear through. "There's another war already? We just got out of one that had me worried for my sister's life." Said Giryia with great concern and apprehension in her voice. Girain however shook her head as she plant the tree in the garden by the small mound to give some shades and an added beauty to the garden's variety.

"Not really. Not a war but more like a redemption tour for the Orion Rex Units and servicemen. We encountered some weird human terrorist group with antique weapons and even weirder personality." Said Girain as she walked back into the mansion's living room after planting the tree. Giryia in the home was getting some refreshments for Shiryu and Stuka and offer them to sit down with her sons and sister.

Shiryu and Stuka both sat in the man cave room. Despite the name Krystalak didn't use this as a get away. Rather it was more designed off of a man cave. Namely the bar to the right of the room. Stuka however sat closer to Girain. Xen himself payed more attention to the newer Stuka. Shiryu made his comment first however. "Antique weaponry? I know the Rangers have a habit of using those. But never in vehicular form. No idea why they would do this." Shiryu said.

"Maybe they have some kind of style? So they maybe they are huge fanboys. What are we talking about?" Krystalak asked clearly showing a void of not understanding the complexities of war and fighting.

Xen however looked over to Giryia and Girain. "You're not about to go into another fight right?... I thought the last time a war happened… Well as you both said. It was violent, and Aunt Girain got taken." Xen said worry in his tone.

Girain looked at Xen however and nodded to him, understanding his worry and concern about her. "I know that you are worried about me Xen. And I appreciate it very much." She nuzzled her muzzle against his forehead and patted his back. "But if I don't fight then the world won't have anyone to protect it, to maintain balance and order in it and it will be left to rot into a mess where nothing can exist." Said Girain as she tried to reason with Xen and help him understand the complexities of the situation that she engaged herself in everyday.

"I know that I was captured but it is something that happens all the time in war, in fact, if it weren't for my capture, I couldn't have helped Shiryu turn the tide and rescue his own fellow Rex Units from their predicament." She looked to Stuka and smiled at him in a gentle manner that seem to give him reassurance of her loving nature. She then turned to Krystalak and Giryia before explaining what she had encountered during her trip to Somalia.

"When we were fighting in Somalia, we saw our enemies using a large amount of surplus and old antique tanks from around 90 years ago. Apparently someone was producing them for being cheap and supply them to the local terror groups." She sighed out as she took a sip from her cup of tea recalling the extremely bizarre situation she got herself into.

"Cheaper than even Soviet Era vehicles. And they will remain near worthless since…" Shiryu gesture to Krystalak. Krystalak scratched the back of his head and looked up while thinking. "Oh. Because they are bootlegs?" Krystalak asked. Shiryu gave a thumbs up and huffed out. "Something as such. Not a legitimate product, and weapons not even from the same time period. Just produced to resemble such products." Shiryu coldy said.

Stuka himself sighed and looked straight ahead to the TV in the man cave area. It was made from black crystal, and much to many who first hear it actually functions the flat screen kaiju made Tv set actually played human news. Only it works due to the intelligence Krystalak didn't know he had. Stuka for the first real time seemed to focus on it perplexed. "Speaking of odd technology… How does this function?" Stuka asked. Xen himself shrugged and looked to Krystalak. Krystalak only respond by sticking his tongue out of his mouth just to the side. "Because it works?" Krystalak said.

Giryia of course chuckled at this knowing that her elder adopted son was bright but not really aware of it being more like a hyperactive teenager than anything but she still loved him as he helped her raise Xen well. "Honestly I don't even know how it works. Krystalak is brilliant he just doesn't know it." Said Giryia with a shrug and chuckle before offering Stuka some homemade cookies and snacks she made for him and others. "How about some cookies Stuka?" She asked him in a friendly and courteous manner as she held up her plate of cookies each shaped in an animal form, representing the Chinese Zodiacs from Mouse to Dog, Rabbit, to Dragon and Snake and even Rooster and Pig. "They're delicious Stuka you'll love it." Said Girain encouragingly as she hope to help Stuka grow more accustomed to foods other than pastes.

Shiryu himself took just one of the cookies. He himself made a more happy huff. Despite his helmet normally blocking off all of his facial expressions still to this day the family of the island have known him long enough now to tell how he felt just by minor queues in his body language. At that time it was his tense shoulders lowering.

Xen himself used his crystalline telekinetics to levitate a single cookie over to himself. Oddly enough despite this being levitation it still came off as polite looking. Krystalak however scooped up a large amount of cookies in his hands and began stuffing his face full hyperactive as usual.

Stuka looked down to the cookies and took a single one. He opened his bottom jaw more as he brought the cookie closer to his mouth. Finally and thankfully Stuka took a bite of the home made pastries. Of course his massive saber teeth that hung down from his upper jaw concealed his lower jaw's movements, but he seemed to enjoy them. "These are different than the processed fish 'paste.' What ingredients have been placed inside of the contents of these pastries?" Stuak said. Krystalak tilted his head while speaking with a full mouth. "What did he say?" Kry asked confused.

Giryia let out a small laughter at Stuka's question remembering just how dense Shiryu was when he first came to the island and how he was socially awkward to most of the residents on the island. "I think he meant the recipe I used. Just simple flour, eggs, milk and of course some butter and chocolate. I actually found one of the island to be dedicated to farming agriculture to feed everyone in the area." Said Giryia as she picked a cookie from the plate to eat it herself, it was at that moment that Girain patted Stuka's back slowly. "See you can get used to it, it took times for Shiryu to be more social too but he eventually grow out of his shell. So can you. So how's your family doing Shiryu?"

Shiryu tensed up again to Girain's question, and sighed. He swallowed the rest of his cookie and cleared his throat. "Chikiryu didn't want me reading the news. She's being oddly kinder to me as well, and… well." Shiryu looked back to Xen and Krystalak clearing his throat out. "Uh. Our 'role plays' between me and her. She's allowing me to be more… Dominant." Shiryu said. Of course Krystalak empty headed seemed to have those statements blow over his spikey head while Xen squinted thankfully confused himself.

Girain of course shrugged hearing it as she didn't want to hear about something personal and too mature for Xen's child like mind to hear as it would taint him in ways that only parents and relatives know how to be concern of. "Uhh then what about your kids? I'm sure they've been doing well lately right? I meant they do have more Rex Units around to interact with. Granted the Rex Units aren't very social like us but still you know…" She nervously smiled at him trying to divert attention away from the mature subject of sex and reproduction.

Shiryu cleared his throat awkwardly and nodded. "They are fine as well. Normally they would be out of the base living and participating in their own activities, but since the war, and its end they've become quite anxious. Nervous even. Possibly due to how I'm acting as a lot of people have been saying about me. Currently Zillaryu is practicing his melee skills, Maquiniyu… Gaming. A lot of that. Christine… I think she's still dating your allied, uh, jackal… Which isn't helping me." Shiryu said tapping his finger on the couch he was on anxiously.

Girain nodded to him and made a slight hum in thought as she was growing concern of her brother knowing that he was growing increasingly anxious and worried of the future not just himself but for his family and her. "I'm a bit worried about what you're going through right now...I'm under orders not to partake in operations with GDI forces officially so it's hard for me to help you feel safe. Let alone secured." She sighed out as she looked back at the crystal TV apparently a news update was coming to them from a channel called "ADN" or "America Defense News".

They first saw a massive red background with white font on it that said the name of the channel and underneath was a bulletin bar that display the various talking points of the day. Mainly regarding the recent GDI's Peacekeeping operation in Somalia and the apparent involvement of Orion's Sword. "Talk of the day is the GDI's recent combat mission in Somalia where a lighting strike by the world's premiere peacekeeping agency captured two small time terrorist leaders with a large amount of World War era tanks and vehicles. The recent attack though heralded by the GDI as an effective combat operation to prevent a threat from growing worse in the most unstable region of the world. However General Rutherford Anderson has this to say." The news anchor then changed the view to a news room where General Rutherford Anderson a tall slender Caucasian American General with bald head and a pair of glasses was being interviewed by the host.

"So General what do you have to say about this operation I mean it is a good thing to see the GDI continuing their commitment to protect the world right?" The news anchor asked but much to his chagrin, and by extension Girain, Anderson didn't share his appreciation and opinion and instead launched into a lambasting tirade of the GDI. "Well honestly I don't share that notion. The GDI throughout the operation is operating closely with the terrorist organization Orion's Sword which is practically harboring terror cells and shielding war criminals and they have intruded on US Military's Jurisdiction in the region." Said the general as he display his gross ego.

The news host of course motioned his hand downward to get the general calm down first and to keep a civil comment. "Sir. Sir. Orion's Sword and its leader and founder were created by America. I emphasize the created part. Wouldn't that mean America have to take responsibilities for creating the war criminals and environment for them to thrive and live in? The GDI as of today is practically world Janitor force to clean up the mess." The news host's remark calm remark was met with a snide and a huff from General Anderson who tilted his head to the side in an unamused and uninterested manner of the nuances. Back at the GDI base, Jason was watching the news broadcast with other notable members like Osborn, Baline, the Williams brothers and so on.

Viewing the news himself Osborn crossed his arms and puffed out a breath of air. It seemed the argument here wasn't even that well made. "Well i wouldn't make that type of argument. By the time Orion's Sword was as big as they were they didn't even resemble the black ops group America made! They were… Well, not even like what they were created as. And like hell we were janitors. If he was in this war he would be saying it was more like two pissed off gods fighting each other with their angelic armies. Not just a janitor clean up. That was Saradia." Osborn commented.

"It's clear what he is pissed off." Said Jason as he watched the news host arguing with the general. "He wants a show. Think about it, the enemies we faced in Somalia is laughably outdated, poorly trained with antique tanks. And yet they have the most dangerous explosive compounds and toxin weapons. The kind enemies that only America can take on and destroy in a fight that's as scripted and staged as the Exercises I went through." Said Jason with a clear sign of disgruntled displeasure in his tone that even the Orion soldiers and commanders in the lounge room they were in can see that apparently Jason was on to something.

"There were wargames and simulations I partake in years ago. It was called Second Challenge 22. I was still in the Pentagon at that time helping manage a wargame where the US invades some random fictional Middle Eastern Country with Laser weaponry and technology that it's projected to have in the 2030s. Anderson at that time made a script for me to use to make sure that his BLUFOR faction win and him only with his Laser tank prototypes and his buddy General Morgan from the Air Force with his prototype VTOL Bombers. They didn't allow me any free range of actions or even operational freedom against them to make it a realistic wargame. As a result they rubbed me out of the Pentagon for my protest." Jason's disclosure of his past began to shed some light on the behaviours of Anderson in the program as they can see the General's body language seems to suggest that his ego and pride was hurt and it would seem like the show he was setting up was intercepted.

Eli himself made a frown listening to the story told. It seems that besides being power hungry the general also had a weak ego he constantly tried to protect. "Strange. What an odd scenario as well. Normally the middle east is surrounded with 3rd world countries lacking modern military technology. Let alone more energy based military weaponry. Not just that he man clearly didn't enjoy the prospect of a fair fight, or loosing. What caused this?" Eli asked.

"Have you ever heard of...The Pentagon Game?" Jason asked cryptically to Eli with his eyes gleaming with insights on the inner workings of the world most powerful military force's Headquarters. "You see, Anderson was working as a Pentagon chief R&D guy with a lot of influence in the energy based weaponry sectors that he shared with General Morgan of the Air Force. They get promoted pretty fast with lobbyists helps and their project secured more funding too. Anderson was convinced that if he can field an energy based US Army and Morgan with his point defense laser equipped air force, they'll transform warfare forever. But to prove their point, they need two things, first a wargame, second a real war with their weaponry to do the job. They already got their fixed wargame now they need a real war which we might have thwarted. They'll start looking for new Wars elsewhere to start over. Beside it's been 11 years since the Exercise and Anderson is now SecDef of the US. He's going to eye a lot of conflicts to prove his pinpoint accuracy talking points." Jason's deduction gave revealing insights to the listeners in the room as the young colonel though lack the flair and charisma of his uncle certainly have the brains much like his more battle hardened Uncle Scott O'Grady.

Nicolas looked over and huffed out. "That's crazy. Hang on. I've been working around Maser tanks long enough to know why the UNKCC never have used them in a human combat scenario. In fact since 1966 before even the UNGCC they have never been used against humans. Energy based stuff like lasers don't work too well on tanks. They can melt armor sure, but not effective enough for sustained combat." Nicolas said squinting in thought. He looked over to Osborn and smirked. "Although during the Cold War the JSDF had made the Hyper Laser Cannon. Sort of a knock off of the Maser cannon. Only these were made for human war." Nicolas said.

Scot Osborn nodded recalling the Hyper Laser Cannon, and the limited use. "Those things. We barely use them since… They are slow, ugly, but they do pack a nice punch. Shows even in the 80s at least Orion knew how to build some type of advanced tech. If they could have only stayed as that black ops branch before nuking the world." Osborn said looking back to Jason. "Now the reason you don't see the hyper Maser Cannon much besides those old 80s recordings of big Heisei stomping on Tokyo in 1984 is because the hyper laser proved to be more effective against kaiju. It was replaced by the Maser Beam Tank in 1988 mainly. And those were just maser tanks with a wider laser, and designed more like an actual tank."

"I can see your point. Anderson as I know is very callous and egotistical. He won't listen to any sound advices even if it slaps him across his face. By this point he has crossed the point of no return with his laser weaponry researches and he will need a war to validate his claims of Laser weaponry efficiency. Other wise he'll be sunk along with his $5 Billion project." Jason stated showing his apparent knowledge of human emotion and psychology that governs and drive the American General as the news broadcast had to cut off their interview with General Anderson and switched to a different general. Two different generals in fact.

Osborn and Williams brothers saw that the news anchors were interviewing two other generals, one with grey hair in Air Force uniform with the "Morgan" on his name tag and a 4 star general rank. The other was a Navy admiral wearing ceremonial white dress with a "Johannson" on his nametag and his rank insignia was apparently a full Admiral. Morgan appearance wise was a man in his late 50s with a wrinkled oval shaped face and Johannson was a more formal looking admiral but his lack of hair seems to suggest some sort of failing to himself. "Honestly I have doubts that we even need the GDI or their methods of peacekeeping seeing that they've been fleecing off of the US Military for years now." Said the Air Force General with a distinctive Texan voice. "I fear that the GDI's policy regarding Kaiju is extremely dangerous and detrimental to the US National Security." Said the Admiral as he seemed to be highly disapproving of the GDI's efforts and nitpick everything he saw.

The general's negative comments alone made Nicolas cup his hands over his mouth and boo the television screen. "You suck! Like hell the US alone is going to fix this world alone." Nicolas said.

Nathan there rolled his eyes unimpressed despite the high rank of the general. To him the badges looked like novelty trinkets a child might wear. "We had the courtesy to pull the US out of Orion control. Does he not remember the fact Orion took down the capital? Among how much of the world was almost theirs. Fucking hell we saved their sorry asses." Nathan argued.

"See what I mean? These guys are the products of the Pentagon's Ego games and competition for quick promotion." Jason pointed out as the high ranking officers argued and fight with the anchors for supremacy of their argument regarding the GDI and Kaiju handling matters and a mixture of argument regarding the matter of Orion's Swords reforming slowly as a new organization. "Funny I know all these guys and they didn't want me promoted, I have a feeling they might have known my uncle as well. But regardless, I think part of this CABAL is revealed for us now, all we need to do is to find and destroy the rest of it. Somehow…"


	4. Chapter 4

Another day, another hunt for Girain, she swam around in the Pacific Ocean around MI hunting for whales and giant sea serpents to catch as her meals. She looked around at the ocean floor looking for giant crabs, lobsters of the Ebirah species. She swam around a coral reef with the sunlight above the water surface gleaming its rays down on her back as she explored the ocean floor.

She came across what could be best described as an old naval graveyard with ships from both the IJN and USN laying around as rusted husks with their World War era guns now infested by barnacles and their hulls torn apart by shells, mines and torpedoes ramming into them in the past conflict.

The marine fauna moved about and swam away from her as she swam like a crocodile towards them. She soon noticed a large shadow moving above her with sonar pings sounding down on the water surface, catching her attention. She glanced up to catch its sight and so far have only seen its bottom part. Curious, she swam to the surface, where her dorsal plates surfaced and ride along the water surface before her head follow looking at the vessel's shape.

The first thing she noticed however was the Orion's Sword symbol on the side of its hull and the noticeable lack of weapons onboard, the ship apparently was a cargo freighter to carry supplies towards the main island with a barge being towed behind it.

Despite the vessel being owned formerly by Orion's Sword it bore none of the looks that Orion's Sword gave their vehicles dn mechanized contraptions. Rather she was looking at a regular freighter. The crew onboard looked just as normal as any dock worker, or a blue collared worker who spends time by ships. They all wore yellow hard hats. Some wearing noise canceling ear muffs over their ears, or headphones to listen to the radio. Many of them even had neon colored reflective vests.

However, the freighter carried hundreds of Metal storage containers. Almost all of which were a dull color with signs of weathering including rust build up that streaked downwards on their rectangular metal frames. Each one was stacked neatly on top of eachother just at the middle of the ship. However, the barge behind the ship being pulled carried a much more massive object. A steel jacket for possibly an oil platform towed behind the already massive ship. Usual logistical transports. The steel jacket itself was made up of many metal rods and bars all lined up in an array to make support. Behind the first two barge was another carrying flat platforms of hexagonal shapes, and just behind this barge were two support vessels. Tug boats it seems to help guide the sea train along. Even for her massive kaiju scale the proportions of the objects were massive.

"Gotta have the hexagon now do we." Said Girain with a comment on the transport as they enter the construction area near the main island to build what appear to be the basic layout of the new Orion's Sword base and Rex Units base to relieve the cramp living conditions there. She sighed out and proceeded to swim ashore of the main island at the Southeastern beach near the footpath leading into the lake of the island where some of the more colorful residents of the island were living. She stretched herself out and twisted her body to crack her joints and bones, feeling herself much better after the exercises. "I wonder what's happening right now to the Hydras. Hopefully they haven't caused too much problems." Said Girain as she took a walk into the island's lake to have a drink after her exercise.

As Girain took some time off trying to get used to a more relaxed lifestyle away from humans, and to return to her primal roots she was not aware she was the only one looking for a way to relax. Elsewhere on the main island to the north away from both the GDI base and from other kaiju residence Chikiryu "Santa Muerte" La Roja was seen holding onto Shiryu's hand while Chikiryu herself seems to drag Shiryu way from his only comfort zone. Shiryu himself made confused groans under his helmet while essentially being dragged off. "Come on Rexy. You're being as slow as an old dog right now. I told you I just wanted to spend some time with my handsome hero. Alone. No kids, and no humans." Chikiryu said leading Shiryu into some thick forest.

In fact the forest here looked to be lush enough with foliage and flora the two instantly disappeared behind the trees. Shiryu himself sighed holding onto his lover's hand. The only reason though Chikiryu did this now only a mere few weeks after one of the worlds most major paramilitary wars was due to Shiryu's worsening state of mind. Even as he was being pulled away for some "alone time" he still felt some type of stress biting down on him. "It feels out of place still. I'm sorry i just can't let any of it go. And… We are already diving into a new conflict." Shiryu said as he saw Chikiryu led him into a partial leaning. He sighed out as she wrapped her arms around his body.

"Yes, but I think the new guys are going to take care of that for us. I already got you out here, and it's been so long since we had our special time." Chikiryu said bringing her sharp looking helmet over to Shiryu's own. If their helmets had lips of nay kid she would have dragged him in closer for a smooch.

Shiryu however looked down and sighed. Chikiryu though brought her hand under Shiryu's chin making him look upwards. "Okay it is kinda bad for you. Hmmm. How about this. I'll let you cuff me this time. And then I'll let you release the stress whatever way you want. I think we both need this. Oh and i won't grab you too hard this time. How about that?" Chikiryu asked him.

Shiryu sighd one final time however and begrudgingly accepted. As much as post war trauma dug at him he was no longer just a machine of war. He had a beautiful wife, kids, and a real family. And part of his life now was to manage these relationships. Even if it meant kinky private time. "S-sure. Let's-" Shiryu himself was cut off as Chikiryu pulled him down on top of her. Both of them heard castration down on the soft plant life below.

As for many of the other island residence however there was a partial turmoil happening still. A sudden introduction of Rex Units onto kaiju owned island was not to go without some arguments. The human made Godzillian cyborgs integrating with some of the locals of the island have turned into some heated debates. Girain herself heard a short brawl in the distance followed by clearly the sounds of a Rex Unit running towards her after growling and arguing were heard. From the tree line ahead of Girain she saw one of the Hydra appeared pushing leaves and trees out of his way while cautiously looking back at the forest. The Rex Unit there was PI93, or as Girain called him Pythagora. Still cautious he looked at the tree line, but clearly not in a mood for conflict.

Girain clearly knew that he either ran into Jr or one of Jr's children and began to walk over to him cautiously so as not to disturb him. "Hey...uh Pythagora...PI93? What happened? Did you got into trouble with one of the residents here?" She asked him while crouching down to his level and put her right hand on his shoulder to help him calm himself seeing a familiar friendly face before she looked back into the foliage where he came out from. She stood up and went towards the foliage pushing the leaves aside a bit before looking inside to see what could have scared him away presuming it to be the hyperactive prankster Godzuko.

True to Girain's suspicions she saw just in the jungle a much younger and agile looking Godzillian standing up at a 100 meter tall height. A clear male given the muscle on him and lack of a curvy body. It was Godzuko, or Heisei Gojira Jr's and Ogra's first born child from the first clutch of eggs they had in 2019. He himself looked much like his father Jr. Minus a prominent sharp neck frill. His neck was much rounder with the only sign of a frill being a round concave indent in his neck just on the front.

He had a snout about the same length as Jr's, but much thinner. His head had a much rounder shape on top and lacked the ovular width Jr's head possessed as well. Unlike Jr as well his eyes were much different. Black colored sclera with a narrow strip of orange-amber iris and a black pupil made up Godzuko's eyes.

However, it was usually hard to see his eyes due to them being shaded by his much more narrow reptilian brows. Finally his build was much more different form Jr's. Godzuko was much leaner, and thinner than Jr.

The most muscular part of Godzuko were his thighs, and his upper chest where rectangular pectoral muscles were separated by a very visible sternum not at all scarred like Jr's. His dorsal plates were also much shorter and more leaf like in shape rather than Jr's long jagged dorsal plates.

Standing alone in the foliage he huffed out and shook himself off. The biggest piece of evidence Girain had pointing to Godzuko as a prankster right now was the smell of sulfur in the air and some partial grey plumes of smoke rising up from the ground. That and the yellow colored sulfur rock at Godzuko's feet. He looked over where PI93 may have been resting and made sly smirk on his face completely oblivious his aunt was standing in the tree line watching him. Clearly he was pleased with his pyrotechnical work with sulfur fire crackers.

"Godzuko, I hope you have a good reason for disturbing the newcomers of the island." Girain frowned at her nephew as she crossed her arms in front of her chest looking at him with a glare. Godzuko himself may not have been very wise with causing trouble with the Rex Units that Girain helped care for and rehab to allow them an easy route to integrating into societies and daily life on Monster Island. "I know that your cousin Sicario maybe hyperactive and love games like you but he knows not to disturb the Rex Units here too much." Said Girain as she dragged Godzuko out of the foliage he was hiding in.

Godzuko being dragged by his tail whipped around and yeleopd in shock being caught. Apparently he was also easy to startle as well since Girain's sudden appearance caused his eyes to widen in shock. "Uh-uh-uh-uhhh! Um!" Godzuko stammered trying to look for an excuse to use here. As he was pulled away more of his pyrotechnical knowledge was clear. Mainly with a gathering of round rocks he made from reactive elements possibly harvested close to the island's volcano. "Well! Okay you got me, but he was sleeping in my spot! Look!" Godzuko pointed his claws at a tree marked in gashes all while Pythagora stayed behind Girain as if she were a protective mother. A barrier between him and Godzuko.

"Well that's no reasons for you to startle him with a prank like that." She huffed and frowned at Godzuko as she crossed her arms looking at him, the young child of Jr would notice that her arms were different from the last time he saw her. They were now much more smooth and silky clean like synthetic materials with hexagonal panels lined up on them. "In any case the new comers aren't socially aware of what you do or your family's daily life is like so try to please give them some time to adjust into the island's lifestyle. I need to make sure they're having a supportive community to open up and live like Godzillians." Said Girain as she sighed out.

Her words seemed to have gone partly over Godzuko's head as he paid attention to her slight appearance change. He even squinted his darker eyes confused at her slight change of appearance. "Uh-huh. So don't be mean to the… Uncle Rex guys. Did you shed your scales auntie? They look smoother." Godzuko said. It wasn't exactly clear if he was trying to change the subject or if he was genuinely curious.

"Godzuko I'm serious over here are you listening to me?" She asked him with an increasingly prying gaze telling him to be honest to her before she might punish him. But her attention too trailed along what Godzuko was looking at, her arms. She sighed out looking at the hexagonal patterns on them. In her mind, memories flashes before her of the surgery she had no choice but to accept, to feel her arm rip open and having mechanical parts and wires filled them where the natural flesh and muscles she accepted once stood. It was the crime of Orion that she personally held a grudge to. "And no I didn't shed my skin, long story short I had a surgery done and I didn't like a single bit of it." Said Girain with a huff as she sounded slightly grumpier.

Godzuko hearing her tone quickly diverted his eyes nervously back to her face nervous. He cleared his throat trying to think of some other conversation topic to engage in. Even looking to the trees around him for some answer to the intense moment. However, Pythagora leaned to Girain and quietly spoke to her. "M- m- ma'am. D- detecting ex- ex- explosives on th-the ground. Prim- primitive, but still effective…" PI93 said nervously. Goduko himself placed his hand behind his back and looked away. "Okay maybe I had a few more. I wasn't going to use them on the humans. I kinda wanted to hand Godzilndas a coconut with grains in the milk so it would blow up in his face. People need to learn to laugh again. Right? Right?..." Godzuko said leading to his voice to squeak nervously trying not to glare at PI93.

"Look they'll get their laughs when the time is right. As for now better not trouble the Rex Units any further." Said Girain as she held PI93's hand and began to walk off with him to find some place where she can spend sometimes to teach him some useful skills. As she went up to a hill on the island overlooking the GDI Mother Base and the construction of the new Rex Unit base by Orion off the shore of the island as she let PI93 sat down next to her.

"You have to excuse Godzuko, he's my nephew and he's quite a hyperactive child. So he has a lot to learn about Rex Units in general." Said Girain as she sat down next to him and looking out at the island's vast expanse and the surrounding islands of the Archipelago. She pointed to the one of the Southeastern Islands in the chain and directed Pythagora's attention to it. "That island down there is where I was born, it's abandoned now though since the company that ran it got defunct. I think sooner or later someone will come down there and invest in it." Said Girain as she leaned backward with her hands planting on the ground behind him.

Pythagora being just one of the twenty of Hera's Hydra seemed to be Girain's personal favorite. Normally he was more away from the base than the other Rex Units. A sign that everyone on the island was trying to return to some normality. He himself zoome his optics in at the sight of the island.

Even where he sat down he couldn't see any signs of abandoned human construction. Rather the island had become overgrown with plant life. Even kaiju living on the island were hard to spot. "I… Recall r- reading about your creation. We were taught a- about you. I recall the defunct o- organization the GDF. The- These were y- your creators?" Pythagora asked.

Girain nodded to him as she lied down on her back looking at the sky above. "Yes that's right. The GDF was the funding party. But the main party was a PMC, Raven PMC. The incident I caused dropped their stock hard and bankrupted them." Said Girain as she turned to see Pythagora's side and took in his pale white armor and the simple serial number he had on his thigh and chest as she sighed out.

"How's the Hydras doing at the moment? I was looking up at islands the Rex Units can use as a dedicated home to them." She said in a soft and gentle tone as she moved her tail about on the grass. Her keen eyes monitored the land below the hill noticing some more of the Hydras were apparently taking a walk around the place to explore the land on their own fruition but it was still a difficult task for them to accomplish on their own.

"Our unit appears to be still whole despite a conflict. Reports from my other allies state some occasional sl- slight c- c- c- conflict with the res- residence of this island. The territory as you have stated has been made much space with our arrival. Currently Unit Hera herself is as she states 'taking 5' while surveying operations of our human counter parts. She gave temporary control to Unit Corsair… Shiryu. Correcting. However, we have lost contact with Sh- Shiryu and Ch- ch- ch- Chikriyu. I was attempting to exercise as instructed 'exploring' procedures. Which is why I rested by the lake. Until interruption." Pythagora said.

Girain nodded to him and patted his back gently to reassure him that he was doing a good job to the best of his capacity. "Thank you Pythagora. You're doing a good job so far." As she was patting his back however, a plane had took off from the airport of the base flying into the air towards the USA. Onboard the jet was Jason Grady with a batch of soldiers heading home for 4th of July celebration preparations with their families.

He sat by a leather seat looking at a scrapbook of newspaper clipping of his uncle. There was one paper clipping he had from the Washington Post from 2002 where the Headline was saying "General booted from the Pentagon for falsified Intel on Iraq WMD". He hummed in thought, looking at the expression of Scott O'Grady on the page with his index finger pointing at the then Secretary of Defense and scowled at him, with the quoted line in the paper that said "We're heading towards Vietnam 2.0!".

The young colonel sighed out seeing this as the flight left MI's airspace and flew towards the state of Hawaii before going to California in the coming hours. "What were they doing all this time? Man I really should have listened to you." He thought to himself. Soon enough, the aircraft was out of sight for the residents in MI, leaving Girain to continue her daily walks around the island to see each of the Hydra members, the patrol for her had become second nature after so many years of conducting it. Something akin to Green Beret patrol around their AOs to assess the situation, a novelty that the elder General O'Grady introduced to the operational structure and handbook of the GDI's mecha units.

During Girain's relaxing patrol of the island she found many of the Hydra to be sprinkled randomly on the island. Thankfully they were moving away from the base on their own. As she thought it was similar to how hatchling leave the nest as they grow. Particularly birds. Most of them were gathered in close proximity outside of the border of the GDI base. Thankfully for her they were exploring the more natural kaiju side. Some placed themselves as far away from the GDI base to the point they were close to the island hot springs. Most if not all of Stuka's squad was located by the GDI base however. Possibly to keep support on the human construction activities.

One thing however that perplexed Girain however was Shiryu and Chikiryu's absence. Not near the base as they usually prefered to be. Occasionally the two were seen by more relaxing areas of the island including beaches, or the hotspring. On her walk however she came across Gojirin's cave. Arguably the first female Girain had seen that wasn't herself or Giryia as well as the fact she was a donor for Girain's flesh regeneration leading to Girain's albinism. On the outside of Gojriin's cave was a patch of flat grass, but 3 of the Hydra just standing still and stiff as robots. Their thigh serial code labeled them as: RX89, 010, and 5HG. It would still take some time to memorize all their serial codes and given names, but as they stood outside of the cave Gojirin on the inside focused on meditating alone. Or at least trying to.

Girain sighed out looking at the sight but at least she knew that Gojirin wouldn't be too aggressive to the new comers like others would. She however knew it was best to forewarn Gojirin of their predicament instead of being silent about them. Girain knocked on the side of the cave's rock and stone formations and waited for Gojirin to reply. "Hey uh Gojirin, it's me Girain. I was thinking I should tell you about...these guys." Girain took a moment to glance back at the Rex Units outside of the cave.

On the inside of the cave the albino female Godzillasaur, Gojirin, sat down on the floor of her own cave. Around her cave was a collection of odd objects. At least for a Godzillian from nature rather than made in a human base. She had suit of navy blue colored MFS armor in the back of her cave held up by some metal supports much like a more advanced and gigantic coat hanger. To the left side of the cave she had an actual mattress.

Apparently made up of mats, and old large pieces of fabric the GDI did not need. The fabrics were sew together however using more natural plant life such as vines or threads. She however also had a massive fire blanket of a navy blue color indicating an old one the UNKCC lended out to her. Knowing how large their Maser garages are and hangars the size was fitting. She had as well a large radio in the right corner of her cave that was playing actual music.

She herself was white as Girain, but looked more reptilian. For one unlike the ridges and rough bumps other members of her species has, she possessed larger smooth crocodilian scales. She also appeared to be heavier, and slightly muscular than Girain with not as prominent curves. Despite this though she still had a feminine form to help differentiate her from males of the Godzillasaur species. The top of her head was pretty much flat and smooth while her mouth was more rectangular with a saurian like jaw line.

Her thighs were much thicker than Hera's or Girain's, and finally unlike Girain or Hera her dorsal plates were rounder with some partial square-like proportions to them. They were much shorter as well, but still possessed upwards points sticking upwards. Her pale eyes blunk rather perplexed at Girain, but she too sighed. "Oh it's quite unfortunate for all of them. Really it is. I offered them a seat, but they… Well for lack of better word made the situation maybe a bit more awkward. Turing away and staying on the outside. I really do feel bad since I know the were only meant to fight. It must be shattering for them to start to realize life doesn't have to be the way they were raised for." Gojirin said.

"I'm glad that you know. It's heartbreaking since well...they weren't prepared for life like at all...and now they're just stepping out of the shell for once. Have they told you about Hera yet?" Girain asked Gojirin as she stood in front of Gojirin. She gestured for the Rex Units to relax themselves and sat down as they weren't being forced or ordered around by anything. Girain then looked back at Gojirin and sat down in front of the elder female Godzillasaur and began their conversation.

As Girain requested the three Rex Units on the outside of the cave turned around and joined with her. Gojirin however noticed they were more comfortable around Girain noting they sat closer to her. Not that Gojirin was offended. Rather she made a soft smile to Girain. "Well at least they know who to trust. I've heard about this Hera though. Your sister used to have this name. I wonder what made Orion's Sword admire her. Hmmm." Gojirin said as she viewed the serial codes for the Rex Units.

Again all she saw were seemingly meaningless serial codes RX89, 010, and 5HG. In the time they stayed at the GDI base however they were at least courteous enough to give them the names Girain chose being Romulus, Odenathus, and Hecatonchires respectively. Each of them weren't quite as developed as Pythagora yet as they held their quiet. "You should be thankful they didn't remove their actual voice boxes… I doubt they would have, but they still seem so… Mute." Gojirin said looking to each of the identical Rex Units there.

"Yes they are. Very much like Shiryu when he first came to the island and I pity them for that. Also...I'm retired from the GDI, so from now on I'll be living on the island like any Godzillians. That and helping these guys learning social skills." Said Girain as she sighed out looking at the three Rex Units that were at the place to help with their development.

Hearing the sudden news of Girain's retirement caused Gojirin's pale eyes to widen, and for her to gasp a breath of air into her lungs. She looked to Girain's eyes, and felt even part of her own person to be ripped. Something about what Girain just didn't seem right. "You are?! I mean… perhaps after the conflict you deserve a rest for your service. This sounds so odd though. For as long as I've known you, you've been with the humans and helping them. You even introduced me to their complexities." Gojirin said as she turned her head around to display the USB like plug on the back of her head.

Just a minor augment that allowed her into the GDI database. Each of the Rex Units tilted their heads seeing this. "Identifying as dataplug." The Rex Unit marked 5HG Hecatonchires said. Gojirin herself turned around nodded. "You see why this is a major step for you. You without the humans… Well it just doesn't seem right! Maybe though it just takes getting used to. How have you been doing with the separation?" Gojirin asked Girain curious.

Gojirin noticed Girain made a head turn with her voice sounding rather nervous and even unsure at times. "Well...not quite well to be honest. It wasn't a willing one but rather a demand. I made a request for the Rex Units and the surviving Orion members to have a chance at redemption. But the Council didn't like it because they fear we might be sheltering war criminals. So here I am." Said Girain as she leaned herself forward a bit holding her face with both hands and rubbing her front with her palms showing Gojirin that indeed Girain had been stressed out as of late by the turn of events. "At least they accepted the Rex Units part and let them live here for good measure." She sighed out a bit before standing back up. "Anyway it's been nice talking to you Gojirin. I need to take a walk and see how are the others doing." Said Girain as she stretched her tired body out.

Gojirin nodded to Girain, and made a depressed sigh herself before looking to the three Rex Units in front of her. Rather than act awkward and nervous around the new company with her she smiled and stood up. "I'll be here if you need anything at all darling. Let me help you with getting these guys situated with life. Maybe some mediation first, and some music. I'll see you when I can Girain." Gojirin said bringing out some incense wicks first for the Rex Units. It was enough for Girain to see at least family was on her side here.

Girain nodded to Gojirin as she walked away hoping to find someone lively to talk with or at least Stuka to speak with and perhaps continue their relationship for the better, as she walked around the hillside areas of the island where her old workshop once stood and where she once had her den to build Gojirin's suits from a set of MFS armor plates and hollowed out parts.

It felt like it was just yesterday with her eyes apparently seeing the ghostly apparition of her younger self working on the suit with Shiryu watching and aiding her from the side. As she took another step forward, she failed to notice who was in front of her and happened to bump into Kotaryu "Mad Commander" as he was called. "Oh sorry sir, I didn't see you there." Said Girain as she rubbed her nose.

The kaiju she bumped into happened to be a Rex Unit himself. Not of Orion origin however. Unlike other Rex Units before him, Mad Commander as he was known as was much heavier and tanky in his frame as mecha styled warfare had increased. His armor unlike Shiryu's was a matte light tan color. Like sand. Another major difference was the fact Kotaryu's armor helmet wise was much thicker and less angular around the bottom jaw portion. Even the top of his helmet lacked the streamlined jet appearance Rex Units normally possessed. A thick backwards pointed fin that looked dull adorned the top of Kotaryu's head. His optics were much lighter in color than Shiryu to the point they were a sky blue. The back of his helmet had a rounded shape curving around the back of his helmet as well.

His shoulders possessed round spherical arm guards that acted as his heavy shoulder armor while on the sides of these he had a thick plate of tan armor. The rest of his arm armor carried this heavier appearance while matching the tan color scheme of the rest of his body. Minus however the middle of his elbows which had round amor joints to help the armor move quicker with the body underneath despite the heavier appearance.

Finally the rest of his body bore a similar Rex Unit appearance typical with them except for the chest piece Kotaryu had which was an angled piece of armor resembling the front of a boat, or a round plate that concealed a heavy hyperlaser beneath.

When he spoke though he spoke in the same voice as Asiimov. A worn, old soldier voice that sounded like he'd been threw ages of war without quitting. A name though the GDI found for him as a nickname was "White Tiger" due to his much tankier appearance. "Yep. Retirement ain't helping you much ma'am. I see you have a lot on your mind right now if you couldn't see a heavy tank like me walking around. No worries. For this at least. You look like your life has been sucked out of yah. Have you been sleeping at all? Maybe with that zoid you're dating now? How's he been?" Mad Commander asked in a tone alarmingly like Scott O'Grady.

"Oh Stuka is fine for now. He's just a bit dense and you know...Orion Rex in general so I can't really complain about it. But yes the whole retirement, more like old men booting me out of service isn't doing so well for me." Said Girain with a sigh as she sat down in front of Mad Commander and took a moment to take in the fact that this Rex Unit was obviously made to be similar to the elder General Scott O'Grady and by extension Scot Osborn at the same time.

"Have you heard about Colonel Jason Grady and his CABAL thing? I heard that he is afraid of someone going to assassinate him." She spoke with a more calm and focused tone showing that like Shiryu she too had become extremely molded by the military life of the GDI and Orion that she can only focus on military matters.

"Of course I heard. He's on a short vacation leave right now. Went home with a bunch of others while pretty much anyone who isn't American is building up the new part of the base. Well wait. That ain't entirely true. I think some of the people still in the base are going to shoot off fireworks come July 4th. Not much of a problem since Godzuko insists he blow firecrackers off to fuel his pyromania. Plus really. An island full of kaiju already making a bunch of noise. I don't think a little fire works will get anyone's attention to the base… unless you're Digit. Yeah they should be fine launching some bangers into the sky. If maybe you can find a way to sneak in you can look at the show as well." Kotaryu said.

"I'm not really that interested in the firework show but thanks for the advertisement anyway. Look, my life isn't going so well for me, especially by the fact that I can't get into anything normal at all one the island. In fact I just simply can't seem to get myself into any activities. The only thing I can focus on is Jason's problems." She sighed out and paced back and forth trying to think of something she could do to help herself. Not only that but she also seem to display a sign of mental trauma and a very disturbing sign of being dependent on the military lifestyle she had been familiar with. A common sign of other veterans and those who had been into extensive combat that they feel comfortable in battles and war and completely alienated in peace.

"Have you tried talking to someone about that? Therapist? Local? Anything?" Kotaryu said scratching his own head in confusion. He sighed and rose his round shoulder up in shrug. "Look. I'm saying you might need some more natural help. Me. I'm a goddamn walking animoo tank. I'm the least natural thing… Besides what Orion does to their Rex Units. Try seeing how others live their lives without you know war. Jr maybe. He looks like he lives for the most part. That or try big brother Asiimov. You don't hear him talking about service all the time. Or… You can try the extreme option of 'settling down.' The way I see it nothing is going to bring you to your own morality then seeing your own kids. Heck they might start wearing your armor and then you'll really need to sit down." Kotaryu said thinking of his own solution.

"Thanks but really I'm not sure anyone would want a family with me at this point. Kiryu...Goji...he's nowhere the man I knew him when we first met. Stuka...I don't want to rush our relationship and traumatize. I'll need time I think." Said Girain as she went away back to her home the crystal mansion.

She entered the mansion's doors and closed it behind her, she sighed out feeling empty as she sat down by the mansion's living room and man cave area looking for something to do. Her usual lively attitude was gone feeling like a caged animal with darkness and boredom as her cage. She sat down by the bar and pour herself a glass of Bordeaux and began to sip it slowly. The wait was atrocious as she didn't have anything in mind to speak of.

That boredom however didn't last long as the phone in her home rang, her ears perked up as she tuned in on the sound, this led to her walking towards the crystal phone to pick it up out of curiosity. "Hello?" She asked over the phone with the crystal translator on her neck.

"Hey Girain, how are you doing? Listen I'm home now in Vegas with my kids, we just got dinner done and you know the usual. 4th of July happening later this week, so we're kinda excited to see the fireworks again. A miracle that some part of this nation survived but uh not so much for the Midwest, it looks like Austin after that...incident with Crimson Butterfly." Hearing Jason's voice over the phone and his cheery attitude with his family gave Girain a slight smile on her face as she leaned her back against the wall.

"Glad to hear your voice Jason. God it's so droning and boring here without somebody to speak with, someone on the same page as me that is." Said Girain as she rubbed her temple and sat down by the crystal chair next to the phone while still holding it. On the other end of the phone call, Jason was seen in his home holding up the black phone attached to a fax machine and a answering machine. He was standing by the staircase of his suburban home while wearing a red Las Vegas Strip club and a pair of cargo jeans.

"Sorry to hear about that Girl, but really Suburban life ain't better for me. On account of-" He was cut short however when he saw his wife Carleen yanking the phone from his hand and gesturing her finger at his face as if she was scolding and commanding him. "Jason! This is your family and you're on vacation so take care of your kids for once! Are you calling your work again and talking to that thing? You know she's not real and can't possibly have a working relationship with her." Said Carleen as her voice was heard over the phone causing Girain's smile to fade into a grim stare as if she was talking to a terrorist.

"And listen here missy, I don't care who you are but you are not allowed to talk to my husband like this." Carleen scolded to Girain but her comically high pitch voice and the cracking of her voice sound like a stereotypical housewife of the 50s or Ellen Green being the wife of Jason Brody instead of a normal woman of today. "And I don't care who you are lady, but I don't negotiate with phone hijackers and terrorists." Said Girain in a dry, snarky but also sarcastic tone that left Carleen fuming with rage. The housewife was so furious that she crushed the phone with her grip alone, splitting the device into two. "And my phone call has been killed by a 50s housewife…" Girain huffed out frustratingly.

On the other end of the line, Jason widened his eyes in shock to see the strength of his often time feminine and dolting wife as she walked away to mow the lawn of the house. "What did I marry?" Jason asked himself while watching his wife exiting the kitchen's door all the while his face was pale with fear and horrid realization at what his wife can do in fury.

Back on Girain's side however, Girain finally felt some of her own relife when a familiar presence came to her. She first heard him stepping into the room with her before she saw a hand rest on her left shoulder. "Is the situation currently intensifying? You appear to be in a much worse mood than usual." Said Stuka standing behind Girain. It seemed the whole time she was out on her venture on the island the Ex-Orion Rex leader was here rather than the GDI base. However, Shiryu and Chikiryu weren't at the base either monitoring leaving Girain with the thoughts on what Shiryu was currently doing. "And excuse me. Welcome… home?" Stuka said figuring his word choice still.

Girain shuddered at first when she felt his hand touching her but was quick to calm down and breath out in relief. "Oh Stuka it's good to see you." She put the phone down before looking at him again. "Sorry about that, but I was on the phone with Jason when his wife suddenly snagged the phone and literally crushed it." She said sounding rather perplexed and to Stuka's surprise outright shock by the fact that a 50s housewife crushed the family phone with ease just with her anger alone. "Anyway, I'm surprised that you're here instead of...well the base. So how long have you been here Stuka?" She slowly gave a smile at him as she stood up from the chair to walk with him back to the living room.

Stuka by now learned to hold Girain's hand with ease, and some comfort. He looked back to her with his visor kept tracking her face. "Most of the day. I woke up at the GDI Mother Base, and was allowed permission from others including Shiryu to traverse the island to come here. However, i've been… Feeling odd. When I found the mansion was relatively empty, and absent of your presence i was left to my own activities. Which left me confused... It's hard for me to describe. Simply I have no objective to carry out leading to me walking the mansion in repeated sweeps as i thought of activities. None of which came to mind. Krystalak offered cannabis substances, but I refused consumption of such substances. Interferences of my thoughts and mind are not a preference of mine." Stuka said.

Girain and Stuka then sat down by the sofa of the living room as she wrapped her arm around his back and pulled him closer to her as she rubbed his right thigh. "To be honest I was feeling pretty empty as well. Seeing that I got nothing to do and no one to talk to for most of the day. I think I have PTSD. Mental trauma and dependent on Military Lifestyle that was imposed on me. So much effort to help the Rex Units that I failed to help myself…" She sighed out disappointedly as she sat with Stuka and held his hand in hers. Without her armor the albino female Godzillian looked like a beautiful lady or Goddess to Stuka's eyes as she extends her most beautiful qualities and traits to him alongside her charming appearance. "You know how it feels...at first I thought it would be easy to walk away but...it's like something hypnotize me back into this life."

With her admitting that a more casual life was not as enjoyable as she had hoped Stuka himself thought about being out of his militarized operations. He nodded to her feeling some understanding of how she felt despite him not being forcefully retired. Rather it was lacking an objective that drove him to irritation. "It seems we both have a similar issue. I have yet to find a way to engage in productive activities. Normally i would go into a shut down state, but not here. Not when I'm figuring out there is something more to life as you instructed me before." Stuka said. Girain felt his hand's grip on her own increase in strength slightly while he sat with her. He focused his orange glowing visor on her face. "Heart rate increasing? Body temperature rising? My HUD is delivering abnormal reading to me about my current state." Stuka said.

"Don't worry about it Stuka. It's completely normal, when you're close to someone you love, someone you care about, your body tend to be like that. Just let it flow." Said Girain as she gently reached up to his mask and disengaged the locks on it, she lifted the mask off of his face before looking at him straight in the eyes, and smiled gently at him. "I love you. Stuka." She moved herself close to him kissing his lips gently before pushing her tongue into his mouth slowly, she wrapped her hands around his waists and pulled him closer to her.

[hr]

Las Vegas, Nevada, USA

It was now bedtime for the Grady family in the area as the children retired to their bedrooms on the second floor and Jason himself went to bed with his "Wife" Carleen, he was wearing a white tank top with a pair of khaki shorts to bed. But the moment he looked at her, he felt off, it was surreal and unnatural. The way she walks and her perpetual smiles seem to get to unnerve him so much that he felt she was going to kill him somehow. Even when she was in her Pajama with a blindfold on her eyes sleeping on his bed, he simply couldn't close his eyes and sleep. Instead, he went out of the bedroom to get a smoke or a midnight snack to feel better.

"What the fuck are you?" He muttered as he looked at the backdoor to his garden, it had a clear impression of Carleen on its wooden frame. To think that the hole was made just by her walking alone rendered his mind a scrambled egg as he sat down by the couch and TV to watch the news. He switched on the Television and saw some of the news channel making a broadcast about the latest scoop in either world affairs or the entertainment industries. It would seem Celebrities have occupied a position, equivalent to government officials and heads of states.

"Recently Mattel toy lines has reported staggering sales of their MFS model kits with toy stores everywhere reporting a sold out within hours of opening with most of their MFS-4 and Rex Units model kits sold out in a blink of an eye. Hobbyists reported extreme satisfaction with their new toys and diorama that feels too real to ignore, and maybe their best shots at practicing emergency evacuations should an attack come to their hometown. In other news Disney has been denied rights to make a biographical movie about the MFS unit line of the GDI." Said the news broadcaster as Jason sighed out and changed the channel to a different one and continue watching the news.

"Recent reports from Disney stated that they're trying once again to obtain right for a movie about-" Jason then turned off the TV and frowned rubbing his temple while sitting on his couch. "Goddamn rat company, she's a warrior Goddess not a princess." Said Jason frustratingly as he sat on his couch, alone and away from the presence of Carleen.

But little did he know, while he was sitting there, someone was coming closer to his home. Out in the dark neighborhood, a hooded and masked figure running through the darkness towards his home, passing by the neighbors and dogs of the cul-de-sac. But not the watchful eyes of the Grady Family's bodyguards, Orion's Sword Ninja units in the area. As the assassin came closer to the Grady residents, he tripped an sensor device by the Orion Ninjas to detect hostile presents.

The sensor unit began to ring out with an extremely loud audible buzzing sound alerting Jason. As for the ninjas the Ex-Orion forces had on patrol one such was already on top of the mystery assassin. The assassin in question didn't hear the footsteps of the ninja. Rather the perpetrator felt a cracking kick to his or her back sending their chest to the ground. Once the assassin spun around he saw one of the ninjas standing above wearing a suit of stealth armor that made him look cybernetic due to how much the suit looked like a robot.

The helmet of the mystery man was red and shiny with a glossy finish. It was round in a human shape, but lacked many features besides some panel linings giving the helmet a mannequin impression. However, the helmet did have a single glowing green eye in the center with a small black pupil gazing at the assassin. The rest of the body was a mix of red and black colors. Red on a muscular robotic chest, and a black color on the shoulders, outer thighs, and the shins.

The ninja know to others as Ryo Jurou also held a black kitana behind his back and a suppressed pistol in the other hand pointed as the assassin. With the click of a button on his waist Jason was given an alert beep with any portable devices he had. "Surrender…" Ryo said to the assassin.

The assassin didn't reply in English but rather a thick and often awkward German accent. "Nein!" He shouted before making a bolt away from the Orion Ninja and blast through the wooden wall of Jason's home with a breach grenade. He leaped inside and headed straight for Grady, trying to land a kick on him. Jason quickly ducked down under the table of the of the living room, causing the assassin to miss his mark and crash into the kitchen shelves and caused the can food to fall on his face. "Who or what the fuck!?" Jason exclaimed as he pulled out a pistol that he had with him in his shorts pocket. He cocked the weapon, a Sig Sauer P320 pistol and trained his sight on the assassin, who then tossed out a knife at him. Seeing the knife made Jason pulled the trigger in a hurry before ducking down again, the knife landed on the carpet harmlessly but the assassin quickly grabbed what appeared to be a classic World War era M24 Stielhandgranate and tossed it at Jason.

Jason however saw Ryo burst through the same door the assassin had chosen to use. He dashed swiftly through the room, and made an expressionless glance at Jason. All the Orion ninja did was point his finger downwards as he barreled towards the assassin pointing for Jason to get to the ground. Ryo then fired his suppressed pistol at the assassin's legs aimed for the thighs before leaping off of his feet in a spin through air forwards. He grabbed his katana with both hands and swung down on the assassin's hands literally disarming him before plunging his katana into the gut of the assassin.

The assassin being powerless to resist seeing the blade plunging into his stomach apparently had a moment of stutter and shiver feeling the cold blade digging into his flesh. Blood began to seep out from his body dripping on the floor. He looked down at the sight, feeling death finally gotten to him before making a barely audible croak. He fell over slowly until he slumped over lifeless, dying in his pool of blood. "Dad! Daddy!? What's going on down-" Hannah gasped when she saw the dead assassin in the house, her father running up to usher her back to her room. But it was too late, she saw the dead body and was petrified when it's in her home. "Dad what the hell just just happened?" Tommy ran out of his room apparently he was wearing a hoodie over his head with a pair of headphones in his ears.

"Get back to your room! Get back to your room Jason! Now, it's not safe here! Just go stay in your room!" He shouted to his children, sounding oddly commanding as he tried to ensure they were safe. Even his wife didn't raise a word of objection, she quietly closed to the door of the bedroom and listened to what he was doing outside. "Jesus Christ...what the hell is this?" Jason grabbed the knife on the carpet and yanked it out of the place he looked at its design, noticing an eagle spreading its wings holding an oak leaf bundle around a Swastika symbol of Nazi Germany.

A date was stamped on it, saying "1954" strangely enough. Not only that but the blade had many Nazi regalia designs with the infamous SS oath "My loyalty is my honour. Heil Hitler." He brought the knife over to the Orion Ninja for inspection. "Look at this...this guy got himself a Nazi knife to kill me. Something is off with this guy…" Said Jason as he slowly pulled the mask off of the assassin, revealing his facial appearance, a bald headed caucasian with a pair of blue eyes and a large oval shaped face. "Clean up crew is coming at least, ETA 10 mikes." Said Jason with a sigh as he inspected the dead body.

The assassin apparently had a bundle grenade, essentially a wooden stick with a large bundle of stick grenades on the end of it, his primary weapon was apparently a bullpup weapon. An assault rifle with various rails on it to for attachments with a grenade launcher tube underneath. There were also various abnormal espionage gears such as sticky cameras, remote control poison gas mines, sound maker, decoy grenades, thermal observation scope that said "Vampyr" on its side. Outside of the house, a convoy of three black SUVs pulled up by the house's door. From inside the vehicles were a mixture of GDI and Orion clean up crew running into the house to secure the site.

Seeing the convoy of GDI vehicles other ninja troops came to the SUVs to give reports to the GDI. Only Ryo seemed to be faster than the others since he dispatched the assassin the quickest. Some of the GDI soldiers coming out of the SUVs remarked missing the quick fight between the ninja and the assassin. Ryo at least proved himself to be human as he breathed and out showing his chest to expand and to shrink. He flung his katana around his and in a juggeld before silently placing it back into a sheath on his side. The mono optic looked back to Jason silently before Ryo spoke in a monotonous Japanese accent. "The situation seems to be contained. No help however for your children's mental states. Advise you get them a therapist should night terrors come to them and persist." Ryo said. He spun his pistol around and to Jason's shock saw Ryo's thigh open and allowed enough room for the pistol to be placed into his leg.

"Don't tell me that they ripped out your thigh…" Jason shrugged as he got up from the corner of where he was as the forensic crew began to document the scuffle that had broken out in the area and took photos of the facial features of the killer. Jason then ran to the second floor to get his children informed of what just happened. "Kids! Kids! It's alright now It's over, you can come out now!" Said Jason as his family slowly coming out of their rooms one after another, "Dad...is something wrong? What the hell just happened?" Hannah asked her father as she stepped out of her room still holding her teddy bear in her hands for safety. "Someone...someone broke into our house and I'm thinking that maybe we need to move like get out of here to someplace safe." Said Jason as the children gasped and widened their eyes in shock.

Tommy who was still wearing his hoodie and jacket was the first to make a statement regarding the matter. "Dad...where are we going then? I mean is it safe?" He asked stuttering and looked down at the ground floor to see the GDI and Orion forensic experts documenting the crime scene. "Look I think the safest thing we can do right now is to pack up our clothes, essentials and some personal belongings and leave for San Francisco. That's our best shot at the moment." Said Jason with a sigh as Jenny looked up at her father with worried eyes while Carleen was seen holding up her young daughter Hannah.

"Jason hunny, don't you think calling the police would be enough?" The housewife questioned his decision as he shook his head. "No it's not enough, whoever this guy is he got more than enough toys to flatten this house to the ground, I say let's go to San Francisco for safety. There's a GDI base there that you guys can be safe." His children were silent while Tommy muttered in fear feeling that his life had suddenly taken a very bizarre turn indeed. As he sighed out while leaning against the wall rubbing his temple, he asked his father in a desperate and despair tone. "Dad, what if we're not safe there?" He asked. "We will be...that's the best way I can see it right now."

Heeding his words his children would then went to their rooms and began to pack their bags for a long trip from Las Vegas to California. On the ground floor, a GDI forensic expert and his Orion counterpart took a photo of the backdoor into the garden that had Carleen's silhouette clearly printed on it. "What the hell happened to that door?" The GDI expert exclaimed with a perplexed squinting of his eyes.

The Orion expert walked over to the garden door and tilted his own head. He shined a flashlight on the door and shook his head. "Definitely looks like a body imprint. Maybe uhh. Hmm. Female? It's definitely human. Maybe if I…" he pulled out a black light and pointed it towards the imprint on the door. "If you could powder the door we could find some possible fingerprints. Would take one hell force to make that mark though." the Orion forensic specialist said.

"Yeah one helluva cartoon force." The GDI Expert remarked as he kept the flashlight on while his Orion counterpart tried to obtain a fingerprint on the door to see who could have possibly done this. But so far, the both of them can agree, no realistic application of human force can leave such a hole.

[hr]

Crystal Mansion, Monster Island's Eastern Beach

A few hours later…

It was now night time on Monster Island, not yet midnight for the area with the moon lit the island bright with the stars hanging in the sky like diamonds on a dark blue tapestry. Girain was apparently still with Stuka lying on their couch sleeping after a love making session. The drinks and snacks were on the table and have yet to be cleaned, Girain herself was hugging Stuka and lying on the couch sleeping with him. She lied her head on his chest snoring softly as she felt his chest heaving, expanding and shrinking with his breathing motion. They had yet to commit themselves to mating but it was clear the two were becoming closer to each other.

Despite Orion's Sword disallowing their Rex Units a true personality, and the two being enemies just recently it seemed Stuka had a slow, sometime painful, but still gradual learning curve as he tried to become more humanized. As humanized as a non human could be at least. Girain laid on top of him while he slept on his back, metal dorsal plates folded. He learned slowly of course, but still managed to hug Girain into his chest. His head resting comfortably on her's. Unknown to the two of them Krystalak entered the room seeing them laying down. He tilted his head and shrugged and went to the table picking up one of the snacks they didn't yet eat. "If they aren't eating it i will." krystalka said casually as he exited the room.

Once he exited though in came Hera only without any of her armor on her body. Unlike the Rex Units of the island the MFS-7 was more casual with her appearance. She however under her amor was albino like Girain. Not just that… She looked alarmingly like Girain herself. Under her armor however she was an albino female Godzillasaur. Only it seemed Orion Sword biologists took to going a step further and actually studying which parts of the DNA to alter creating an artificial evolution in Godzillasaurs. Each of her scales are elogated and sharp looking as well as being shallow. Her flesh appears to be smoother and with decreased recesses between each scale. However, she also appears to have seam lines like an action figure between each of her bodies joints (elbows, ankles, wrists, and knees) while also sporting some circular outlets around her body for her armor to sync with her nervous and muscle systems. She herself is a lot thinner and more agile in appearance than normal less evolved Godzillasaurs. If there was anything to say though she was most likely the clone of Girain herself despite having so much in common appearance wise with Giryia.

She snorted seeing Girain and Stuka laying together. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the two of them. She moved an arm outwards, and then lowered her hand over Stuka's face. "Ha. She really is intrigued with this poor blank guy. Not bad for a robotic personality. Or a WW2 plane." She snarked with a quiet chuckle. She then cleared her throat out, and rubbed the back of Girain's head. "Hey sis. I know you like cold metal on your warm body, but uhhh. Your other boyfriend might have had an issue." Hera said quietly, but with just the slightest increase in her urgent tone.

Girain blunk her eyes a bit before opening them, she turned her head up to see Hera's face and was startled to see her and bolted up from the couch. "Whoa what!? Goji? Kiryu? Where?" She looked around only to pant and breath out a sigh of relief seeing that he was nowhere in sight. "Oh it's just you Hera...God stop scaring me like that. So what's happening? You're out of your armor there I see." She asked as she stood up and yawned, she stretched her body out and cracked her joints a bit before looking back at Hera.

Stuka on the couch stayed asleep, but grumbled under his breath. Clearly off mode was a literal thing. Hera herself refrained from giggling though here now that Girain was fully awake. "Well besides our separation anxiety from Goji, and sleeping with the enemy I came here to tell you something about your other boyfriend. Oh boy. There was something happening in Las Vegas. An unknown assassin came in and, well, do what they do best. Or tried to. Thankfully for your human friend he was rescued by Enter the Ninja. AKA our Orion Ninja troopers." Hera remarked.

Girain gasped and nearly let out a curse word from her mouth if it weren't for her instinct to control her tongue before things get worse. Hera can see Girain let out a breath of relief to hear that Jason was safe from being assassinated. "Right so somebody really want him dead. Any details on the assassin? Like his gears and facial features and stuff?" Girain asked as she slowly sat down on the sofa offering Hera a seat on it as well seeing that apparently the situation was becoming more paranoid fueled than before.

Hera sat down next to Girain and squinted at the many snacks Girain had selected for the evening. "Look at all the junk food. I hope you found a routine for yourself to stay in shape." hera teased before recalling the details given to her. She looked down to her thigh on her left side and using her mind alone controlled a hexagonal long panel to open. Some of her white colored flesh that was actually still alive hung onto a metal plate that rose it upwards. Below the flesh and metal plates were some piston and control arms allowing for the device to move. Out of a metal pocket came a cellular tablet-phone like device made for kaiju size. Hera grabbed both the device in her claws and pulled it out of her thigh to show Girain an image of the assassin. "Here you go. Crew cut, blue eyed, and clearly German. Fascist German that is. Wait until you see what this guy was carrying." Hera said to Girain.

"Hmmm, blue eyes, crew cut the fashion that Nazis love." Girain made a swipe motion and saw another photo of what appeared to be a Hitlerjugend dagger complete with the SS runes and Nazi symbol. "Goddamn, now we have Nazis hunting Jason? Not good I better get back into the fray now. No more sneak and peak around the place. Come on Hera let's get to the base I think I'll have a word with the council." Said Girain as she stood up and shook Stuka's body a bit with her hands to wake him up. "Stuka wake up. Stuka! We need to get back to the base, emergency meeting needed." Said Girain with a more serious and urgent tone to her voice than before.

Stuka's glowing visor lit back up and he moved his body upwards and forwards. He shook himself off, and stood up from the couch. His folded dorsal plates unfolded and stood back up pointing away form his back. He looked to Girain, and tilted his head. "Emergency? Established objective urgent return to GDI Mother Base. Follow me." Stuka said before moving to the front door of the mansion in front of the red foyer.

Hera herself followed Stuka and grinned at Girain with a sly look on her face. Cheeky even. "So I take it you two are getting along reaaaal nicely. I just hope not too nicely. Since such intimacy would cause poor Stuka's brain to fry. In confusion and pleasure." Hera said texting on her phone. She seemed to be calling Chikiryu, but as she called Chikiryu didn't pick up. Rather it was a voice message. "Hey this is Chiki. If you're hearing this I'm busy either doing something, or Rexy. Isn't that right?" In the background the pre recorded message both Girain and Hera heard Shiryu calling for help. "She took the keys! I've been tied and stuck-" Shiryu was muffled by Chikiryu though as the pre-recorded message left her chuckles in. "Anyways you'll hear a beeping noise for a message next. I'll come to you when Shiryu is empty";"Help! Assistance!" Shiryu called out before a beeping tone was heard leaving Hera silent for a moment. "Wow…." She said.

Girain of course frowned and make a facepalm hearing the background message knowing what Chikiryu was doing with her husband to help him feel better. "I better go find them too after we're done with the briefing let's go sis." Said Girain as she went out with Hera, but before moving out Girain hugged Hera in and patted her on the back lovingly and purred out. "Thanks for the supports sis. I needed that." Said Girain as she hugged Hera before letting go and followed Stuka back to the GDI Mother Base knowing that there was no time to lose with the situation of Jason now turning serious after some foreplays with their hidden enemies.

Inside of the GDI base currently beides MFS Units and Rex Units alike there was still the issue of Orion's Sword being prosecuted, and to get integral individuals either arrested for war crimes, fined, or to debrief them. One of those people now inside of an interrogation room was the Orion Sword infantry commander and Rex specialist commander "Brankica 'Butcher' Pavica" or just "The Butcher" as she is known by fellow Orion Soldier.

She sat at a metal table wearing a pair of cuffs on her hands, and wearing a white buttoned down shirt. She herself was a brunette with her hair draping all the way down to her shoulders as well as partially poofy. Face wise she appeared in her very late 40s showing signs of age such as crows feet on the sides of her eyes, the back of her cheeks drooping below her jaw.

On both sides of her lips and on the sides below her nose her skin showed signs of age, and stress due to an early life of being caught in a war she wanted no part of. Her eyes were a green color while she had a thin nose. She looked up and sighed both anxious about her verdict, and what the GDI intended to ask her next.

Sitting in front of her was none other than General Shepard, the African American 4 star general of the GDI whose service record to her knowledge had him being part of the US Military Peacekeeping force in the Balkans in 1995 and Kosovo in 1999.

The man himself was in a typical GDI military Uniform with a dark grey color palette and a collection of badges on his chest denoting his services and a few medals such as Medal of Valor, Silver Star, Purple Heart and of course a Gold Star Service. He held a folder reviewing her name and ID as well as her known operations in Orion and cross reference it with the Orion's archive to see if she had a War Crime in her record.

"Now I only ask and demand to know one thing, war crimes. You know that we can't take in war criminals of any kind regardless of their positions and expertises. Therefore, I only need to know if you had any skeletons in your closet." Said Shepard as he looked at her in the face with her service record on the table.

She didn't bother to look at the service record on the table, but kept her eyes firmly locked onto Shepard's. She sighed and tapped her foot on the ground planning her words carefully. "Well I didn't take part in any murders, assassinations. I never made a hit list. And i never put drugs on the street. Since we knew that would just make the public more crazy than before. You can at least charge me for weapon running for our organization. What the GDI defines as a war crime though is still some mystery to me. Besides the obvious. My role in Orion was to monitor the interaction between ground infantry and the Rex Units. Or having them separate. Either way I served no combat, and I haven't pulled a trigger. So please can we wrap this up. I'm being to think the GDI maybe paranoid enough to believe I stuffed a nuclear device in my womb…" The butcher said in a very thick Croatian accent.

"If you need a definition, here's one. Systematic repression and discrimination of an ethnic group on the ground of race, religion and political stances. Persecution of any ethnic group and purposeful destruction of Properties such as schools, places of worship and national infrastructure. The latter of which is giving us a headache as we are finding it hard to differentiate the deliberate from the unwilling." Said Shepard with a deep baritone that she can tell that was strikingly similar to Darth Vader of all people.

He then went through her service record trying to see if he had combed the files as cautiously as he should. "In general, the nuclear attacks had left the world scarred and inevitably staggering lost of lives and materials would occur that were...out of our control despite the intentions to minimize losses." Shepard finished with a red "APPROVED" stamp on her record and passed it to her hand.

She however rose a brow and raised her cuffs upwards before grabbing her folder. "Please get these off. They are giving me a rash now." She said looking aback down at her folder. She smiled just slightly though. "That's just one issue. Now we have larger ones. Your Rex Units. And I repeat yours since they are the property of the GDI. I know how to help you with your predicament. Seeing as they need training to function around UNKCC and GDI soldiers alike." The Butcher said.

Shepard gestured the guard in the room to remove the cuffs on her hands with a key inserted into the cufflinks lock and removed it from her wrists. "I understand that. Seeing that we're having Orion soldiers and personnel being integrated into the UNKCC and GDI, namely Task Force Chimera, we could use someone like you to help coordinate the Hydras as well as Stuka's squad just in case." Said Shepard as he handed the record to her as she stood up.

However they soon saw the sight of Girain in her surrobot walking back into the base and passing by the interrogation room where she was seen standing outside waiting for him. "I believe you two have met?" The general asked sounding rather surprised and in fact he was squinting his eyes seeing Girain back in the base.

As the Butcher scratched her hands she looked up to Girain, and shook her head. She didn't frown at Girain however and simply stared at her seemingly impressed by her. "Not formally. Or in person. Or even on the same side. I guess though this is as close to as a personal meeting we can get though due to height." The Butcher said looking at Giran still. She waved her hand upwards at her. "Although, i always did admire her personality. The one thing i'm glad Grey didn't erase." The Butcher said.

"Believe me even if he tried he would have caused a power outage in his base too. So you're the Butcher. At first I thought your name implies a lot of sadism and mass murdering." Said Girain with a sarcastic remark as she walked into the room and hand in her service request to Shepard. He opened the request and viewed it cautiously as usual and looked at the statement in the request was a "Reinstatement of Duty". He squinted his eyes as the file had a council's stamp of being "Temporarily Reinstated".

The Butcher crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "That's what a lot of people think. They gave me the name since my family was involved in the meat business in Croatia. A long line that is until civil war. They called me that though since my tone talking to infantry sounded rather cold. Like a serial killer." She said looking to Girain's file. She squinted in confusion looking to the file. "Reinstated? Odd. Was this one too much for you, and you decided to take a break from the GDI? No. can't be. I read about you. You've seen, and suffered through much worse before. Not many people can say they have been dead for nearly ten years, and then be re awaken." She said almost angry reading Girain was out of service.

"I think I have PTSD. In fact demobilization and forced retirement isn't working out for me...not one bit, so here I am to get something done." Said Girain in a short and terse manner that was now signature to her as much as it was to Giryia in the past. Shepard nodded to her and patted her back. "It's good to have you back Girain. We could use your help right now with all the CABAL running around get yourself sorted out too. We might have to move out again soon." Said the general as Girain nodded to him and saluted him as he returned the favor to her. "We'll do sir." She sighed out feeling a massive burden had been lifted off her back as she turned to look at Brankica. "I better get used to working with you now I guess. Seeing that you coordinate Rex Units and Infantry formations."

"I suppose we do then. There is a lot of work ahead of us. Fixing both of our messes. The best i can do for you is make sure you know how to take hold of a multitude of Rex units. That and fix Grey's mistake of not allowing them personalities. As much as I admired his thinking I hated how he never allowed the Rexes to to have personalities. For now let's work cooperatively." Brankica said as she extended her hand to Girain.

Girain took the hand and shook it gently finding the Orion member to be surprisingly agreeable for once on matters of the Rex Units and their predicaments with being blank and emotionless. "S tim se mogu složiti." Said Girain in a Croatian, surprising Brankica that the Kaiju cyborg could speak her native tongue as easy as other languages. "By the way if you see the Board in the Mess hall don't mind it. It's just the guys having some fun." Said Girain cryptically as she apparently was keeping things to a minimum when it comes to a certain matter that would surprise or even outright shock others.

The Butcher rose a brow silently both perplexed by Girain's comment and surprised by her. She shrugged, and followed along with Girain's surrobot to where she was headed. "As I expected. You are still full of surprises. Honestly I'm just waiting to see what's next from you." the butcher said dryly. As she followed Girain she looked around the sight of the GDI base. She thought to herself seeing former allies from Orion's Sword, and various other members in the base.

"I'll be in the hanger for now, briefing is coming for me." Girain replied as she went towards the hangar of the base where the Rex Units and MFS units were staying. The surrobot disengaged and the Butcher saw Girain actual physical body began to move and her eyes opened up in the hangar.

The albino Godzillian was apparently sporting the translator device on her neck while not wearing her MFS suits all the while she was sitting next to RX89 Romulus and 1337 Rex Units. She looked to the children of Shiryu in the hangar as she stood up from the plug station. "Pax, Sicario, have you seen your parents? I have a feeling she's getting TOO busy with him right now." Said Girain as she leaned her head close to them with her lips moving and making Godzillian sounds to humans but actual words to the two Rex Units.

Maquiniyu "Overdrive" Sicario being one of Shiryu and Chikiryu's sons looked up to Girain while he and Zillaryu were playing a game of disassembling pistols and then reassembling them. Being out of the VR world this is just one of their activities. "Por favor no me recuerdes. She thinks she's being sooo sl around us. No. i really don't want to see them right now since… Ellos todavía pueden estar ocupados. If you get what i'm saying." Sicario said.

Zillaryu himself seemed to shudder below his armor and put the pistol he was disassembling down. "Please don't. I one time in the Virtual world came across mom's internet history… is it necessary for me to say what she was looking up?..." Pax asked rhetorically.

Girain shook her head at them and held her hands up defensively. "No no no. Not at all Zillaryu. You don't need to tell me I know what happened and what's happening. Boy we are Kaiju but live like humans." Said Girain as she sighed out before seeing General Shepard coming to the Observatory deck to give them their combat mission briefing.

"Good evening. I'm sorry for the sudden interruption of your Vacations but it seems we have an emergency situation developing. One that's increasingly deteriorating as well. Several hours ago, Colonel Jason Grady narrowly avoided an assassination attempt on his life by an unknown assailant. Forensic teams are now looking into the murderer's identity but we have a situation in the Balkans and Afghanistan." The colonel then pushed forward two holographic screens showing them the situations of Afghanistan and the Yellow Zone that was Croatia and Serbia.

In Croatia they saw the screen zoomed in on a dam named Kradavici somewhere near the border with Serbia. The valley below the dam was apparently flooded by the blasted dam with some aerial photos showing a pair of enemy SU-34 Fullback Ground Attack Aircrafts bombing the dam. "3 hours ago we have a sudden air assault against the Kradavici dam and a civilian reprisal operation by an unknown group that we call the CABAL. They are apparently driving out the local population from the area and causing a Refugee crisis. We'll need to move in and stop them immediately." Said General Shepard while the screen of Afghanistan zoomed in on a prison fortress in the central area of the country. Overhead photos show that the prison had smoke rising from the inner yards and prison's interiors with the guard towers now occupied by the prisoners and various unknown Middle Eastern militants reinforcing the prison riot.

Hearing this information however didn't sit too well with the Butcher. After narrowly surviving a childhood in the violent region, and then surviving a war between the GDI the Orion faction. She sighed out,and slumped over for a minute while putting a pair of headphones on. "I'm not really surprised. There is always something going on in my place I come from is not known to be peaceful. Even when i was still with Orion's Sword I wanted some type of peace there. Empty promises now. Go there and set things straight for once please." The Butcher said. She tapped her foot on the ground and looked to Shepard. "There are other Orion commanders awaiting to give orders as well. And your Rangers." She reminded.

Zillaryu assembled the pistols in front of him at lightning speed, and turned around. He walked over to both 1337 and RX89 and lead the pistols in their hands. "Here's your side arms assembled, disassembled, reassembled, disassembled again, and reassembled here in the GDI base." Zillaryu said turning his attention to Shepard.

Thankfully they would hear the elevator the base had lowering back down to the hangar with two occupants on it. Finally after about several hours to nearly an entire day Shiryu and Chikriyu were seen coming back down to the hangar. Only to much of the viewing displeasure of the others both of them had their bottom jaw pieces extended downwards enough to the point the others saw both of their scale covered mouths and sharp teeth making out rather passionalty. Both of the lovers had their arms wrapped around each other showing they were still well in a romantic mood.

Girain seeing this frowned at them both and sighed out seeing that the two apparently had taken more time than they needed to enjoy themselves. "I hope that you guys can explain the extensive getaway. Cause you missed the first part of the Briefing." Said Girain with a slightly more disapproving tone than before to Shiryu as the briefing continue with the situation in Afghanistan.

"As for Afghanistan, we have a prison break in the Kandahar Province of the country. Apparently it's being led by a certain Prince Mohamed Abdullah. Former prince of the Saudi Royal Family before being booted out and turn terrorist leader and freelancer. We don't know what his group is doing with the prison break, our initial intel places him bolstering his ranks but additional intel suggested that one of our Assets is in the prison and he may have vital intel on the perpetrators." Said Shepard as the hologram show them the image of a woman blonde hair and wearing a pair of large shades with the ID tag as "Tanya Adams".

Chikiryu took her lips off of Shiryu's finally and looked to his own optics. She hugged him tightly causing some of the air in Shiryu's lung to be squeezed out of his body. He hugged her back as well while trying to pay attention to both his love life and the mission at the same time. "Not a chance Rex. Say the magic word." Chikiryu said.

Shiryu grumbled under his breath and nodded. "Okay fine… Peg…" Shiryu said allowing himself to be freed from Chiki's hug. He looked to Shepard and the information being said before sighing. "Another issue in the Middle East?... Already?... I would think the world would unify after Orion's Sword tore it apart." Shiryu said.

"But hey. If I go out it would be my first mission in the place. It's where you started Rexy. We could be killing Terroristas bastardos as a couple now in the same place you started. Like action heros. Only I'm the damsel in distress. And you're not a steroid induced hulk." Chikiryu said.

"As for assignment, responding to the Balkans are the Rex Family, 1st and 2nd Squad of the Hydras to handle the situation there since most of the terrain will prevent armored forces from advancing through having Rex Units on the ground should help assault forces. Afghanistan will be under the care of Girain and the rest of the Hydras. Stuka's squad will be on stand by in case of emergency. Good luck out there." Said Shepard as the holographic screen shut down to let the Mecha units sort out their weapons and equipment and squad designations for their deployment.

Already on a new mission after a night of fun, and after a massive war broke out Shiryu still felt physically and mentally tired. Despite his loins aching and his mind strained he accepted the new challenge that was coming to him. He went deeper inside of the GDI base and gathered his weapons along with Chikiryu. Chikriyu however looked to Girain while getting her Hellfire shotguns out and tilted her head. "Hey. I haven't been able to get Christine on the phone since… how long were we gone for? It's like night!" Chikriyu said carrying what could be described as twin shotgun pistols. Shot stocks, black rectangular body, and short stocks. Shiryu had his Robocop styled pistol he spun around in one finger and placed into his thigh compartment while Maquiniyu and Zillaryu equipped massive kaiju sized akimbo Berettas and a kaiju sized M16A4 assault rifle with an ACOG scope respectively. Zillaryu with his M16A4 looked to Girain ready for battle with just one thought on his mind. "Perhaps alone? Away from the base. We still need at least 18 other Rex units besides the two we have now." Zillaryu said.

"Don't worry I'll get Christine and I know it won't be too much of a problem in terms of finding her." Said Girain as she was seen suiting up her MFS-7 armor from head to toe, the power armor encase her body quite easily in one go folding her fleshy body under its steel plates before she put on her face helm and activated her HUD on the face plate device. "You guys just get yourself ready at the runway. I'll be back in 20 mikes with Christine." Said Girain as she looked at the mounted weapons on her such as her wrist mounted railguns and the shoulder mounted missile pods to tackle hostile forces. She then stepped on the elevator of the hangar and went to the surface first with Hera to find Christine. "I know a place to the South of the Island, no doubt Christine would be there to meet her boyfriend." Said Girain with a calm and focused tone as she began to step out towards the South of the island with Hera along the beach.

Their immense sizes meant covering ground and traveling were easy and they quickly arrived at the plains to the South of the island. To Hera's optics, she saw an encampment with a strange banner flying at the center of the camp, the banner had a dark jackal head silhouette with golden outliners.

The jackal in question appears to be holding a dagger in its mouth while the soldiers guarding it were apparently all anthromorphic jackals, each one holding a Sarissa 6 meters long spear or pike with a curve Xiphos blade in their sheaths.

They held round bronze, silver or wooden Thuerophoros shields while wearing Hellenic armor of Alexander the Great's Macedonian Army. In the center of the camp by a bonfire Hera can see with her own eyes the sight of Christine apparently shrunk down to human size sitting next to a dark robot jackal.

Hera's optics zoomed in on the sight here confused, and frankly shocked. She looked back to Girain and frowned. "Ummmm… I doubt she would have taken the surrobot out this far. Actually that's likely knowing her, and that's not the main question I have… What is all of this here?" Hera asked looking back to the ancient looking camp. The sight made her think there was a place on the island lost or trapped in time. Aside from the moth shaped island in the archipelago this looked to be a place truly supernatural.

Christine herself had her amor still shining and glossy as before. A candy apple red color as usual, but she was partaking in some odd activities with the robotic jackal. The jackal there actually appeared to be Christine's romantic interest given how close she sat to him. Clearly the robot was a male given the muscular stature as well. Not only was Christine sitting close to the jackal she was seen giving him floral necklaces over his head that hung around his neck.

"This is one of our...neighbor...if you will. The Jackal Guards, headed by none other than THE Anubis himself, the God of the Dead from Egypt. And of course he's currently...Christine's boyfriend." Said Girain with a rather dry tone denoting that what others consider to be bizarre, abnormal, or supernatural has become normalized to her. "Let's go, you haven't seen the strangest thing on this island yet." Girain then took a step forward closer to the camp, the two guards in front of it were seen shaking a bit as the ground underneath them shook before they soon saw Girain gradually shrinking down to a more controllable human size. "There you go. That's what it looks like." Said Girain with a shrug as she looked at Hera.

The sight of Girain shrinking down to a smaller human size didn't seem to go over well with Hera though. Rather Hera squinted her eyes dazed at the sight of Girain actually shrinking down below her eyes. Really the only two options coming to Hera's head were either some form of magic at work here, or the other option of science she simply couldn't comprehend. "Uhhh… How come you never told me you knew an alien god deity? And at that why he chose Christine as a love interest? There are so many questions in my head i don't think we even have the time to answer." Hera said as she stepped forwards. Of course as she stepped forwards the barrier the camp had began to work its literal magic on her as well. She saw herself shrinking down, and quickly gasped in shock. "Woah! Hang on! Crap crap crap crap!" Hera said in a quick panic.

She soon shrunk down to a human sized MFS unit similar to Girain as they entered the camp seeing the interior of the place. "Well back then I didn't think you would believe me and there wasn't time back then to tell you about it." Said Girain with shrug as they head towards the bonfire, seeing Anubis was giving Christine a necklace made of refined Nubian Gold nuggets and some fine jewelry works from as far as Antioch and Carthage.

The Nubian gold nugget had Egyptian hieroglyphs on it while the Carthaginian jewelry had elephant rider images on them with some others bearing the symbol of a black horse glancing behind it at a stylized green palm tree of Quarthadastim. What Hera can see most striking was the camp's warriors were all anthromorphic jackals armed to the teeth like they were from Alexander's time while some of them were heard talking to each other in Greek while others spoke in ancient Egyptians.

The Greek language she could at least understand somewhat as a current language humans use, but the ancient Egyptian language was near alien sounding to her. In fact each of the odd sights perplexed her. A face full of confusion was worn as she glanced between each of the odd sights here confused. Not just that, but the size change being so sudden caused her to fumble around and loose her footing. Her head spun around dizzy, and plain confused. "Ohhhh. This is all making this advanced mind sooo confused… I didn't think it was possible either." Hera said.

Of course the two of them were heard by Christine as she sat down next to the robotic Anubis. She gasped slightly seeing Girain however in armor. The sight was shocking enough to cause her to "eep" surprised. She stood up and walked over to Girain. "Excuse me hun. I just have to talk for a bit. Ergh…" Christine said in a very youthful teen like voice while walking to Girain. She tilted her head and looked to Girain. "What's going on aunty? I thought they retired you. Although the armor is still sexy as fuck. Have you given it to Stuka yet?" Christine asked bluntly.

Girain shook her head at Christine being a patient and careful aunt as always to her niece as she kept Hera standing up right after her dizzying experience. "They did but I asked for a reinstatement and they granted me a temporary one. Hate to intrude on your date Christine but trouble is up and we need you to regroup at the base. Your parents and siblings are moving out too." Said Girain with urgent in her voice showing Christine that her aunt was serious as usual when it comes to matters of assignments. They heard the sound of a gruff male voice clearing his throat behind Christine as Anubis came forward.

"I see that you haven't quite gotten the hang of normal life. I understand, anyone who live on the battlefield long enough will be unable to resist its call." Said Anubis as he crossed his arms looking at Girain and Hera while still having the floral necklaces on his neck almost like he was on Hawaiian vacation. "At least you understand what I'm going through. How's the manhunt of yours going?" She asked him back as he stroke his chin slowly.

"Not quite well I'm afraid...I was planning to fetch Grey's soul upon his death...but I was a bit too late. Nevertheless, the hunt continues." Said the deity as he turned to face Hera and hummed in thought. "It seems your genetically evolved twin have much to ask and much questions needing answers." He bowed his head slightly to Hera with his right arm planted on his heart. "Είμαι Anubis. Ο Θεός των Νεκρών και οι Στρατηγικοί της Αιγύπτου." Said Anubis in perfect Greek to Hera.

Hera nodded, and crossed her own arms looking down at Anubis. She scratched her head still perplexed by this sudden turn of events. "Yeah. And I'm Hera. most advanced piece of technology, and bioengineering you'll see. And perhaps the most evolved godzillasaur you've seen so far. I can tell you're just looking at me right now." Hera teased. Christine however wrapped an arm around Anubis's side and brought him closer to her side. "Hey! This one is mine. I'm claiming him." Christine said with a joke in her voice.

"I maybe looking at you but Mt. Olympus will be the one inviting you. I have Christine here already." said Anubis as he gave Christine's lips a passionate kiss in front of her aunt and soon to be aunt Hera before letting her go. "Duty calls. I'll see you again soon Christine and take care." He said deeply and passionately to give Christine the appreciation she deserved and patted her shoulder plates. "Young love." Said Girain with a smirk at the sight, being reminded of her own experiences.

Christine herself shuddered after being kissed. Her heart throbbed to the point she held her chest. She started to make a romantic purr as she walked closer to Girain and Hera there. "I'll see you too my favorite doggy." Christine said looking back to Girain and hera. Her purr then stopped as she looked to Girain. "Uh. Just don't tell dad you saw that. Please?" Christen said still in a lovestruck voice.

Hera herself shook her head, but kept a smirk on her own face after seeing Chikiryu's and Shiryu's intense relationship. "Ohhh believe me Christine. I think your parents are doing much worse in their own relationship. I will spare your mind and ears of details. Your brothers had a negative reaction as well." Hera said with a smirk on her own face.

"Oh one more thing. Let me get you three back to size." Said Anubis surprisingly enough as he brought out a clay jar with the canopy being a Jackal head as he led the trio out to the entrance of the camp, far from the barrier he casted. He opened the jar and pour out some dust from within it into his palm. He held his palm up to his snout and blew it out at the trio with a single breath. The dust latched onto Girain, Hera and Christine, slowly maximizing their sizes back to their usual versions once again. "Oh thanks Anubis. Always a pleasure working with you." Said Girain as she waved her hand at him seeing him waving back at her with a remark. "Likewise. Good luck out there."

Instead of simply walking away though Chrisinte looked back at the camp and blew a kiss to Anubis by placing the palm of her own on her Rex Unit helmet before moving her hand away and blowing a kiss to Anubis. This was inappropriately followed by her pointing two of her fingers in the air and then sticking her tongue between her middle and index finger with some slow up and down licking motions. Oddly enough though Christine's tongue was oddly rubbery looking. She then giggled to herself and followed behind Girain and Hera.

Girain would then lead her back to the GDI base with Hera as she led her niece closely to make sure they don't get lost and sidetracked. Along the way, Girain began to fill in to Christine about the situation and the mission objective her family was going to tackle in a matter of hours as they returned to the Airbase. On the runway, the sights of C-5 and C-17 jets were lining up ready to take off one by one, they each had a full load of armored forces, mechanized infantries and heliborne units to provide combat supports.

But what caught Orion's operators eyes the most was the GDI's unusual Apache model, which had a more rectangular design for its missile pods. On the stub wings, they can see the outer pods housed 4 missiles while the inner ones housed 6. Making a total of 20 AGM-165 JAM missiles to attack enemy vehicles. On the top of the rotor blades was a radar pod with a camera like len on it. Orion might have seen AH-64E models before but this one was completely brand new from the looks of it alone.

The operators Orion had were for this mission The Butcher again and another who simply called himself Joe. He watched the loading process for each of the assets, but the GDI's version of the Apache rose some curiosity in him. He for now wore a helmet and bodysuit similar to Grey's. Only his helmet was a modified one the elite higher ranking soldiers wore with an odd rounded ovular design both sides of the helmet.

His helmet almost appeared to be wearing some type of VR device that connected to both side of the helm in that ovular shape, and stretched to the front of the helm in a bulbous shape on the left and right of his face. In front of joe's eyes were two strips of cyan lights that connected to the ovular shapes that acted as optics for him. Behind these his brow eyes and part of his eyelids were still clearly visible. "Interesting helos you guys have here. I wasn't expecting the Apache to be side graded like that." Joe said.

"This one is the only one of its kind so far." Said the pilot in a distinguished English accent as he was seen leaning against the cockpit of the gunship. He seems like a fairly young pilot pushing to late 30s and apparently at the middle of his career. With his blonde hair and caucasian complex, Joe and The Butcher can tell that he was from the UK as an Apache gunship pilot once or at least used to be one. "This piece of beauty is the AH-64S Apache Sobek. This gunship beside looking like others can pack one helluva punch for Special Operation units on the field. Bombard the enemy armored formations with top attack munitions or just straight up strafing run." Said the pilot with enthusiasm that can only be attested to successful usages of the vehicle in the past.

Joe looked back to the Apache and nodded. Somewhat with respect. "If it could fight Orion technology then its good in my book. Enough said. Let's get moving out. I think our mechas want to use the Middle Easterns as chew toys. And you should know why if you did some research about Shiryu." Joe said dryly while the Butcher smirked. "Not much for conversation. A man with a mission." She said staying in the base for order giving.

"Can't blame him, love. Gotta say though Grey knows how to pick his men." Said the British pilot with a bit of a tease to her. The Butcher can see on his flight uniform a name tag of Gary McGowan, the name would give her a clue that he was a British man with Scottish roots in his family somewhere. The Task Force once loaded quickly took off from the airport one after another as the C-5 and C-17s taking off and flew out to Afghanistan and Croatia at the same time, diverging from the main body once they have reached the split up way point over the Yellow Zone P-3 of what was once Pakistan. Girain's group was flown to Afghanistan with Joe. Jason's detachment however went to Croatia with The Butcher.


	5. Chapter 5

Yellow Zone B-9, former Croatia, Kradavici Dam area

19 hours after deployment…

The area around Kradavici dam was now nothing but a flooded valley with some of the roofs of houses and villages can still be seen from above just barely rising above the water, various buildings and churches had been washed away in a sudden with little traces of them left behind. As GDI forces moved into the combat zone, they saw the local European Military and Croatian Army personnel evacuating surviving villagers from the site with elders weeping and bemoaning the destructions of their homes, livelihoods and even families and friends gone in the blink of an eye. The hilly and mountainous terrains intersected by roads and villages of the region now hastily abandoned to make room for the military to enter the area.

"Goddamn it...nothing changes in this part of the world." Said Jason with a somewhat disappointed tone as he sat in his Stryker Command Vehicle as his forces moved into the region. The Stryker pulled over the road and stopped by a hastily set up camp near the frontline where European and Croatian forces were seen building up their support structures. Jason disembarked from his Stryker and went to the nearby Command Tent where an EU flag with a Croatian flag was flying next to it was seen, he entered the camp and saluted his counterpart inside the tent, a German Colonel with a Flecktarn cap and a colonel insignia on his Bundeswehr uniform. The German colonel was an elder figure aged around 55 with a grey moustache on his face. "Good afternoon sir, what's the situation on the ground looks like?" Jason asked the colonel who then jumped straight into the matter.

He pointed Jason to a battlemap on the table with a red marker ink circled around a flooded and submerged village at the end of the valley. "This village at the end of the valley is the focal point of the engagement here in this area. We've sighted our the enemy to have BMP-2M, 2x T-72 TURMS-V1 and a BRDM-2 Kornet. Around a platoon sized force if you will but we also sighted a Ka-52 Alligator Gunship. So be careful out there Kommandant, the enemy is suspected to have more men in the area than we initially thought and the their HQ is at a border town nearby that you will want to shut down as well." Said the colonel as Jason and The Butcher studied the map.

The Butcher herself walked up to the map and frowned. A clear reason as well for the expression she made. Her homeland and origins were again being assaulted. Only now it was after another conflict she was involved in. She huffed out, and shook her head. "Well we shouldn't need to worry about civilians in the area. Mainly because there won't be any left after the dam was destroyed. They seem to be very underpowered though. I was expecting a much larger force if they were planning to cause trouble. Well. Now that they have made it then I suppose it's time to teach them that this land is too far scarred for any more conflict. Let's end it now and quickly." she said in a cold voice.

"One more thing though, you should be worried about these." The colonel suddenly handed the two a photo taken by surveillance forces of the EU's Bundeswehr detachment of a tank inside the border town, it was clearly a T-14 Armata main battle tank. With its angular and curve turret design and the various cameras sensors and optics as well as the fact that vehicle had various ERA blocks on it. Jason can tell that this was a vehicle to be feared for all ground forces that will engage the enemies. Another photo submitted by the colonel showed what appeared to be a strange flying object in the sky, a UFO with a long tail and a pair of V shaped wings on either sides of the main round body. Around it were apparently various drones but these were shaped in the form of giant Pteranodons of Rodan's species.

"That's all I have, the latter of which is extremely stealthy and we've been having difficulty tracking it." Jason was silent the whole time as he looked at the flying fortress design of the UFO trying to decipher if this weapon was real or merely a clever ruse. "We'll keep our eyes out for them sir." Said Jason as he took the photos with him to the Stryker vehicles, in his hand was a radio to contact other combat elements in the area as he tuned to the GDI's SOG unit embedded in the Task Force, Jackal Team. "Jackal, this is Overlord, you copy over?" He called them while sitting inside the passenger area of his Stryker vehicle, Jackal Team along with elements of the GDI's SOG Teams in the region and UNKCC Rangers were about 50 klicks away from the main battle site.

They were observing the road across a river towards the flooded village and a border town. From a wooded hilltop, they can see masses of T-72 TURMS-V1 and other support elements such as 2S7 Pion Howitzers, BM-21 Grads, Gaz Tigr, T-14 Armata tanks, BMP-2M IFVs and even some SAM batteries of the BUK-M models.

The man to pick up Jason's message was Nathan "Crash" Williams while he viewed the opposing forces through a pair of black binoculars. He himself was wearing the standard GDI attire they gave the SOG. The rest of Jackal squad were the two sharpshooters Josh "Specter" Xander being the British former SAS operator with the team. Today he wore a gas mask with the black round filter to the left side of his face allowing him to aim down the sight of his weapon. The rest of the mask he wore seemed to be a remainder of his days with the SAS.

The other sharp shooter was Timothy "Taipan" Niall being from the Australian SASR. His face however was concealed in a much different fashion with a tan bandana draped over his mouth, a pair of round brown sunglasses, and a tap cap of his head. Finally there was the point man of the team Rick "Monk" Polcheck. A man with a curly black head of hair, darker skin for a caucasian, a long rectangular face with a round chin, and a large nose, and the last man of the squad Carl "Hippocratus" Waylon who was an African American with short hair, but a thicker black beard.

Crash picked up the radio on his back pocket, and frowned. "This is Crash over. We have view from a hilltop. It would be helluva scenic sight if there weren't Slavic nightmares just across the river. Not to mention I'm seeing a couple of T-14 MBTs there as well. This is already looking to be a tougher cleanup job if they're bringing those in. Not just some punk trouble makers!" Nathan said.

"Affirmative Crash, keep an eye on them, I have intel that these guys are bringing more high tech toys to the table. And they're not showing it." Said Jason over the coms as Crash continued his observation, what caught his eyes the most was the fact that one of the tanks guarding the bridge literally popped out of nowhere, or rather it was there the whole time and he didn't see it. The vehicle apparently had a very sleek and angular chassis with slope incline armor and a pair of railgun turrets on it, it didn't seem to have any hatches on its structure, suggesting the vehicle was an unmanned tank. But the sight of its railgun and optical camouflage technology were something that Crash would be most concern about.

"Stalker here, my team sniper team is observing the train station of the town. It looks like they're bringing in some new equipment as well. I'm seeing South African made Rooikat Gunships and other armaments of unknown types." Said the SOG Operator with a thick female Polish accent, her remote control cameras of the area show that the clearing by a local park on the edge of town was being used as a helicopter base where various Rooikat gunships were being armed and taking off one at a time. Another bizarre sight that she had to share with Crash and his Jackal Team and embedded Rangers was the sight of double barreled T-80s moving into the town and taking up positions around the local school and church as covers.

Nicolas saw this sight, and snorted as he viewed Stalker's camera feed in his helmet. His body armor however was much heavier, and much more advanced than the "cowboy-soldier" attire the other Rangers with him wore. His riot body armor that was designed after the MFS suits was a much darker color, his pants were actually black colored cargo pants of a military grade.

The ends of the pant legs were tucked and stuffed into muddy very tall boots of a brown color. He wore heavy looking knee pads that matched the MFS riot armor. His Ranger duster was a standard dull brown color with some signs of actual dust build up. However, it sported a very high neck collar on the left right and back of his neck. That and his shoulders had a very thick plate of green amor giving the man some extra protection for his shoulders.

Not just that it gave him the silhouette of a quarterback. On the middle of his biceps were small pockets, and on his forearms were PDA type devices. Finally came his Ranger helmet with was a dull light brown for the actual helmet piece with a blank rectangular piece of metal like a crest just above the middle of his eyes.

His mask however was a composition of various things. Red colored MFS unit styled optics that were connected by a thin strip of red glowing glass. On both sides of the round slanted exhaling piece were two hexagonal breathing filters with a circular design in the middle. A green wire on both sides connected the filters to the bottom of Nicolas's exhaling piece. And finally on the side of the complex piece of equipment was a radio device of a trapezoidal shape with an antenna sticking upwards.

"Uh. Did you guys see the tank with two barrels moving around out there? I don't think I've seen that before. On any tank ever yet. The hell?" Nicolas said as he viewed Stalker's camera feed. With Nicolas were 3 other Rangers of a lower rank given they were wearing just a brown duster over an MFS styled Riot Armor, a standard helmet with just one respirator filter, and denim jeans. However, there was also the Desert Ranger known as Randall Clark with Nicolas's team. "No. That's not normal, and it's going to either blow us the fuck away, or we are going to send it straight down to fucking hell." Randall said coldly.

"Python-6, this is November, we're in position and ready to start the party." Said the pilot Gary McGowan as his Apache gunship hovers over the hill nearby. His gunship was positioned in a strange way with its face looking Northwest instead of North at the targets he was supposed to engage like other gunships that needed to face their targets.

The pilot was observing his targets through a thermal camera feed provided by an airborne Dassault nEUROn, he fired the first of the JAM missile at the target, the missile flew off the pod and immediately make a sharp Eastward turn and cruise over the mountains, the missile slammed into the top armor of the SAM battery, destroying the launcher immediately before firing additional missiles.

They cruised over the mountains and slammed on the tanks, destroying 19 of the 115 vehicles stationed in the town. "Ammo expended Python-6, we're RTB now, ETA 20 mikes out." Said Gary as his gunship flew away from the shooting area towards the FARB, leaving SOG team Jackal and the Rangers to see the burning wrecks of various T-72 variants ranging from hybrid TURMS-V1 to the more native T-72B3.

Seeing the smoldering wreck of now mangled metal the Rangers and SOG Jackal looked onwards at the town both stunned by the power of the missles. However, Crash knew the mission was beginning and pointed forwards making Polchek moved down the hill they were on looking to head into the building in town. Crash himself carried a missile launcher on his back should any more tanks disturb them. "Go! Into the first house! The Rangers will cover us form the tanks!" Crash said in a stern voice. Polchek burst through the first door during it into shattered splintered pieces of wood. Any enemies in front of him were cleared out by his assault rifle while Crash entered the home right behind Polchek as well as the rest of Jackal. "Let's move Go! I don't want to be blow from fucking existence!" Hippocratus shouted.

Right behind Jackal were two Ranger squads made up of men and women carrying either anti-armor explosive weaponry including LMAT launchers, or AT4 launchers. Some of them however had close range weapons such as the Remington 870 or some others with M16A4 assault rifles. The Ranger moved into the alley ways and set up position cross into the town preparing to engage hostile tanks.

With the tanks in the forward line destroyed, the CABAL forces in the area quickly moved out from their prepared positions and moved to the frontline to engage the GDI forces, as they crossed the bridge, the kicked up dirt and mud on the armored skirts of the cloaking stealth tank, revealing the vehicle's silhouette to the UAV to photograph, the vehicle apparently was the most dangerous compared to every other vehicles around them.

"Jinkies Branicka...look at that monster of a tank the only thing I think that's comparable to that is Orion's Spectre tank." Said Jason as he zoomed in the image to The Butcher, his current XO for the operation, "This thing can cloak, it has two railguns and no hatches so it must be unmanned vehicle. That and the optical systems on the damn thing." Said Jason as he pointed to the various notable features on the vehicles.

"And its appearance would have been a better kept secret too. Well you know the rest…." Branika said with a scowl on her face as she viewed the tank's appearance closely. Once again though this was another time Orion's Sword seemed to have their technology taken away. It brought back some memories to the Butcher herself knoing Orion's technology can be reversed engineered, and has been before. "If you can even remember the Maries took the Rex unit suit blueprints. It looks like our own technology is too dangerous to be in our enemies hands. However, it needs to be to be disabled and brought back to Mother base for research. Take it out." She ordered coldly.

The order went out to Crash much to his disappointment. Recalling how dangerous Orion technology was and how advanced it was he didn't hesitate to take out his AT4 for behind his back and then kneel to a single knee while viewing the enemy tank though his sight. Me aimed closer to the mid section of the tracks so the hull of the tank was not destroyed. He breathed in and fired the missile with a click of the trigger throwing a missile hissing through the air before hitting the track of the tank ahead in the middle of the track loosening them and blowing them apart.

With the stealth tank's track blown off the turret of the vehicle swung at the direction of Crash's AT-4 shot to retaliate. It would seem that the vehicle was without APS. But as it swiveled its turret, the tank was struck with a anti material bullet to its optical system, disabling its eye to aim and return fire. "Target is secured, should be safe enough now." Said Stalker on the coms as she observed the vehicle through her sniper scope. It was at that moment that the GDI's Forward echelon troops were in contact with the enemies at the frontline, infantry squads armed with Javelin and Spike ATGMs moved through the forests along the ridge of the nearby village to overwatch for their vehicles. They fired off their missiles against the incoming tanks and IFVs one after another before the M1A3 MBTs and Bradley IFVs fired off their weapons at the enemy vehicles, thinning the already crippled forces of the CABAL's Mechanized and Armored forces.

First were the T-72 tanks, then came the supporting BMP-2M and BTR-82A and some supporting infantry squads. "Fall back, fall back! Enemy artillery incoming!" Said the troops leader of the area as they moved backward away from the village. From the air, the sound of artillery shells come crashing down and smashing the town's remaining buildings and destroyed the village church. "Tomahawk this is Overlord, hostile forces are retreating along Route Scimitar, move in and intercept by the bridge!" Jason ordered the Rex Family as he saw the enemies moving out via the bridge to regroup at the border town.

Shiryu's optics scanned the incoming hostile coming over the bridge. Seeing the troops mixed in with various vehicles he pulled only his pistol out and dashed forwards to the road ahead of the incoming hostile forces. "Affirmative sir!" Shiryu said with an urgent voice while he pulled his pistol out of his right thigh compartment. It once again flipped open to the side while Shiryu placed his hand on the Robocop like weapon pulling it out of a metal near black holster in the thigh.

Zillaryu, Maquiniyu, Chikiryu, and Christine followed closely from behind as Shiryu pulled the trigger of the pistol cutting through waves of infantry while causing minimum damage to the bridge. Zillaryu put his M16A4 on semi auto fire mode and pulled the trigger rapidly while aiming for engine of the vehicles. Chikiryu herself kept watch on the sky looking for support form air while Maquininyu and Christine looked at where the CABAL forces came from focusing their weapons on where they would retreat to should any survive.

As the long column of vehicles moving back towards the town, being chased by GDI tanks and mechanized forces, the CABAL forces were met with the ambush and crushing blow of the Rex Family as their vehicles bunched up and obliterated one after another with the survivors looking dazed, shell shocked and even lost as they were seen wandering aimlessly around the place while the highway was clogged with wrecked vehicles.

But in the air was a different story altogether, Chikiryu and Christine can see a squadron of four swept wings supersonic jets flying towards them. These weren't GDI or Orion's designs, the were armed to the teeth with Napalm bombs, AT bombs and rocket pods with powerful autocannons inside them. The jets flew down and strafe the GDI's column of Stryker vehicles with their rockets and Napalm bombs before making a sharp left turn towards the border town to engage the Rex Family.

Chikiryu looked up at the incoming jets, and huffed out. She put her Hellfire shotgun back down on her thing on lifting holsters that held the gun on the outside of her thigh. Both holsters back and rose upwards like an elevator. Her right thigh compartment then opened up presenting her with a gun much larger than Shiryu's, and alot more complex looking. It was a revolver with a near black gun metal coloration with its round barrel partly visible and rouded, but leading right to a complex guard design that fight over the front to the barrel with various angular panels that occasionally lit up red, and led back to the underside of the barrel all the way to the weapons trigger.

Chikiryu scanned each of the planes at a light speed with her optics as she thought. Near instantly each of the jets were highlighted a red coloration with just one glance before a moment later a red light box with crosshair lines markered over the jet. Chiki's hand flicked up wards with her gun in hand while pointed directly at each of the jets. Like a wild west shooting gallery she fanned the hammer of the gun shooting each of the jets out of the kyin the flick of the motion creating an organ plume out of all of them. She then lowered her smoking gun while looking back at Christine. "Still can't keep up with mama's speed." Chikiryu teased.

Christine huffed out and stuck a synthetic tounge out of her mouth. "Cheater." She said jokingly still while pieces of jet fell from the sky.

With the jets taken care of and the town now in their sights, the time has come to go for the kill. The GDI forces massing on the town from the southeast with their armored cavalry force of M8 AGS and Bradley IFVs laying down suppressive fire on the defenders of the town, battering bunkers and machine gun emplacements while artilleries from a distant lay down suppressive bombardment and hit the local train station hard to prevent reinforcements or evacuation of the enemies.

Camouflaged howitzers of the CABAL in the town return the favor trying to bombard advancing GDI units in the area as casualties mount. Crash and his SOG team and Rangers can see the Rex Family was moving towards them and the defenders were falling back from the outer parts of the town towards the old Orthodox Cathedral and the Museum just across the streets from the Cathedral.

"To all enemy forces in the area, surrender immediately or you will be obliterated without mercy! Drop your weapons and surrender now! You have 30 seconds to comply!" The propaganda loudspeaker of the GDI blared up to the defenders, as the CABAL's remaining forces by the Museum's square was now diminished to a single BM-21 truck with 2 barely functioning T-72s, there was little in the way of resistance they can offer. Crash from his position can see the enemies waving their white flag in the air signaling their capitulation.

"Hmph. I was hoping these guy would have been more stupid, and would have come out gun blazing. Oh well. Always next time. Let's get these guys tied up, and placed in the paddy wagon." Polchek said while slinging the top of his gun over his shoulder.

The Butcher seeing the enemy forces beaten without much issue despite the questionably advanced technology smirked in a rare moment seeing the enemies taken care of in her homeland. "Hmm. Not a bad job for our men out there. Although, the surrender speech you gave was a bit… Well, near cartoonish." She said while still looking on at the enemies.

Each one of them seemed to be forced to the ground by the Rangers. Keeping themselves from borderline cowboys they still used handcuffs rather than actual rope thankfully. However, with the CABAL forces on their stomachs and chests it almost seems like they were being tied up. "HOOOO WE! Les get these boys back in the ranspors and bar-b-que them back home!" One of the Ranger's shouted causing Nathan to flinch in surpie. "I thought the cowboy thing was a metaphor…" Nathan said.

As the enemy CABAL forces were dealt with The Butcher turned her attention to the Rex Units and smirked. "Maybe with how odd the forces are the Rex Units are still the most threatening thing on the battlefield. Not that they aren't scary already, but they seem more capable of driving error in their enemies as a cooperating family unit." She said.

"That's the beauty of the Rex Units in the GDI and UNKCC. They're a family and always stick with each other and protect one another." Said Jason with a satisfied smirk as the Stryker ferried the two of them across the battlefield towards the town and linked up with other elements of the GDI's Task Force in the region. Once arrived in the town, the vehicle let the two disembarked by the museum's square where the GDI men were seen hauling captured CABAL forces out of the museum's interior out to the square for detaining.

"There's gotta be reason why they attacked this area of Croatia. Cartoonish or not, I'm going to find it." Said Jason as he and The Butcher entered the museum, the place was wide enough and spacious enough to serve as a field HQ but what caught Jason the most was a black and white photo hanging on the wall of an Ustase officer wearing a cap on his head with the signature flaming grenade and checkered shield emblem hanging inside a letter U.

The Butcher may not see why but to Jason, he was like seeing a ghost, in fact he can tell that the man in the photo had an oval face similar to the assassin who nearly killed him. Not only that but the lips and facial features were eerily similar almost like a clone of sort.

She looked over to Jason and back at the picture seeing that clearly something was grabbing Jason's attention onto the photo. However, she saw that Jason wasn't looking at the military Ustase logo, but rather the face of the man in the photograph. She leaned over to jason and cleared her throat. "Seen him before? I doubt that since the picture is probably 100 years by now. Maybe 90, but the Ustase disbanded in 1945. He would be dead by now." The Butcher said.

"He would...but...I have a feeling that it's something else entirely…" Said Jason in a grim tone as the clean up operation continued, what caught his attention the most in the museum was the fact the Museum marked the town of Kradavici here as a location of a Nazi Extermination camp with Ustase collaborators working closely.

A recorded amount of 50000 people died from around 1941-1945 in the area alone with some of most notorious perpetrators never faced justice but escaped. Jason noticed that the portrait of the man he saw earlier was titled "Stovan Bosic" and the SS camp doctor he was working for was named "Thomas Weber". "I think I have an idea why did they attack the area now." Said Jason as he looked around noticing the stacks of wartime files and data stacked in the center of the museum with cans of kerosene nearby.

"I need to call HQ maybe they can line us up with some more intel on the CABAL now." Jason quickly turned towards the exit of the museum and raced out of the building with The Butcher apparently something had caught up to him and he knew that there's more to the CABAL now than meets the high tech eyes.

Being partly slower than Jason was she had the quicken up her pace to follow him out of the room. She scoffed though and frowned at him. " You could at last try being more vocal with me here instead of running on quick impulse. Thankfully for me high heels aren't my thing." She said following Jason out much more casually and slowly while she looked back to the Rex family.

Shiryu looked down at her and made a long stare at her while tracking her movements perfectly. Almost with a visible emotional anger being one of Orion's higher operators. He however didn't stomp on her due to his personal issue over, or at least he thought. He sighed and looked back to the city around him now requiring massive repairs.

Jason entered his Stryker Vehicle and grabbed a metal briefcase containing a built in laptop device and opened it up to call the GDI Base in the US West Coast in San Francisco. The screen had the CGI logo of his organization floating around and rotating before finally a video call link between him and a Russian Forensic expert of the GDI. The Russian man was fairly tall and elderly, a Caucasian man for obvious reasons with shaggy hair as a hint of his rather chaotic lifestyle with a white lab coat and a pair of glasses over his emerald green eyes. "Dr. Suvorov,

any intel on the assassin we sent in for you yet?" Said Jason with an urgent tone as he waited the doctor to answer.

"Da, we do have the initial results of the forensic experiment. The subject you've sent apparently has a German and Croatian DNA mixture and the physique also suggests that he came from a family of extensive military background. However I have not been able to trace a direct paternity let alone maternity link to his or her parents or grandparents." Said the forensic expert in a thick Russian accent as he pressed a button on his laptop showing Jason a list of DNA matches but each one of barely reaches 50% mark. All of whom have a certain ratio or percentage but only two of them were more prominent, the SS doctor Thomas Weber and his Croatian Collaborator Stovan Bosic.

"How peculiar. And this city was overrun by soldiers and others bearing some fascists markings. The museum seen possessed symbols of Nazi imagery. I think we should all start seeing some connections here. Oh and Jason. Maybe you should consider staying near a real bodyguard." The Butcher said squinting at the doctor and collaborator.

"I'm starting to see the connection as well...maybe having the Orion Ninja or Girain if I can somehow get her into a car with me without the Surrobot." Said Jason as he observed the list of DNA matches with the Assassin, he then opened a photo of the corrupt El Presidente of Tropico again. It then struck him and the Butcher like a sledgehammer, the facial expression of El Presidente Antonio himself was strikingly similar to that of the assassin. In fact the President of Tropico might just be an elder version of the assassin with a scar running down his right eye. Not only that but Antonio seems to have a much lighter skin tone unlike other dictators of the Caribbean, standing out like a sore thumb. Even his blue eyes seems to suggest a Germanic root with some traces of blonde hair remaining on his head, his face also has a rather long and slender appearance that was ideal by the Nazis.

The Butcher crossed her arms and frowned seeing all these indicators a conspiracy was happening right in front of them. "That does not look Latino at all. I think we have found an old conspiracy here. I don't want to know the truth here with what i'm thinking. But they look too close to not be related. So called "El Presidente" isn't laino himself. Rather a Germanic dictator himself." The Butcher said.

"Not only that but...this El Presidente guy he seems to look too much like the Assassin, who apparently is an artificially bred Human after all Grey was one himself...I hate to admit this but...they must have rolled out on an assembly line. I wonder If Girain has it easy…" Jason said grimly as he looked at the laptop data on hand trying to connect the dots one by one with events that happened in Croatia and elsewhere in the world.

[hr]

Afghanistan, in the meantime…

The Kandahar province of Afghanistan like the rest of the country was a collection of mountains and hills spread throughout the valleys and small irrigation canals of the countryside. With wind blowing dust storms sporadically and the vegetation being fairly rare in between the sandy arid land, the Orion convoy and their accompanying Rex and MFS units have to move about using the highway belt of Afghanistan and branched off into the small footpaths.

Once they have arrived at the fortress area, they saw a fairly rocky and hilly area with some Wadis or rectangular mud brick farmhouses around the road, a small market in the center of the small nameless settlement.

The crossroad there branched off into the walled fortress that was the prison, smoke columns rose from the inner yards and the nearby village with the prisoners have revolted and armed themselves with heavy weapons, the support from the GLA cell in the area did not help the situation much as the forces of Prince Mohammed Abdullah dug in around the place with their Quad Cannon trucks and T-72 TURMS-V1 tanks patrolling the area with BM-21s set up on hillsides.

Noticing the tanks dug into hills Stuka stopped his two squads with him, and pointed to his right for 5 of the Rex's to break off, and move farther apart to make distance. Stuka's as he viewed the enemy tanks through his mono visor scanned each one of them. He kept his vision on them and spoke in a monotonous tone. "Scanned over a dozen enemy tanks. Identified as T-72 with modifications, and BM-21s guarding the fortress. Currently dug into an elevated terrain."

"Hmmm. well that's just not good for any of us now is tit?" Hera spoke in a very suggestive and subtly dark tone. From her right wrist coming through her arm was a grey colored segmented string with each segment containing a thick black coloredubber wire up the length. She rose and then swung down the whip into the air making a loud crack that could be heard for miles. She of course aimed it at Stuka's left part of his angular rump causing him to release a sharp yelp. He of course looked back while hera giggled at him.

"Really guys? Anyway, we got one our agent stuck in there. We need to lift the siege and hit them hard. Civilian population has left the area so we can play gloves off here." Said Girain as she was heard cracking her knuckles while looking at the enemy marketplace which was now a lynchpin of their defensive perimeter. But the fortress wall itself presented a massive threat to Orion's men. Limited in number and lacking heavy armor, their vehicles are restricted to IFVs, motorized vehicles and some infantry based ATGM systems to engage hostile armor. But with the Rex and MFS units they might stand a chance to break through. "RX-7 starting party in two mikes." Said Girain as she braced her feet on the ground.

The rumbling and tremors reached the defensive positions of the insurgents, causing them to hold onto the ground and lose sights of their weapons and Fagot ATGMs as they brace themselves for an assault by unknown foes. Girain's shoulder MFS packs fired off a barrage of missiles at the enemies on the ground, smashing apart their BM-21 sites and the dug positions to pieces before opening her mouth, her dorsal plates sparked blue flashes before finally letting lose her Atomic breath strafing the area around the market site, setting fire to the bushes and trees that the insurgents might have used for ambush.

Hera as Girain attacked used her cracking whip to smash any enemy vehicles on the ground below her and explode violently into shattering pieces of hot debris. She smashed her whip on the ground behind her and then dragging her whip through the area around her.

Hera then opened her own mouth piece and revealed she too was charging her atomic breath. Her mouth glew a very light near cyan blue while from her cybernetic body a generator like pulse was heard along with a loud high pitched whistle like a generator. Her own dorsal plates lit up with a pulsing head before form her mouth a much more beam like beam of atomic breath onto her enemies below her.

Stuka himself used controlled bursts of gunshot from a gunmetal colored HKG36. Each shot appeared to be in three burst near perfect either aimed at infantry or vehicles. Father away the second squad used a combination of black colored shoulder mounted cannons mounted onto their right shoulder to burst enemy armor to pieces. A Rex unit under the serial code "R-1005" on Stuka's team open his chest panels in four separate pieces showing a bright red shiny glow coming from his chest.

What fired out from a satellite like dish in the chest was a red beam of heated laser light that cut and melted into the ground in a controlled damage that barley spread anywhere besides the glowing orange trenches it left in the ground. Many of the trees surrounding the Rex unit were incinerated and set to blazing pies while the laser melted into enemy amor, and eventually causing the vehicles to burst into explosions occasionally.

With a violent and harrowing initial assault, the GLA of Prince Abdullah was left dazed and routing in fear running from the battle while some others fled into the fortress to hold back the incoming assault. At that moment, Orion's Vextra IFVs began to roll their wheels into sight and opened fire on the guard towers with their 30mm autocannons.

The airburst HE shells of the cannons send out fragmentation shrapnels much like a hand grenade delivered to just the right place. The defenders on the top of the towers, some of whom were snipers armed with KSVK rifles or vintage SVD dragunov rifles, others were armed with anti armor weapons such as RPG-75 or RPG-29 models were obliterated into pieces spilling blood and their own grey matters around the tower.

The 3 IFVs stopped in front of the fortress with each one being 10 to 15 meters away from the other with their front side facing the fortress. They kept up their fire before deploying smoke screen to protect their disembarking assault teams. Each of the 5 man team grouped up with a 4th already disembarked team to assault the fortress, totalling 20 infantrymen for the initial assault element as the second and rear echelons of the Orion task force trailing behind to provide additional reinforcements and support platoons as well as Command and Control elements alongside their Logistic convoys.

The 20 men assault team each armed with an FN MK17 SCAR-H Battle Rifle with various attachments depending on their roles, with one man in each of the individual squads armed with a MG4 SAW as they pushed up the slope of the hill. The Automatic Riflemen lay down suppressive fire while their more mobile teammates enter the courtyard clearing out the initial block. "Bravo 1-1 here, we're in deep contact with hostiles, clearing Cell Block-D now!" Said the squad leader as he and his teammates moved through the mud brick buildings.

Joe from his Archon Command Vehicle can see his men's camera views that the cell blocks were merely mudbrick buildings erected to contain prisoners with iron bars to hold them inside while guards would be patrolling outside. "Heavy enemy presence in the Cell blocks to our East, request immediate fire support over." The squad leader said on his comms as he ducked behind a window and taking pot shots at his enemies.

The GLA there seems to have a much more professional looking combat outfits with camouflage patterns and heavy emphasis of camouflage nets on their Russian made combat helmets with a kevlar mesh over the metal helmet to add protection as well as camouflage utilities. Their pants however were a hodgepodge collection either civilian cargo pants or military grade pants with various pockets and endurance for the heat and cold of Afghanistan. Their backpacks were also varied with some of them were seen carrying standard issued Tactical RPG ammo packs while others were carrying rucksacks of personal equipment or radio phone on their backs.

Fire support for the Orion troopers came in the form of Orion's massive Spartan Howitzers Detachment. A darker colored cannon rose upwards in the air at an angle while onboard computers and personnel targeted the cell block from the east wing. "Spartan Howitzers on stand by. Stand back now." Joe said on the radio to each soldier listing. Right as they were given the order they moved back not wanting to be demolished by artillery fire. From the distance the soldiers heard faint, but noticeable booming noises from the horizon.

These noises in question were the wedged shaped tracked howitzer vehicles firing their artillery shell from their ammunition supply. When they fired the turret system on a hexagonal shaped wedge of a turret fired a massive shell from a long barrel. With each cracking loud shout fired the recoil would shoot the barrel backwards into an "X" shaped barrel base. At the tip of the barrel was an elongated hexagonal metal tip that was smeared in a blood of fire each time a shell was launched.

Each shell streaked through the sky just with a plume of white smoke streaking behind before the tip of the shells pointed downwards in estimated targets. However, the shells struck into their desired targets alarmingly accurately shattering buildings and making ear crackling loud explosions. Even Stuka looked over to the sight of the artillery shells exploding in black dusty flashes.

"Multiple confirm KIA, hostile destroyed many thanks Sierra-2." Said the squad leader as his Assault Squad moved up in bounding maneuvers, one squad cover fire while another push forward clearing through the rubbles and burning wrecks. They gun down the rioting prisoners one after another before finally cleared through the initial courtyard, which was now a smouldering ruin. "Area clear of hostiles, moving to secure the prison now." Said the squad leader as he and his teammates stacked up on the entry points of the main building.

Watching from a distance, Girain can see that the Orion men planted breaching charges on the walls around the buildings instead of the doors, they detonated the explosives and blew through the concrete walls of the ancient fort. The men quickly stormed inside with flashbang lobbed in, they gunned down the defenders one at a time while the enemies were still dazed by the flashbang. With the prison main building secured, the Orion squad found Tanya Adams in her reporter cover outfit tied to a chair with her cameraman dead on the ground with a bullet to his head. "About time you show up. I was about to bid my farewell to life for a moment there." Said Tanya with a slightly sarcastic attitude as she was being untied from the chair.

"Ma'am we're here to take you back Mother Base you got intel on something important?" The squad leader asked as his men formed a diamond formation around her to protect the reporter as she was being escorted out of the prison. She picked up the camera of her cameraman and the surveillance tape of the prison's security cameras. "That I do. I have a positive ID on the instigator of the prison riot. But he slipped out with some of the GLA insurgents to a nearby airfield to the North." Said Tanya as she walked with the Orion men out to their IFVs for transports.

The formation around Tanya swept their bodies in twisting motions as they looked back to forth. Most of the men around her kept a a very anxious eye around them. One heard mumbling to himself about the strength of the enemies he was facing currently. The IFV vehicles they were using were marked on their huds as ORI_IFV. The fronts of the vehicles had a slanted wedge that made a long extend backwards towards the turrets on top of its armored frame. The turret in question was a slanted shell shaped anti armor turret with various optical cameras for scanning the battlefield. The back of the vehicle flipped wards creating a ramp on the ground where the orion soldiers escorted Tanya.

Once inside the IFVs, the Orion forces of the forward echelon began to head out with their lighter scout vehicles, FAVs for scout and quick attack against enemy forces while Girain and her Rex Units including Stuka squad began to converge on the Airfield to the North. As the troops moved along the road towards the airfield for rapid success and mobilities, something was not right as their GPS systems began to lag and experience interference. Similar to how the GDI fought them during the War.

As the convoy moved along the road, a Fagot ATGM missile streaked out from the nearby treeline and nearly struck one of the leading vehicles, the IFV's APS system kicked in with a shotgun like 60mm turret slide up from the turret's rood and shot a pellet at the incoming projectile, blowing it up mid air. "Contact! Multiple hostiles inside the treeline on our 10 o'clock! Open fire!" Said the commander of the vehicle as his convoy opened fire on the treelines to their left with HE shells, blowing up possible enemies hiding inside it.

"I knew it that Abdullah was going to use this. He has a GPS Jammer device set up in the area to confuse our forces high tech edge. So it's back to basic around here." Said Tanya as she lock and loaded her more vintage CAR-15 Colt Commando carbine with an M203 grenade launcher attachment under the barrel. "His forces are scattered around the area with little communication with HQ but they have the element of surprise and the home terrain advantage. The GPS Jammer will allow him to make us second guest our knowledge of his troops disposition so eyes and ears all around until the Jammer is neutralized." The GDI field agent stated as she put on her headset communication device and tactical shades. As it turns out, she was wearing a tank top with cargo pants and tactical harness for her weapons and equipment with the dress being an easy to shed disguise.

Once the IFVs came to a stop at a crossroad for fear of enemy troops hiding in ambush, the Orion infantry men disembarked again with Tanya to cover for their vehicles while the Mecha Units were seen surveying the surrounding areas for flanking attacks. Tanya kept her guard up aiming her weapons around the place for signs of enemy activities. A second squad and third squad of Orion men had moved in to support the main thrust with the Sapper platoon worked on clearing minefields on the road and IEDs. A weapons squad hauling their Objective Crew Served Weapon, the XM307 Grenade Launcher borrowed from the GDI moving to provide cover on a hilltop.

They saw that the area by the airfield was heavily guarded with T-55 Obr 1983 in dug in positions. Not only that but the enemy fighters were hardly in sight as they were very well camouflaged using dirt and mud to hide their heat signatures and camouflage nettings to defeat high tech surveillance tools.

But what caught Orion's forward Scout Element was the sight of a Ka-52 looking gunship hovering over the airfield. The gunship had the rectangular cockpit design for one pilot only, with a coaxial 30mm autocannon next to the nose of the gunship. Its rocket pods were apparently Buratino thermobaric rockets to deal maximum brute force damage to make up the gunship's lack of sophisticated guidance systems.

The gunship's rotors were designed in an odd manner as courtesy of Kamov Helicopters with both of them mounting on top of one another to provide maximum lift and maneuverability as opposed to the older and more traditional Hinds or Havocs. The gunship was apparently lacking in the tail rotor department instead its tail had a V shaped pair of wings to provide additional support for mobility and agility.

Seeing such an advanced gunship the scout element stopped in place and began to form up into anti helo missile positions while others looked at the tanks on the runway devising a plan quickly. One of spotters used a pair of standar binoculars to spot at the tanks, but without the GPS systems on their side an accurate shot from the howitzers were decreased severely rather they needed to think of a different method of combat

As they heard though a loud hissing noise came from above as the SAM missile team fired a missile at the helo from what appeared to be more laser guides. The missile streamed through the air and latched onto the helos path following it before it struck the gunship in the side in a loud explosion.

The gunship apparently had been hit by a MANPAD missile but it was still quite operational in fact much to their chagrin as the helo seemed to have smoke coming out of its No.1 engine before it swing around towards the scouting element of the Task Force. Its 30mm cannon began to strafe the men on the ground as it flew towards the main body of Orion's forces, the gunship hover overhead the hills and treelines before open fire with its Buratino thermobaric rockets.

The explosions and fire caused by the rockets panicked some of the men as they seek cover on the ground behind various rocks and stones. The IFVs and their smaller FAVs focused fire on the airborne threat with everything they got, trying to damage the rather thick hide for such a maneuverable helo. The gunship make a hard turn to its right as it bank itself to avoid incoming fire before banking to the left to jink the incoming ground fire, a second MANPAD of Orion streaked into the air and chased down the gunship, the missile detonated midair just a few meters behind the aircraft thanks to the built in sensor fuzed device of the Stinger missile. The fragments and shrapnels tore through the helicopter's engine compartment setting fire to the fuel in the helo as it began to crash down on the ground, smashing the wall of the airfield.

IFVs in the tree line owned by EX-Orion forces fired TOW styled anti tank missiles into the air fild while a squad of anti tank personnel began to fire missiles into the thick plates of the tanks blowing them to pieces. ATGM from other mechanized units own by Orion's Sword fired from other IFV units. As the tanks were distracted explosive carrying teams swept into the building closest to them by the airfield. As the breach into the buildings they aimed their weapons at the first sight of hostile activity as they made sneaking approaches to the tanks.

With the ATGMs slamming into the tanks, detonating their internal magazines, secondary explosions were seen as the turrets flew into the air with charred remains of human crew flew in the air before crashing down on the ground as nearly vaporized corpses. A product of modern warfare's intensity and devastation. As Tanya and the Orion men breached the airfield's walls and buildings, they began to encounter surprisingly stiff resistance inside the hangar as the enemies were determined to hold their ground against them.

Tanya fired her grenade launcher at the Cessna plane that the insurgents were using as cover, the grenade exploded the plane and the men who were using it as cover were blown away across the room with some having their limbs completely torn out of their bodies.

Blood smeared across the charred floor as the assault intensify and the insurgents fall back towards the runway to hold off Orion's IFVs and FAVs assaulting the area, clearing them out of their covers one at time. Some of the Orion men following Tanya flushed out resistance to them using their XM25 Counter Defilade Weapons and cleared through the enemy forces like a hot knife through butter.

However, the assault's progress was hard to keep up for Joe from his Archon command vehicle, as the Jammer was still somewhere in the area interfering with their GPS systems. Making the individual squads rely heavily on visual and auditory verbal contacts. "Somebody stop that plane before it escapes!" Tanya shouted as she pushed forward gunning down the insurgents defending the tarmac building.

But Orion's assault was apparently a few minutes too late as the An-12 "Cub" aircraft took off from the runway of the airfield flying into the air while the men can only peppered it with their firearms before the airplane flew out of sight. As the aircraft flew away, the GPS signal of the Task Force was restored, suggesting the aircraft to have been the carrier of the Jammer device.

"Aw damn! It flew off from the airport. What is the status of our electronics?" Joe asked in his command vehicle. Very quickly as the plane left the computers, and radar tech were able to get the maps back online to able to use map and radar target systems. "Maps online, heat signatures online, sensors online, radar online. All systems nominal." A female tech said while inside the command vehicle. "Good. Take out any stragglers with the howitzers. IFVs engage enemy tanks." Joe commanded.

On his command the Spartan artillery systems rotated their turrets and quickly fired a new barrage of shells into the air pointing to the sky again. This time the soldiers on the ground heard loud whistling noises above them before shining shells crashed into the pavements on the air. Other shells landed in a sprinkle around the airfield taking out infantry squads in bright orange explosions erasing them from existence. IFV teams using ATGMs launched at remaining tanks while machine gun systems on board flung bullets at retreating infantries.

Once the bombardment and mopping up let up they saw some survivors standing up from their hiding spots and walking towards them with their weapons dropped on the ground. Most looking dazed and confused, some even had a terrified expression on their face as they awaited their POW process to take effect. "Nyet strinacha! Nyet strinacha! Yasta yuz!" One of the insurgents shouted in Russians, surprising the Orion men on the ground but not Tanya as she saw the fighters coming towards them kneeling on the ground letting themselves be handcuffed and taken to be accounted for.

"Looks like local Afghans, speaks Russian, obviously Central Asians from Tajikistan, Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan along with some Kyrgyzstan fighters. Former Soviet republics in the region." Said Tanya as she took a look at their appearance. Beside their beardy and tanned skin complex, they spoke and fight very much like Russian Army troops as these were still very much men living under Russian influences.

Joe looking at the Afghan fighters squinted perplexed while on the ground the Ex-Orion secured the persons of interest leading them back to the IFVs once again in v formations. "What the hell? Bring them in. Maybe they can shed some light on why this mission has been so bizarre so far." Joe said taking a cylindrical brown plastic cylinder out of his pocket and bringing it to his lips. He used a lighter with a small blue energy beam to light the end of the object in a low aogerane light, and smoking it. It appeared to be an advanced E-Cigar. "Oh and. Good work everyone. I guess." Joe said with a sigh.

The sight of the fighters was astounding to behold as the Central Asian men were speaking with a variety of languages from the Turkic family of languages with such as Turkmen, Kyrgyz, Uzbek, Tajik and others including Pashtun, Dari of Afghanistan seeing that these men live in area that shares ethnicities with Afghanistan. Russian seemed to be the uniting language for the multiethnic fighters from various backgrounds. But while the majority of the forces there were busied with rounding up prisoners, Girain herself was busied with something else of her own.

She was observing the nearby mountains and caves where she noticed excavators, mining equipment and machinery positioned by a cavern with large shiny crystal shards on the wall. Her suspicion peaked as she crouched down with a knife in hand, she thrusted her knife into one of the crystal formation and pried out a single shiny crystal shard from the formation. It was shiny green crystal shard sparkling into her eyes with her MFS suit sensors detecting immense amount of energy coming from within the crystal. "Hey guys look at this! I found something here." Girain called out to Hera and Stuka as she held the crystal shard in hand.

After she called Suka panned his head over at Girain and tilted his head confused. He lowered his weapon down and walked over to her with both of his bladed toe talons digginging into the ground below him. As Stuka approach his visor made various sacnas of the material Girain had harvested.

Hera herself had her arm conceal her whip somewhere in arm while she looked at the crystal before her. She tilted her head a bit perplexed. "I thought glowing crystals were a cartoon trope. What are these though? The green glow kind of makes them look like kryptonite. The comic version of course." Hera said while looking at the mountain Girain had stabbed into.

Stuka viewing the mountain ahead of the group moved his hands and claws onto the gravel of the mountain and started digging his claws into the side to peel away the dirt and dust of the mountain to get a better look of it possible origin.

As they dug into the mountains, more of the crystal's origin was revealed to the trio as they found what appeared to be large reptilian footprints in sporadic distances in between one another and not only that but there were also apparently human footprints and various tracks of treaded vehicles of excavators and mining machines matching the ones on the outside of the cavern.

Some of the human workers there, most of whom were scrawny, skinny and malnourished were hung on the walls of the cavern mangled and impaled by the crystals that stuck out like spears and spikes that dug into their flesh. "Xenilla." Said Girain with a grim expression as she felt that something was not right with the apparent survival of the crystal tyrant. Hera and Stuka both heard the way her voice turned grim in an instant the moment she saw the crystals and they could tell something was not good with it.

Hera herself looked at the sight of the crystals and dead men on the wall impaled by crystal spears disgusted. Her metal helmet moved her snout pieces backwards creating a disgusted snarl. She however wasn't to keen on what Girain said either, and stepped forwards. "Are you sure it him? Can't be he's dead. I saw footage of him dying in replayed footage while training for possible perverted kaiju encounters." Hera said moving up. She looked back at Girain and rolled her eyes. "Because I was a female they had me operate in self defense course should horny males try to pin me. Yes it was unnecessary for me. Outside of the Rexes there were no ohter males around me, and i doubt they are as perverted, or instinctual as Orion's Sword thought they were." Hera said continuing her movement into cave.

"Trust me this wouldn't be the first time for Xenilla. Heisei thought he was dead in 1994 too...only for him to resurface in the mid and late 2000s. This shouldn't surprised me." Said Girain as she traveled deeper into the cave finding more and more sickly green crystals and each one of them apparently radiate immense energy that can easily power generators for cities, work as vehicle fuels or even other kind of transports to keep societies working.

As they moved deeper still, they soon came across a massive Crystal fortress of solitude with its doors wide open and more dead men and fighters lying on the ground. It was here that Girain can feel a sense of Deja Vu to what happened to her twin sister in the Ukraine. "This is it...his humble abode." Said Girain in a sarcastic tone as she entered the place expecting to find Xenilla inside a throne room of sort to bemoan his broken ego.

Only when Girain looked down more she saw Xenilla. Only… Not in a good state of anything. The throne chair he made was in a very imperfect made of crystals in a very discordic look. There were various chips and gaps in the chair making it look old and damaged.

Only once she panned down onto Xenilla not only was he not levitating he looked barely alive. Very clearly she could see his chest was thin and clung tightly to his ribs. All of his ribs and even his sternum exposed. Once the egotistical marvel Space Godzilla now a much more pitiful creature. All of his limbs were thinner and in a rough shape.

Various pieces of flesh from his extremely dark blue body missing. His shoulder crystals normally proud and piked upwards were in a major state of unhealthiness. He crysalt on his right looked to have been nearly blasted off completely and worn down with some missing chunks of crystal in his shoulder while the left suffered the same issue only still taller than the right.

However, down his back where his normally uniform and rather elegant dorsal plate crystals were now replaced by randomly placed and randomly pointed crystals that no longer even resembles dorsal plates. Just a back full of spikes.

On his body though he was covered randomly in sharp point green crysaltkas like they were over taking his body. In fact his left arm seemed to be completely covered in a coat of green crystal with not much of his arm left. His knees, elbows, broken shoulder crystals, his normally yellow crest/crown, and even the underside of his chin were covered in green glowing crystals.

Hera squinted at the sight of Xenilla, and looked back to Girain lowering her guard. "SO uhhhhh… So much for you dangerous kaiju. He doesn't even appear to be in the state of condition to lift himself or even fight. Also I don't think I really him looking like that. It looks like these green crystals are taking over him. Like a cancer." Hera stated.

"I think either the crystals feed off of his body's energy like parasites or he was using the crystals to feed and nourish himself...either way this mutation can and will kill one of the two let's get him out of here first." Girain said as she began to lift Xenilla up from floor before she slowly put him on her back resting on the top of her dorsal plates. The weight of Xenilla's body mass once derided as either fat or piggish now seems like a sickly old man than anything. Seeing that Girain was only biologically 25 years old of age since her birth in 2008 and Xenilla being much older, it was clear that the younger lady was having it easy. She went out of the cave with Hera and Stuka with Xenilla on her back, the first thing she did was calling an additional CASEVAC bird to ferry Xenilla alongside the mecha units and much question regarding how he reconstitute his body remains unanswered.

[hr]

Monster Island Mother Base, 20 hours later…

After nearly a day of deployment the Task Force had finally regrouped in their home island with the main body disembarking from their transports at the airport of the base with Jason being the first to frantically running into intel debrief to obtain answers for his questions regarding the history of the CABAL. Girain in the meantime was in her crystal mansion with Xenilla on Giryia's bed to recover slowly. The twins were on either side of him checking his body's vitals and pick off any out of place scales on his body. Girain on his left and Giryia on his right worked tirelessly around him to get his body in order.

However, Xenilla's return to Monster Island in the crystal mansion didn't go without some issues. Thankfully they got him past most of the islanders including Heisei Gojira Jr, but there was no possible way to get the crystalline past his own former children Krystalak and Xen Jr. Xen for the moment stayed on the bedside of Giryia's bed. Tears streaming down his face while his lower jaw quivered up and down in a very sad shake.

Krystalak stood by him with tears in his own eyes. However, as he looked down to Xenilla and he madea deep scowl at the kaiju. Years past by after kry had made his own independence from what could be considered his biological father. Only he turned away and exited the room flailing his arms up into the air angrily. "I can't take this! NO! I'm not here! Just leave me be! " Krystalak said storming out o the room angered while Xen and the others just watched and waited anxiously for Xenilla's reaction. Xen himself levitated over to Giryia closer being she was his mother. He didn't grab her arm or use her as support either. Rather he sniffled in and out looking at Xenilla constantly confused.

Giryia placed her hand around his back to help him feel comfort as she observed the situation of Xenilla slowly recovering from his apparent coma. Girain who had been picking a bucket load of the crystal that would be enough to submit to GDI's R&D department on the island. She continued her work on his back before finally put him lying on his back in a relax enough manner for him to recover his senses.

She snapped her fingers in front of him to check if his attention span was well and hopefully, he was directing it either at her or Giryia. "Hey, can you hear me? If you can, sounds up. How many fingers am I holding?" She asked in a terse manner as she held out her palm which has a five fingers design similar to human palms. "Can you recognize your son? Your prodigy?" Giryia asked but in a softer tone to Xenilla as she kept Xen next to her.

Much like a coma Xenilla opened his eyes and squinted confused at his surroundings. His vision was a dark blur that concelane the world from his eyes. He swiveled his head back and forth trying to see where he was, but it seemed his muscles and blood in his body was just getting back to flowing normally. He looked up to Giryia and only saw her as a hazy dark blur before him. Xen himself looked like a much lighter shade of blue with some grey in his blur. "Wh- wha- uh-? Wher-?" Is all Xneilla weakly said. His now green colored crown vibrated as he looked onwards at Xen. Despite him not being able to tell that was him he still moved his hand towards him. His arm and joints making cracking and snapping sounds as he moved.

Xen himself looked down at the hand and held his own out. His entire face treebling in sadness recalling what Xenilla did for him. "Dad! It's me! Xen! Remember?! You cured my aging! You gave me your soul!" Xen cried out holding xenilla's hand. A memory flicked into Xen's head. Xenilla laying down on his back in a rare, and possibly THE only moment of heroism he displayed. After a certain space titan was defeated a dying Xenilla laid on his back, but using the last of his energy to transfer his essences into Xen and Krystalak in a hug. Both of his successors after been freed from their father and near death. Xenilla squinted his eyes still confused. "X- Xen?..." Xenilla spoke weakily.

"Remember him? I helped you conceived him...you called him your son and Prodigy over and over flaunt him endlessly." Said Giryia as she knelt down to Xen's level and looked closely at Xenilla's face as she tried to see if he was doing well. Girain however still had her palms on his neck checking his vitals carefully as she felt his pulses and vitals to be present, albeit very weakly. "He's alive Xen...just barely. For now he needs lots of rest, simple nourishment like porridges and don't forget to keep an eye on him for safety if these...green crystals pop up again." Girain reminded her nephew carefully as Giryia nodded to her twin sister's advice before Girain held up the bucket of green crystal walking away from the room, leaving Giryia and Xen to face Xenilla alone.

Xenilla barely groaned hearing the two near identical voices of Girian and Giryia. Two kaiju that in the past really made a rivalry with Xenilla. He opened his eyes a bit wider seeing Giryia's face to get a confirmation. When he did he couldn't even make an argument with her. "Oh no… Please if you *cough* have any sense of decency… Just end me now. Don't watch this poor soul suffer…" Xenilla said turning his vision away from Giryia. "I know you made new relations regardless… You have nothing to do with me anymore, and I even saved your child. What could need from me?" Xenilla said rolling over and turning his face away. He heaved and coughed in pain continuously.

Xen shivered in fear watching his biological father moan and ache in pain. He remember seeing Xenilla die though. Only to a much more threatening foe. "I thought Bgan killed y- you. When he came, and removed half of the universe we had to fix it all and then erase him. Only you gave part of yourself.. To me and Krystalak! Do you remember!?" Xen asked getting more and more anxious before looking to Giryia. "Mom why did you bring him here! I didn't want to see him die like this! This is the faut of the Undead! If they didn't betray him he wouldn't have given his life to me!" Xen shouted.

Giryia made a huff at him before grabbing his shoulders in both her hands looking at him straight in the eyes. She knew that he was distraught to have unpleasant memories relive over and over again. But now was the time for her to be tough and ultimately reasonable to him. "XEN!" She shouted briefly to him. "I didn't want you to see him this way either, but if he was still alive somehow without explanation then I would no doubt try to find out why like your aunt!" She sighed out briefly before slumping her head down and let go of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for what I said...but look...I need to know why your father is still alive even in this state and hopefully I can fix it." Said Giryia as she then looked back at Xenilla's back and his frail and sickly appearance. "I'm not going to kill you, for Xen's sake. But I'm going to get you up to your legs again whatever way I can. Beside, you owe him a loving father." Said Giryia in her usual sarcastic tone that people had known her for including Xenilla.

Xenilla squinted his eyes at Giryia, and could barely even roll his own eyes. He let out a weak huff and nodded. "Y- you know… I can't object. It was my fault for making him grow at genetically accelerated rates. I didn't know! My m-minds was completely surrounded by hate!" Xenilla said trying to raise his body upwards. Each segment that raised upwards clicked and snapped into place. Xen himself backed upwards and moved over to the door as well where Krystalak had left fearing he'd see Xenilla actually die before his eyes. Xenilla however groaned. "You knew I was mentally ill. You would have seen my egotistical issues and paranoia!... Just leave me be now. I should have been dead." Xenilla said laying back down.

"Fine...I'll make some porridge for lunch and dinner for now. Anyway, just don't strain yourself." Said Giryia with a sigh as she stood up and walked out of the bedroom to let Xenilla rest well in it for the time being seeing that he was in need of some moment alone and she herself need to let the matter dies down first before Jr finds out.

[hr]

Meanwhile back at Mother Base, Girain had returned to the hangar that she was familiar with to get some intel debriefs with Jason Brody and other departments of the GDI and Orion Joint Task Force. She took the elevator ride that had become second nature to her as of this point in her life, once down in the hangar, she stepped inside with the bucket of green crystals to be collected by the GDI and Orion scientists and geologists for research in their R&D departments. Before long, she connected to a USB Cable on the wall to assume command of her surrobot, this time however, next to her surrobot was a newly constructed model for Hera bearing striking resemblance to Hera's advanced MFS-7 suits. "Hey sis, finally got back from the mansion, looks like Xenilla is going to stay in sick bed for a long time for the foreseeable future." Said Girain as her surrobot powered up with its head turning to face Hera's surrobot's own.

Hera in her own surrobot stood up, and stumbled around a bit while getting used to the smaller size. She looked over to Girain and nodded her head. "Not what I was expecting from him. All I saw from archive footage was that Xenilla was a big jewel encrusted bastard. Until he died after the Bagan invasion. Or thought he was dead." Hera said leading Girain away while her crystal samples were studied by the teams in the GDI base.

"Tell me about it. For a long time I have been thinking that sooner or later I'll have to drive a knife through his heart somehow...thankfully it didn't come to that for my nephew's sake." Said Girain as she walked with Hera towards the conference like briefing room where Jason was seen sitting by a long conference table alone holding a collection of files and documents on the various suspected Nazi officials in the Balkans and various nefarious activities they have conducted over the years. Ranging from systemic to sadistic genocidal campaign to brutally unreasonable and ultimately counterproductive reprisal operations against partisans of Tito and various others.

"Hey ladies, thanks for coming, we're just about to begin." Said Jason as he shook Girain and Hera's hands and offered them a seat in the room, other attendees were Nicholas Williams, Joe and The Butcher. Important high ranking members of Task Force Chimera. "Alright so far from what me and The Butcher gathered in the Balkans, it seems like our enemy, The CABAL, have ties to Nazis in the Balkans area of operation namely an SS doctor named Thomas Weber and his Ustasha collaborator named Stovan Bosic." Jason hit the projector's button putting the images of Weber and Bosic on the silver screen for them to see. What was more frightening was the fact that Bosic and Weber shared facial characteristics similar to the assailants who nearly killed Jason.

Hera herself lean in from the chair and looked at the screen taking a look at the two authority figures tied with the CABAL. Not only was Hera confused seeing their faces The Butcher looked over and squinted at the projected image on the projector boards. Both of the individuals side by side made the two absolutely confused. "Wait. We saw your assassin's picture, and the picture in the museum. What is this?" The Butcher asked perplexed.

"Jason are you telling me that the assassin is somehow the clone of this old Ustasha officer?" Girain asked seemingly perplexed by the fact that somehow the assassin of modern day is the exact clone of the old World War 2 war criminal. To her chagrin Jason nodded to her but slowly. "Yeah that's right. Not only that but forensic reports from the morgue placed that the assassin is an artificial person like Grey. Custom made from various DNA snippets of several people probably trying to achieve some sort of genetic perfection that the Nazis crave." He then hit the projector's button showing the next slide, pictures of various captured CABAL servicemen in the Balkan area, all of whom were twins or identical in facial appearance with signs of mental defects in each of them.

"The CABAL forces in Croatia that we captured apparently have similar faces and twins on a massive scale. So I think that it is very likely that the CABAL mastered cloning somehow to mass produce a selection of allegedly 'Perfect' soldiers for themselves, which explains the enemy soldiers found in Croatia. But according to Joe, the enemies he caught in Afghanistan are from various Central Asian Republics of the old Soviet Union. My theory is that they intentionally hired groups of freelancers and mercenaries in that specific part because they're easier to infiltrate the country than the genetically engineered soldiers." Said Jason as he scratched his chin looking at his own theory.

Joe himself crossed his arms and looked away nervously at the mention of genetically cloned men. Only he grumbled before speaking as he inhaled on his glowing e-Cigar more. "So what makes these clones different than the ones the US used? When they made the super soldier program with Grey, and uh…. Others." Joe said nervously taking more of his cigar in. Nicolas rose his hand up into the air and cleared his own throat out. "And what kind of cloning methods? You said they were degenerates- I mean Inbred- mean defective." Nicolas said.

"Well I can't quite say as our intel on how they were manufactured is still limited. But there are signs of genetic degradation from overproduction and abuses of sources materials. But in the end the only way for us to obtain all answers is going to Tropico." Said Jason as he projected the map of the island nation of Tropico to them, it appeared that the island was an archipelago in the Caribbean somewhere between Cuba's Guantanamera and the Dominican Republic with 5 major islands sitting near each other. Satellite photos show that the islands had heavily militarized installations and infrastructures with Army Barracks and bases sitting alarmingly close to city centers and residential areas.

Hera seemed to smirk here seeing the archipelago. She nudged Girain's shoulder and shook her head. "Gee if you guys were going to send us on an all expense paid vacation to paradise you should have just told us. Tropical paradise with a pristine view of the ocean, and they even gave us an arcade." Hera aid with a giggle.

"I don't get it. Arcade? And for all I know this place isn't much of a paradise. The soil could be ridden with lead and arsenic. Other stuff maybe." Nicolas said.

"They gave us a shooting gallery with our enemies…. Although, i didn't think about the soil being contaminated. Oh well. Well me and Girain are Godzillasaurus. Eating radiation won't kill us and there is much more needed to take us out." Hera said.

"Exactly so make sure we do our homeworks on the island nation, from what I gathered this place is a safe haven for Nazis escaping justice post war. Not only that but there has been reports of some unidentified marine creatures circling the island so make sure that you don't underestimate these guys too much." Said Jason as he showed them what appeared to be a hazy silhouette of a squid like monster swimming near the surface of the sea. The tentacles were barely visible with some dangling around while a blood red eye in the center of its long spear like head was visible on the surface.


	6. Chapter 6

There was much work to be done and for engineers like Wallace Barringer, there's never a dull moment with machines in general as he and other GDI and Orion engineers going over the technological specs of the captured stealth tank. They toil first to repair the treads of the tank back into place after Crash blew up the vehicle's tread with his AT-4 and removed shrapnels from the tank's interior as well as repairing damaged components. Upon up close inspection, Wallace can see that the vehicle had a transparent layer of Hexagonal shaped camouflage mesh.

Almost like a transparent plastic wrapping around a tank itself, the mesh also appeared to be remotely controlled with a circuit system inside the tank and a human remote operator to activate and deactivate the cloaking mechanism. To his surprise, the tank's cloaking ability was a Optical Camouflage Technology, once experimented for infantry uniforms now applicable on vehicles with the tank being as functional as Orion's Spectre tank.

To his shock seeing these prospects he quickly wrote these details down into notes while shaking his head back and forth. It was alarming that something could actually compete with tanks Orion's Sword had devised, but this thought wasn't for pride of his own designs or Orion's Sword. What he felt was a chill wong the piece of technology was possibly the most advanced tank he's seen, or even that exists. It was an odd thought at first, but knowing Orion's history with technical marvels such as the Rex Units being still unsurpassed even after 25 years was enough to give the former paramilitary terror group some credit. "Not good. Not good. This tank has some issues. Issues being one of the most advanced marvels I've seen. It's partially covered in technology dripping down its frame. We would of had some serious contest should these things have been around during World War Orion." Barringer said.

"You think? We're just lucky that the CABAL didn't bother going all out at us then." Said the GDI Engineer as she jumped off from the top of the stealth tank. Her notes documented the vehicle's peculiar design with the apparent lack of APS systems such as ARENA and Shtora Jammer to protect it from incoming projectiles. "According data entries this vehicle's designation is TX-99 Akula Stealth Tank. An experimental weapon derived from the T-90A chassis with all crew compartments removed to make room for remote control components and railguns. But this one looks like it borrowed elements from the T-14 Armata platform." Said the brunette engineer as she went behind the tank inspecting its engine compartment and various components.

From the looks of the turret design, the dual railguns of the tank was the only armament it had completely lacking in secondary weapons such as barrel launched ATGMs like contemporary Russian tanks such as T-72 to T-90 models. The vehicle didn't appear to have autocannons or machine guns to protect itself from infantries or other soft skin targets, hence making the tank's design somewhat incomplete at best and impractical at worst.

Even in Orion's sword Barringer knew the shoddy weapon system design is what caused the tank to be taken out so easily by infantry squads and portable missiles launchers. He hummed in thought as well and tapped the tanks armor. "For as quick as this thing is it might be lacking in proper armament. Of course a well placed shot to its tracks would have immobilised it, but this looks to be more crumbled damage made by the blast impact." Wallace baringer said.

"That and the question is just how exactly this thing was supposed to work. Only one way to find out." Said the GDI engineer as she slide back to her computer desk and proceed to open the garage doors of the place to remote control the tank into the open range of the island's firing range. A large sprawling natural area unlike Orion's Sword more high tech artificial base as the GDI prefers natural environments to push themselves to the limit and hone their skills on the fly. On the range was a multi course evaluation exam to put the Akula stealth tank against its counterpart Orion's Spectre tank.

The Spectre itself was a rather unique design, sporting a long rectangular design, the chassis itself had a slope front side similar to Swedish tank designs of the Stridsvagn 103 fame and a turret from the Polish own stealth tank PL-01 design. The Orion's MBT had an all black appearance with ERA blocks on its turret and side armors with armored skirts to protect the treads from projectiles and magnetic mines.

Another notable feature of the Spectre was its CROW weapon station sporting a 30mm autocannon to fend off infantry, soft skin vehicles and even airborne targets while its commander independent FLIR optic was a spherical object that rotate around to give panoramic views around the tank. Unique to the Spectre was its 140mm smoothbore railgun cannon with the most advanced gyrostabilizer to help the vehicle shoot and scoot easily coupled with its onboard fire control computer. Upon close inspection, the Spectre tank also had hexagonal patterns on its armor plates similar to the Akula's Optical Camouflage mesh.

"Ah. Good times working on those things. Spectres were the ghosts of the battlefields." Barringer said watching the demonstration of the Specter maneuvers. He rose a brow again to the tank. It barely made a sound as it moved. Oddly enough the Orion variants at least had noise from the type of motor. "Still. Before its design was hijacked…. I really can't say that can i? Well when it was 'modified' by the CABAL we are dealing they still needed something to work with and base this on. Just watch how the vehicle operates. You'll find it to be unique among competitors." Barringer said watching it move into the natural environment.

"Vehicles on stand by, commence trial!" Said the announcer over the P.A system as the two vehicles began to move out from their starting position like a dirt race to the eyes of the spectators such as Joe, Jason, Girain and Hera and the Rex Family as the two tanks moved through the open and hilly terrains of the range. The natural environment with dust, rock formations and other conditions forced the crew of both the Spectre and the remote operator of the Akula to make use of their terrain and vehicle's power. The spectators can see that the Spectres itself being a more orthodox tank design was able to traverse difficult terrain easily with its flexible treads and the stabilizer helps the turret stay on target while on the move across a hill top.

The Akula however was showing itself to be a slower vehicle as it tried to move across a hill and rocky formation, its tread gave the vehicle difficulties. In fact it had to stop in the middle of its climbs to gain its bearing before resuming its movements again. Soon the vehicles reached their target practice range where a series of old tank wrecks of M60A3 models stood on the slope and inclines as targets for the two tanks.

The Spectre first rolled its treads to move around the difficult terrain while its turret aimed and calibrate its ange. A loud boom was heard as the Spectre's 140mm main gun fired with some residual electric sparks left on the muzzle, the shell flew through the air in an obviously tradjectoral pattern similar to other bullets or tank shells fired across distances excess 2.5km. The shell struck the target and blew up the rusted M60A3 tank quite easily. The Spectre repeated the process but this time with its camouflage system switched on and conducting its shoot and scoot maneuver, blasting through M60A3 wrecks one at a time.

The Akula however had difficulties keeping up with this feat as the unmanned tank first stopped in its track and swivel its turret at the target on the top of a hill. Its optical camouflage system switched on as the turret angled its shot, the Akula fired both railguns at the same time with the shells flew violently through the air and penetrated the turret of the old M60A3, leaving two clearly defined holes on the busted tank. The Akula's optical camouflage system was deactivated when it fired, the tank then rolled back from its cover and moved again but didn't fire a follow up volley. Indicating the still lacking abilities of the Akula.

Despite the lackluster performance of the Akula tank many people in the crowd were cheering both of the tanks on watching the show. It seemed to be all of the factions, but it seems the rangers were the most rowdy in the crown. Their cheering drowned out the GDI cheering and deafened over the normally more quiet Orion Soldiers in the stand. Many of them had cowboy hats or their Ranger helmets waving around in the air while they hollower, "Yeah git em son! Light those suckers up!" or other cheers watching the show go on.

Despite how advanced the Orion Sword tank was it still gained much crowd attention. Especially with the blue crackling electrical effect the tank had on its barrel each time it fired a new shot. The light show and explosives gave the something to hoot and holler about like Rednecks at a county rally.

However, Shiryu looked over to Girain. He seemed to quiver each time the orion tank fired. He shuddered a bit, and shook his head. "Those sound bring back bad memories. But the Akula looks out matched nearly every way by the Orion tank." Shiryu said. Zillaryu himself nodded, and looked to his father less phased on the tanks sounds. "Yes, but if the Akula is cheaper then it would be easier to produce more of them for less money." Pax stated.

"I have no doubt about that. The Akula looks like a testbed vehicle for several concepts at once. Namely unmanned tanks…" Girain said with a grum shudder knowing her own fate as an MFS-4 was originally meant to be an unmanned weapon too long before her current predicament. "That and from the looks of it the Akula is meant to be a defensive operation oriented vehicle. It could move with its optical camo on but can't shoot with it on." Said Girain with a cautious assessment as she looked at the two vehicles pulled up by the finish line with the Orion's Spectre tank switching off its Optical Camouflage quite gracefully with hexagonal pads on the vehicle flickered and revealing the gunmetal tank color. While the Akula once pulled over had its Optical Camouflage switched off in a more rough manner with its silhouette flickered and static like an old TV before finally revealing its full form.

Seeing the Akula's odd static reveal Hera was prompted to play some type of vaporwave influences song. "The thing just faded back like an old TV. Even the Specter new how to be an appealing tank." Hera cut the song and glared at the Specter with not much respect. "I think it's time we think about how fast they can make these and for how much. Maybe we should start investing in more Specters." Hera said.

"You know it doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. The spectre s like the Akula only with better performance with the trade off being having only one railgun and it is a manned vehicle. But hey at least it's better than a lagging test bed." Said Jason as he clapped his hands for formality reasons as the crowd gather around to take photos of the two tanks in comparison. Appearance wise they have distinct appeal with the Akula like a towering Death Machine with two railguns to ambush anything that moves.

Jason took a photo of the Spectres wondering what the interior of the vehicle would look like. "You know I think the GDI guys can update the Spectre tanks. Maybe adding APS systems to it for added protection." Said Jason as he went around the Spectre tank to observe its hull design. "A radar system mounted on the turret and a hardwired Trophy system should help improving the vehicle's survivability." He finished as he glanced at the vehicle's turret design noting the room and possible improvement kits it could enjoy.

As Wallace himself walked around the Specter he took in better details being so close to it. He looked over to Jason and patted the side of the tank. "It might surprise you part of this tank is in Corsair's armor. When you go inside of it you'll notice the front has an optical system that creates a near perfect situational awareness of what is around them." Barringer said as he climbed up the the side of the tank.

He stood up on the front part of the tank just ahead of the extremely long and extremely angular hexagonal shape of the barrel. In Front of the turret system the specter had a long frame stretching to a slight downward wedge. It had various details on the from where Barringer could stand up such as flaps for storing electrical systems, mechanics, supplies, and repair equipment.

He climbed up onto the turret and looked straight at a round hatch in the tank's turret that barely had any kind of crevice or deep panel line as it was so uniform with the armor. He leaned down and grabbed a handle with a circular raised base and rotates it counter clockwise. Slowly the hatch on the turret rose upward and created a machine like his releasing trapped gases. The hatch then flipped up and over opening the tank for Jason to climb into. "You might notice as well the tank has a more scorpion shape. This allows the front to have longer tracks, and for more armor on the front. Truly its main weakness is the back of the tank where motor systems and fuel would be." Barringer stated.

Jason nodded as he stepped into the vehicle taking notice of the advanced onboard weapon and optical system. Not only that but the commander of the vehicle had a full blown battle management system with stylux pen on a digital map to plan complex combat maneuvers much like the GDI's standard M1A3 Abrams and Bradleys. The display systems were designed in a manner that allow the crew to easily observe the surrounding of the tank, mitigating the age old problem of tanks having poor visibility.

"Fancy stuff you got here as always...and yeah like any tanks, I'd probably be most concerned with getting shot in the ass or being shot in the neck." Said Jason as he noticed the joystick control had a spherical gyro like base to easily rotate the turret around and easily swing it to any elevations and angle compare to the older and more and restrictive Abrams joystick design.

"From this demo I can say, it's going to take 2 Akula to take on a single Spectre. One as bait and the other to kill if they get the shot." Said Jason in a cautious and objective tone while inspecting the Spectre. "Do you think it's possible to port the Advanced Optical Camouflage of the Spectre to our Mecha Units?" Asked Jason as he stroke his chin.

Barringer nodded, and flicked a switch in the driver's side of the tank. As Jason saw in front of him what was a solid wall of tan colored material that looked like metal suddenly turned into a black color with an Orion Sword styled loading screen. The Blue colored "S" surrounded by a red octagonal "O" shape which spun. An intercom system in the tank spoke with a feminine robotic echoing voice. Which said, "Initializing. Ready." as the screen flickered to display everything that was outside of the tank. Jason saw in near perfect 4K display the surrounding of the tank outside including the grass, the forest,and various building made by the GDI as the tank's display system showed how drivers saw outside."Quite possible. The mechas including Corsair would benefit from more modernized technology such as this display system." Barriger said tapping the display screen. It almost looked like the two of them could reach their arms out of the screen.

"Solid. Then I suggest you should get to work on it after you're done with the tank and helo. I'll be in my office going through the intel." The colonel stated to the Engineer before exiting the tank and headed off to his office for personal intel study. An hour and a half after the demonstration of the tank however, Girain was off on her own heading south to the encampment of the Jackal Guards on the island apparently for something.

An idea sprung to her mind and she already had her mischievous thought of surprising her sister Hera with it. When Girain returned to the hangar, Hera and Stuka both saw Girain held a pair of clay jar in her hands, one had a jackal head lid and the other had a falcon head. But to Stuka, the most shocking discovery for him was to see Girain being human sized while her surrobot was in its container. Even the hangar crew were taken off guard to see their favorite mecha unit now reduced to human sized. "Hey Stuka, I guess I should explain something to you but it's a bit out there." Said Girain with a whimsical tone to her voice.

Stuka looked down to her staying absolutely still and absolutely silent as he feared the slightest aggressive movement would cause Girain to be crushed either under himself or something he would accidentally do. He backed up nervously while Christine looked over to Girain.

Christine noticed though that Girain held with her the clay jars the Jackal Guards use for storing medical and magical materials. "Wait a minute… Auntie what are you thinking on right now? You have a tone in your voice. I haven't heard you say it like that before." Christine said with some caution while Hera looked back and forth.

"I feel like you are about to get even right now. What are you thinking on?..." Hera cautiously asked.

"It's alright, It's part of my plan to be Jason's bodyguards all around him. Instead of sacrificing my time in a surrobot body. I shrink myself down like this to guard him in person more easily." Said Girain as she opened the Jackal headed jar in her hand and reached inside it. She pulled out a clump of magical dust sparkling a bit as she gently blew it over at Stuka and Hera letting the dust resting on their body. This triggered a process where Stuka and Hera began to shrink down gradually until they too were human sized like Girain.

However, to Girain's surprise she managed to get some of the dust onto Christine's body as well. However, after Sutka shrunk down to mostly human size he immediately fell down to his chest after he felt a massive imbalance come over to him like a dizzying feeling. He groaned on the ground as his leg vibrated nervously trying to find his grounding again. Hera stumbled around only for a few seconds, but then looked over to Girain with a rose brown and a huff. "Really bitch? Really?" Hera teased dusting herself off and sneezing form the magical dust. "There has to be a better application. I feel like I went to a 70s roller disco." Hera said.

"Maybe one day when we have mastered molecular sciences we might be able to have better applications. Sorry about that Stuka, but don't worry you'll get used to it." Girain said softly to him as she helped him stand up again and patted his shoulder. "There you go nothing to worry about." Said Girain as she held her hand around his waist and Hera's own waist. "Alright now, let's go meet Jason in the Mess hall. We need to get accustomed to being around humans first." Said Girain to Hera and Stuka while the crew in the hangar were still baffled by the sight they have just seen.

"Let's be quick before dad sees me this small. He'll freak. He always freaks!" Christine said as she quickly followed Girain trying to hide herself with Girain. She kept low and stealthy gulping to herself. "Coast is clear. Lets go scare some of the staff here until the scream." Christine said.

Stuka at this small size wobbled around with his prosthetic legs quivering and jolting around in nervous spasms as he walked forwards. Both of his legs quivering in mini rotations anxiously. His talon tipped feet rotated and pivoted in semi circular motion as he tried to keep up with Girain. "This feels peculiar. I have not engaged in proper training with the Surrobot bodies yet…" Stuka said anxiously moving.

Girain then held Stuka's hand in her own as she help him walk about like a loving wife aiding her elderly husband as they head out of the hangar into the various hallways and corridors of the base. The personnel around there were going about their usual activities not aware of what happened in the hangar and assuming Girain was simply helping Stuka practice his Surrobot as they head towards the Mess Hall. There, the humans were picking up their meals trays to enjoy themselves, Stuka and Hera can see on the wall of the Mess Hall was a list stating "Girain's suitors" with Jason at the top of the list and Stuka trailing him closely with some other humans and kaiju being contenders on the list.

At some of the table the supporters of team Jason has spawned 2 more members while team Eli had now grown to about 17 members total but still pale when compared to Team Jason's staggering 45 members. Team Stuka and Team Nicolas were about equal in number with each of them about 23 members. "This...is why I don't like going into the mess hall in the surrobot body. So I won't see it with my own eyes." said Girain with a shrug.

Stuka's visor zoomed hsi hud in closer to Girain's name he cocked his head seeing his helmet's cartoony picture on the board rather than his more real interpretation for his helmet. He looked over to Girain and shrugged as well. "What is the issue? This obstacle seems to be a background occurance I can ignore. It seems to cause you discomfort though. Why?" Stuka asked as Christine walked over to the board herself giggled. "You still don't have much as Jason, Stuka!" Christine shouted.

"Trust me Stuka, the fact there's a shipping competition to see who will be my new lover and husband with the guys in the mess hall leading it. It's enough to make me a bit nervous sometimes." Said Girain with a shrug as she led Stuka, Christine and Hera to the counter to get their trays. There she switched her face helm off and let the upper piece flipped up revealing her real face to the Mess Hall staffs there.

The chef there grunted in surprise and blurted out in French. "Merde!" He snorted with his mouth wide open in shock, others nearby simply froze in place to see the real Girain in the flesh standing next to them in the Mess Hall to pick up her meal. "4 standards meals, S'il vous plait." Girain spoke in French back to the chef as her translator device helped her speeches. The French chef nodded slowly as he brought out 4 trays of standard meals with corn, curried rice with Japanese styled Hamburg-steaks to go with the meal. There were also utensils for them in each trays and a bowl of soup and a carton of French milk. "Merci." Said Girain, demonstrating her fluent French before walking out to Jason's table.

Jason at the moment was sitting with the usual faces of TF Chimera, Joe, The Butcher, Nicholas and Eli as well as Scot Osborn. He was deep in thought about the history of the CABAL as he sat in his table eating his meal. He soon noticed the heavy footsteps of Girain and her Mecha units coming towards them and tilted his head at the sight. He gasped and his mouth was left wide open to see her coming to sit with him.

Nicolas lost in his sub sandwich looked over to Jason perplexed for a moment before looking to Girain. He chuckled to himself and laughed harder when he saw Stuka arriving with Girain as well. "Hey don't look now the massive love triangle is coming to us, and about to have a friendly meal with us." Nicolas said continuing eating his sub sandwich.

However, Scot Osborn eating an actual plate of MREs looked over to the 4 mechas arrive at the tabel confused seeing as they had plates in their hands for the moment. "One issue Nicolas. Why did they bring plates? The surrobots don't have organs or even synthetic components. There's no possible way they can eat." Scot said concerned.

However, Hera without a second though casually took her helmet off and rolled her head around pretending she had a long flowing head of hair behind herself. "Ooooh it was getting hot in there again. It only going to get hotter once Jason sees what's in Girain's supposed surrobot." Hera said. Only as she spoke through the translator on her neck the entire table stopped still. Nicolas himself was in the middle of his next bite as he stopped frozen to gaze at Hera's white face. Not only was she clearly not a surrobot that was the actual Hera.

"Uh… What is happening? Why are? How are they here? Wait hows- that shouldn't be possible." Eil said moving away from his plate.

"Easy now Eli. Let me explain a bit...okay so for anyone from Orion it's going to blow your mind away." Said Girain as she sat down next to Jason making him glancing up at her every more perplexed or even, outright aroused by her sudden proximity to him as she sat there with her helmet off revealing her Albino face and sapphire blue eyes that even The Butcher couldn't resist but to look at.

"You see, I feel the need to protect Jason in person better in case any new Assassin tricks happen. Beside with Godzillian noses we can detect more smells than anything. How I got shrunk down? Simple. I went to the South of the Island and met a friend of the GDI under Grady's days. Anubis, the literal Anubis God of the Dead in Ancient Egypt mythology. He let me borrowed his shrink dust to become human sized and move about easier. The dust he spread around his camp as a defensive barrier so he can subue any Kaiju intrude on the place without killing them. Smart guy." Said Girain as she casually cut the Hamburg-steak on her plate and mix the curry on her rice. Jason of course still having his mouth hanging wide open.

"So how many things did my uncle hide from me?" He asked Girain now being able to close his hanging mouth before speaking properly again. "I would say a lot knowing him." Said Girain with a sigh before taking her first bite off the rice. "After all Scott O'Grady has a very close circle to him when it comes to some...personal matters...by the way, Anubis says that he has some Orion Sword members serving as his Jackal Guards as well if you like to know. In fact you can visit their camp at the South of the island and maybe meet some members you have known before." Said Girain to The Butcher and Joe, knowing they were the most astounded by it.

Joe backed his head up, and looked to Girain. "You say that in a way that suggests he has deceased personnel that served with us in the past, but died during service. This though… Is very alarming. When did this relationship even begin?" Joe asked.

Osborn sighed, and shook his head. "He actually had contact with the UNKCC first in I think 2027. An SUV patrol outside of Tokyo picked him up from the road thinking they either had found an Orion Sword piece of tech, or stumbled on an alien machine. And as such I needed to fly all the way to Tokyo at a moment's notice to sign a treaty. Why the UNKCC? I guess because we were the closest thing to the base he set up that was anything close to an ally. We have the rest under file since signing treaties with extraterrestrial gods is not a normal everyday occurance." Scot said looking over to Girain and Hera still with a perplexed look on his face.

"Exactly. I met him several times in his camp...and yes he does have dead people in his service. His personal army recruits literal souls of the dead from the Underworld and formed them into Jackal warriors. Funny thing, for an Egyptian deity, he seems to have a love for Greek Culture and Hellenic warfare. Pikemen, phalanx and Heavy Shock Cavalries. Christine here is his...current love interest." Said Girain as she motioned over to her niece which made Jason growing even more shocked and felt like his world had just blown to pieces.

"And I thought our first met was weird...it was like...High school crush to be honest." Said Jason as he looked up to Girain who was 7 feet tall compared to him. "Well to be honest you were stuttering and being weird with me in a sudden." Said Girain with a chuckle as she sat next to Jason.

"We now go live from Tropico, a small secluded Caribbean Island Nation that survived the recent War with the terrorist organization called Orion's Sword with a live speech by El Presidente." Said the News anchor as the TV in the mess hall began to broadcast what appeared to be the suspiciously European dictator of the Caribbean Latino country. The El Presidente was standing on his Palace's balcony with various microphones before him to make a public announcement.

"Fellow Tropicans! Thanks to me, Tropico has braved the storm of War and Aggression!" He proudly boasted, beginning his speech as the sound of the crowd clapped their hands and cheer him can be heard. "But…" He continued, pausing for a moment to build up suspense. "The great achievement and progress of our island is being threatened by hungry outsiders longing for the food supplies of our country. The masses and hordes of hungry and starving immigrants will come to our island and rob us of our crops!" He snidely declared trying to invoke a kind of social outrage and Xenophobic attitude from his speech.

The crowd of course was heard booing and awed by it. "I will prevent this by accepting the nomination of another 20 years presidential term of our island nation! I will bring Glory, and The Wonders of the World to Tropico! So that all other countries will look upon us with envy." As he hit his high note of the speech, the sight of the Eiffel tower was seen being airlifted from the sea towards Tropico's capital city's open ground that was suspiciously made for the tower's placement.

At that moment, the crowd was heard cheering and whistling to El Presidente, but Girain being ever intelligent and observant was quick to pick up on things that were out of the ordinary. She noticed how the camera focused almost always on the Dictator himself and only give panoramic view of the Eiffel Tower being put into place on the ground but not a single shot of a human crowd cheering their leader.

However, as she looked at the sight of the so called glorious leader the others at the table watched as the Eiffel tower was plucked from where it stood without much resistance from the French. Nicolas frowned confused and looked down with his mouth tightened trying to add this up. "I think I need to lay down guys. I'm not feeling myself today." Nicolas said standing up and leaving his tray and half eaten sub on the table as he walked off.

Osborn himself blunk his eyes seeing the heist go without issues. "They didn't even surrender they just… let it go. Is that tiny island really about to become a world superpower?" Scot said pushing his food into the middle of the table having lost his appetite.

"Looks like they don't have much fight left. Frankly not much of the world does. I'm just impressed that a small struggling nation like that is magnaign to lift a monument nearly a thousand miles over sea without the structure completely falling apart." The Butcher said with not much care.

"Yeah, but i don't like the fact they are taking what isn't theirs from the scarpe of the old world. Or that's what it will be. The Nuclear missiles clearly didn't make the world evolve further. Rather we are in a period of repair. Most of Europe should be repairing still, or still in a derelict state. It's makes sense when you think on it. Paris should barely be populated." Joe said watching the scene before his eyes

Hera herself looked at the news story bored. "Oh come on it's a radio tower. If you can make a toy replica then you can replace the real one with an equal sized replica. Currently i don't think we should be all too concerned with the monument of the world. Its a bigger gun world now. Let's continue watching this madness though. I want to see what else it happened before the Tropicans overthrow surrounding regions" Hera sated.

"Wait a minute. Something isn't right. Not that they're stealing monuments but notice how the broadcast never show us a single view of a crowd. And the sound of the cheering adoring Glorious Leader is the same track." Said Girain as she pointed her observation which made the bewildered Jason squinted his eyes and slide closer to observe the broadcast.

He noticed the same thing that Jason had seen with the crowd being virtually missing from sight and not only that but whenever the dictator made a crowd pleasing announcement, the identical audio track was heard playing over and over again. "Hey you're right...there's no one there cheering he's just faking the crowd SFX. Whoever's doing the live broadcast is probably having a pistol pointing at his head right now." Said Jason in a sarcastic tone akin to his uncle.

The news broadcast then changed to a broadcast by a European News agency, Channel 24 of France where footages live from Paris taken by surviving residents and law enforcements show the sudden arrival of unknown VTOL aircraft and their tow cables. On the ground around the Eiffel tower were personnel all dressed in black uniforms with a wolf head symbol on their shoulder patches seen coordinating the efforts of latching the cables on the tower's ground. Then the VTOL aircrafts took off with the tower and the unknown attackers this left a huge gaping hole on the ground at Paris where the Eiffel tower once stood with signs of extensive engineering to weaken the bases underneath to make removing the tower easier.

"Oh so they didn't let it go without a fight. Nah instead they just suck at fighting. Ech. Anubis won't resurrect Napoleon for the French since his pride might grow out of his body, and he'll be back invading the Russians." Christine said watching the news rather casually. Despite the shockingly odd sight she found some entertainment in it.

Joe however looked at Christine more perplexed than before as the situation became more and more strange by the minute. "He can resurrect Napoleon?... Who else can he resurrect? Fucking Robert E. Lee? Genghis Khan? Cleopatra maybe? He's from that region if he's Egyptian." Joe said dryly only to get a silent shrug from Christine. "Nah. That's a risky move on his part. He tends to not like warmongers, people with egos, other edgelord of history. It's kind of easy to get on his bad side actually." Christine said with not much concern.

"Well I heard from him and Christine that he has a very tight vetting procedure for his recruitment. In general I heard that he often recruits souls from his home land, Greece and other parts of the world then teach them Greek before training them how to fight in Hellenic Warfare." Said Girain as she finished up her meal gently looking at Joe.

Joe himself distracted himself from the oddities that were Anubis and looked back to the screen about the current world crisis and the Cabal. As the situation grew more and more strange he paid less attention to the meal he ate. He grumbled and pushed his plate towards the center of the table feeling his appetite disappear nearly instantly. "I think all of this has caused me to go sour. I would follow Nicolas, but I think I'm more needed right now with current world events. I don't suppose you jackal friend is planning his own attack on the Cabal. Unless he keep out of mortal stuff as he might put it." Joe said.

Christine however seems to enjoy her first taste of beef while she dug into a steak on her plate. No sign of utilises or even silverware since she used her sharp claws to cut at the tender meat, and her sharpened teeth to cut into the meat enough to turn it into shreds. Joe squinted at her as she ate noticing her teeth were oddly silver and metallic unlike what he knew from her father and mother. Regardless though she seems to enjoy her meal thoroughly and messy.

"No he probably won't...the thing is he reserves his army for fighting things that are deemed paranormal by him. Like deities overstepping their boundaries, protecting mortals from unwarranted intervention by deities. Or like SEELE, punish mortals who conspire to subvert the Heavens and endanger other mortals." Girain's explanation seems to raise more eyebrows than quelling curiosities. But it was the nature of answers to breed more questions. Perhaps to continue the process of human learning to comprehend the world.

Hera nodded enjoying her own meal. Unlike Christine she at least ate with some manners in mind by eating with a fork and knife carefully cutting into her meant. She seems to smirk however hearing SEELE brought up. "Oh the cultists? I only read research document on them. Never saw them really since I'm too important to deal with sickly looking humanoid units. It's really more efficient if you take a squad of rexes against them. Otherwise if you like the thoughts of the end of the world, and bringing judgement day SEELE was for you. I couldn't wrap my head though around their plans. It was all mad ramblings of humans with no sense of fear." Hera said with purposeful offense in her tone towards SEELE.

"Yeah tell me about it...I heard that Girain actually used some captured MP Evangelions of SEELE as her target practice...they didn't last long and ended up as bloody pools." Said Jason in a grim tone as he saw Girain exiting the table of the mess hall apparently not wanting to dawdle around for long when it comes to SEELE. One thing for sure, and they can all see, her history with the organization was never pretty to begin with.

[hr]

After the conversation at the mess hall, Jason's mind was still occupied with the thought of the CABAL's full size and network's operations and mechanisms, inside the base's intel room, a board was dedicated to a list of named CABAL individuals and the lower level accomplices as well as the unknown high ranking members. Jason was looking at the information on the board and the diagram showing the chain of command. That was until Tanya came to his side and cleared her throat. "Sir, we have footages of the instigator of the prison riot and his positive ID now." Said Tanya to Jason as he nodded to her. "Alright, let's see what we got." Said Jason as he followed her to see the ID she had uncovered.

"There he is sir. Colonel Roy Burton." Said Tanya as she enhanced the image to reveal a Caucasian male in his middle age. He was wearing a brown tactical cap with a grey metal scorpion symbol on it. He had a Middle Eastern scarf on his neck with a olive drab tactical vest on his torso and cargo pants. His sleeves were rolled up and he had a pair of tactical shades to cover his eyes while his cheek apparently had a scar on his chin, the pattern seems consistent to that of an IED detonation and shrapnels. The label on him had his affiliation to be a CIA agent with a "ROGUE" tag on it.

In the boardroom with the others were Nicolas Williams, Joe, The Butcher, and Osborn. Despite the field being more qualified for kaiju the years since adopting Shiryu and the Rexes like family their military experience, programing, and training gave him some insight to how military issues were settled. Really throughout the years the GDI handled how Shiryu cooperated in a human militarize environment including war zones. Currently however with Orion being allied in one sense they had an opportunity to lead Shiryu again. However, he wouldn't let them. Joe lacking Shiryu still kept Hera's Hydra, Stuka and his squad, and a few other Rex Units that survived in mind when he planned out battle plans.

He stared at the board ahead of him and at the images of Roy Burton. Something about how he was labeled as being Ex-CIA bothered him still. Orion's Sword as a whole had to admit that despite their attack on America were from the nation. Even he saw something Roy and the entirety of Orion had in common. "Looks like we have one lead at least. This reminds me though of ourselves. Some sleeper form the beast the USA. and possibly a grudge." Joe said.

"According to the files, Roy was an Army Ranger during Operation Just Cause of 1989 and later promoted to Colonel in the CIA and operate in Iraq during the mid 90s to collect intel on Saddam's WMDs at the time. He went rogue and disappeared in 2005. Ever since then the CIA had him on wanted list." Tanya briefed them as she tapped on her laptop detailing a list of known activities including "Wet Works", Counter Intel, Instigation, Strategic Recon, Black Propaganda. The list goes on with the service record in the CIA being categorized as less than honorable, as agents often are. He was also listed in the CIA's 5th SAD or Special Activities Division, the modern day version of the CIA's MACV SOG of the Vietnam War.

Knowing this The Butcher seemed to be more shocked by the fact Roy did not attempt to enter Orion's Sword at some point. However, she knew the man could have at least been a double agent seeing his impressively long list of felonies. Not some one who could have been known to stay loyal to who he worked with. Not just that she saw more. "Studies and observation of our days. The Special Activities Division. He might know how to take care of more intensive situations and collect data. Keep intel well taken care of as well."

Joe however huffed out and shook his head. "He may have quit the job when he saw Saddam had the missiles he so said he had. It was North Korea Bush should have been after. Money gone forever, and wasted effort. Nice list of felonies though. Or talents." Joe started.

"According to his files he apparently had an employment at a PMC called Blackwater Security. The same one that was responsible for numerous atrocities in Iraq before being booted out of the country for its excessive violent gung ho attitude. Currently known as Academi. Headed by none other than Erik Prince, the brother of Betsy DeVos. The Security Czar at the CIA suspects that he helped engineered the Iraq War then disappeared into the safe protection of Erik Prince so the CIA can't touch him. If he's in the cahoot with the CABAL then we might have to pay the US a visit and kidnap some people for enhanced interrogation." Tanya stated bluntly not minding the deadly euphemism she was using even for a moment as she knew all too well what those words meant by this point along with the general public.

She then revealed to them a satellite photo of the country of Tropico, an island nation with several islands in one archipelago. The place apparently had what appeared to be well camouflaged labor camps for political dissidents tucked deep into the remote areas of the islands such as mountains, swamps and mining quarries. Some even situated on islands far with little rooms to escape. Others were converted colonial forts of the old Spanish empire into dungeons to torture convicts. The island's capital city was the largest settlement in the main island with a flat and fairly open ground for the urban center to develop and a stolen Eiffel tower in the nearby square just in front of the palace. "High Command has authorized an invasion of Tropico, we'll first have to land our forces to the West of the main Island to take control of a Militarized defensive island called Isla de Monstro. Our landing forces must take control of the airstrip there along with the port facility to secure our logistic lifeline, then push further up to destroy the enemies before orienting ourselves for a full scale invasion of the Capital city of Ciudad Autoridad." her briefing was clear cut and simple enough to grasp but when it comes to the specific tactics and planning for each steps of the way it falls on Jason's shoulders and his comrades to make their choices.

Nicolas while watching seemed to be more casual with the orders thinking more on the appearces and name of the islands first. He nodded to Tanya and thought of invasion more as a way for the GDI to shows itself as the true peacekeeping force of the world. "So who is going to complain about us doing our job now?" Nicolas jokes.

The Butcher though shook her head out. "I think they'll be too scared to complain about combined forces like us. The Cabal should be more afraid the GDI united with their rivals for the better. That's still in question, but I'm willing to accomplish cooperation. The Orion ninjas can scan out, and apply reconnaissance for your GDI troops. I can see them spread out among the jungle tropical environment searching for defenses, and built up forces." THe Butcher said.

Nicolas smirked and nodded himself. "Maybe we can use the jungles around here for training. Just not too much out of the base. Tropico is pretty much the knock off version of this island. Only thing is they don't have a black site James Bond sci-fi base filled with kaiju! I think they are wishing they were us." Nicolas said with some excitement in his voice that many of the Rangers displayed Even he saw though the title Isle de Monstro was too coincidental.

"I also have an ace for that." Said Jason as he glanced to the door way, the group saw a lone, quiet stoic soldier walking in, he wore the standard issued SOG Tiger Stripe camouflage uniform, a classic vintage from the Vietnam War for Navy SEALs and Green Berets. On his shoulder patch was a GDI SOG symbol and an airborne tab on his sleeve to denote his specialties. His uniform didn't have room for medals or ribbons decoration but it was nevertheless functional for the combat situation and environment he was heading in. On his head he was mostly bald but they can see that his scars and various wrinkles that were beginning to show seems to render him like a somewhat younger version of Mr. Grey. His eyes screamed the Thousand Yards stare while his mouth remains quiet, not uttering a single word. "Crimson Butterfly, our only Psychic Commando. We call him...The Terminator." Said Jason half jokingly.

However, quickly Joe turned quietly and nervously away, and sat frozen in his seat. Him and Crimson Butterfly had an oddly similar appearance as well. Strikingly similar with Joe having dark maroon brown hair, and a forwards slanted round head of an ovular shape. He even seems to have larger forehead as well than others. It seems he knew something about Crimson and Grey, and possibly his own relation. Fear certainly was something that could reach the man. Nicolas however seemed to laugh in a hearty laugh seeing Crimson. "You know how many people would enjoy to see him be the action hero on the battlefield?" Nicolas jokes.

"Yeah, I heard of his...work in Austin. And gotta say, this guy is a killing machine from the ground up. If we need a hard point to be penetrated, then he's our go to guy." Said Jason as Crimson nodded to them silently and coldly. The psychic commando was even more intimidating than Grey himself as his deathly glare and silent nature. Combat reports of him made him out like a supernatural force, capable of destroying everything that stood in his way without batting an eye. The incident in Austin left more than 500 Orion operators dead most at the hand of Crimson. "Also Joe...about Crimson...you should know this, we found out very recently that Mr. Grey is the genetic donor for him, which makes Grey Crimson's father." Said Jason in a blunt manner.

The input information Joe was given only made him wince even more than he already was as he awkwardly sat in the chair in the room. Seemingly spotlight on him. There wasn't much denying parts of Crimson were intimidating, and more so than Grey. Both him and Grey while Grey was alive had bodies that could shatter concrete, and bend steel. Only Crimson had an edge even Joe could not comprehend, and that sincerely disturbed the man. The fact Crimson could read his thoughts even now. About a possible uncle he may not know of in the room with him. Joe silently nodded and kept looking foards. Nicolas tapped the man's shoulder seeing his stiff body language. "Dude you look like you've seen a ghost." Nicolas remarked.

"I don't know about you but as far as I know it. My uncle said that Crimson was a grand nephew of sort to him and my cousin I think. I think it would make Grey General Grady's son-in-law in a sick and twisted manner." Jason stated grimly before glancing back up at Crimson who then silently turn around and exited the room apparently aware of who Joe was and hypothetically getting prepared for his operation objectives. Leaving the group inside the boardroom in a haunting and slightly ominous atmosphere.

Joe stood up as well with his own silence as he turned to Jason with a more blank expression on his face. He sighed out and placed his hands behind his back and his chest puffed out more mimicking near perfect how Grey himself posed when standing, and representing his organization. Joe cleared his throat out and looked Jason in the eye looking all too familiar. "Then what would that make us?" Joe said moving to the exit of the room as well. "Dig up what you can about me to see some shocking stuff." Joe stated.

"Ooookay...I guess nothing can be more terrified than well...whatever happened in Austin or that Bagan invasion." Said Jason nonchalantly apparently not aware of what Joe might implied as he then exited the Board room with others to get their rests in the base before their deployment order come.

[hr]

The humming sounds of machinery continue to rule the room with the bubbling and churning of chemicals kept on distracting the senses of whoever inside the shiny crystal laboratory. With glass jars and other equipment in place, Giryia was seen with her gloves and protective apron on her torso to work on the various experiments there. Although she was not a common face in the crystal lab of the mansion, she was not a stranger of it as kept a piece of the green crystal found on Xenilla. She had various monitors and electron devices attached to the crystal's surface as she look at the energy output of the crystal, it seems to have in its possession immense power as the indicator jumped from Zero to maximum in the space of 5 seconds.

With her for the experiment though was Xen Jr looking anxiously at the crystal himself. He however wasn't levitating. Rather he let himself sitting on a circular stool below himself while Krystalak in the same room kept himself far back only wearing a pair of safety goggles made from crystal. He blunk at Giryia confused though. "So wait if you're resistant to radiation while do you need an apron? If that can't hurt you, or us why do you need it for some chemicals? Unless dad really is as toxic as I recall." Krystalak stated.

Xen looked back and winced slightly recalling the one last thing Xenilla did still. "Well he's not a whole mind Krystalak. He's not right in his head, and he's probably worse now. It might not hurt mom, but i'm not sure if it would alter her either. If is like that." Xen said looking back to the crystal.

"Well I can't be too safe. Until I know what is this thing I have to be cautious with what it can do your dad and perhaps us as well." Said Giryia as she held some prods and other clamps to manipulate the crystal as needed. She then gently connect an electric wire with a lightbulb with the device harnessing power from the crystal, she found that a crackling of electricity occured with the light bulb sparking, flickering before finally lit up in brighter than any other known source of energy.

"Incredible...we can use it as a source of energy." Said Giryia with astonishment as her eyes widened. But one thing still haunted her mind. What can the crystal do to living creatures? She saw what happened with Xenilla's body being reduced to a sickly shadow of himself.

Krystalak however made a raspberry noise as his response and stood up form where he sat to walk over to the light bulb. "Oh come on. What do you think the mansions powered all by? I just need to get new batteries sometimes, and then it gets good again. And maybe have some snacks." Krystal said going to the wire he stuck out his finger and grabbed hold of the wire at one of the ends only to shock himself and yelp jumping backwards. Xen himself sighed and shook his head.

"No I mean this crystal contains a suspiciously higher energy output than the ones you and Xen usually grow." Said Giryia as she then disconnected the crystal from the device with a prod. Next to her was a plate of earth soil found on the island with some grasses on it and a few plants. She then planted the crystal into the dirt and and bury it inside to see what it could do. She observed the plant remaining green at first for about 30 minutes. But soon, the vegetation began to grow ill and worse still they fell over as more crystals sprout up from the dirt. Small shards but highly energized and contagious.

"So it's kind of like some type of cancer. It infects and grows… But it has some type of power to it as well. If it can do that to plants though th- then what would it do to father?... Is it a cancer to him, and other living things…" Xen asked with a cryptic chill in his voice. He looked down to the mysterious crystal and for now was thankful Giryia was in the lab apron.

"Good… I think? I mean. I don't know. He was an asshole his whole life, and he finally quit at the end of it all! Maybe this is karma being a toxic bitch again. Only to him because I already paid for my shit." Krystalak said with loathe in his voice towards Xenilla still. He however sniffeld a bit and grumbled under his breath.

"Nothing good can comes from this. If it is a cancer on your father's body then I fear it might be even more danger to anyone who is infected by it and worse still...any piece of land that's infected by it. We need time to research its infection patterns and how it energize itself." Said Giryia in a grim and cautious tone as she began to pick the crystals out from the earth that she fed it with and tossed them into a separate plastic container before sealing it's lid tightly to prevent leaks. She then opened up the refrigerator in the lab and put it inside for safe keeping and looked back at her children. "Now remember we'll need to keep an eye on Xenilla's condition. If there is more crystal sprouting from his body then we'll have to take him into a more professional medical area to get rid of those things. Before his infection gets out of hands." Said Giryia as she instructed her children. \

Xen nervously nevitated into the air, sad eyes worn on his face of course, but nodded to his mother nonetheless quickly. He looked to the jar of crystals sadly, and shivered. He let out a slow sad sigh of disappointment and worry as even while levitating just slightly taller than Giryia he still managed to hunch his neck down. "A-as you wish mother…" Xen sighed.

Krystalak however stood up and remained flamboyant. Behind his eye glasses his eyes made a deep squint while his chest puffed out after he took a deep breath in and held it. He flattened his right hand out and brought it to his forehead making a salute to Giryia. "Yes ma'am! If he starts showing signs of an apocalypse then we'll give him to some one more professional. I don't know who you're talking about though, but I'll give dad to him or her." Krystalak said.

Giryia nodded to them as she then led them out of the lab to let them spend the rest of the day as they want to while she worked a report to the GDI base and their research teams in there who were no doubt working on the various crystal shards they recovered from Girain's operation in Afghanistan.

TO: GDI R&D ENERGY DEPARTMENT

FROM: GIRYIA "ISIS"

ENERGY TESTS ON GREEN CRYSTAL SAMPLE FOUND THAT THE CRYSTAL HAD IMMENSE ENERGY OUTPUT AND CAN BE USED TO POWER VEHICLES, GENERATORS AND LIGHTINGS. RADIATION HOWEVER IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS, TO GODZILLIANS, THE RADIATION IS BARELY NOTICEABLE AND MAY NOT BE LETHAL FOR THE MOST PART. HOWEVER, PHYSICAL INFECTION BY THE CRYSTALS CAN MUTATE OR KILL THE INFECTED HOST.

With the note sent, she then went up to her bedroom where Xenilla was staying and recovering slowly from his infection. She looked at his sickly sight, noticing the less plumb and much skinnier version of what he used to be. She sat down on a chair next to him and looked at his face to see how he was doing if he was recovering well as she hoped for. "How are you doing?" She asked dryly to him. It was like their relationships had been wiped out from their memories.

Xenilla however seemed to groan in pain with her presence in the room with him. He looked over to her slowly with each vertebrae in his neck crack somewhat. He looked to Giryia and sighed looking away from her and onto the infectious crystals covering his body. "I've faced death before many times. Many ambitious plans gone to waste ending with me in near death or injured. It hurts painfully. How do I even describe it to you if you can't even comprehend?" Xenilla asked in a weak whispering voice.

"I've been through sufferings of all sorts already...I doubt that I'd be surprised anymore." Said Giryia as she picked off the crystals from his body one at a time into a bucket as she kept an eye on his body's condition. For the time being, the crystal's infection seem to slow down with no signs of hastening the pace of its ravenous nature almost as if it had ran out of steam and fuel to infect his body more. "I know that my sisters will have to leave again soon. But at least having them know and pay an occasional healthcare for you would help." Said Giryia as she lifted his arm and leg and up to inspect the signs of possible future infections.

Each time Giryia rose a leg or an arm she would feel snapping and clicking sensations in his muscles and his legs that caused her stomach to grow upset in disgust while she tried operating on his body. She saw so far the most vulnerable places on him were his crystal soldiers, head crest, dorsal plates, tail spike, his elbows, and finally his knees. It seemed to cause him pain since he managed to hiss in pain, and tremor. "Oh what are the humans doing now? They are insects as I said. No good come from them and they are a parasitic pest. I've seen what they did not too long ago. The last thing I felt before succumbing to coma were lives extinguished, other massive lifeforms like us waking up, and something else. The last feeling I can't figure out, but it makes me uneasy. It hard to feel anything else anyways, and I can barely even read your thoughts. It's just clouded in madness and in ramblings…" Xenilla said.

Sighing out at him, finding it increasingly hard to keep a straight conversation with Xenilla and perhaps his own diseased mind. Giryia let him rest on her bed to recover. "Picking up the pieces after the world is gone. Simple like that. I asked them to find out the root of your infection. If they find something they'll let us know and maybe how to stop it from getting worse." Said Giryia as she sat next to him apparently not wanting to leave him just yet. It was nostalgic for her to see him again but the scene and role had changed now with him being the one who was recovering in her care and at her mercy.

"How do you know they won't make it worse than it already is for themselves and us? They could have joined forces during Bagan's arrival, but soon after that ordeal was over they turn their weapons on each other. They are violent. Then again so was I and still am…" Xenilla spoke in a frail voice. He looked away, and rolled over in bed facing away from her. "I doubt they'd find a suitable answer for my complex biology. Right now I'm a living hazard to life" Xenilla pouted.

"Look they already figure out the answer to your mental problem. I doubt they can't find an answer to your so called complex biology." Giryia replied coldly to him as she exited the room to let him rest along in there so he could gain some senses for himself.

[hr]

Presidential Palace, Tropico.

It was dark and cold at night in the Tropican capital city, the palace barred the scars of violent uprisings and revolutions from various points in its history. The 4 stories white marble stone palace stood within a walled in fortified compound. The palace's front yard had a pool to throw parties and a helipad on the rooftop for El Presidente to enter his humble abode. On the balcony of the palace was Antonio, the president of the seemingly fascist nation, he was wearing a black pajama outfit with a pair of slippers. His teeth held a cigar in his mouth as he smoked casually while his hand held a cell phone on his ears. "Is it done? Burton?" He asked the rogue military figure. On the other end of the phone, he hard the gruff and bashful voice of Burton replying.

"It's done, the prison riot went as plan but we hit a snag...the GDI are coming for you along with the Orion remnants. Brace your ass for the anal rape of the century old man." Said the Colonel in his snarky attitude not bothering with formality he had to keep up around the elder head of state. "I don't care about their imminent invasion Herr Burton. What I do care about is your ability to handle the fate of their leader." Antonio scowled and growled at the ex CIA agent as he gripped his dark phone tighter in his palm. "Hey take it easy, the Brody boy is a pussy who can't even get on bed with a woman. You just need to keep him slow down and grind his forces and you'll win hands down. Or you're out of practice, Oberstgruppenführer Weber?" Said the colonel before he hung up the call. Leaving Antonio to scowl and snarl like an animal as he smash his phone on the balcony rail guards.


	7. Chapter 7

Tropico, the Caribbean Sea

2 weeks later…

Dark was the Tropican night as the new moon of Thoth lit the archipelago up with its gentle light, giving some degree of visibility to anyone on the ground. On the water surface of the nearby area, a Zodiac boat was speeding through the ocean towards the nearby sandy beach. On the boat was a single SOG operator of the GDI. Dressed in classic Tiger Stripe camouflage uniform, on his head he was wearing a boonie hat with the same camo pattern with a NV goggle set on his eyes to observe the low light condition of the AO.

Crimson Butterfly was his code name, he didn't seem to bring any kind of high tech weaponry with him. Instead he brought with him a very classical CAR-15 carbine with an M68 Red dot sight, sound suppressor and a grenade launcher under its barrel for commando raiding works, on his back was a backpack with explosive charges. Once the boat reached the shoreline, Crimson dismounted from the vehicle and waded ashore quietly observing the coastline and the Tropican treelines to make sure he was safe.

From briefing notes he brought with him, he could tell that Orion will deploy some Ninja into the area to assist the raiding effort. Ironic, seeing that years ago, the Ninjas were like target practices to Crimson during the Austin incident, now they were allies albeit uneasy. "Raider 1 be advised, multiple hostile squads are patrolling the areas. Prosecute the targets as you see fit but do not raise the alarm." Said Jason on the line as he observed the operation from a thermal satellite view seeing the commando crawled on his stomach to avoid detections from the patrolling squads of CABAL troops, they were seen wearing green woodland camouflage patterns with a collection of American made AR-15 patterned rifles from the US and some Russian made weapons such as PK machine guns, RPG-29s and even American M72E6 launchers.

The psychic commando then quickly stood up to crouch mode and move out quickly into the nearby forest and hide from the enemies before making his way towards a nearby hill top where he saw camouflage net with sandbags around it. No doubt that the Orion ninjas might have seen the target and its nearby defenses as well.

"Wait wait wait. There's something there. Either a SAM battery, artillery piece, or some other defence. They didn't seem to mind making it too obvious. Or think much about what they were doing." said a ninja trooper named Claud Jaden. His armor unlike the rest was a suit of nanofibers, metals, and plastics making Jaden's body look extremely well toned with a black ballistics vest made from gunmetal grey colored metal in an 8 pack on his abs, Red nanofiber material forming a muscular biceps, leading down to his armor's for arms which were covered in a durable white color plate of white meat on the sides while the other sides were that same gunmetal black coloration, hand covered in white metal with black knuckles and a black rubber underside. His leg were mostly made up of muscular looking fibers, with a white plate on the side of his thigh. His helmet finally was completely white in coloration with triangular face portion bevelled slightly and rounded at the corners with a pair of red phillips head screw shape near his cheeks and the side of his forehead. On the helmet there was a panel line going down the triangular shape. With the man was a katana hilt, and a suppressed H&K MK 23 that seemed to have been evolved due to orion's weapon engineers.

Crimson Butterfly then slowed down and made some crawling efforts towards the defensive position where he found the position defended by a small squad of MANPADs. The men there strangely enough had helmets and combat masks that covered their entire face up making them looking more like Orion's own troops if they had access to mass produced Sci-Fi looking combat suits.

The dark heavily tinted glasses covered their face with the combat suit apparently had kevlar and military grade outfits, Crimson saw that they were standing by a SAM battery, a BUK-M model with 4 missiles pointing vertically. To their left was an observation post with telescopes and radars observing the sky for hostile aircraft.

Crimson didn't hesitate around as he tossed a frag grenade into the midst of their rank, the grenade exploded and ripping their legs and bodies apart in a violent explosion. The psychic commando then fired his carbine dropping the remaining confused enemies almost instantly. As he approached the place, he heard the sound on the radio calling for check ups from their command unit. "Lancer 1 esto es comando, entra, termina." Said the command unit on the other end of the line.

"Hemos perdido el contacto con uno de nuestros emplazamientos de defensa antiaérea. Todas las unidades en alerta." Said the commanding officer as Crimson planted his explosive charge on the BUK-M battery's missile systems. He ran out to a safe distance of 50m before detonating the explosives, destroying the battery in an instance. "¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! La incursión hostil está en el área, ¡todas las unidades mantienen tus ojos abiertos!"

"Hostile forces currently alerted by explosions. Enemy defence have been neutralized." Said the voice of a fellow ninja. This one being Ryo Jurou's voice oddly robotic in his tone much like the Rex Units. He was already stating the obvious much to the chagrin of Claud Jaden who on his radio groaned. "Really? What tipped you off genius? Caprice give him covering sniper support." Jaden stated. To whom he referred to however was another ninja trooper by the name of Caprice Delores who herself wore a standard ninja trooper uniform. Red mask, orange angled sharp optics, rounded silver helmet with a beak in between her optics pointing down much like a falcon's beak. Her armor sported thick, and yet lightweight metal plates on her chest, with grey kevlar under armor much like a track suit underneath the armor. Her legs also had plated agility altering armor pieces with a darker piece of armor panel just above and below a knee pad of metal. Her arms resembled that of a Rex unit even sporting concealed red colored tonfas blades. In her hands though was an exotic much rarer German police sniper rifle, the Walther WA 2000 suppressed mainly for muzzle flash. She peered through the scope while perching on top of a palm tree viewing an signatures of enemies ina monochromatic grey colored infrared vision courtesy of her helm's various settings.

"Doesn't matter." Said Crimson Butterfly, breaking his mute and almost complete silence in a rare instance that even Jason nearly shot himself off the roof of the landing ship he was on. The psychic commando was now heading towards the nearby command post and motorpool for the vehicles of the area's mechanized response force. He crawled on his stomach, hiding in the grasses and foliage while vehicles of motorized patrols ran around the countryside trying to hunt down perpetrators of the explosion. The Orion Ninjas could see Crimson making a bolt in a sudden, passing by the various vehicles on the road before heading towards the motor pool.

There, he crouched down by a fence side that was torn up by the encroaching tree roots as the vegetations look for water and nutritions underground. There was something unusual however about the roots as it was exponentially larger than other known vegetations on Earth and the roots length suggest that the tree was demanding more than the usual nutrients.

The commando crawled into the base before crouching back up and made his way to the vehicles there. He saw that the crew and soldiers there were natural Latinos surprisingly enough, they weren't the genetically engineered soldiers of the CABAL's usual lots.

These men wore the olive drab camouflage uniforms with a green floral camouflage pattern on their vintage M1 helmets and in their hands were a collections of M16A1 rifles or M60 LMGs with M79 grenade launchers. The vehicles there were also vintage American designs with M113 APC, M60A1 Main Battle Tank, Vulcan Anti Air vehicle as well as some Jeep Wrangler vehicles in the motorpool.

Seeing that his weapons alone won't work, Crimson quickly mounted the Vulcan vehicle while the crews were still confused in their barracks. The commando then rotated the 25mm turret towards the brick barracks and open fired immediately, tearing apart the structure and everyone inside it in a hail of bullets. He rotated to the other barracks and repeat the process at them along with the radio tower of the area, bringing down communications quite easily.

The carnage didn't stop there though, the commando then dismounted the Vulcan vehicle and attached C4 charges on the vehicles before running away from them to blow them up, leaving more flaming husks in the wake of large, violent orange fireballs and secondary explosions that the Rex Family saw on the surveillance footage.

Each one of the family members seemed to have their own reaction to the spectacle of explosions. The one most expected of Crimson's behaviors though were Shiryu having known Crimson the longest out of any of his family, and the one to bond the closest durning the first technical run of the surrobots during a mission in Austin, Texas. By now Shiryu still creeped out by Crimson's superhuman abilities mixed with understanding the commando wasn't much for subtle behavior unless this was absolutely essential. "I think we can be inserted now. He's done his own mission." Shiryu said.

Christine herself watched feeling a thrill of joy seeing this. "That cutie really knows how to cause some havoc though! I wanna see it up close! Really close! We couldn't have been inserted with him on this with the surrobots?" Christine asked.

"Negative. The objective didn't require us in the surrobots. Our mission was to destroy as much as we could with efficiency in our real bodies. Our massive sizes. Crimson is giving us a head start before we carry out." Zillaryu stated waiting for his own inversion into the mission.

Maquiniyu chuckled himself. "Well we won't wait much longer. He's a maniac, and he' letting everyone know about it. Me I wanna do my own fireworks. Some kinda fire on these guys." Maquinyu said.

Chikiryu agreed, but made a more cryptic giggle herself. "Yeah well I can hear them all right now. I got into their radio, and i'm listening to all of them. Ooooh they think there is a ghost killing them. Or a demon. They aren't wrong either. I really get creeped out with him, but those pendejos… Oh they are feeling something else." Chikryu stated.

"Hey uh sir...you might wanna see this!" Cried the radar operator onboard the Aircraft Carrier GDS Olympus, a Nimitz Class aircraft carrier modified to accommodate various GDI jets and now Orion's own A-20 Razorbacks Strike Fighters. "They're throwing everything they have at us. That's a lot of Nanushka III and Tarantul Corvettes. Akula subs?" The captain stated seemingly perplexed as his ship began to dispatch various F/A-18E Super Hornets into the air with A-6E Intruders jets into the air, each armed with Harpoon ASMs. Around the carriers were various Destroyers, Frigates and Corvettes of the GDI and Orion, either they were DDX Zumwalt class destroyers of the GDI, Visby Corvettes of Orion or other kind of ships, the fleet and Rex Units participating in the battles were put on high alert as they saw the incoming enemy fleet of small but highly maneuverable vessels heading towards them.

"Here comes the ASM spam of the month. Let's hope they're here to feed us." Said Girain in a sarcastic manner, almost like she was in a MOBA game match. She was swimming under the ocean to protect the fleet from enemy submarines and Hunter-Killer class subs heading towards them. She saw in the air the F/A-18Es and A-6E Intruders flew towards the enemy fleet and fired their Harpoon missiles into the enemy ships.

The enemy fleet quickly deploy chaffs and fired up their ECMs and made high speed dodges, twists and turns to ward off the enemy missiles. As the missiles streak in, some were warded off successfully but other ones struck home, destroying the ships while leaving other Nanushka III and Tarantul III corvettes survived and were now accompanying their flagship, a Battlecruiser bearing 16 ASM tubes on either sides of the ship. "Guys, I got something on sonar over here...it's heading towards us and it's moving fast!" Said Girain as she saw what appeared to be mutated giant squids swimming towards her. The creature had all the features of a Cephalopod animal but was now Kaiju size as it's tentacles spread out to ensnare her body and grip her arms and legs. It rammed its beak like mouth into her armor trying to pierce the MFS-7 suit.

Not only did it appear to be a giant squid of even greater proportions it seemed to bear a metal bean around its head with wire connecting the metal plated band into its head. The sudden shocking sight gave the others reason to to double take seeing the massive sized cephalopod attacking for the other units.

"¿A qué diablos nos están atacando ahora? ¿el Kraken?" Chikiryu said swimming underwater with the others. She quickly got infront of her three kids, and growled at the squid attacking abruptly and randomly. She however quickly flattened her body in the water, and propelled her entire body forwards using the engineering of the Rex Unit armor to cut through water with very little resistance Until she used her serrated metal jaw to bite down onto the squid's tentacles in their middle. In combination of her serrated saw like teeth she also managed to use her actual real Godzillian teeth to rip the squid to shreds.

Maquiniyu watching her swam over to Girain himself and used his tonfa blades to cut away the tentacles holding her in place. "Get outta here fascist calamari! You belong in a steakhouse's menu!" Maquiniyu boasted.

However, Maquiniyu and his brother were both struck by additional squids latching onto them trying to squeeze them to death and suffocate them in the process. Seeing the hentai inducing monsters didn't phase Girain however as her arms panels moved aside revealing her hidden blades as she thrusted them into the squids and pierced their body's soft and squishy skin. By thrusting at the brain, she managed to take down the one that was attacking her before turning her attention to save the other Rex Units.

First, she slash off the head of the squid attacking Sicario then she swam at full speed slashing off the squid on Zillaryu before regrouping with the other Rex Units. They saw in front of them a large swarm of giant squids all of them had mind control device on their heads and were moving towards them. "The bigger the swarm, the bigger the lunch. Let's hit them guys." Said Girain as she charged up her dorsal plates with an atomic breath ready to fire at them.

Shiryu swam over next to his three kids, and swam behind each one of them as he looked on at the converging sudden swarm of squid. Christine herself stayed just below and in front of shiryu while maquinyu and Zillaryu stayed to the left and right respectively. Chikiryu joined up with Girain, but the faintest feeling of atomic energy being placed into the ocean from Girain charging up her atomic breath gave the Rex Units a near instinctual signal to charge their own for caution. Each one of them either made a humming, pulsing, or high pitched whine while they charged. A special sound for each Godzilliasaur before the team fired a random barrage of blue beams from their mouths heating up the waters around them enough to the point the waters constantly bubbling upwards and the ocean became a more vivid shade of blue form the atomic energy glowing.

The barrage of blue energy struck the Cephalopods, destroying them in intense and extreme heat that left their remains charred and perhaps over cooked by the Atomic blasts much to Girain's satisfaction. "Hey Stuka we just destroyed a large swarm giant enemy squids. I don't know if they have more but best to keep your eyes out for them since they could ruin your day." Said Girain over the coms to Stuka to warn him and his squad of possible enemy squids. Above her GDI amphibious assault forces were now making their landings on the island to take its airfield.

On the surface, AAVPs were seen wading ashore with LCAC landing ships cruised ashore with their heavy cargo loads of Orion's sleek and angular M5A2 Main Battle Tanks, visually they share the GDI's Abrams design and slope Depleted Uranium armor to ward off enemy projectiles. But the size of the vehicle seems to be more in line with GDI's M8 AGS tanks which were airborne capable tanks. The M5A2s quickly disembarked from their LCACs and lined up ashore in a full platoon of 4 tanks.

Each of them sported an XM120 120mm Smoothbore cannon that can fired beyond line of sights like makeshift mortars. A technology borrowed from the GDI after their integration showing the trust that was growing between them. On top of the turret, one can see 60mm Smoke discharger to help the vehicle hide in a cloud of IR smoke and ward off ATGM missiles.

The turret had a coaxial machine gun that can add anti infantry firepower to the tank while then on the top of the turret, there was a 20mm RAVEN autocannon that can fold into the turret and quickly pops up to engage various targets from soft skin vehicles, to infantry to airborne targets. The vehicle's survivability was even better with the GDI's integrated Trophy APS system to shoot down incoming ATGMs and ERA blocks on the tank's sides.

"All Daggers this is Dagger-6, Capone wants to take control of the nearby airstrip as soon as possible to allow our flyboys a forward operating base inland to push the enemies out. Latest intel put enemy T-14 Armata in combat areas and various Anti Tank assets defending the area. Proceed with caution and take out all threats to our armored assault forces." Said the Company commander of the GDI forces while his counterpart in the Orion Armored unit relay the same order to his Armored Infantry force.

The Ex-Orion armored platoon seemed to have been quickly assembled, and put together within the time span Orion Sword, the GDI, and the UNKCC have been working together. They seemed to follow Dagger's orders to the point since they met themselves spread out far enough while giving cover to the GDI forces. The heavily modified MBT tread over hills, dirt, mud, and uneven terrain with ease as the main noise the tanks produces were the rumblings they made over the terrain they crossed and the treads rolling over land. Other than that the turbine engines made the tanks produce a loud, and yet quiet hum when compared to older tanks. The tank platoon looked through the optical system Orion's Sword had made standard in their tanks allowing a near perfect view of the battlefield in a display screen that showed each crew a hud complete even with a crosshair reticle and other point of data written into the corners such as speed, fuel, temperature of the engine, and hull corruption.

As they moved towards the airfield along the dirt road however, snaps and whistling sounds of incoming bullets can be heard coming at them as the two companies quickly crouched down to minimize their target profiles and prevent themselves from being hit by the enemies. "1 o'clock, enemy machine gunner 200m, bearing 90 Northeast!" Shouted one of the GDI squad leader as he called out target he saw in his HUD on his helmet. His squadmates quickly fanned out and began to pick their targets cautiously while their AAVPs moved in a wedge formation to lay down cover fire. "Dagger 1-1 this is Dagger-6, AAVPs report enemy AT threats on their left flank find and eliminate this target out." Said the Captain of the company as his ordered squad quickly moved around on the flank to protect their armored vehicles.

"Eyes on enemy AT gunners!" Shouted one of the GDI riflemen packing his ACR in hand. He aimed down the Trijicon ACOG sight and squeezed a well aimed shot at the enemy AT gunner, killing the target instantly as the enemy squad quickly reorient themselves to lay down fire on the GDI squad. "Taking fire!" Another cried out as he began to lay down suppressing fire on his enemies with his SCAR-H LMG.

The AAVPs quickly fired off their Mk19 grenade launchers and lay down a heavy barrage of high explosive death at their enemies inside the treeline. Grasses and trees began to tumble and blown off with wooden branches fell apart, crashing on the ground with the barks being torn to shred. The Orion and GDI men however were surprised to see that enemy ATGM system were Shershen ATGM, an Ukrainian made system with a remote control laptop to allow the operator to remote control the launchers from a safe distance of 50m away.

Despite the small tripod shape of the ATGM launchers they indeed made themselves a threat quickly known after missiles were fired. The Orion tanks found themselves to be in a dangerous situation as some of the hulls of the tanks were damaged from the explosive force of the Shershen systems. Only after this was done the tanks switch the EMF readings to get a lock onto electronic signals coming from the ATGM systems.

The immersive display screen for the tanks turned into a dark blue color with the color variation to tell the difference between electronics and other objects in front of the tank being a white color to show where electronic systems are. After spotting the systems in the trees and foliage machine gun fire from the M5A2s coaxial guns fired at the Shershen system to neutralize them. "We have drone turrets now. Operator location is unknown still." the armored commander for Orion's Sword stated.

"Copy that we'll keep our eyes out for either targets out!" the GDI Sergeant replied as he and his squad moved up towards the treeline just in front of the air strip. To their surprise however, an incessive mortar barrage fell down on the assault force as the men scattered to avoid clustered casualties by the barrage. Much to their chagrin however, the barrage was not the only thing to worry about but their problems began to intensify as cannon rounds from the T-14 Armatas hiding inside the bushes and camouflaged by the jungle canopies. The shells struck two of the 4 AAVPs destroying the vehicles and inflicting casualties on the GDI forces.

"Goddamn it, they're waiting for us! They ain't messing around, scramble for cover boys and get those Javelins and Spike ATGMs on the line now!" Shouted the Sergeants as the individual squads ran for cover and ducking behind various rocks and trees. Some didn't have cover and simply opted to crouch down using the tall grasses to cover themselves.

The T-14s were well hidden as the GDI men were having difficulties locating them with their binoculars, but the thermal imaging of the Javelin's CLU as they aimed at the T-14s carefully. Once lock ons were achieved, they fired off their missiles streaking into the air and slammed on the tank's top armor, detonating the turret's magazines and blew the vehicles up.

The mortar barrage continued however to keep them scattered and disorganized as the men had to move quickly into the treelines to regroup there. The enemies at the airfield was anything but disorganized as they can see that the CABAL forces there were heavily armed and armored with military grade weapons and equipment to hunker down.

They had auto turrets and sentry guns to automatically lock down chokepoints and a sniper-spotter team on the tarmac with an artillery spotter team to relay coordinates. A textbook defensive posture. The M5A2 tanks can see from GDI forces POVs that the defensive forces there had a pair of T-72B3 tanks sitting around to defend the place with their turrets looking at the GDI's squads directions.

The turrets of the M5A2 tanks rose upwards pointing at the sky before firing a volley of makeshift artillery strikes into the air. Despite the system not being as advanced or as effective as an actual artillery barrage the tanks managed to use the HUDs of the GDI forces to located where the T-14s were located. As the shells flew upwards into the air their trajectory followed through as the points of the shells pointed downwards at the fields below them striking into the opposing forces. The artillery performance while not as spectacular as what the Spartan artillery system can produce managed to create loud echoing booms in the distance. More support came in the form of the sniper Orion's Sword had with them sticking to cover and using the evolved WA2000 rifle to take out the sniper spotter teams without breathing a breath of air or feeling much remorse for who she was killing.

"Dagger 2-1 to Tusker Lead, good hit on targets, enemy tanks destroyed. Moving in for the kill now." Said the squad leader over the coms as he then pushed in closer with his squadmates towards the tarmac while the AAVPs moved in to provide defilade on the enemies behind sandbags and KORD machine guns. The squads moved towards the tarmac building as their grenadiers fired a 40mm M320 grenade launcher round into the window of the tarmac, the explosion and ensuring dust from the blast send bits of the enemies splattered on the second floor. While then, the squad on the ground kicked down the door and pushed inside the building, working their way to the second floor and overwhelm the dazed defenders.

"Command, this Dagger, we've taken the Airstrip. Say again, airstrip secured and we're ready for new tasking over." Said the Company leader as he and his command squad moved up the tower with his rangefinder in hand ready. He ducked crouched down on the rooftop looking a the location of the enemy bulk, much to his horror and his Orion counterpart, the Tropican CABAL forces apparently has a rather sizeable force and impressive dug in positions to hold the harbor.

The local armored formation had T-90MS tanks with supports from T-72B3 and T-72 TURMS-V1 tanks and various BMP-2M and BRDM-2 vehicles. The BRDM-2s either packing Strela infrared missiles or Konkurs-M ATGM missiles to cut down GDI forces assaulting the place. Not only that but enemies apparently had heavy Howitzer support with their unknown howitzer models of double barreled artilleries moved into place and unpacked themselves for combat. In the air, the situation was no better with the enemy jets of MiG-29s and Su-27PUs models flying in the air with various Rooivalk Gunships conducting CAS for their impressive ground forces.

"Command, this is Dagger Actual, hostile forces are massing for a counter attack of the airstrip, their responses is much faster than expected request immediate close air support over." The Captain called out to Jason as he observed the incoming convoy of T-90MS and T-72 variants to counter attack the invasion force. Jason who was in his command vehicle just a few miles away from the airfield at a field HQ saw the incoming enemy forces from UAV and recon assets as he then tap for air support first from his own GDI air wings in the area. "Devil Flight this is CAPONE Actual, request immediate close air support at map grid 010024985 Hotel 4 Yankee 5. Hostile forces are massing for counter attack on Dagger element over."

"Solid copy CAPONE Actual, package on the way out." Said the flight leader as the squadron of F/A-18E Super Hornets each armed with a payload of 4 AGM-65 Maverick ATGMs and AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles on their wings and their 6 barrels 25mm Vulcan cannons. Behind them were A-20 Razorback Strike Fighters of Orion as they flew towards the battle ground. First the F/A-18Es flew towards the combat area and saw the T-72s moving on the flanks, the squadron of 4 then let loose their Maverick missiles and blew up the T-72 platoons in quick succession before turn around for rearm at the Carrier.

"Package has been delivered. Winchester and RTB." Said the pilots as the GDI men on the ground holler and whistle in excitement seeing the enemy tanks being obliterated. But the fireworks was only beginning, the A-20s came into the battlefield and dropped their Mk-84 JDAM bombs, the GPS guided bombs glide into the midst of the incoming T-90MS, the ensuring explosions sent the T-90 tanks flying in the air briefly before falling on the ground like toys while troop transports such as Ural Trucks and GAZ Tigr 4x4 vehicles were obliterated into pieces.

As the A-20s swooped away from the fire they had created below their agile sharp jet bodies the entire ground based element of the Chimera combination faction were treated to flames that stretched upwards to the sky reaching for the heavens. It was a clear sight for the tanks Orion's Sword had to move up. It didn't take long for each of the tanks however to cover rugged terrain with little resistance to their bodies and tracks.

Remaining infantry belonging to the CABAL were torn to literal shreds as the 20mm Raven auto cannons fired at the fleeing and terrified CABAL forces. Blood and guts mixed with fire and heat on the battlefield as Orion moved up. "Lead those shots! Anyone who runs is a Nazi! Anyone who stands still is a well disciplined Nazi!" boasted one of the tank leaders from Orion's side. Not all of them were as calm as they were made out to be in part of the quiet nature of the Rex Units. Regardless though the tanks rolled up to the desired location and moved themselves into cover behind pieces of smouldering debris and rubble should more of CABAL's forces engage.

"They're falling back to the second phaseline by the harbor keep up at them! Our engineers are working on the airfield now to set up a FOB and FARB for our gunships." Said Jason over the coms as his Stryker and Joe's C1A5 Archon moved up to the airfield and set up a front line headquarter to keep up with the action as the battle became even more violent now that the fight has reached the harbor.

As the M5A2 MBTs moved closer to the enemy defensive hard points, artillery barrages from the CABAL's double barreled howitzers rain down on them, but these were not simple HE shells, these chemical and bunker buster shells meant to inflict maximum casualties and damages on their targets. The convoy had to pull back away and take up defensive position near the airfield to recover from the initial set back.

"We can't move forward if their artillery is still operational. Dagger Company, your objective is to take the left flank and destroy the enemy artilleries guarding the radar bunker there!" Jason ordered his men quickly over the coms as he observed the tactical battle map in his Stryker Command Vehicle. He then tapped on the symbol of Hera and the Hydras squad and painted a waypoint for them to swim around and flank the radar station to assist Dagger Company.

"Hera, we're going to need to destroy the artilleries. Our guys will draw their attentions while you and the Hydras drop the Hammer on them. We need them down now before they can reinforce their lines." Said Jason over the coms to Hera as he then dispatched a squadron of Orion's sleek and angular stealth gunship to hover over the troops protecting the airfield and provide CAS.

The gunships sported an appearance similar to the American design RAH-66 Comanche stealth recon attack chopper. On the nose of the gunship was a camera and sensor array that allows the pilot and co-pilot to access their TADS to observe targets from a distance of about 1.5km with high definition 4K imagery and 4th gen FLIR radar assets.

The tri barrel 20mm gatling gun with a pair of foldable stub wings on their sides with rockets and a complimentary loadout of AGM-169 JCMs missiles to attack and destroy targets from a distance of 5km. However, their tan colored frame seems to lack a tail rotor and yet they can still hover and fly quite easily. A secret engineering feat that Orion may not wish to share anytime soon.

Right as some of the gun ships flew in to provide areal cover they relassed 20mm Gatling fire down onto any advancing forces suppressing them from coming closer. Each helo seems to be extremely mobie in the air almost like a wasp as they flew quickly and extremely hard to target. However, as the airborne element of Ex-Orion engaged Hera commanded her platoon of Rex Units to begin assault on the island's radar systems. "I don't think i'll need to lay finger down on them. Lets see how they fare against my men. Hydra! Destroy them now. Make me happy and I'll let the one with the most calculated damage be my pillow for the night." Hera said speaking with a continual teasing tone in her voice.

Of coure the 20 Rex Units under her command obeyed and quickly began to throttle their way through the blue waters around Tropico. The Rex Units being much more traditional and close to Shiryu in their designs easily cut through the water like a hot knife through butter. Their white bodies could be seen below the blue waves of the ocean as they propelled themselves forwards. As soon as they made landfall each one leaped out of the ocean water piercing the surface, and then landing down onto the island's topical environment. They each landed down expertly in a formation of four squads made up of five Rex units.

Very quickly each one rose the black colored anti armor cannon on their right shoulder in an upwards spinning rotation and aimed for the nearest sign of armor while out from their prosthetic legs came a standard black colored Rex Unit pistol modeled after the MR-412 REX revolvers of Russian design. These were pointed quickly at any opposing helo unit in the sky aimed directly at their propellers downing them like birds with clipped wings. A they laid out their onslaught they moved more inland stopping down on the ground with their massive yet agile looking sizes as they sought out the radar building.

The Rex Units and Hera herself would see that the CABAL forces defending the Radar bunker were now running in complete disarray as some of them simply throw themselves off the cliff, others ran down the dirt road only to be picked off by the GDI ATGM teams or Weapons Squad shooting at the fleeing enemies, gunning down the survivors in drove as the bunker and artilleries fell silent to the GDI's assault. Dagger Company was then sighted by the Rex Units moving towards the Radar bunker to take control of it with the infantry marching on the flanks and the AAVPs moving in the center as a convoy to take control of the place.

The Hydra around the isle continued their push forwards on the CABAL forces. However, Hera herself stayed behind them walking with a sexy strut as she walked across the battlefield. She looked over to Dagger and giggled. She leaned forwards with her back bent downward, and brought the palm of her right hand to her face, kissing it, and then blowing air as she moved her hand away and opened upwards to the Chimera forces blowing a kiss to them. "I see my Rex Units have really made a mess of things. Should I call them off now, or should they continue ravaging our enemies asses? Or maybe we can play a roulette game with your advance. See if they accidentally step on you." Hera spoke with a dry yet very kinky voice. While she teased the soldiers on the ground though they saw quickly one of the Hydra use an atomic breath on the retreating forces not just melting them, but pulverising them with explosive force enough to char flesh, vaporized armor, and cause tank armor to shatter into hot pieces of metal all in a fiery blast.

The men on the ground holler and whistle cheering like rowdy horny men that they are whenever they see their enemies being blown to smithereens as the men were disembarking from their vehicles and humvees seeing the fleeing CABAL forces exiting the combat zones. Hera can see some of the men even went to their knees making exaggerated praise poses thanking her and her Hydras for delivering the hammer blow down on the enemies. "All callsigns this is CAPONE Actual, the enemy forces at the harbor are giving up. I repeat they're quitting the fight. Hold your fire and regroup your forces. Let's dig in and take the place for ourselves." Said Jason over the comms as the celebration burst out amongst the men cheering the destruction of their enemies as they move their fleet in to secure their naval disembarking points and logistic lifeline.

[hr]

8 hours later

With the harbor taken and the Task Force Chimera now having a firm foothold in Tropico territory, the men were working hard to dig in and consolidate their gains, at the harbor, transport ships and landing ships were seen unloading weapons, equipment and hardware for the troops to use. Sandbags and cover were erected with camouflage nets strung up over them to blend in and observe the enemy movements on the other island. There was only a single land route connected the two islands, a bridge. The highway bridge similar to the one in Florida connecting the scattered islands together in the archipelago.

It was no man's land, with the highway deserted and only vehicle wrecks populate the bridge. The GDI, Rangers and Orion took turn keeping watch on their enemies trying to make sure infiltration and insertion of Special Mission Units of the enemies wouldn't occur. The airstrip was now the new base of operation called Camp Kukulkan by the Task Force with a string of firebases and FOBs around it to help protect the airbase and give the GDI a good defensive ring for an area of around 50km around the airstrip where countless VTOL V-44X Blackfish and Helicopters of different types land and take off.

Girain at that time was stretching herself by a rocky cove just to the west of the island to keep watch out for enemy squids sneaking into the area with Hera. The wise Athena mecha unit planted her hands on her hips as she then rotate her neck. "Boy what an opening. First day in Tropico and we're already attacked by giant squids. Good thing they're squishy." Said Girain to Hera.

Hera herself did exactly as she thought she would while visiting the islands of Tropico. On the surface it was a tropical paradise, but underneath its gilded surface lay something truly much worse. Hera though ignored this part of Tropico not oblivious to it, but simply ignoring it. Being a Godzillasaur it seemed easy for her to simply be unafraid of the human forces.

Therefore, she rested her back on the hot beach below her. Her right leg placed over the other's knees in a cross while she rested her hands on her abdomen. She looked over to Girain relaxing under the sun while in the background Maquiniyu and Zillaryu both playing volleyball on the beach in the distance. Hera looked over to them and widened her eyes. "Yeah it was. Apparently we're not the only one here enjoying the paradise." Hera said pointing her index finger towards the two brothers.

However, the two of them were both without the armor on their upper bodies. Their tails had armor on them still as well as their lower torso, but on their upper torsos they were armorless. Zillaryu without his armor appeared to be a pale color being albino, and appearing like Godzuko in his face sculpt.

He however lacked Godzuko's black colored sclera, and instead had white sclera and blue eyes. Being a Rex Unit though him and Maquiniyu had extremely thin bodies without dorsal plates and lacking real legs. Instead Zillaryu had his aguilar digitigrade Rex Unit prosthetic legs of a navy blue while in place of where dorsal plates would be he had round and long ovular shaped holes in his back.

Maquinyu himself however was an extremely black-brown color on his scales, having black eyes with orange colored irises, and his own face sculpt being much more like Heisei Gojira Jr's other son named Heisei Gojira Jr 2nd. Maquiniyu having a flattened upper head, rounded sides of his face and head especially by his cheeks, and a very rectangular short snout.

Much like Jr 2nd he also had a neck frill stretching out on both sides of his neck leading down to his shoulders. His scales unlike Zillaryu's were reptilian in shape and much larger. Both of them though without their amor still were well toned and in great shape for what they could manage while they played volleyball.

"Guess the kids are enjoying themselves well here I see. Good for them seeing that it's been one helluva opening salvo for all of them as well." Said Girain as she sat down next to Hera curling her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Looking out at sea she noticed how the sunset of Tropico reminds her of Monster Island, her home and the one place where she felt like she belongs.

She sighed out flustered by the sight and its beauty. "It's beautiful isn't it? A tropic paradise. Just exactly what we Godzillians need." At that moment, Girain turned to face Hera before closing in on her face, without a warning Girain planted a soft kiss on Hera's metal lips, slipping her tongue into Hera's mouth. "Good thing the kids aren't watching. Honestly you were begging for someone to do that to you the whole morning." She said teasingly to Hera as she moved her hands in a circular massage motion on Hera's chest. "Gotta say, Orion did a pretty good job on an evolved version of me with Chiki's sassy fire."

To Girain's surprise and her pleasure she felt Hera's arms wrap around her body around her curves to gently, and still forcefully bring her body on top of Hera's. Hera seemed to enjoy the kiss she just received, and followed up to Girain's education by slowly stroking the sides of Girain's ribs before moving her hands down to Girain's round rear where she squeezed. "You're getting really frisky there. Whoever made you did a fair job as well. Not it would be a real treat if we could get Gojirin in on this action. She's too peaceful for our militarized actions though. Or defensive since she looks like she might of had a run in with some trouble judging by the marks around her body." Hera said in a casual voice.

Hera heard Girain's chuckling and soft purr as she took Hera's kiss in stride while feeling their bodies pressed on each other. "Oh yeah...Gojirin. Boy it would be a hot threesome for us albino ladies. And yeah she wasn't raised in militarized environments, so not much reasons for her to come along." Said Girain as she rubbed her muzzle into Hera's own while moving her arms down to grip Hera's thighs and kissed her lips again to play with her more.

Their actions during Girain's time in Orion's grip was somewhat tolerable as she helped kept Hera under control and docile enough to not be a pest to Grey. However, their charade was cut short when Girain heard the sound of incoming jet engines, it was an SR-71 Blackbird made for Rex Units delivery air lifting in Kotaryu at the airstrip. "Oh boy here comes the big guy now." Said Girain as she looked at Kotaryu hanging under the jet, in her mind he might have seen the two and their little fun time already.

As the Sr-71 approached Hera rolled her eyes annoyed before the intimate moment could be fully enjoyed. The SR-71 however had opened its underside flaps revealing Kotaryu to be placed snugly inside of the jet's cargo storage.

The much tankier Rex unit flung his legs forwards, and allowed for the wires and cables holding him to disengage as he landed down on the ground below him with a much heavier thud. With him though was an arsenal a one man army could carry.

A brown colored assault rifle with a round convex curve just in front of and above the stock, some various panel linings over the frame of the gun, and a tapered angular barrel the ran down to a slanted grey gun tip.

The gun was on his left thigh, but he had other weapons with him as well including an SMG of a grey color mounted onto his right right with a hook on the exterior. The SMG looked much like an MP7A1 with a round ACOG sight to it. On his right shoulder was a pointed grey colored mounted laser cannon much longer and much larger than that of a Rex Unit of normal. However, on his left shoulder he also possessed a different weapon.

Usually Rex Units left shoulders were reserved for WMDs such as nuclear arms including rail cannon fired warhead shells or cylindrical silos capable of firing a missle. Only he had a grey box with two square shaped panels on the front and a rounded disk on the left side of the box beveled slightly with a taper going in a downwards slant on the circle's edges making it seem like a satellite dish. It was marked however as "MRL" for Multiple rocket launcher.

He looked over to Girain and hera and sighed walking over to the both of them. "I really hope you know recon satellites were able to see that 'break' of yours. I don't think our techs watching us and keeping us from harm need to see two women making passionate body love on the beach of a fascist country." Mad Commander said dryly.

Girain of course made a slightly embarrassed chuckle to him while scratching the back of her head looking at his physique. To her he was like an uncle of sort to her, a friend and comrade in battles while at the same time a close family member off duty. "Sorry about that, couldn't resist really. Anyway things have been doing well for us so far. We got a foothold and the enemies are running like headless chickens so we're off to a good start." Said Girain as she climbed off of Hera's chest and sat down on the sand next to her to get into business with him. "Maybe when we're off duty perhaps Hera here could entertain you to some good times." Said Girain with a playful tone that was a rare sight to her.

He however grumbled at her playful tone and sat next to the two of them. He looked over to Zillaryu and Maquinyu relaxing by playing volleyball off duty and looked around suspiciously. "It would be a good time for a mortar strike on the beach if the enemies had any. I'm ordering an R&R for us while we plan. Anything explodes i won't authorize a napalm strike on the jungle. I think we are large enough to stomp on the remaining flames." Kotaryu stated bluntly.

Hera herself rubbed his shoulder only getting a sigh from him. "Ease off grumpy. We have some good news. We have this entire island wrapped around our claws. They are more than likely quaking in fear and hiding in the shadows. Whoever they are. I really want to see these guys cut open and dissected so we can figure out just what is going on." Hera said darkly as she went behind Kotaryu to lay the mad commander on his back. He grunted in surprise but allowed this.

"Do you ever stop being overly sexual? I'm beginning to think that little fiasco in the base will revert onto you next. Wait. You'd enjoy that. Very well. Schedule this when we aren't busy knee deep in wannabe Saradians." Kortaryu stated. Despite him not participating in the Saradian campaign there was a usual hobby he kept himself in which was research of war. He looked back to Girain and then back at to Zillaryu and Maquiniyu. "Right. So while we relax what do you suppose our next game plan be? I was thinking more on the line of an artillery strike given by me to soften them up, and scatter them around before we proceed." Kotaryu said pointing to his MRL device on his left shoulder. "If the target area is too valuable then that's a negative."

"That's what I'm thinking, usually I would go for decapitation strikes. Kill their leaders and destroy the fighting bodies later. In fact, I think Jason is cooking it up right now." Said Girain as she glanced back at the airbase that was now the base of operation for the task force. Inside a large hangar that had been converted into a Tactical Operation Center, Jason was seen in his jungle camouflage fatigue, a green digital pixelated uniform with his rank insignia and name tag.

He was busy with Hack working on a number of possible target locations that the enemy commanders might use. Ranging from army bases, training camps, motor depot and so on. But the location that Jason was aiming the most was, strangely enough, a mansion sitting on a hilltop overlooking Tropico's capital city with a thick rainforest canopy to cover the dirt road leading up to it. "What the hell is that?" Jason asked perplexed by it.

"Simple answer: Saturday morning cartoon villain's hideout No.1592." Hack quipped as he zoomed in on the Hacienda compound design, noting its Latino appearance with a low wall running around the compound's layout, a central courtyard in the middle with a fountain and gravel stone driveway and tropical vegetation. Not only that but the compound also seem to possess guard towers around its corners to keep an eye out for enemy infiltrations.

The white marble stone structure also had what appeared to be rings of defenses around it, thermal and heat signatures from satellite photos showed bunkers, emplacements and portholes. Feint heat signatures were sighted to be running into the hill under the structure however, raising Jason's eyebrow and Joe's own when they saw it. "Cartoon villain hideout alright, looks like they got a full blown underground complex there judging by those thermal signatures." Said Jason as traild his index finger along the thermal lines.

Joe standing with them agreed as well and nodded while pointing to the vents and various heat signature from various hidden entrance. He himself found this to be not too surprising besides one detail. "I don't recall a mansion having a secret base in my cartoons. Not that i ever watched many. Defiantly soting under there though. I want to know what, and I want to know what it will take to crack into it." Joe said tapping his finger on the table anxiously.

He looked around the hangar viewing some of the medical bays, and sick bed for the wounded soldiers. He frowned, and looked back to Jason. "Whatever, or whoever these guys are they don't seem to be inept. Despite what they are, and how they are formed they showed us a fight. Not good. Not going into that mansion just with the ninjas since they might be KIA right at the start. And they are not numerous in Orion's Sword." Joe stated.

"Right, it will have to be a full blown combined operation. SOG, Rangers, Ninjas and even some Orion joes to shore up the crew. Hack get some intel on the location and oppositions, I'll be looking at the men." Said Jason as he then left Hack to work on his PC desk typing away various command prompts on the screen while Jason went to inspect the troops that are recovering.

The GDI grunts were dressed in green jungle camouflage similar to Jason with Kevlar meshed combat tactical helmets that can mount cameras, laser and headlamps as well as Night Vision Goggles. Their uniforms still look vintage similar to US Military uniforms from a decade or two ago with pouches, tactical vests and harnesses on their bodies to haul various supplies and gears with them. Some of them were heard grunting and decrying how they keep fighting with run of the mill weapons and equipment while looking at a platoon of newer UNKCC Ranger gear.

The new Ranger gears or Future Force Vision 2030 equipment that the GDI and UNKCC had been working on for years had finally reached Combat deployment for field tests in a force of two infantry platoons. The GDI men saw the news Rangers had a navy blue combat vest with a gunmetal black armor over them, on their arms and legs, each of the new Rangers had a exoskeleton to increased their physical strength and increased their ability to carry heavy equipment and state of the art technology.

Nicholas Williams himself was wearing one of the suit with an ergonomic command tablet mounted on his chest, which he can quickly access and draw up battle plans in details on the fly with a stylus pen. His facial mask was an integrated ballistic, impact and NBC mask with air filter that allowed him to breath easily and steadily in intense combat environment contaminated by WMDs ranging from Biological threats to toxin gas and even Nuclear radiation.

His helmet was a tactical helmet, taking an odd pear shaped appearance with mounted IR headlamp, a ballistic protection visor that also provided him with his HUD and a mounted NVG goggle that can also switch on a Magnetic mode to see through walls similar to a sonar or X-Ray device. His rifle was also a brand new SCAR-H CQC rifle with a shortened barrel and a foregrip with 20 round 7.62mm NATO Cartridge magazine.

But on the top of the rifle, picatinny rail of the weapon had a large circle optical sight, the system itself was a thermal sight with variable zoom and ballistic computer to help him easily adjust his aims. On the side mount of the rifle, Nick had a laser range finder device which can also be used to relay target coordinates to fire support assets such as Kotaryu. His helmet's HUD was displaying him the vision of his rifle's optical sight, granting him surveillance around corners of confined areas.

Nicolas himself inspected each of the option on his hud and the various pieces equipment on his body. The new program seemed to have some major benefits given the old programing the helmets used only had nightvision of 3 colors to switch, EMF, and night vision. The earlier model of the MFS suit worn lacked many of the functions the newer suit had. Ironically following in the path of how a meha would upgrade if they were an MFS Unit. Overall though he looked to Jason and gave a nod. "Yeah, but does it come with cup holders, and a place to put my sheriff badge?" Nicolas joked. As he quipped many of the others of the Rangers seemed to be getting used to the new equipment as well. Even the very first models of the Ranger suits were just modified Riot Uniforms with helmets. They looked to be a much more cabale fighting fore while keeping onto their Old West roots. One of the soldiers of the Ranger forces even played "Crawl out through the Fallout" made by Sheldon Allman.

"Wish I got that covered. But hey at least it works like a charm." Said Jason smiling with impress as Nicolas was getting comfortable in the combat outfit. The most impressive feat of the suits however is the fact that the fabric itself protect them from NBC threats and insulate their bodies from exposure. Making the default combat suit a highly comfortable and effective uniform. The uniform when saw Nicolas stood still long enough began to turn transparent, making nearly invisible from a distance though up close and personal, Jason and anyone nearby can still see his silhouette. Making him much like a Predator.

Other models of the same suits had various alterations such as mine detectors, portable line launcher, a tri barrel missile launcher that fired a cord of plastic explosive to detonate minefields from a safe distance. Other models for Anti Tank specialists had a missile launcher on the Ranger's back, a Spike ATGM system with the missile set to NLOS top attack mode for the user to easily engage his threats from a distance before retiring the launcher and its CLU on his back to resume combat with his primary weapons.

Strangely enough, another Ranger had a Ballistic shield for a Point Man role, the shield itself was similar in general design to other ballistic shields used by SWAT teams, or Counter Terror Units but this one had a mounted rail for the Point Man to mount his weapon and fired from while stationary. While in motion, the shield can also deploy flashbang to stun enemies and give the Ranger's Assault Squad the needed time to react. Seeing these Jason thought Nathan would be green with envy.

The point man there looked at the weapons and gear equipped. Only the point man turned out to be a point women. Due to the heavy gear it was near impossible to see body outlines in the suits of armor. "Gee thanks. Now I can beat people to death with just the fucking swing of the arm. And then shoo them as well." The point woman said. Her ID labeled her simply as Cass.

Nicolas himself knew what Nathan might be thinking though it wasn't quite the same thoughts as Jason. "You know I bet Nathan will still be chewing me out for joining anything. Being the runt of the litter suck you know? You have 7 other siblings telling me I can't do this, or i'm crazy about the kaiju. Fuck off I'm my own man Nathan! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Nicolas shouted.

Jason of course shuddered a bit as Nicolas shouted finding the man's burst and frustration was quite unexpected to say the least but wholly understandable seeing that Nicolas is a runt of his family who wants to be more than just the runt. The colonel held himself with both hands before finally sighed out a bit. "Alright I guess you'd be doing well with the FFV then I'm going to take a look at the other joes and see how they're doing. Catch ya later." Said Jason as he walked to the outer area of the hangar where he found the mute Psychic Commando to be sitting by a stool with various other GDI troops having their downtimes, they were watching a TV Broadcast of the Tropican news with their Orion counterparts who were on their own, equal to the GDI's SOG operators but still fell short of Crimson Butterfly's savage and oftentimes, demonic fighting style with heavy emphasis on inhuman reflexes, incendiary weapons and ammos and theatrical tricks in a guerrilla warfare style of fighting.

"Señoras y señores, el siguiente es un informe de noticias de nuestro amado líder supremo El Presidente para dirigirse a nuestra nación en los tiempos difíciles de la agresión extranjera. Viva El Presidente, Viva Tropico!" Said the news anchor of the National Television station "Tropico News Today" or TNT for short. Some of the GDI men were heard snickering at the rather explosive name of the station. "Hijos e hijas de Tropico. ¡Soldados, marineros y aviadores ... nuestra nación está bajo el ataque de los agresivos invasores conocidos como GDI!"

Declared the dictator in full military regalia, a grey and drab uniform full of medals and absurdly long rows of ribbons and badges on his chest just beneath his name tag and his insignia of a pompous bombastic rank. "Supreme Marshall of the Military". "¡Su invasión no provocada de nuestra nación isleña muestra su verdadero color como cerdos belicistas! ¡Sus ejecuciones y masacres de nuestros valientes soldados muestran sus verdaderas intenciones de esclavizar a nuestra gente y saquear a nuestra nación una vez más para sus titiriteros!" The El Presidente shouted out and boasted at the top of his lungs in front of a grand assembly.

The members there clapped their hands at him trying to put up a show of national unity, the Orion men can see that the members of the assembly were all wearing military uniforms with a mix of Latino native to the place while others were noticeably European like with uniformed Blonde hair and fair skin with blue eyes. The European members wore menacing all black uniforms with pale white skulls and crossbones insignias on their peak caps.

"Sin embargo, nuestra unidad nacional es irrompible. ¡Y la voluntad de nuestra gente no se puede derrumbar!" Said the dictator as he continued his speech. "Si desean deponer al legítimo líder del pueblo, entonces pueden intentarlo, pero pagarán en sangre por cada pulgada de tierra que nos quiten, como lo han hecho el día de hoy. La victoria es inevitable!" The El Presidente, Antonio finished his speech on a high note, trying to make it look like he was leading an overzealous and fanatical Fascist nation. However, his speech was without substance and any kind of vigor or charisma to give a genuine impression and motivation. The generals and their aides simply stood up and continue their most likely scripted clappings.

None of the men there were all too impressed by the apparent speech the El Presidente gave off. It sounded as if an empty headed mad man was talking with the head filled with irradiated hot gas. One of the sergeants there sighed out and looked to the GDI counterparts. He was an African American, but still had some scarrings form the previous war. Namely a streak across the right side of his face going down the left side of his head. "If I got that right he just declared war on the GDI. He was speaking too damn fast for me to get though and I didn't get if he called out the Chimera yet. Anyone else get it." Said the sergeant labeled as Devonte Davison.

The GDI men of course all shrugged seeing the broadcast none of them had any opinions that was interestingly of their own regarding the speech and declaration of the Presidente. "To me they declared war when they tried to kill Colonel Grady already. He's just making it more formal." Said one of the privates sitting on a sofa with a can of beer in his hand.

"The guy's speech doesn't sound anything of interest to me, other than the usual tirades of 'We'll defend to the last'. I'm more concern with the guys in black than anything. Those guys look seriously like they're cosplaying as SS edgelords." Said a corporal labeled as "Henderson" while watching the broadcast showcasing outfits of the generals in black, all of whom had allegedly Germanic physical traits.

"Guys, mission briefing coming up now. All SOG operators, Ninjas, Rangers and Orion personnel report to the TOC's briefing room ASAP. We got a high profile hit. On the block." Said Jason on the P.A system of the hangar as the men went about organizing their supplies, weapons and ammos as well as their duties.

Hearing the intercom system play out the entire force of Orion, Ranger, and SOG teams moved together as one to mission briefing. Devonte himself put his elite soldier helmet back over his head causing the paneling on the helmet glow a cyan blue color. He stood up and walked with his selected squad to the briefing room while craving his fists together. "Let's get into fight then." Devonte stated while the Ranger named Cass with her team moved in and mixed with the Orion Sword soldiers. Nicolas himself stayed with Jason and stood around the room with his optics before he looked to Jason. "Uh. Just on the off chance Jackal isn't here right? The SOG team. Not the other one." Nicolas said.

Jason scratched the back of his head feeling a bit awkward by the question as he saw the arrival of Jackal Team with their team leader Crash into the room much to Nicholas's chagrin. It was truly an enigma how Nathan would react to seeing Nicolas in the FFV gear. It would be like his youngest sibling compensating for something. Typhon Team and their team leader Ross was also presence there sitting down in the front seat just in front of Jason. Next to Jason was Hack working on the Computer showing slides of the suspected hacienda compound that Jason needed take down soon.

"Alright gentlemen, we got solid intel that about 3 hours ago, the Head of State of Tropico, El Presidente Antonio Gonzalez retreated to this Hacienda compound on the hill overlooking the capital city. We suspect that he may have a panic room set up inside the place to hide during war time instead of the Presidential Palace." Said Jason as a series of photos were shown to the men there on a projector screen, the first one was a simple satellite photo, the next was an infrared and thermal scan of the structure and the surrounding areas.

They can see that the structure itself had two story with the second floor had a bedroom and private study with a balcony overlooking the courtyard. To the East wing was a pony stable with a range for riding horses while to the West was a guards barracks and armory. "Infrared and thermal imagery show that under the surface of the hill is an elaborate underground base but it's very well fortify and its access must be hidden somewhere inside the building. So you'll have to look around a bit to find it. Once you do, take out any oppositions you encounter and document what the underground base was for and if necessary, destroy it." Said Jason as the objectives were relayed to their PDAs, which were infiltrate the Compound, execute Kill or Capture order on El Presidente, Investigate the underground base. However the SOG members were very incline in asking additional pre-deployment questions to learn as much as they can of the execution, plan and oppositions.

"What kind of oppositions are we facing?" Ross asked the colonel who then gesture to Hack to give them a rundown of the enemies they will be facing in the target area. Hack then pushed a few photos of what appeared to be well armed and equipped special forces unit, a sort of bodyguard type of force akin to Praetorians in Ancient Rome.

But these men wore green and olive drab fatigues some with NBC suits and gas masks while holding a portable infantry mortar system with Chemical rounds. Other photos show balaclava masked men with crimson red lensed NVGs and heavy body armors. They wore a variety of headgears, some had helmets with a Kevlar mesh and disruptive camouflage material, others wore beanies, bandana, even Ushanka hats. But they shared a single patch on their shoulders, a werewolf patch.

"According to intercepts by SIGINT and ELINT, these guys are called Werewolves, a special bodyguard unit set up to protect high ranking members of the CABAL here in Tropico and answered only to Antonio. Don't know why they only protect the guy if the CABAL is an international ring, but these guys ain't no pushovers, intel pools says they got ex Russian Spetsnaz GRU, Kazakh Mercenaries and even some super soldiers bred on the island. Don't know how they bred the latter but hey, at least they're not related to the old man." Quipped Hack as he showcase a series of footages of weapons and hardware the Werewolves used.

They saw main battle tanks, troop transports with an anti air cannon on top of it, doubled barrels howitzers, gunships with Buratino styled Thermobaric rocket pods, massive hulking Command Vehicle with an air defense turret on its roof. Even the transport helicopters were clearly of the Mi-24 derivatives with its fuselages cut out to make rooms for large vehicle transportation easier.

Once again seeing the tanks having the odd double barrel design made Nicolas raise a brow questioning the design effective or conventional use for such a didn't seem right to him, and yet he made comparisons to double barrel shotguns that even the rangers would use on rare occasion for kaiju specific relations. "I have a question. What the fuck is that and why does it have two barrels? I thought we were the ones hunting Nazis… Not them hunting us!" Nicolas said looking over the tank.

However, they were still in the same room as Jackal having Polchek of the SOG squad could give his own reply out. "Werewolves huh? Hey maybe we can show them the strength of a jackal then. Or a couple yah know! We can eat them the hell apart!" Polchek boasted while the desert Ranger Randall watched this go on bored.

"Don't get too cocky. We know next to nothing about these guys but we can guess one thing. They're waiting to kick our asses but we don't know how they'll do that yet." Said Hack as he showed a hologram display of their deployment. First the SOG operators Crimson Butterfly and the Orion Ninjas were going to be dispatched first from the air conducting a HALO insertion at night to recon the enemy troops disposition and exact oppositions.

Then the main strike team consisting of Typhon, Jackal, the Rangers and Orion will be inserted by Zodiac boats by a riverbank nearby the mansion where they will then regroup with Crimson and the Ninjas to mount a full scale assault on the mansion. Kotaryu was going to provide them fire support to soften up resistance with GDI's Air Wing of F-35B jets armed with JDAMs and air to ground missiles. "I expect you all to remember your objectives in details and learn them by heart. Dismiss, deployment start at 1900 hours." Said Jason as the briefing concluded and the men stood up exiting the room to gather their weapons and equipment.


	8. Chapter 8

_Operational Planning:_

 _+Alpha Detachment: SOG Typhon and Jackal Team, combined force total of 12 men with sniper and spotter team inserted before as overwatch. Demolition and Breaching Maneuvers._

 _+Bravo Detachment: UNKCC Rangers two platoons worth of men with Field Test gears of the FFV2030, total strength of 40. 20 for combat engineer and sappers and 20 for an assault element._

 _+Charlie Detachment: Orion Ninjas, heard and beat some of these guys before in Austin, just gimmicks and no skills._

 _+Delta Detachment: Orion's Sword joes, a platoon worth of man to handle additional security, tech supports and counter hostile tech. Suits them just fine._

 _Notes: Seems like I'll be thrown into the fray alone first as usual, fine by me, my job is to take out to the two observation posts looking at the river insertion. That's one radio shack with a radar trailer and a riverside cabin where a platoon sized force is guarding the approach. The Ninjas will be joining me in this op, don't know what they'll do but overall, this should be a cake walk compared to the edgelords of SEELE._

Cerro de la Muerte, Tropico

1905 hours

It was now dark at night with the moon barely lit the battlefield up, in the distance were the endless jungles and marshes under a diamond blue sky. There were plumes of smoke rising into the air with the signs of battles from earlier still scarred the land. Tanks and APCs littered the roads with their hulls now burning husks as the highway became the aptly named Highway of Death. A river snaked through the thick jungle canopy leading into the dark depth of its Heart, like a serpent's body, the treacherous and shallow water was the perfect ambush ground with thick bushes and hedges on either banks and tall trees masking the positions of snipers.

But in this dark corner of the Earth, Crimson would call home, or rather, his playground. Dressed inappropriately colored dark navy blue combat uniform, he held an MP5SD5 in his hands with an M68 red dot sight on the top of the weapon to easily acquire his target and aim at the center mass.

His combat boots crushed any vegetations or grasses underneath him as he moved forward. On his shoulder was a camera pack for his superiors at the TOC to monitor his status. On his eyes were a set of NVG that provided him with a 60 degrees FOV. His rucksack seems to haul a collection of survival tools, explosives, extra magazines and map.

He was navigating towards a high point of the hill's elevated position where he saw a radio antenna slightly rising above the treelines. He slowed down and crouched on the ground before moving forward slowly trying not to snap a single branch or twig. He saw a small camp being lit by the guards there, all of whom were dressed in jungle green camouflage floral patterns with Kevlar meshed helmets on their heads.

They seemed to be simple frontline infantry working on the radio. One of them seems to be resting their AK-74M on a box of ammo surplus which prompted Crimson to crawl on his stomach towards them before gently reaching up for a bottle of alcohol still full on the table next to the crates. He then tossed the bottle into the fire, smashing the glass structure of the Vodka bottle and spilling the substance around the place, the fire spread closer to the tents and began to set the place alight.

The guards were panicked by this and quickly rushed to put out the fire by whatever methods they had at their disposal, they pour sand and water on the burning tent of supplies, others tossed wet blankets and sheets over the flame to snuff out the flame. Taking advantage of the distraction Crimson Butterfly like a moth he was, quickly bolted towards the radio equipment and tossed in a grenade into the tent, an RGD grenade he pilfered from the enemy supplies.

The frag rolled under the foldable plastic table and exploded violently, sending the radio equipment into the air. This rendered the pocket completely cut off from reinforcements, he then let loose a hail of MP5SD 9x19mm bullets at his panicking enemies, dropping them all in one go. "Whoa easy there Ace, you might stir up a hornet's nest." Hack reminded the commando over the comms back at the TOC.

The TOC itself had a section filled with various computers, monitor screens and communication specialists to coordinate various operations while Jason kept watch on Crimson working from a satellite view. The jungle was a feint shade of grey while Crimson himself was a flashing white pixel moving about through the foliage towards the riverside cabin where Jason saw Orion's Ninjas were moving in a synchronize assault.

The ninjas themselves stayed on the far sides of Crimson Butterfly while they too entered the enemy controlled area themselves. They as their name implied stayed to traversing the surrounding areas like ninjas would do. Normally they stuck to weaving through the trees or even climbing into them with a near cat like grace while they made the approach. Once up to the CABAL camp they split up covering ground and keeping watch of the enemy troops thanks to a hud mapping allowing for biological signatures to be spotted. In this case CABAL themselves.

However, at the FOB setup Nicolas who was drinking a cup of coffee and with a glazed donut held with his prosthetic hand looked to the screen still awed by Crimson most of all. However, not without concern first seeing the commando prefered to keep to erratic and violent tendencies. Even "Going Rambo" Nicolas occasionally put. Nicolas tapped on a radio device on his left ear and contacted Shiryu. "Uh. Rex this guy really likes to stay quiet, but in the mission fuck does he like to blow stuff up. He's still a renegade." Nicolas siad.

"Yes he has a violent tendency, but you were not present on the mission in Austin. That is still heavily under closed lips, and you know this. If he goes over the edge I'll communicate with him to maintain his calmness, but I won't guarantee it will work. He hasn't harmed the mission fully yet." Shiryu said on the radio.

"Uh yeah. Spooky as red butterfly might be his background is a lot creepier. Oh and the spooks following him. Let's see if any pop up here. I'm sure he'll take care of it all though. He can't be shot." Chikryu's voice said.

True to her words and much to Nicolas's awe amazement or fear, he would see that one of the guards of the cabin walked out to the jungle to check the fire of the radio shack, little did he know, he was heading straight towards Crimson. The Psychic Commando was hiding behind a tree with a large machete in his hand waiting for his prey to come towards him. Standing still as a statue with the cold blade in his hand, he saw the shadow of the guard coming towards him just mere inches away by the thick foliage obscured his silhouette.

By the time the guard had come just in front of Crimson, the blade was swung and a severing peck was dealt to his neck, his head flew into the air before landing on the ground rolling lifelessly while the body fell down on the ground spilling blood out. The cold and silent demeanor of Crimson apparently was the most chilling part as he seemed to take almost sadistic delight in killing his enemies up close and personal in the most ruthless manner possible.

He then resumed his profession commando posture moving towards the cabin closer and closer like a black panther in the dead of night. He peeked inside, seeing that the enemies were mostly enjoying themselves with cold beers, alcohol and other beverages. They weren't expecting anything or anyone to attack them at this time.

But their party was soon cut off when Crimson lobbed a molotov cocktail into the living room of the cabin where a squad of 12 men were enjoying themselves, the flame caught on the men as they fell over themselves and knocking over wooden tables and furnitures, adding fuels to the flame inside. He the kicked down the door and gunning down fleeing enemies in the narrow hallways, apparently he had planned for them to react in such a manner that he can multiply his presence while cutting down theirs.

As Crimson laid out his assault on the enemies in the cabin part of Orion Sword's ninja troops went to track the other radios while others checked other cabins for any sleeping soldiers, or to catch their own catch of solids of guard. They themselves shot the doors leading into the barracks removing the handle and hinge while they moved into the building. They rolled over to the sleeping soldiers and normally implanted them in the chest with a katana blade that sliced right past skin and muscles and cutting boen into thin slices causing dark red blood to ooze out form the soldiers chests. Others simply flipped their red colored under armed tonfa blades around and pumped their arms downwards to dispatch their enemies.

Those who were awake though had the power to their barrack cut off before feeling a switch cold balde sting at their bodies for a quick moment before a numbing pain entered their bodies after being sliced clean in half. After numbness was only death. The ninjas themselves aimed their blades for their enemies lungs to burst them so the enemy could not scream.

With the platoon force in the cabin dead and their communication fell silent, the area around the hill began to grow worried some feeling that perhaps they were being subjected to an all out attack. Radio chatter began to flare up to allow SIGINT and ELINT to monitor their movements around the place and their patterns of behaviors. At this point, Zodiac combat boats of the SOG were seen cruising into the area, two boats to carry the two Typhon and Jackal Teams while in the air, two EC-220 Gadfly helicopters were flying into the clearing nearby.

They had symbols of the Rangers printed on their fuselages and following closely behind them were V-25 Goshawks of Orion's Swords, the V-25 looks like a tiltrotor blade aircraft similar in design to the Boeing V-22 Osprey of the USMC, but true to Orion's preferences, they had sleek and angular panel lines and aerodynamic designs to make the aircraft as stealthy as possible. The airborne transports took their turns to let their passengers fast rope down on the ground with various units slowly coming together.

Devonte leading a squad behind the EC-220 on the approaching V-25 stood up and signaled for his squad to rappel down in quick haste. First his pointman then a private rank soldier, followed by Devonte himself down the rope. The three were then followed by an engineer and medic. The Orion Sword medic wore normal lower ranking soldier shield armor, but had a white band around their biceps with cyan blue colored cross. Quickly the platoon sized force moved into the hills with quick haste while the transport helos back off.

Jackal themselves rode calmly on their more marine type insertion. Or naval due to the boats approach into the field of battle. Hippocratus looked around anxiously and tapped his foot on the floor of the zodiac while Crash steered the boat still with a serious frown worn on his face. Taipan looked over to him and could tell he was thinking. "Something botherin' you about your brother?" Taipan asked. Nathan looked over to Taipan and nodded. "Here's to hoping he dienst get cocky in all that new gadget stuff on him. It will keep him safe, but not invincible. He better hope these guy don't have a monster with them." Crash stated.

"Alright regroup at Objective Bagram let's hit it Typhon." Said Ross as the Texan Green Beret led his team through the jungle up to the rally point with the other forces. They saw Crimson Butterfly emerging from the darkness of the jungle like a demonic figure, even without blood stains on his body, his apparently slasher like appearance made him an unnerving figure to deal with.

"You took care of those early warnings right?" Ross asked and Crimson nodded to them slowly as he then crouched down and pointed to the mansion at the top of the hill. His palm then spread out to five fingers denoting 5 squads of enemy troops patrolling the various sections of the mansion. "They're waiting." He spoke in a grim tone before standing up and took point for the strike team to move up the hill, apparently to clear out booby traps and make notes of possible ambushes. "Alright, let's go then, at least the guy is another Texan." Ross muttered to himself as he followed Crimson closely behind the commando as he began to use a knife to apparently dig up the dirt, playing minefield navigation to clear out the traps.

Polchek seeing the tactic used groaned while Jackal moved up as well. "Aw hell. Mines now? You don't upposed they also placed the mine on a bear trap as well? You know these nazis were fucked up people. They'd put babies into plastic cubes and kept them separated from other humans to see if humans needed contact to survive, and one of em actually died. And then they'd do tests on the corpse as well. Fucking nuts right?" Polchek told with a scold from Hippocrates. "Polchek shut up about the torture shit. I don't want to think about what happens if they get me." Hippoccratus stammered while around them they saw the Orion teams moving like shadows.

They themselves kept low to the ground. Normally the grunts were in tan uniforms, but today they dressed in all black with the higher ranking leaders of squads wearing much more complex advanced armor. The lights on the suits were all off while they moved forwards. Other soldiers wore grey, or black colored fatigue under black colored pockets flak suits. They themselves seems to stay on the sides of both Jackal and Typhon, but kept upwards farther taking their position.

"Sniper Team Artemis to Strike Team Achilles, we got you in our sight. Hold your position, we got one right on top of you here." Said the SOG sniper on the comms as he peered through the thermal scope of his Cheytac Intervention bolt action sniper rifle, he saw a lone sentry, possibly a marksman on a tower overlooking the courtyard and the perimeter wall.

He adjusted his scope to make the aiming sights hover over his target's head, his spotter called out the distance of 700m, seemingly standard to him as he then adjusted his scope for the 7th mark over the target's head. He then gently squeezed the trigger of the rifle, sending a bullet flying at his target, as expected the heavy caliber shot of a 7.62x51mm bullet piercing his body and tear through his center mass, dropping the marksman immediately. "You're clear to move now keep going."

"Many thanks Artemis, moving to position now, all teams switch to your NVs, we're cutting the power now." Said Ross as his Typhon team moved to infiltrate the mansion by a side entrance and the Rangers in their new FFV suits and gadgets followed closely, some of the Rangers cloaked themselves with Optical Camouflage technology of their uniforms and went closer to the compound's wall, making their way into lightly guarded doors.

Crimson Butterfly himself came up to a fusebox on the wall of the mansion, he brought out the machete in his hand and swung a slash at the wires under and above the box, severing the power supply to the mansion, causing the lights to go out in drove. "Go go go! Breaching breaching!" Typhon team immediately kicked down the door of a nearby entry point and quickly flooded in to overwhelm and overtake their enemies.

Following Typhon in the mansion were Jackal taking out guardsmen, and any enemy units with quick ease taking shots at the heads of enemies popping their head in gruesome gushy explosions of blood that painted the walls behind them in chuks of grey matter and blood. However, crashing through other entrances of the mansion were the Orion Sword teams. First the ninja troopers which with a negated muzzle flash from HK23 SOCOM styled pistols shot their enemies close range in the heads flinging them backwards in the various tightly cramped hallways.

Ryo and Claud entered the mansion with Ryo dashing in and impaling some of his enemies to the walls with only minor grunts made. Claude however using a twin dagger assortment sliced his enemies throats open after quick spins of his body. Each one of his targets sprayed blood that glistened in the dark light in streams form their opened necks. Many of which clenching their necks confused, and gasping for air.

"Ground floor secured, moving up to the second now!" Ross stated as he led his men up the stairs towards the second floor where they found the enemies to be violently firing around blindly trying to ward off the Strike Team's assault. They overturned tables and furniture in a hasty manner to use as covers before ducking behind it to open fire at the SOG operators. "Feindliche Infanterie!" One of them shouted in a thick German accent, however what the other members of the Strike Team heard, especially to the native German speakers, it sounded like a cartoonish squeal by the defenders, almost like their vocal cords and sound tunnel were choked. "Halte sie für Verstärkungen ab!" another shouted as they blindfire from behind the tables.

The ratatatat sounds of their submachine guns however caught the keen ears of Orion operators and Ninja the most as they knew those were clearly MP-40 submachine guns, vintage weapons dating back to the 2nd World War. As flashlights shined on the faces of the defenders, the attackers saw that their opponents had somewhat slanted facial features and deformed skull design, often protruding out on the lower jaw or stretching a bit much on the top.

Their uniforms however seems modern enough with green woodland camouflage patterns fitting for the tropical environment of Tropico, their uniforms were olive and green drabs akin to US Army uniforms in the 1960s with some of the members holding vintage M16A1 rifles on them denoting their lower ranks as skeleton troops.

Others wore intimidating all black uniforms with pale white cross bones and skulls to denote they're part of the better trained bodyguard formations. Even their helmets were fairly modern tactical helmets similar to what the US Army had in 2003-2005 only lacking camouflage mesh but instead, they had a snarling werewolf symbol on them. "Jetzt zurück ins Schlafzimmer fallen! Bedecke mich!" One of the squad leaders shouted in a gruff voice as he and his squad ran back to the bedroom of their dictator El Presidente and barricaded the door. "Looks well fortified, we'll let the Ninjas handle it, squad stack up and provide security. Can't let any stragglers running around!" Ross ordered to his team as they then fanned out to cover the possible flanking attacks for the Orion Ninjas to breach the room.

However, to Ross's shock he saw Ryo bolt right past himself before Ryo leaped into the air and planted his foot down on a wall followed by Ryo kicking off of the wall going mid air in the reverse direction and pulling his katana from its sheath. He held the katana in both hands by a wrapped hilt and deflected the bullet back at the soldier that fired them. His sword moved in a silver glazing blur as it cut through the air with little resistance.

Others like Caprice in her armor leaped onto other wall and made a wall run before using a suppressed 7.62X39mm ACR with thermal scope to gun down the enemies below her. She jumped off of the wall using it as a launchpad, to use the base of her other foot to kick one of the more advanced soldier down in his chest causing him to fall. Before his back even hit the ground she fired a shot into the man's cranium.

Crimson Butterfly of course didn't fall far behind from the fight as he was seen emerging on the balcony of the room with his MP5SD5 submachine gun in hand gunning down the enemy to the right of the room before making a sweeping leg kick at the squad leader inside the room, dropping him on the floor before thrusting a machete up his chin, Crimson then grabbed the El Presidente by his shirt collar and slammed him on the table.

"Easy on the senior citizen there Ace, we need him breathing Oxygent and talking not limping." Said Hack in a sarcastic tone as he monitored Crimson's erratic and often time highly violent display that even the GDI prefer to keep on a tight leash. "Hold on a minute...that guy looks like Weber and Bosic combine, but those two are too old to live and probably died long ago." Said Jason as he leaned in closer examining the face of the man.

"I know it...that you will come to find me. To you, I am like a spectre of the past, refuses to die." Said Antonio with a chuckle as he then relax himself on the table chuckling at the assault troops. "The hell?" Jason mumbled in surprised looking at the man's face. "I am not...who might think I am to be, I...am actually...his...son." Said Antonio as the elderly dictator spoke in a thick German accent similar to the other bodyguards in the mansion.

"Sir, we found something here! Looks like a secret tunnel leading down the underground facility!" Said one of the SOG team Typhon's members as he pushed the faux wall aside, revealing a dark tunnel to the Rangers who were nearby. "Looks like it goes around 50 to 70 meters underground." The SOG operator estimated as he tossed down a chemlight to keep mark of where they were. "Follow me but stay close. Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl." Said the German operator of the GDI as he then led Nicolas and a small squad of Rangers down with him to search the underground facility.

Nicolas himself pressed the side of his helmet causing his conjoined optics to light up red with the brightest part of the optic glowing the brightest and the center of the angular thin band. Nicolas looked around as he kept low, and stayed quiet with the rest of the Ranger forces walked down the dark tunnel. Despite the normally intimidating looks of their armor they kept oddly nervous. "I swear if a spider lands on me I'll freak out. I wasn't looking forwards to spooky stuff, and I never was." Nicolas said. He moved his head from left to right in quick strafes mumbling nervously. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts. I refuse to be afraid of no ghosts. No ghosts will scare this Ranger" Nicolas said.

But of course, his ghosts would soon turn out to be quite figurative as they found a massive underground lab, seemingly long forgotten and abandoned by its users, they saw on the wall were Nazi banners with Swastikas insignia on them and a portrait of Hitler prominently hung in the middle wall of the facility overlooking a massive parade ground, it looked like an assembly area for troops from the looks of it. "What the hell is this?" Jason said in absolute awe struck as he looked at the massive underground base. "Mein gott…" Said the Typhon Operator as he then continued down to the assembly area with Nicolas and other Rangers, they found that the place had various test tubes with boards to pin notes on them.

"Whatever we said about this place being a Cartoon villain lair...double strike it and make it Wolfenstein lair." Said Jason as he observed the assembly area having analogue equipment with cranks, levers, switches and buttons straight out of the 40s and 50s, a time when digital technology and advancements in computing didn't catch on quite yet. "Holy shit...they were making Grey before there was Grey…" One of the Rangers accompanying Nicolas stated as he kept watch around them.

One of the board showed a list of "Donors" written in German with various photos of Nazis and Ustasha figures outlined. They then saw lines drawn from each of the photos down to what appeared to be Antonio's younger self wearing an SS Hitler Youth uniforms. Anotino was but 6 years old in that photo with a tag under him that said he was born in 1966.

Hence the elderly appearance he had as of today. "God...they were determined to continue the Third Reich no matter what." Said the SOG operator with a grim tone in his voice, him being a German knew what his Fatherland went through and the Sins that it can never run away from. Although he himself came from a generation far removed from the carnage and madness of his forefathers, it was still difficult to face up to the question of identity and association.

The underground facility was so expansive that they found firing ranges with vintage WW2 era MG42, MG34, MP-40, StG44, Kar98K, G43, even some Panzerfaust and Panzerschreck lying around apparently for training. But the weapons and ammunitions have degraded to the point of being unusable.

Nicolas walked up to the weapons regardless completely shocked to the point of a chill moving up his back. It seems he had entered an ancient tomb. Or at least felt like it despite the derelict state of the place. "Maybe we can find some projector player to give us some insight?" Nicolas asked with a nervous tone thinking of the implications of Grey being created by Nazis meant.

However, as they explored it seemed the spread of information had reached upwards the chain of command and reached Osborn quickly due to him watching the broadcast of the new Ranger uniforms at play. Something quickly turned his stomach around seeing the proto wombs in the area. Something didn't seem right with them. "I need a phone now. And some Motrin." Osborn commanded as the team explored the area more taking photos of the wombs.

"Copy that sir, we're getting them to you now." Said the Ranger following them as he took photos and document the areas for further intel on the possible revelations of what these could mean to Grey and the creation of Orion's Sword being possible or facilitated by the Nazis. Cruel and sadistic animals, devoid of human emotions and so revile even for their times that it bewildered the modern world how some could still defend regressives of the past.

However, while they were documenting the underground facility, Hack himself was monitoring something out of the ordinary, in fact, he was seeing the digital map display lighting up like Christmas tree with red blops of enemies suddenly spawning in from all around the hill. There were military staging points cleverly camouflaged and further hidden by the GPS Jammers making them hard to be spotted. But now the enemies communication have broken their radio silence, they all became a massive force, two companies with armored supports to surround and destroy the small strike team.

"Guys, we're reading multiple hostile forces moving to your location. Tangoes are not, I repeat, are not the usual types. Werewolves more like. I'm seeing T-100 Ogres, BTR-112 Cockroach IFVs and even KV-20 Howitzers heading towards y'all position." Said Hack as he danced his fingers across the keyboard trying to ascertain the exact locations and timing of the enemies deployment.

"Be advised, they set up multiple SAM batteries around here, looks like we're looking at a collection of OSA and Strela battery groups here. They got the hill locked down so we can't scramble air support. Someone gotta need to take out those launchers before we can get anything to you. Word of advice, we can't scramble extraction unless the enemy ground elements retreat from combat zone." Said Hack as he then plot out the axis of attacks that the enemies will take, a pincer move from both East and West as they intend to surround the hillsides and move up slowly.

Looking at their maps and the incoming forces the lab already looked like a place not capable of simply holding out in before CABAL forces would eventually slam the area. It was an increasingly worse situation for the Chimera forces while they were approached. However, they still had a wild card ready. "Why don't we call in a support to take out the SAM batteries? Bastards only know so much about us, and they lack a real thing to make them superior." Randall stated looking to Nicolas.

"Oh fuck. You mean like artillery, or rocket artillery right? We can't have ground support, and the Artillery available it out of range… Well wait!" Nicolas on his pad on his chest looked though the available uses of artillery bombardment and saw all sources were drained, or out of range. The M5 tanks were too short in their improvised artillery to make it, but there was one source. Mad Commander still had an artillery battery WMD on his left shoulder. "Just enough explosive to level part of a city. We only need a few. Grady how fast can you get Kotaryu ready?" Nicolas asked.

"Hold tight, ETA, 20 minutes to he gets there but till then I suggest you guys hold your ground and keep the enemies off of the place. Use the landmines and armory's supplies if you have to." Said Jason over the comms as he monitor the Strike team running out to the courtyard and balcony as well as manning the watchtowers to dig in and prepare themselves for a brutal fight.

Luckily for them, the SOG operators themselves had brought with them FGM-148 Javelin ATGM systems to fend off enemy armor, while the Orion' Sword operators while given the MRAW launchers, similar in function to the Javelin as a lighter substitute but the MRAW was a disposable system through and through. Once locked on and fired, the missile will streak its way towards the target and launcher disposed of instantly.

The Rangers however had Spike launchers mounted on their backs with an exoskeleton suits to help them easily access and use their weapons instantly without the need to stop and take out the load one at a time. The Combat Engineers and Sapper of the Rangers went out of the mansion and ran out to plant some claymores and the IMS or Intelligent Munition System. A device painted in tan color with silo like tubes on it with additional sensors mounted on the device. At the top was an antenna to allow remote control of the device and fired off its deadly payload of cluster munition strikes from one of the silo like tubes. Once they had the area combed they ran back to the mansion and began to set up the MAAWS with the GDI SOG operators.

The MAAWS was an infantry portable tri barrel minigun that once planted on an automated sentry tripod can cover an area or choke point on its own with ammunition being Depleted Uranium tipped AP bullets to provide maximum punching power to the weapon. "Hostile descending on you, ETA: 5 minutes. Two companies worth of tanks and Mechanized Infantry in support. I call them Wolf and Stein." Quipped Hack as he monitored the enemy movements on his Warrior system display at the TOC.

He found despite having the approximate size, location and possible axis of attacks, the enemies were still hard to nail down as the GPS Jammer kept their position lagging behind erratically making it hard to plot out their progress. The only way for the Strike Team to know where their enemies were was through visual contact.

Other Ranger their equipped M16 rifles and for side arms a revolver they named "The Sequoia" as well as single action revolvers. All ammunition for them seems to be in kaiju type rounds. However two of the Rangers had a more exotic choice of weapon with them. Two of the heavier armored rangers wearing much more enduring suits of armor with outer shoulder pads, cargo pants, tall combat boots, and a helmet bearing a blank crest on the forehead piece, and a mask with two red colored optics on a normal helmet carried miniguns.

One being a smaller, but easier to maintain, carry, and handle XM556 Microgun, and another carrying a minigun of a black color that was a bit larger. Both of the weapons had chord leading to a cylindrical tan metal packed wrapped around their waists by a durable piece of belt. The pack appeared to be a battery unit for the weapon while the bullet chain plugged into a square shaped backpack of a gun metal grey coloration and various yellow and red labels labeling cautions and how to use. The minigun troops seemed to be for suppressing and scattering enemies with the miniguns like they were much faster LMGs.

"Get ready here they come. What's the word on other support assets? Drone, Navy?" Ross asked with a gunt over the comms as he and his Typhon teammates brought various weapons and ammunition crates out from the armory and set them down inside the foyer of the mansion for the team to use. These were an assortment of landmines, ranging from AP to AT, heavy weapons ammo for mortars, machine gun ammunitions, ammo boxes for turrets or RPG-29 or RPO-29 Vampyr Napalm launchers. There were also M202 Flash launchers with some ATGMs such as Shershen systems found during the landing operation. They mount the weapons on various vantage points and choke points to shut down access to the mansion.

"The Navy is scrambling their EW wings now but they said that there might be additional enemy AA assets in the area covered by the Jammers. If you guys can take out those, you'll be given all the toys in the world." Said Hack as he marked out the areas with Jammers covering, they seem to overlap one another in some sections to make sure that the jammers can work with each other and provide maximum effectiveness.

Soon enough, forward phaseline commanded by Jackal Team and some Rangers equipped with the FFV2030 suits and combat gear saw enemy movements heading towards them in the form of Mechanized Werewolf infantry force, BTR-112 IFVs, vehicles bristling with AA cannons mounted on their roof and radar to guide the turrets on their targets. There were also portholes on either sides of the tractor like transports for passengers to shoot from.

The IFVs were followed by various GAZ Tigr 4x4 vehicles and Kamaz trucks. At the tail of the convoy were a pair of T-100 Ogre tanks. "Targets in my sight. Activating IMS." Said one of the Rangers as he flipped a tablet out from his chest plate and type on it. He moved his stylus pen over to an IMS symbol on the ground near the convoy and pressed the red "ARMED" button to deploy one of the munition.

The device then shoot up a single spinning circular tube like object into the air, on the side of the tube, there was a laser designator device as it spun around, the laser began to map out the area for enemy activities. Once the laser struck one of the target, a BTR-112, the munition popped open its cluster dispenser and fired off countless warheads on the ground, the top attack exploded and destroyed the BTR-112 and the various trucks and 4x4 vehicles around it, killing or injuring the crew and passengers inside them.

The defense quickly began after the first explosion sounded off. Very quickly the Rangers pulled out their pike ATGM launcher and aimed for the missile ahead of them. One of the ranger tapped another on top of their thick round helmet to fire when ready. From the mansion's many windows a rocket would stream outwards creating a loud hiss and create a trail of white smoke on their ways to the targets. Once the missile smacked into a vehicle it erupted into a cracking explosion of brilliant orange flame.

Other rangers stacked up to the windows on the interior pointing their weapons outwards. Many of the Ranger forces were equipped with several varieties of .50 BMG anti material rifles to deal with the enemy armor. The rifles themselves were a range from LAR Grizzly Big Boar breech loaded single shot rifles, Barrett M99 Snipers with an angled slope at the beginning of the barrel of the rifle, or Barrett XM500 with like the M99 had a slant at the start of the barrel, but had a much more rigid shape on the top of the weapon for attachments and a slanted array of ovular heat ports on the side.

As the Rangers reigned down Anti material fire down onto the opposing forces the Orion squad watched the bottom level to prevent any breaching into the mansion compound. They were however joined by Randall Clark who actually had a double barrel shotgun with a smooth polished finish to it still. It even had a dark wooden stock and blackened metal barrels to it. "Alright let's get these guys off our lawn. Come on you fuckers. Get in here so we can talk business. Lets not wait anymore!" Randall declared boldy.

As the Vanguard fell under the ambush and taking heavy casualties, the main body of the attack force began to move up in a Wedge formation with their tanks leading the charges while their artilleries began to rain shells on the Strike Team's positions, firing Bunker Buster and Chemical shells on the defensive line to break them with brute force what they can't break with sophistication.

The shells landed near them with some scatter around, throwing the men around violently like ragdolls. Thankfully for them, the scatter barrage was not effective enough to break them, had it been a concentrated well tuned barrage it would break them completely. But the volume of fire was bearing down on the men as they tried to fend off the enemies and the incoming assaults. Back at the mansion, men on the high grounds with Javelins began to aim down their CLU to see the world in a grey tint with vehicle engines being highlighted as a white blot on the screen.

They kept the targeting crosshairs over the incoming T-100 tanks waiting for the lock on to occur before firing their Javelins in a volley. The NLOS missiles steered into the air and flew up leaving a streak of smoke in its wake before making a dive bomb maneuver on the enemy tank's top armor. The top attack pattern struck home, hitting and destroying the tank's weakest sections as the Ogres ammunition began to rupture and explode within the tanks sending the turrets flying into the air before crashing down.

But the CABAL was far from giving up as the two companies moved up in a determined push firing their weapons at the mansion in bounding maneuvers, tossing grenades in volleys to clear out resistance as they pushed themselves forward. "Fall back! Fall back to Second Phaseline now, we can't hold the first!" Shouted Ross as his team began to peel to the right with each of them laying down suppressive fire with their weapons to allow Jackal Team to fall back first, the Rangers wearing FFV2030 suits were seen on the left conducting similar actions as they kept the enemies pinned down long enough for Jackal Team to regroup by the second phaseline.

The two suppressing Rangers kept fire down on the invading CABAL forces using the immense fire rate of the minigun they carried to keep the enemy bogged down long enough for the others to evaluate behind them. Soon however CABAL fire removed walls of the mansion and entire blocks of the house causing some of the debris to fall onto some of the Ex-Orion teams. An extremely close explosion next to the Ranger wearing the XM556 Microgun caused a shock wave strong enough to push him to the side and leave him in a plume of flames.

However, the most it did was caused his duster to flail around in the wind hile flames did not catch fire on his armor. Rather it only was enveloped in a scolding hot orange glow and covered in harmless soot. The flares around the man turned black while he was relatively unscathed by the nearby explosion. However, he was shaken up by his near death encounter and opted to retreat back as well having low ammunition in the mini gun already.

"We got a problem here! Heads up!" One of the Typhon SOG members shouted pointing out that the enemy were deploying what appeared to be an enlarge MI-24 gunship, this one was clearly for transporting platoons into the battlefield quickly and effectively. Official designation of the helo on their HUDs was Mi-55 Locust with the chopper's fuselage looked very much like a fatten Hind enough room to store 20 men total.

There were around 3 helicopters of the type hovering over the battlefield with the bottom of the helo revealing a trap door with a pair of ropes hanging down underneath. The troops inside then began to fast rope down quickly with the men wearing NBC suits and gas masks, helmets, beanies, shemaghs and a variety of other headgears while their bodies were sporting heavy body armors with various RPG-29 or RPG-30 on their backpacks.

As they approached the mansion, they tossed out smoke grenades to cover their advances and began to creep forward like the supernatural beasts of their namesake, the Werewolves bodyguard outfits moved up to the mansion before open firing on the main building with their LMGs and their Assault gunners began to try and breach the courtyard of the mansion.

To their chagrin however, as they approached the mansion, some of the Assault gunners stepped on tripwires and anti personnel minefields, causing them to stagger back when they saw their teammate mangled by the explosive and his leg blown off leaving him with a blasted and bleeding socket with exposed flesh and broken bones. Others were much less fortunate, being blown up by pressured plate mines and the result was that the person was blown apart by the first mine before his corpse was vaporized by the others.

Each time an explosion went off Polchek in the buillign flinched a bit abnormally for him when it it comes to explosion. "Oh god! They are coming through! They are bulldozing right through that god damn shit! We're fucked here!" Polchek yelled while taking cover.

However while Polchek exclaimed his terror the other part of the SOG grouped up in the mansion while the gunships tore the place apart form below. Nicolas himself waved his arm for any stragglers to regroup such as the two Minigun soldiers. Crash with the rest looked over Nicolas's body and saw a hole without any blood on the man's uniform. "Nicolas jesus christ are you bleeding!?" Crash remarked gripping his gun tighter.

Nicolas looked to him however trying to find what he was talking about on his body. "I didn't feel a thing. I don't think so! Do we have a SAM team here to deal with the helos?!" Nicolas shouted while the CABAL helos swooped over head.

Devontre covered his head and looked to some of the Ranger raising their Anti Material rifles at the MI-24s angered and caught in a corner before firing at them as a last resort. Devontre roe his hand however. "Keep those for those wolves! Those Rifle will be useful for their armor." Devontre said looking anxious around the sparse defences of the mansion.

Both Specter and Randall sat down though and pinned against the wall. Specter himself checked the amount of grenades in his possession while he peered through a helmet with a skull type painting on it. He silently counted the amount of magazines remaining while Randall salmeed the wall behind him with the stock of his double barrel. "Well we're fucked." Randall said while the teams stuck together. In the current environment the ninja troopers were left without much cover or any means of sneaking onto the battlefield.

"Alright guys Mad Commander is now in position I repeat, Combat Support is ready. Give them all ye got and try to see if you can neutralize those jammers!" Said Hack as he relay tactical display information of Kotaryu's position and combat range of his artillery to the Strike Teams who were observing the situation. With the information in their hands, Ross quickly climbed on the watch tower where the snipers with anti material rifles were occupying and firing on the incoming enemy tanks. "Mad Commander this is Typhon Lead, we're under heavy assault by enemy air and armor assets from the West, repeat West of our position. Request immediate harassing Artillery strike." Ross called out on the comms as he aimed the laser designator on the incoming enemy forces that were massing for another assault despite the losses their tanks have suffered from the stubborn defenses.

Currently the massive sized Rex Unit walked across the land creating a loud thump on the dirt below his knife like taloned feat. Each of his talons were a more silver shining color, but the mud of the land below him covered his talons making them a less resilient color. As he moved along the land massive, and very deep craters were left in the land scarring it while he marched along.

He stopped however in his tracks hearing the order before sighing. "Lets see what I can do for you guys. No guarantee this will work. I also suggest staying down. Now. Cover your ears, and hope to god this works." Kotaryu said as he took the lased reading from Ross. The satellite on the MRL WMD unit on his left shoulder twisted in a slow pivot while it raised upwards as it took in satellite data converted form the information the laser gave. He posed himself by extending his arm fowards before folding his much more bulky armored arm inwards in a flex.

The front flaps of the launcher opened up and down into two separate flaps exposing white colored rockets with flat tops to them in a number of six. Two columns, and three rows. The launcher gave a hissing sound while white steam poured out from the back of the launcher. "Ready. Steadying. Firing at these kraut bastards." Kotaryu said as he felt the recoil of the first rocket exiting hit him followed by the next and the next, and then so on as a volley of six of the rockets hissed out of his launcher into the air quickly throttling over to their designated targets in an arching trajectory.

Thousands of meters away the Chimera heard the sounds of the rockets throttling high above their position while the CABAL forces there saw 6 streaks of white cloud quickly and terrifyingly converge onto their positions. One by one the forces near by first felt the ground shaking each time a rocket pounded into the ground creating a massive orange ball of fire mixed in with debris from the ground creating clouds of dirt.

The rest of the rocket came in and powder the hills right by the mansion creating immensely loud explosions that echoed for miles all the way back to the firing position they originated from. Dust and dirt flew upwards into the air as thick clouds as the CABAL's air defences were pulvering into mere piece of shrapnel. Fire spread outwards engulfing whole trees and uprooting them from the scalding hot force of the winds while fire spread outwards in large distances over large stretcehs of terrain as the artilleryvolely finsihed with its fianl explosions.

The echoes of the explosions and the ground shattering barrage left the earth charred and burned with grasses some fuels for the fire to fester off of and the earth churned up completely with massive craters on the ground. Tanks and IFVs as well as gunships and various other vehicles were left dangling husks with burning wrecks light up the evening. "Good effect on target hostile destroyed. Multiple enemy KIAs looks like you wiped out their main combat formations over." Said Ross as he monitored the combat area with his binoculars and thermal scopes for lifeforms but he found nothing to be a threat to them. Crimson Butterfly was sighted as a lone SOG operator walking out to the open ground looking at the barely recognizable remnants from the enemies. He climbed up the husk of a T-100 Ogre and walked over to the hatch and opened it, inside he found the crew, lifeless and limp apparently their heads were smashed and their necks snapped during the barrage.

He then turned around and gave an all clear sign by tossing down green smoke at the courtyard, in the air, the men saw F-35 jets of the GDI flying overhead firing their AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles at the OSA radar guided SAM batteries, the missiles home in on the radar signature of the OSA batteries like other anti radiation missiles in their arsenals and slammed into the radars and exploded violently, ripping apart the radar sites with their blast and shock force.

With the OSAs obliterated, another wave of strike fighters came in, A-20 Razorbacks of Orion dropped Mk 84 JDAM bombs on the suspected sites of the Jammers, obliterating them in the heavy bombardment, leaving the area completely free for pick up. "Command we're clear for extraction good to go now over." Said Ross as he saw a V-44X VTOL of the GDI flew in to pick up the group in one go. The V-44 like the V-22 was a VTOL tiltrotors aircraft with some slight stealth characteristics. The aircraft itself was considered to be a medium tactical lift aircraft for the GDI SOG as it can life infantries, supplies, vehicles and even stripped down aircrafts.

The V-44X landed on the ground with its cargo ramp dropped down for the strike team to embark on it all at the same time. The space inside was quite impressive and large enough for around 44 men to board. Ross and his Typhon team were the first to enter the aircraft's passenger seats before Crimson Butterfly embark onboard the aircraft bringing in Antonio with them.

The other parts of the Chimera forces entered onto the V-44 quickly huddling into the safety of the VTOL. First were Orion's Ninja troopers from Claud Jaden, Ryo Jurou, Caprice Dolores and others boarding onto the VTOL ready for extraction. The rest of Orion's forces with Devonte enter the VTOL followed by the Jackal and then the Ranger forces.

"Command, this is Big Bird, package secured and we're returning home now." Said the pilot as the VTOL aircraft then spun its rotors and took off from cratered and burning earth of the hill top mansion and began to fly away back to base. But first, it flew off to the sea to the Northwest with Kotaryu following them underneath as a makeshift escort out to the open sea. "Heading to NavPoint Romeo now, so far so good, no enemy AA sites on our tails." Said the pilot as he flew the VTOL out to sea before finally make a hard West turn towards the airfield.

Kotaryu was swimming under the ocean where he linked up with Girain and Hera acting as his escort contingents just in case. Girain gave him a thumbs up underwater while wearing her MFS armor, but while they were busy congratulating one another of a job well done. They failed to take notice of a threat lurking underneath the surfaces. On Kotaryu's advanced HUD and Sonar screen, he saw his sonar system picked up a conn sonar contact bearing 255 on his display. It was large, gigantic even but clearly a manmade object, a submarine?

It couldn't be any kind of known submarine types as its length and massive size trounced all submersible vehicle. Mad Commander would then see two more contacts emerging from the sub, two torpedoes from the looks of them but they were heading straight for him at blinding speed, far faster than either NATO's Mk 48 torpedo or even Russian made torpedoes on their Akula hunter killer subs.

Seeing the sudden approaching objects Kotraryu felt the eyes under his helmet expand in shock while they approached him curiously. He made a high pitched shocked Godzillian roar before he dodged downwards and slammed his chest down onto the ocean floor kicking up a massive amount of sand. "Contact! Under water. Fuckin' shit that was close! We have unidentified sub unit down here charging at us! Its damn huge, and damn well needs to sink." Kotaryu said as he crawled on the ocean floor, and Hera swirled around the unknown unit trying to get a better picture of it.

Girain too swirled around under water trying to get up close and get a picture of the attacker, at first, she thought it was an enemy mecha unit but once she got close enough, she saw the attackers was anything but.

In fact, before her eyes, it was a massive super submarine with massive laser turrets on the top of the vessel's structure, not only that but the sub had a slope hangar door, not only that but the ship seems to have the top section to be suspiciously even and straightened out for some reasons unless it was made to be an aircraft hangar. "Uh...guys, has anyone seen something like this before? Because I'm sure not even Orion can build this." Said Girain in an awestruck tone as she streamed various footages and shots of the vessel back to her HQ.

At the GDI mother base this time Osborn viewed the super sub. He was still on a nervous edge knowing Grey was the result of posible nazi experimentation, and the artificial wombs as a whole being from the same Nazis. However, it was the super sub of high technological prowess and size that made him gasp. "Oh good lord that is a big bitch of an underwater station. Destroy that thing with all you got!" Osborn commanded passing the order down to Joe.

He himself grunted in surprised while sounding dazed himself. "That can't be. That damn thing is as big as one of Orion's smaller bases. That thing can be an underwater base. How was that hiding from us? Any of us! Stuka. Take your squad now and dism- no wait. Immobilize it. Take it out sink it farther down until it can't move so we still have something to study and reverse engineer. Destroying it won't yield any or anything besides spent resources. Take caution, and proceed now into combat." Joe commanded from a command post aboard a GDI vessel.

Stuka and his squad moved from one part of the archipelago and followed Girain's signal while they each stayed below the surface of the water staying low to the ground. Two squads were formed from the ten uits and spread out far though each of them stayed out of interferences of each other while swimming under the waves. "Affirmative. Current objective attack unidentified subs units. Support allied mech units." Stuka stated moving his waist and hips back and forth while staying under the surface of the water. "Roger splitting off now engaging." R-1002 stated with a monotonous one to his voice.

Kotaryu under the surface of the water moved his right side mounted gain shoulder cannon lower down and aim for the subs's black hull. The cannon fired a muzzle flash colored beam of energy in a quick shot at the sub while under water. He however grunted in shock. "Damn! The water is cooling the shots down. Switching to more natural methods." Mad Commander said opening his armored thick mouth.

A blue glow was seen at the back of his throat before the glow increased in intensity and releasing enough heat to cause the water to boil and bubble around his mouth. A blue bubble surrounded beam of atomic breath cut through the water rippling it and creating underwater waves that was caused by the parting waves. His blue atomic breath slammed into the side of the submarine. Only the effectiveness was to be seen as the bubbling waters returned to normality.

The behemoth of a submarine would then be seen making a hard turn around to aim its nose at Stuka, on the nose of the sub there were two rows of 8 torpedo tubes, the tubes were divided into two columns each with four tubes on them ready to fire. Stuka would then see that the 8 tubes fired a volley of torpedoes at him, the projectiles sped through the water towards him each looking like a harpoon to hunt whales and he was the whale. They sparkled with Tungsten tipped spears and chrome surface as they streak towards him, propelled forward by rocket powered engines.

As the torpedos cut through the water at the Ex-Orion Rex leader he stood still and dazed by the speed made by the objects. However, as he floated still in the water he felt himself slammed by another object effectively forcing him out of the way of harm to his right. He looked over and saw his second in command R-1002 swimming right where he just was. Unfortunately for R-1002 the torpedos crashed into his frame shattering his rugged nuke resistant armor to pieces on the left side of his torso.

The explosions created by the torpedoes made a rippling effect into the water jarring the others as well. However, even under the water they heard R-1002 making a high pitched godzillian shriek of pain. The water filled up with a murky red cloud of blood while R-1002 was flung in different directions loosing his balance in the water. Stuka only watched ,but could not properly display his shock or anger. He only made an aggressive Ju 87 siren. A literal sound clip embedded in his armor of the WW2 era aircraft to sound his anger off.

Girain of course was quick to display her anger and aggression at the sight of a Rex Unit being bled by the enemy as she then swam into battle with the sub. She first fired off her Atomic breath at the vessel's hull scratching off its paint job and various sections of the ship's outer defenses. The sub however didn't relent from her attack, instead, it fired off its laser turrets at her armor, scratching and grazing her MFS Suits while she swam around gracefully to dodge the incoming shots. She then used her tail to lash at the sub's damaged portions, rocking the ship aside. "Damage control said we can't take it anymore! We need to retreat!" Said one of the Petty Officer onboard the vessel as the captain made a scowl at the attacks of Girain.

"Goddamned GDI and their bitch collections of dinosaur, release the Tesla generator!" He shouted to the crew of the damaged sub as they then flipped a red switch on their control panel firing off a massive electrified field of electricity. The tesla shock zapped everyone in the water, frying fishes and marine wildlife while attacking the already wounded R-1002. The sub would then take advantage of the situation and turned around to run from the area, they soon lose sight of the sub unfortunately as the vessel dropped off various mines to counter possible pursuers and rear facing torpedoes to keep them at bay.

The group under the water made nervous twitching motions while being shocked. Bodies tremblign and shaking udner the water. Shiryu himself falling to the ocean below him trying to regain a foothold. However, R-1002 for as robotic as he was along with the rest of the Orion Rexes still managed to make a whimper heard under the water. The worst however was Kotaryu who instead of screaming made a very loud masculine yell of anger. "Fucking damn fuck! Can't move anything! They fried us like a damn egg!" Kotaryu shouted while he flailed around.

Girain of course made her own whimpering sound like a beat dog after the attack, she then struggled to control her body's spasm for a moment before finally pulling her muscles together. She swam to R-1002's side and held him in her arms to examine his wound and dented armor, it was looking grim, she saw the needle like projectiles pierced his body armor and got into his flesh, going as deep as his muscle fibers. "This is Athena to Command, we have a Rex Unit down, I repeat Rex Unit down get the medical station ready right now!"

"Affirmative Athena, we'll get it up and running, stabilize him before bringing him back." Said the medical chief of the GDI on the other end of the line as he scrambled the medical personnel and equipment to prepare for R-1002's treatment. The effort was titanic as the base's emergency field medical station was assembled using a massive cargo ship meant to transport Mecha teams quickly over bodies of water.

The construction crew from the GDI's Naval Engineering Brigade went to work nailing down plates and hammering the connection points together. Once the station was done, they held their breath waiting for Girain to return with R-1002 while mooring off the coast to let her come to them.

They soon saw the silhouette of Girain emerging from underwater, in her hands was R-1002 as she cradled him gently and walking towards the station, she soon reached the place and set him down gently on the pad after his dorsal plates were folded to make room. There she knelt down on her knees with her medical bag in hand to work on his wounds.

As she laid R-1002 down she heard him groaning and saw him shaking in both shock and pain. Blood spread out of the gash in his now much more twist armor, an she had a clear view of a red colored bloody hole in his flesh beneath the armor. The resilient blue paint of R-1002's armor was blasted off as well after he had been injured showing points of grew along the sharp mangled metal.

She was joined by Stuka who leaped out of the water and was joined by the other including Hera. However, Stuka knelt down on his knees next to R-1002 and scanned over his wound. Both of Stuka's thighs opened showing some of his metal aid including stored syringes in slots in his legs, various metal vials full of liquids, gauze. The held R-1002 still and sighed. "Major wound created from the blast force…" Stuka said grimly.

Hera moved next to Girain looking down at R-1002 with a grim look on her own face. "Well is he going to make it or will he join the others from the war we had? We aren't able to produce anymore. Both resources and its just wrong." Hera stated while Kotaryu drags himself aboard the ship gasping for air.

"He'll make it! I ain't losing another Rex Unit on my watch." Said Girain in a determined tone as she went to work on R-1002's wounds, she first removed the needles from their entry points, one at a time slowly after numbing his wounds with painkillers and morphines. With each needle removed, she found more blood pouring out painting the pads underneath him red. Her MFS claws were of course tainted with his blood but it was of little concern to her as she continued her work with disinfecting the wounds.

"Alright I removed the projectiles and disinfected the wounds, now I just need to stitch it up." Said Girain as she then picked up a single needle with a thread ready to sew, she then began to sew the wounds one at a time, all eight of them before finally finishing the job. "That should work, he'll live to fight another day but need time to heal." Said Girain as she sat there watching his body recovering over time.

R-1002 rolled over to the opposite side of the wound to lay down. After the surgery was completed the team of mechas were allowed to join onboard. Zillaryu himself moved R-1002 way form his own blood while hazmat crew aboard the ship made sure to clean up the blood. Due to the radioactive nature of the blood they had to take the extra precautions. The rest of Stuka's Squad however gathered just away from their injured ally, but kept watch over him while Stuka stayed close seemingly revived. He felt Hera tap him on the shoulder and smile. "He'll live. You can relax now while I plot how to kill the sub we saw. You can plot how to be a soap opera doctor." She managed to tease walking away while Stuka rested a hand on R-1002.

Girain who was cleaning and disinfecting the blood on her hand then looked over to R-1002 and sighed out as she then approached him and his squadmates. The ship's automated medical equipment was seen working on his torso keeping him from bleeding out anymore while repairing his damaged armor. Athena sat down in front of Stuka and R-1002 before starting a conversation with them. "How do you feel now?" She planted her right hand on his shoulder and looked at him with calm and loving eyes to assure him things will be alright.

R-1002 looked up at Girain confused by her presence at first as seen by the slow motion of his neck he groaned quietly, but still answered finding her as no threat really. "I currently feel numbness in my body. I'm unable to feel much at all, but I am still able to breath." R-1002 stated while Stuka himself looked over to Girain. "How do you think his injuries are Girain? I feel… Attachment? Stress?" Stuka said confused looking back down at R-1002 with his head tilted by a new feeling for his injured ally.

"He'll be fine thankfully. His wounds will need at least two days worth of rest to recover but overall, he'll be fine." Said Girain with a calm and relaxed tone as she breathed out looking at Stuka in his face. "You see Stuka, it's normal for us to feel attachment for people we work closely with. I would say your squad are all siblings to you and you will inevitably feel concerns for their well being, it stresses us out but that's life for us." Girain's explanation was followed by her motioning her hand in a circular rubbing motion on Stuka's chest to help him understand what she had been saying to him.

He looked down slowly to her hand and thought on the words she said. There was an odd ruth to what she said. Each one of the squad member were biologically identical, and Stuka knew this. Not just clones, but something possibly more since their whole lives they had been a part of each other's daily lives, and fought in combat with each other without a break in their combat. Never without each other, and always a whole unit. "Is that what we are then? Siblings?" Stuka asked. R-1002 looked up at Stuka and tilted his head while laying down. "A family then? I have issues comprehending your statements currently. Possible side effect form the materials given to me." R-1002 stated.

"That's right, a family. It's not a military unit but rather, something simpler. A family sticks together, fight together and most of all, defend one another from harm." Said Girain as she remained by Stuka and R-1002 side to help them learn the concept of family, it was an odd sight and stranger still that something so simple had to be elaborated to the most advanced living weapons the world has ever seen.

"Take a human family concept for example, only here, it's you and your squad. And you'll get the point." Said Girain as she looked at R-1002 lying on the ground and let out a hum. "Would you like a name for you and your teammates? Since I think you guys could use them to quickly identify one another." Girain's suggestion sounded rather enticing for the Rex Units as they could have their own name for once instead of bland robotic numbers.

R-1002 for his whole life only was referred to a simple numeric style code given to him by the former Orion Sword faction. Entering the GDI they themselves had little time to actually given him or the others a name. Stuka only had his due to him being the squad leader of the Rexes. "What do you suggest as a name Athena?" R-1002 asked calmly yet curiously. However, a suggestion came with Hera tapping Girain's shoulder and whispering in her audio receptors. "Look at Stuka's name. He and Shiryu were originally code named after WW2 aircraft. I think you recall Shiryu's Corsair name right?" Hera said having still remembered research on Shiryu.

Hera saw Girain nodded to her as the GDI MFS unit whispered back to Hera's own audio receptor. "Yes I do, they changed it to Tomahawk-6 as in commander of his own force. Of course it only comes into effect when he has his children and wife." she then looked back at R-1002 and stroke her chin thinking about a name fitting for him as she then tilted her head up slightly apparently finding something that would work well enough. "I think I have one now. How about Zeke? As in the Japanese A6M Zero fighter plane of the Second World War?" She suggested to him sounding off with a light hearted tone that was signature of her.

"Well it's better than calling him a zero." Hera snickered while the joke went over R-1002's head completely. He looked over to Girain, and nodded to her however. "I think I would enjoy that Athena. Zeke? Will you confirm this so i can recalibrate my data to accept this new title?" R-1002 asked her calmly.

Girain nodded to him and smiled at him warmly patting on his shoulder to encourage him accept it. "Of course, I'll have the guys at archive and unit registrations work up names for the rest of your squad as well. Namely following WW2 aircraft names like Stuka." Said Girain as she then gently lifted his head up with one hand before her left hand panels slid open revealing a USB cable to connect with R-1002's data port on the back of his head.

The connection made by the wire gave him a slight jolt of pleasure as his HUD showed him foreign hardware detected, the hardware was named "ATHENA", this registration has become familiar to him by this point. He felt slight tingling sensations in his body and mind as she began to register his title as "ZEKE", the title was tagged alongside his original designation of R-1002. "There you go, Zeke." Said Girain as she then withdraw her wire from the port and gently rested his head down on the floor.

Zeke as he was now to be known as rested his head down and sighed out. "Confirmed. Establishing title R-1002 'Zeke' as new title. My gratitude Unit Athena." Zeke siad while laying down. Stuka himself however look over to Girain, and slowly nodded his head. "That was… kind of you Girain. I think he may have enjoyed that. More if he were uninjured and in a lesser state of pain." Stuka replied.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry about it, it's the least I can do for you guys." Said Girain with a warm smile as they felt the ship docking at the harbor of the West Island under their control, a Green Zone to them. They saw the mouth of the ship opened up and the landing ramp dropped down on the ground for them to exit. "Here we are, home away from home." Said Girain as she then stood up and wrapped Zeke's left arm around the back of her neck and wrapped her right arm around his left waist. He was lifted from the floor and began to walk out of the ship with Girain helping him, acting as support to help him get a sense of balance in his weaken state.

The base was now working over time with medical and recovery facilities being erected for Zeke with the ASW assets such as P-3C Orion aircraft flown missions around the area to hunt down the enemy submarine. SH-60 helicopters were deployed to drop sonar buoys into the sea to listen on enemy sub activities as well as Eurocopter Cougar helicopters of Orion's Sword dropping sonar buoys to listen in on enemy sub signatures. "You guys get plugged in now, the unit registrations are going to update your names." Girain informed the eight remaining nameless Rex Units of Orion as she brought Zeke over to the medical recovery area and set him down on his back.

Having been given an order from a higher ranking unit each of the Rex units walked into the massive hangar space and popped open a square shaped blue panel on the backs of their heads. It revealed a USB like plug embedded into the back of their heads. A mechanical black arm with drooping wires then lower down and plugged into the backs of their heads.

In the med bay though Stuka seemed to have an understanding sense of duty when it came to those under him as he continued following Girain along with Zeke into the med bay area to keep watch of Zeke. Zeke himself laid down obediently, and looked up to the ceiling. However, Girain wasn't alone in the base as Shiryu watched the process. "How? How did that submarine acquire weapons to engage and damage us? And so easily as well?" Rex asked.

"I don't know Rex but I have a bad feeling about who might have supplied the weapons and components for it. But the biggest question is how did they construct a sub like that under our noses?" Girain remarked as she looked at Shiryu in his face before taking a walk with him. "Get well soon Zeke." Said Girain with a hand wave at Zeke before departing the medical station and allow him room to rest. "After all, knowing Orion I would say that the organization would have had its eyes on high tech weapon like that sub and try acquire it." Said Girain as she walked with Shiryu to see the other members of Stuka's squad as they were receiving their titles.

The members of Stuka's squad were connected into the GDI and Orion's unit registration mainframe as they began to see their names being tagged alongside their designations.

R-1003 "Mustang"

R-1004 "Spitfire"

R-1005 "Hellcat"

R-1006 "Thunderbolt"

R-1007 "Heinkel"

R-1008 "Yakolev"

R-1009 "Focker"

R-1010 "Sturmovik"

Each of their names were registered gently to them as they all felt the tingling sensations and pleasurable feelings of electric jolts streamed into their heads and their bodies were given what could be amounted to electric massage.

Each one of them twitched slightly as they were reprogrammed to accept a new title. Something they will very well appreciate when they awake. For now though they were in a more restful state. Shiryu himself looked at each one inhabiting the base's hangar while the other mechas who served the GDI went about other items in the base. They were however staying just in case of an emergency came about. Shiryu looked over at Girain and sighed.

"So… Apparently the artificial womb was created by this CABAL?... From where I come from. You heard one of our soldiers say 'this was Grey before Grey.' What does that mean for us though? Was I seeking out the wrong origin when I killed Grey? The CABAL seems to be a true origin." Shiryu said confused and conflicted. He stayed relatively calm though, and quiet as he thought. "I can't let this get to me. The modern one is so far different from the originals. The originals could only breed human the new modern aged ones can breed reptilian organisms. Pretty much anything right?" Shiryu asked.

Girain however shook her head out at him she sighed out trying to rationale the situation and not to give in to the temptation of associating different incarnations of an organization on flimsy basis. "I wouldn't say that you were wrong in D.C, what we did in Washington...was, for better or worse, out of necessities of the circumstances. We had to end Grey there, and of course...you knew he was your creator then and there. That's that. The CABAL, they may have the artificial womb technology, they maybe the progenitor of that technology. But ultimately...it is how we use what we have that defines us." Her words were calm and wise speaking of wisdom that was obviously beyond her years as she kept her hands on his shoulders to help him ease his troubled mind. "The CABAL, if their agenda is anything to go by...would rather see the world burns in hell fire for amusement. Orion at least have a goal to achieve. And you and I know...even though we wouldn't like to admit it, Orion isn't the insanity of the CABAL empowered."

"No they weren't. They weren't the Brothers of Saradia, they weren't anything else. It just disturbs me. Orion's Sword was from America just as the intel on O'Grady gave us. And yet nothing about them pointed them out as being anything close to Nazis. Except of course experimenting on you. Except even then it was an upgrade. To them at least. If it was an experiment it would be to see what would happen. Damn i think i am overthinking this." Shiryu said with a groan before rubbing his metal face in his hand. "The bottom line is they weren't Nazis. Far from it. Now we have a new problem. We just have to figure out how to destroy it." Rex stated.

He saw his sister nodded to him as she then hugged him into her chest to feel the warmth coming from it and her hands stroking his back to help him rest easy. They sat down by the wall of the hangar to rest after a hard fought battle has been won. But the war continued and they were not out of the woods just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

The war with Tropico was now entering its third day as the GDI forces were seen moving closer to the capital, after securing the highway bridge connecting the two islands, the Task Force Chimera was moving deeper into Tropico, pushing the frontline deeper into the main island's territories, towns upon towns surrendered to their advances and laid down their arms and let their invaders take the place without a fight. As the hours passed by, the invasion was picking up steam and the capital was about to be threatened by the artilleries of the Task Force.

However, this was not going stand for the Junta of Tropico as a meeting in the war room of the Presidential Palace was held for various generals and military officers to join. Underneath the palace itself was a reinforced bunker with a large map of Tropico hanging on the wall with a large model of the frontline in the middle of the room where the generals shovel and push their pieces around.

"Well it seems that the GDI and their lackeys have moved too deep for our liking now. We must make an example of anyone who surrenders and give up on the revival of the Reich." Said a younger General with blonde hair and blue eyes. His all black uniform with skull and crossbones alone made him an intimidating figure in the room for everyone knew he was the head of security.

"Nein, if we make an example of anyone, we will risk pushing them to the GDI's side even more than they already have." Shouted one of the older general in the room, speaking a thick German accent. He was balding with a peak cap to hide his lack of hair. His uniform was a grey uniform with red parallel insignias on his neck collars. "My armored forces can stall and destroy their frontline advancing forces." Said the field marshal as he tried to reason with the head of security.

"Never, our enemies are simply too overwhelming when it comes to conventional weapons. We must destroy them with unconventional means. Terrorize them, destroy their will to fight and crush their morales." The head of security countered as he looked to his left where an almost identical man around 50 years old in a white and grey uniform denoting his affiliation to be with the R&D and Experimental Weapons of the CABAL forces.

"Ja, we must deploy our most unconventional weapons to wage war with these swines. First will be our Plan Zyklon!" The general slammed his Hitler Youth knife on the table at a town named "Santa Muerte" on the map, about 20 miles North West of the capital city sitting at an important road junction that obviously they didn't want to give up. The field marshal looked at the map morbidly, knowing full well what this would mean.

"This is madness, madness I say! You Werewolves couldn't protect El Presidente and now you want to burn a town because they don't want to keep on fighting? When we are done, I'd share my gallow with the both of you!" The field marshal snarled and scowl the two before he exited the room and slammed the reinforced steel door tight.

[hr]

In the meantime, the GDI were moving in a convoy up the highway, the lead elements were Humvees and MRAPs to scout out the terrains for the main body force. They crept up on a hill looking at the town of Santa Muerte through their optical units while their Orion allies using German made Fennek scout car moved along the road to observe for landmines and ambushes can see that the town was waving a white flag with the garrison in town apparently tired and dropping their weapons waiting for the GDI to move in and disarm them. "Dagger 1-1 to Dagger-6, we got the town at Objective Mickey surrendering, I repeat, they're surrendering. Over." Said the squad leader as he observed the town through his binoculars.

"Copy that Dagger 1-1, Dagger 2 and 3 both reported hostile forces surrendering all over the frontline right now. Stand by for tasking over." The captain replied over the comms as he looked at the battle map on his Humvee's hood with his Radio Operator standing next to him with the UHF/VHF radio to communicate with his various platoons and squads. As he was coordinating closely with his Orion counterpart, they all heard something however, a large and violent explosion over the radio, it was grainy and static but they can hear the various radio transmissions calling in what appeared to be a strike.

Not by Task Force Chimera but by the enemies apparently, a Scorched Earth strategy in the most extreme, they saw camera feeds from the various units on the ground and in the air a massive thermobaric explosion had occurred at the town of Santa Muerte, it was like a mushroom cloud of nuclear blast but without the radiation as they saw the town was flattened in an instant and the crater left behind smashed the entire road junction apart. Along the frontline, various thermobaric explosions followed the one at Santa Muerte like a martyrdom of sort. But they knew this was no martyrdom, this was punishment for those who surrender.

"They they just execute their own men!?" said the voice of Joe on the Chimera line. He stammered, but quickly cleared his throat. "Excuse me… They just ended their own soldiers lives. I think they are stuck in a different time period where this is acceptable. Only now they are wasting their own resources, men, and ammunition." Joe said in a disgusted tone.

"Not exactly. If we are unable to turn their men into our POWs their valuable intel won't be given to us. Their resources can't be commandeered for our own personal uses either so there is some strategy they are using. Even if they may not realize it. Barabriac yes. But still some benefits in their logic." The Butcher replied in a cold frank voice on her end of the radio.

"That is some fucked up shit though! How many other rounds of that shit is left? There isn't' anything left. Just a big ass crater!" Nicolas shouted on the radio while Ranger forces viewing the sight got back on to their feat. Their dusters were covered in more dust than before, but they still remained hardened for the next possible volley. "Anyone have a cigarette? I lost my pack back at base, and i'm pretty sure they just vaporized any Cuban cigars. Pricks." the voice of Randall Clark said while he viewed the area decimated himself.

"There's nothing we can do for the civies now. But we gotta stop them from repeating this. All frontline units, set up FOBs and OPs to keep watch on any possible attacks. Commanders briefing in 2 hours." Said Jason over the comms as the orders was relaid to various units on the frontline to hold their ground and hunker down.

Heeding the order of their commander, the various TFC units then moved out of the main highway and set up various FOBs and outposts to observe their enemies movements, behind the frontline FOBs were Firebases for artillery units. Spartan Howitzers and GDI's own K-9 Howitzer units were stationed inside each of the Firebase to provide artillery fire support for the frontline combat elements.

Back at the Airfield, the GDI were seeing the deployment of additional MFS units as reinforcements for their operations seeing that the island was rather large and they needed as much help as possible. Girain was out at the harbor watching a cargo ship similar to the one she often rode in approaching the dock.

The forward ramp dropped down and she saw a pair of MFS male units disembarking the ship and waded ashore. She recognized them at an instant, Asiimov and Digit. Asiimov himself was a albino white MFS unit with orange panel lines on him while Digit was an MFS Unit with digital red camouflage pattern. Of the two, she was seen closer to Asiimov than Digit knowing the personality of the red digital camouflage MFS Unit had.

Digit there of course was odd. Clearly so as his pale white eyes stared at Girain eyeing her. His body seems to be more catered towards an urban combat theme with pixelated red camouflage mixed in with square shaped pixels of white, and grey as well as black hues around his body. He stepped much too close for girain for any of her liking and pressed the top of his head on the side of her next. "Looks like we'll be doing special killing together as a team again! Like a family! A very kill crazy family! Isn't this lovely?" Digit said in a higher volume voice.

Asiimov however tugged Girain much more protectively away from Digit really for her own good. He had orange colored optics, but more than just an orange panel lining he had angled stripe of polygonal shapes on his white colored armor. Occasionally there was also a stripe of dark grey placed parallel to his various orange stripes, and even more he had small arrows pointed towards the angles of his stripes.

Often he was poked fun with by the GDI for looking like a skin from Counter Strike, but under his armor was a very old and experienced Godzillasaur. One with some attitude. "I don't think so. These guys aren't the types to be messing around right now. Not after what they did to… What was his name again? The rex you saved." Asiimov said in a gruff voice that sounded aged like an old soldier who won't quit.

"Zeke now, I named him Zeke after the ambush while we were going back to base." She replied to him calmly though it sounded rather concern on her part knowing that she had to shoulder the responsibility of caring and protecting the Rex Units on a daily basis like a mother. "Whoever these guys are I just got word they vaporized 7 towns along the frontline with thermobaric strikes." Said Girain as she then led the two up the hastily paved road for Mecha Units towards the airfield where the Rex Units were resting. Along the way, Asiimov and Digit saw the various gunships of GDI and Orion spinning up their rotors and warm up their engines and took off on hunter killer missions to destroy frontline dug in enemies.

"There's one thing that got me worried and that's the submarine that they have, something so big that it can be doubled as an aircraft carrier submarine." Said Girain with concern in her tone as she then arrived at the makeshift hangar for Mecha Units, it was by far the biggest hangar for them with a set of metal panels to act as cover for them shielding them from rain and the element.

Digit himself spun around and landed on his back with an earthquake like thud on the ground. He placed his hands behind his head and kicked and leg over the other in a relaxed pose. "Uh huh. But you. We are giant monsters. The ones that go and destroy cities likes its our jobs. Actually it is a job for some. Lucky bastards I want that job. My point why no can we be all CRUSH on it and sink it? It would be a great decoration for us!" Digit said.

Asiimov himself stood up and shook his head. He rose a digital eyebrow to Girian and huffed out. "Let me guess. Its using an area of effect attack on us that gives it overpowered immunities right? Something you kids say when i ask anything about video games." Asiimov said scratching his head plating.

Girain nodded to Asiimov as she sat down on the ground and crossed her legs in front of him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, she was sitting in front of the Rex Units of Stuka Squad and namely in front of Stuka himself. "Yes that's right, a tesla based weapon or something since when it activated the weapon in an underwater environment, it can practically fry anything and kill just about anything. Our MFS and Rex Suits gave us some insulation to survive but we were only lucky because it decided to break off and run." Said Girain with a sigh as she recalled the dangerous encounter with the sub, despite its size it had a massive arsenal of offensive weapons and a suite of defensive weapons to ward off attackers.

"Hey isn't that what Ray used to kill me and you Assey? Right? Me and you. My head and neck cracked. Remember? Your heart was pierced. Yeah?" Digit said repeatedly. Only his words caused Asiimov to growl and crunch his body up in a stiff uncomfortable position, and for his eye to twitch. He sat down and shuddered as he looked right at Girain, and yet somehow right past her. "I don't want to go back… Don't let it get us…" Asiimov mumbled nervously.

Girain of course held Asiimov's shoulders and patted him gently as she whispered into his ears to help him calm himself knowing that her father figure Asiimov had very serious mental trauma after his death and his life now felt like a strange purgatory where he can accepted the persona of who he was and moved on with the knowledge of his past while charting a new life for himself. "Don't worry, together we won't die like we used to...I promise you...dad." Said Girain with a hesitant in her tone as she still have yet to call Asiimov as her father knowing that he himself was still an acquaintance to her for the most part.

Asiimov breathed in and out in deep breaths from his lungs. He looked to Girain, and kept his eyes locked onto her's. He felt his heart rate lower a bit finally, and massive head rush hit him. Relied he patted Girain on her shoulder and nodded. "Thanks. And as well for that other comment." Asiimov said glaring back at Digit.

Asiimov placed his arms behind himself in a support stand and lifted his leg upwards. He then kicked his legs outwards planting his foot into Digit's chest forcing some air out of Digit's lungs and throwing him to his back. Digit however laughed. "You ain't getting rid of me like that now." Digit retorted.

"Anyway, this is what it shot out at us, they're rocket powered so unless they have guided suites on them, we should be able to dodge them." Said Girain as she handed them the needles that were used to attack Zeke. To their horror the weapons look like high powered rocket propelled harpoon or needle with tungsten tipped spear like tips meant to pierce their armored suits and even hides. "If it weren't for Zeke, Stuka here would have been hit hard." Said Girain with a sigh looking back at Stuka behind her.

Stuka himself stood fearlessly still even after what his fellow team mate was faced with. Despite the horrific appearance of the needles he kept silent. Asiimov however had his own idea in mind for what to comment. He plucked one of the sharpened needles from Girain's hand and brought it close to his optic to view. He didn't bother scanning over it for any kind of technical specs, or anything data related. He didn't even need to think how easily it would cut through water.

"Girain these weren't made for ships. They weren't made for infantry, they weren't made for vehicles, and they weren't made for humans. These are fucking made for kaiju. More specifically us, and the Rex Units. They are too small for any real use against a ship. But then you see what they did to your friend, and then you see these are anti kaiju. They are practically harpoons. Spears even the cavemen used to hunt. Hell they might be comparable to hellic items if they weren't so crude. Fish hooks even." Asiimov said as he crushed the spear in his claws. He looked at Girain and sighed. "They are going to hunt us next. Best i wager. I have no idea who these guy's engineers are either, or how they would no this." Asiimov siad.

Digit of course used one of the tiny spears as a toothpick to pick out a piece of meat from his sharp pointed teeth while he listened. He smashed his mouth swallowing any of the loose bits and smirked. "Well call them ahab! And you're an albino girl! You're going to be like their moby dick! Bitch maybe in this case. Except didn't that story end with everyone, but the guys who was the guy not dying and Abraham Lincoln sinking under the ocean? It also looks like these guys really need a knife in their plan." Digit said taking a knife from a built in sheath in his thigh. Being him though the blade was ironically a kitchen type carving knife like a psycho would use. "I could help with that! Even if they shock me I think that means I get one of those pleasure stings you talk about." Digit said.

Girain of course sighed out annoyed by Digit's hyperactive nature and his joker like persona, she of course looked back to Stuka before whispering to his audio receptors. "Next time if we encounter that thing again we better flank and pulverize the engine first." Said Girain as she then patted Stuka's shoulders before stepping back to allow them space to comprehend what has been happening. "Alright briefing is coming up now let's see what we got." At that moment, a holographic screen was fired up for them to see a digital layout of the island nation's landmasses with BLUFOR icons on the map to denote disposition of friendlies and enemies.

She saw on the upper left hand corner, Jason's voice ID and a voice bar was displayed as he laid out a combat operation plan. "Alright two hours ago the enemy have deployed a Thermobaric attack on a series of towns along the highway junction points to stop us from moving too close to the capital city. Before we resume the assault we have to destroy the mobile launchers, which is now a top priority to prevent them from attacking us again." Jason's briefing screen then zoomed in to an army base sitting by the outskirt of the city where a large tank motor depot was situated, they saw rows and rows and tanks in a parking lot area with their turrets aimed to the rear to save space. Most them were TX-99 Akula tanks with some T-100 Ogre tanks sitting at the top rows.

"The area is very well guarded with landmines and sensors to pick up intruders, so we'll need to clear out the mines first before moving in. To ensure that we'll be remaining unseen, we'll have to use Orion's Spectre tanks to sneak in easier. Also we'll have to deploy GDI Force Recon teams to assist the sweep of the area for mobile launchers and close air support assets as well. The Hydras are going to be deployed for this operation as a panic button and also our best shots at quickly locating and destroying the launchers." Jason stated as the digital screen then displayed photos of the Hydras, Spectre tanks as well as GDI's regular units on Humvees and conventional looking combat gears, there was also photos of UNKCC Rangers in their FFV2030 gears to show that they were going to be deployed for the operation as well.

Stuka followed with Girain and nodded in agreement with Jason's strategy. "Affirmative. I will offer my support for stealth insertion. Specter tanks will have my cover should the station prove to be unstable sir. I am also able to guide Hydra Rex Units and provide them with a commanding unit." Stuka stated with dedication in his voice.

Asiimov however shook his head out. "What do I do in the meantime Jason? Can't do much sneaking, and I'm as good as dead again if something like our submarine friend comes. If you had a kaiju I would do some damage. Still can do some hell myself, but too damn much before everything is destroyed below." Asiimov stated.

Digit of course shrugged twirling his knife around. "That's a problem? I'm think of a nice rubble bed to lay down on."

"Well that's where you guys comes in, Digit, Asiimov, you guys will be doing a diversion attack into a nearby army fuel depot to start some fire and deprive their tanks of fuels, then the main strike force will move in to take on the base. Once you have destroyed the fuel depot, I'll need you to coordinate CAS for the strike team and intervene if situation turns south. Girain since Stuka's squad could use a medic like you, you'll be needed on the front to render assistance." Jason instructed her as she nodded to him listening carefully knowing that her skill and dedication to the job meant that she was invaluable to everyone. "Alright I'll do it. You guys can count on me." Said Girain with a determined and level headed voice as Jason was heard sighing in relief.

Back in the briefing room, Jason was with Joe and the Butcher planning their assault on the tank depot and the mobile missile launchers that might be there. They had satellite photos, aerial recon shots and even live surveillance footages from various drones flying over the base and it would seem the plan will involve a full scale assault on a single target.

Joe seeing the full scale assault had an electric cigar in his mouth with a glowing end to it. He breathed out a cloud of steam while viewing the surveyed footage. He however rose a brow to Jason's plan hearing it involve two key things. "Jason you have a lot of years left on you. Don't combine two things that should never be mixed. Digit and anything remarkably like an explosion. I can think that he'd carry out the mission, but not know he was supposed to end it hours ago while he's dancing on top of our cold graves. The ones he made for himself. Listen to him now." Joe said referring to the giggling noises and explosion noises Digit made with his mouth. "You need a second opinion badly." Joe said.

Jason of course made a frown realizing that he may have made a very terrible idea with deploying Digit to attack and destroy a fuel depot. Combat and psych eval reports of Digit stated clearly he was pyromaniac and loved all things explosions and Michael Bay inducing. If deployed there would be no telling if he will ever listen to orders to hold himself together or even relent his various attacks.

"You're right, Digit will not stop his maniacal drive for destruction...the only saving grace for us is that the fuel depot is a good 15 miles from the Army Base. But even then I can certainly imagine him running around and dragging embers into the nearby vegetation." Said Jason with a morbid realization as he struggled to come up with some solution to the problem.

The Butcher calmy rose her hand up and sighed. She pointed to the back of her neck right by her shoulder before pointing back to Digit. "Isn't there a certain point on a Godzillasaur? One that puts them to bed for a five to ten minute period? I read this in Warrick Roswell's monarch journal after Serizawa's mysterious death. It's interesting how they exhibit so many enhanced abilities we didn't even know the Rex Units possed in them." She said.

"Well yes they do. I saw Girain used that method on Shiryu and Jr from archive videos showing that she can actually put Shiryu and Jr asleep to prevent them from going into blind rage. It's amazing that she learned that from Anguirus first before applying it on Jr and Shiryu eversince." Said Jason with astonishment in his voice as he scratched his head seeing that his uncle's methods of having the Mecha units acting as Green Berets and learned from the Kaiju on the island yielded greater information and revelations than passive observations of the local Kaiju on the island. "If Digit goes gaga, which he will, then Asiimov can use that method to knock Digit out and retreat to a safe place." Said Jason as he tried to come up with a reasonable method.

"It's definitely the quickest way to dispatch the unit Digit. Asiimov provides a little CQC onto Digit, and perhaps keep Digit's arm behind his back while he performs the technique. It will risk less, hurt Asiimov less, and ensure Digit won't cause too much unwanted damage. Oh and of course ensure unit Digit is still undamaged. It would save us resources of fixing him for the last time." The Butcher put coldly while placing her hands in front of her face intertwined together.

"That's right...let's get to it then." Said Jason as the briefing screen deactivated and the officers went out to their stations for the operation.

[hr]

Deep in the jungle of Tropico, along a small dirt road was a UNKCC Ranger dressed in Combat Engineering kit. He crouched down on the ground with a small tablet on his hand to control a UGV armed with a mine detector device in front of it. The device appeared to be a rectangular device with magnetic sensor pads to detect mines as the robot rolled up front of a convoy of Spectre tanks and GDI Humvees. The robot soon came across a minefield that was blocking them as he then reversed gear and have the robot return to them after marking the location. "Switching to line launcher." Said the Ranger as he crouched down to get some stability for his shoulder mounted weapon.

It was a massive hexagonal launcher containing three tubes of plastic explosive chords each as long as 10m. His exoskeleton suit allow him to hold the launcher in his hands as he then looked at the area in front of him and fired off a cord of plastic explosive. The cord stretched outward covering an area of 10m on the road in front of them, there was also an additional 5m section of the cord that was apparently separated from the main body seemingly to send the radio command for detonation without risking the user and launcher. "Fire in the hole!" Shouted the Ranger as he hit a dark button on his wrist mounted control panel, detonating the explosive cord, it was followed by a chain of explosions that detonated the landmines on the road.

"Confirm minefield destruction we're moving up now, Hussar-6 out." Said the GDI Captain on the radio in a thick Polish accent as the convoy of Humvees moving up the road, these were Polish GDI troops, hauling weapons and equipment similar to the US Army as the US supplied Poland with new weapons and vehicles since the fall of the Warsaw Pact. The Poles were of course jubilant to be on the battlefield again, for the honor of fighting Nazis and Fascism that terrorized their homeland once.

Today, they were determined to make their ancestors proud. "Hussar 1-1, get on the flank and cover us we need to make sure the enemy won't be able to throw any surprise attacks against us." Said the Captain as his designated 1-1 element moved out of the main body and took up position on the left flank, they had two M1A3 Abrams MBT of the GDI moving along them, they took up position by a small mound that obscured their hull and observe the enemy patrol movements. "Hussar 1-2 and 3 keep in the rear to guard the convoy, Hussar 2 and 3 will be on the right flank." Said the captain as his company began to shore up a defensive line for the Rangers and Orion's Sword troops to move up the road safely.

"Roger this is Hussar 2 keeping the the right flank in check. Proceeding now." Stated an Orion Sword tank commander as he and his fleet of tanks moved to the right flank essentially escorting the GDI tanks. They of course road in the black colored Spectre stealth tanks that stealthy, and near silently crossed over whole pieces of tank digging their track into the land and creating track mark. Along with Hussar three more tanks proceed to the right side of the GDI tanks The Ranger tanks however were comprised of mainly American made Abrams style tanks. They had cadium shell however for their main ammunition. A device to fight kaiju with due to the toxicity of Cadium towards kaiju. "Hussar 1 taking to position. Let's get at em boys." said a surel tank commander of the Ranger tanks.

"Copy that, all Hussar elements weapons free on the enemies, make them dance to hell!" The captain ordered his men who then quickly unload a hail of bullets at the enemies from their weapons squad carrying US made M240 GPMG mounted on tripods to lay down suppressive fire on the enemy infantry squads. Their ATGM teams then fired off their salvos of Fagot-M ATGMs at the enemy tanks stationed inside the place, the missiles struck the parked tank's engine compartments and detonated the vehicles in droves.

This set off a chain of explosives smashing a company sized force of tank in the first row and a left the armored depot in disarray as various CABAL forces garrisoning the place scramble out to meet their attacker. "All tanks this is Hussar 1 Actual, we have beaucoup enemy foot mobiles heading towards our position. Load HE and give them some!" The tank commander shouted over the coms instructing his crew to load HE shells into the 120mm smoothbore gun then fired at the enemy infantry squads inside the depot.

The assault was now in high gear as they charge inside the depot to attack their enemies and wipe out the Missile Launchers. "This is strike team Hussar and Vandal, we're in deep contact with hostiles at Objective Mike, Strike team Hunnic, go for Objective Salona, repeat go for Salona." The radio operator of the Polish Company called on the GDI's line as the message reached out to Asiimov and Digit to let them know it was time to sabotage the fuel depot as they have planned.

"WOOOOO! YEEAHHH!" Digit shouted on the line as he quickly ruined any type of decent professionalism on the line of the application. Where Digit and Asiimov were however was a fuel depot of a large size located in the Tropical jungle of the Tropico island. Digit himself giggled in gee jumping up and down rapidly while the ground shook violently around him like an Earthquake.

He cleared his throat and grinned as he held out his right index finger in front of his snout he. Coughed a plume of atomic breath out onto his finger while asiimov breathed in and out cautiously. Asiimov himself had the unfortunate sight of Digit laugh while releasing a pleasure groan as he finger lit up like a blue match as if he had an orgsm. To those out there though he may of had an actual release.

He brought his armored finger down to the fuel depot's many fuel lines as the armor ignited on fire burning while Digit summoned more atomic energy focused into his finger. The atomic hot flame caused the fuel lines to rupture in a burst of hot orange fire as a massive sized blopm extend upwards into the air. Digit had another shaken sigh as he watched the flames grown, moaning to all the unfortunate Chimera souls on the line.

Asiimov himself sighed as Digit followed up with using his atomic breath to sweep and clear many of the fuel depots building. Somehow the insane Digit mange to laugh in an insane manner in a never ending madden chuckled while his atomic breath somehow also streamed out of his armored lips ina brilliant blue coloration. He then fell onto the ground and rolled around in the burning flames while Asiimov shook his head. "If you can hear that moaning i think the job has been taken care of…" Asiimov said dryly.

"Uhhh yeah understood just get him out of there before he blows more than just their loads." Said Jason nervously on the line as he couldn't resist the temptation of adding a dirty sex joke into the line. He frowned however as he looked at the sight of the devastation that was playing out before them with burning fuels and destroyed infrastructure being clear cut examples of what kind of destruction Digit had wrought on Tropico. Its army might be deprived of fuel and in disarray, but the fallout will affect the surviving population of the island. Such was the inevitable collateral damages of war. "Estimating collateral damages: arrested national development." Said Jason grimly as he saw the fire spread throughout the area.

Back at the motor depot, the assault force were working well as they made their ways into the ammo dump of the base, infantry squads moved to secure building interiors while tanks moved on the paved road to provide infantry with direct fire support against dug in emplacements. One of the Polish squads kicked down a door after blasting off its hinges with a Masterkey shotgun attachment.

They moved into an ammo dump and spread out to cover the various hallways and sections of the supply shed, it was like a maze with the ammo crates and boxes stacked up obscuring their line of sights. "Hussar 2-2 to Hussar-6, we found what appears to be a large stockpile of electric conductors and components. These don't look like conventional weapons, over." Said the squad leader to the captain as he flipped open one of the boxes to see the components inside were like batteries and various other electricity tools. "Affirmative Hunter 2-2 keep our eyes out for any more of them we might be looking at some sort of experimental weapon." Said the Captain as the squad heeded his order and continued their sweep and clear of the facility.

Outside, some Rangers and Orion's Squads were pinned down by a sniper and a machine gun nest by the barracks area where the CABAL forces were regrouping, most of the enemies there were apparently desperate to protect whatever that's inside the barracks and the adjacent section of the base. "Incoming mortar strikes!" Shouted one of the Polish GDI troopers as he dived for cover at a nearby tank. From above, a rain of incendiary mortar strike struck down on the advancing force, seemingly to hold them back as the shells exploded throwing Napalm and other dangerous flammable liquid around them.

The Ranger forces got down and placed an amro over their bodies blocking out part of the blast forces and clinging onto the ground below them while flames through past them. The flames stayed lit for a second before the flame proof materials of the Rangers dusters blocked the incoming flames of the explosions while the MFS type exo suits align with interior padding kept the Rangers mostly unscathed, but still shaken. "Come on you apes! You wanna live forever?!" One of the troops said while adrenaline hit him. In fact more of the rangers stood up gazing at the flame while other Ranger picked up and dragged their fallen Orion counter parts away from battle to apply medical support. One of the Ex-orion troops however could on the radio trying to send support. "Encountered *cough* heavy artillery! Incendiary round *cough* request back up!" The man said while being hoisted up behind the neck of another gas mask waring trooper.

"Contact enemy tank! What the fuck is that thing!?" One of the GDI men shuddered in shock and awe as he saw a lumbering figure coming towards them, its chassis was clearly that of a heavily armored T-90MS tank with various ERA blocks on its hull design. But the turret was completely missing, a normal gunned turret that was. In fact this tank had a dome shaped turret with a shiny chrome silver sphere design, it had 3 helixes surrounding it with electricities sparking out of it. Before he could speak anything else, the electric turret zapped at him frying him completely, leaving only a charred skeleton, his weapon, equipment and uniform simply disappeared in a nanosecond.

"Holy shit! That damn thing is a MBAW-93!" the voice of Nicolas shouted as he looked at the retro futuristic tank. "Well it would be if it had the straight barrels instead of those Fallout things! Do I have authorization to get Rex support?!" Nicolas shouted while Orion stealth tanks moved up. "Whatever it is take its tracks out now! It's a research project should we tow it mostly undamaged." The Butcher commanded.

"If we survive!" Shouted one of the GDI men as he and his squad went to take cover behind one of the TX-99 Akula Stealth tank nearby and ducked behind its chassis while the apparent Tesla Tank lumber forward preparing to zap its electric shot of death again. The dome shaped turret charged up as it rolled forward, then the vehicle let out a series of electric surges to the surrounding areas where the TX-99 Akula tanks were to kill hiding enemies. It was a truly terrifying sci-fi weapon, one that was truly out of their worst nightmare.

The tank however was still prone to various defects of tanks as, for one of the ATGM squad fired off their salvos of Fagot-M missiles, the missiles slower pace and speed soon caught the vehicle while its turret was recharging, damaging its armor somewhat and even blown off its tread. "It's down! The tank is detracked now let's get someone to blow the crew out of there!" One of the GDI men shouted as he picked up his M16A4 rifle and hustled over to the detracked vehicle. He climbed on the top of the tank as he then went over to check for hatches or any entry points of the tank, knowing that the crew might try to bail out.

Ranger crew ran up to the tank most familiar with being around energy and laser weapon. Randall Clark pulled the GDI soldier away however and groaned. "No you idiot! Stay back form the damn thing! We could have ruptured a coolant, or causing this reactor to become damaged. Don't get yourself killed!" Clark said looking to the tank for possible larger damages. "Any BMG teams out there would be appreciated. Get to cover you still need to worry about those dam Akulas!" Nicolas shouted while teams armed with the Ranger assortment of anti material rifles lined the battle fields. A man armed with A Grizzly Big Boar took aim at one of the Akulas getting closer to a damaged Specter tank. He pulled the trigger and fired the single shot of the breach loaded sniper rifles at the charging Akula tank.

Much to their surprises, the Akula that were covering the super tank were now trying to make a left flank attack as they attempted to skirt around the Chimera forces to engage them with their railgun turrets. The Abrams tanks sitting on the flank however got their shots off and fired a precise shell at the leading Akula tank, destroying it in an instant. The remaining 3 tanks in the platoon halted their advance and attempted to withdraw from the battle seeing that they might be facing more threats than they would like to have.

This was not the biggest surprise however, the Chimera forces soon heard an unearthly roar, almost like a high screech feral growl. They felt the earth rumble as something was approaching them and furiously. One of the drone flying over head, an nEUROn Dassault drone with its signature angular, flying wedge like design spotted what appeared to be an anthropomorphic giant mecha unit, it wasn't Godzillian however, neither Rex nor MFS, this one appeared to be clad in all black armor with a shoe like design on its feet. Its chest however had a red color scheme with a Swastika emblem emblazoned on it.

An Evangelion unit, it was armed with what appeared to be a massive assault rifle, courtesy of SEELE or NERV organizations and their abominations against nature. "Jesus Christ! Haven't we done with emo boy and edgelords yet!?" Jason shouted in utter shock and confusion as he flabbergasted for a moment at the sight of the Evangelion.

The Ranger units didn't back down however. Rather as the orion teams and stealth tanks backed up seeing the massive evangelion upon them the ranger Abrams tanks rolled up to the battle ground seemingly unafraid of the Eva Unit. they began pelting the eva from the this happened the eva felt the Rangers pelt its armor with shots from various anti material rifles. However, some of the Rangers on the ground fired Barrett X109 25x59mm grenade rounds at the massive eva unit.

However Asiimov as he just finished dragging a passout Digti away form the former fuel station looked over seeing something about his height stand before everyone else on the battlefield. He groaned and picked up his pulse assault rifle from the ground. Like him it was a white color bearing the Asiimov paint work with orange striped angular details on it. It was very angular and futurist with a mostly rectangular body and some polygonal decal on it. Asiimov ran after the Eva with his weapon pointed at its center mass. From the barrel of the gun spewed blue colored muzzle flashes while sharp furious beams olided into the eva's chassis.

"Evangelion? I'll handle it!" Shouted the voice of Girain over the coms as everyone knew she had a grudge against Evangelions of all types, despite some of them being allies, she did not take to their kinds well with her first impression of them had been a less than stellar experience, she now had a death wish to make sure that all Eva Units are eradicated. She was running across the jungles of Tropico, crossing the rivers that were like small streams to her with her left hand holding a Hoplon shield bearing her face in profile while her right hand held her Xiphos sword curv as a bull's horn and sharp as any wit of her namesake. Her eyes soon caught sight of the Evangelion Unit making acrobatic jumps and leaps slamming its feet on the ground, digging up the area of base while firing its weapon at the Chimera forces.

Her dorsal plates lighted up, they flashed sparkling blue pulses before she fired her atomic breath at the Evangelion unit's face, blowing it away from the base and have it crashed down on its back sliding across the ground. "That emo boy better glad that he's a nobody...again." Said Girain with a scowl as she stood ready for combat with the Eva unit. She had her shield facing forward with her sword twirling in hand.

Asiimov raced next to her while more tanks converged on the downed Eva Unit hoping to keep it down. "Move outta the damn way! I'm about to bury the damn thing in the ground!" Asiimov commanded in a rouge voice point his pulse Rifle back on the downed Eva. From the bottom of the gun fired a round shaped cyan projectile the glew a very bright radiant blue. It crashed into the eva unit and exploded into a flaming blue ball of blue fire in a more pulse sounding explosion. Much like electricity before the ball turned a fiery red color with flames rising upwards to the sky. "If it's smart it will die right now… Knowing these things it ain't going to be smart Girain…" Asiimov stated in a grumpy tone.

However, after the pulse grenade had erupted. Digit yawned while laying on the ground. He rose himself up and groaned with smile on his face. His white colored optics flickered back on while he made a pleasured groan that seeped out of his mouth and onto the already emotionally stress soldiers on the ground. Digit brought a hand up to the side of his head and scratched his armor. "Oh man that was an awesome night babe. Babe?" Digt looked around sewiliving his head and part of his body around in slight leans looking for a missing partner. As it hit him however his partners were all explosions that lasted only a short violent moment. "Oh right. HAHA! What's next to do here?" Digt asked. He planted a hand on the ground while he stood himself up on both feet smelling the air with his snout.

As he was sniffing, he soon caught the smell of burning crisps and charred grounds, fire and explosions were erupting at the army depot as he heard the sound of some sort other worldly humming. "That doesn't look good." Said Girain grimly as she stepped back from where the Eva Unit was thrown into, she saw the mechanical monster rising up from the crater, with its body glowing blood red with some dark energy radiation inside its body.

The sight was complete bizarre but to her, at this point nothing surprises her anymore. "Oh hell no! Come on already!" Said Girain with a frustrated grunt as she then thrusted her blade into the Eva unit's cavity area. However, much to her initial shock, the blade shattered into pieces instantly upon touching the teeth of the EVA unit.

Then the Evangelion made a spin kick throwing Girain away like a ragdoll into the nearby jungle before it then jumped into the air and landed a stomping kick on Asiimov's chest. It roared out menacingly before leaping into the air and slammed its feet on the ground, sending shockwaves and quakes to keep the GDI forces in disarray.

Asiimov held his hands on his chest as he felt the mad Eva Unit move away. His coughed up bile and stomach material as he laid on the ground. His gutt dore and his lungs out of air after he'd been struck. However, despite his injuries he stood up, and limped over to Girain after she had been kicked away. "Girain! Gir- Shit! Get up." Asiimov knelt down and examined Girain's condition while looking over her body.

However the Eva Unit quickly felt Digit stomping over to its location. Digit stomped his feet into the ground and kicked dirt and dust up into erh air before flinging it backwards. From his right thigh his massive carving knife leaded into the air before Digit swung his arm to the side and caught the object mid air. "TIme to cut you down a level tall skinny thing!" Digit shouted as he Flung his arm downwards in a psycho type stabbing motion. His arm extended and flung dowards.

The Eva unit however slided opened its arm panels revealing a set of what appeared to be gigantic magnifying glasses much to Digit's confusions. It raised its hands into the air, positioning the glasses over the sun to focus the sun light down on the charging red MFS male. He at first didn't feel anything, not even a burn, but instead, he felt his armor getting hotter and hotter with the sunlight being focused on his body. The beam was then moved down to incinerate the jungle around him to trap him inside a ring of fire.

"A pair of magnifying glasses? Now I'm insulted." Said Girain sarcastically as she quickly leaped into the and slammed her shield into the EVA Unit, the impact caused the EVA Unit to fall from the rooftop it was standing on and fell on its back. With the apparent force field it had undergoing recharge, Girain was taking full advantage of the situation and slammed her first into the machine's face in a repeated jab, she made no secret of her rage against Evangelions as her arm panels moved apart revealing her hidden daggers, she then thrusted the blades repeatedly in and out of the EVA's heads, making blood squirting out of it and poured down on the ground.

Asiimov himself saw Girain turn into a more beastial personality as she repeatedly stab her blades into the evas face. Asiimov slowly and carefully walked up to Girian going behind her while she vented her Godzillian blind rage into the eva Unit. Digt himself clapped his hands together and laughed loudly. "Oh yeah girl! Fight it! Bleed it! Kill it! Butcher it! That's my favorite MILF!" Cut the heart out and give it to your sweetest love!" Digit shouted in insane speech. Asiimov however grabbed Girain by the shoulder and began to give her an ood massaged targeting the nerves speciallicaly on her back to calm her down. "Easy! Easy you're losing it!" Asiimov shouted.

With this strike by Asiimov, Girain suddenly felt a lost of consciousness as she felt her body relaxed and lose, her sense of balance was gone as she fell to her side and crashed down on the walls separating the sections of the motor depot, her head crushed down on the mobile missile launchers and crushed them underneath her while the EVA Unit laid dead on the ground in a pool of its own blood. "Confirmed missile destructions, zero detonation, repeat zero detonation over. We might be hitting empty hollow targets over." Said one of the Intel Specialists of the GDI as Jason watched the messy battlefield from the camera view of the drone, all he paid attention on was the sight of Girain resting on the bloody battlefield while Chimera forces moved in to secure the area around her for safe evac.

However, they found her to be evacuated quicker by the help of Asiimov who swept her off of the ground and carried his on her back. His right hand in between her shoulder blades as he carried her away like a child. "Jeez you are heavy. Don't worry I have this. Get the other human soldiers on the ground first Chimera. I can help my own species better." Asiimov said while Digit followed Asiimov from behind. "Can I help? I can give special attenti-";"Hell no!" Asiimov said interrupting Digit while he carried Girain over to other grounds out of harm's way. Which included Digit.

"Just get her back Asiimov...we already got our hands full right here and now." Said Jason with a sigh as his head slumped down over the command table seeing his troops taking the army depot and search through the various military hardware and supplies. Beside the railgun rods acting as ammo for the Akula tank, they found batteries and electrical conductors for the tesla tank as well as an assortment of other tool kits to keep the vehicles in operational order.

As for Girain however, she was brought back to the airfield by Asiimov to undergo psych eval with Digit following as escort. The Chimera strike team of course all groaned and became frustrated to find that the missiles they were sent to destroy did not have the thermobaric warheads inside of them. Hence, the lack of destructions when Girain fell on them. A total of 5 launchers were destroyed by Girain, mobile vehicles of the MAZ-537 TEL vehicles were crushed by her head along with their missiles, but without the warheads, the effort was all for nothing. The strike force packed up and retreated to their side of the frontline and regroup, licked their wounds and their commanders bide their times.

Girain was taken back to the Mecha hangar, still unconscious by the strike, she instead had made muttering, murmurs and other grunting sounds as she had a vivid nightmare. She saw her right shoulder impaled, thrusted through by the Evangelion known as Black Adam, a hulking demonic EVA unit with all black armor on its chassis, the creature made a single adjustment of its Spear of Cassius and Girain's arm was torn apart completely, leaving her torso with a limb missing. Asiimov and the other mechas present there would see her flailing around and attempting to reach for her "wound" on her right shoulder where she was once impaled.

"I think she's having a seizure! Get her tied up… All tied up." Digit said. However, it was enough to warrant tail swipe from Asiimov in Digit's face before Asiimov knelt back down and held Girain down by her shoulders. He held her still and squeezed her shoulder in a tight massage trying to get her back to a stable level. "Girain. Girain! It's a dream! Don't let them get to you. It's a nightmare. It's not real." Asiimov said while he moved a hand to the top of Girain's head. He moved his hand back and forth on top of Girain's head trying to keep her relaxed and level headed. He then grabbed hold of one of her hands in his own holding her tightly and with an odd fatherly comfort.

Girain's eyes quickly shot open as she quickly gasped out in confusion and terror as she saw Asiimov holding her hand she was panting still, almost seemingly out of fear and terrified expression on her face seeing that she had been under extreme stress whenever she's next to an Evangelion. She looked up at Asiimov with a gaze full of fear and discomfort, PTSD driven anxiety before letting go of his hand while laying down on her back. "Where? What happened?" She asked weakly before looking around the hangar area trying to find some familiar faces beside Asiimov and Digit.

In the hangar now Shiryu and Stuka walked over to Girain's side while confused. Stuka himself lowered his head down to Girain seemingly worried. Asiimov however sighed while looking down at her. "I used the nerve poking technique on you. You went into a blind rage, and I had to knock you out. And I think you might have had a nightmare as well. You were definitely flailing like you were having a seizure. Even if it wasn't one." Asiimov said.

Christine, Zillaryu, Maquinyu, and Chikiryu then went up to Girain's side while Christine leaned into Girain nervously. "Autie! Are you alright though? That giant waste of resources caused you to give it a missing head. It was a strong one too!" Christine exclaimed.

Stuka however lowered his head closer to Girain's moving his face closer to hers while he made a faint whimper. "Please lower your aggression rating. It does not fill me with good emotions to see you in this state." Stuka said.

"I think he means he's worried Chica." Chikiryu said to Girain.

Girain sighed out looking at Stuka and Christine as she slowly reached her left hand out to them. First the albino Godzillian MFS unit reached up to Stuka's right hand and held it in her own as she tried to calm down and pushed herself up. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Stuka...I...had a nightmare...Black Adam, my arm, torn out by some supernatural weapon...I can't forget about it...I couldn't." Said Girain as she rubbed her temple, shielding her eyes with her right hand before looking up at him and hugged him in, trying to calm both herself and him down in the process. "They were right...I need a psych eval...I know I have PTSD since the Black Adam thing but...this is the worst I have ever had."

"Well being threatened to go obsolete wasn't exactly helping in the situation back then. And seeing another enemy evangelion has sparked a new fear into you. It could be worse… Very worse…" Shiryu stated.

Chikriyu nodded looking to Stuka. "Oye! Yeah… At least here we don't have to feel bad for killing it. Since it probably only cares about its mindless orders." Chikiryu said while crossing her arms. "How do you think they got a new one up and running though?" Chikiryu asked.

"Unknown, but Girain is exhibiting signs of stress. Evaluating options for proper care. Administering physical contact." Stuka said as he held GRian's hand in his own while stroking her hand softly. His thumb stroked the back of her hand in slow smooth movements. "Does this feel better?" Stuka asked still in a monotonous voice.

Girain let out a slight sigh of relief as she purred softly to this motion as she then reached her hands up to his neck and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in to give him a hug. "Thank you Stuka...let me know if you need to learn some massage techniques." Said Girain as she patted him on his back gently and rested her head on his chest. Much to Digit's surprise however, knowing Stuka was made from his DNA, it could be said that Girain was being picky with a version of Digit. "I hate to know how did they get an Evangelion, but I suspect that they either stole it or were supplied by SEELE, now defunct, or NERV. Never trust those backstabbing assholes." Said Girain with clear bias and preconceived notions.

"We do not operate within allied parameters." Stuka stated with an oddly firm voice. He laid down next to Girain signaling for Asiimov to move out. "I'll leave you two alone with that. Uh sorry with the nerve thing again." Asiimov said while Shiryu himself pointed for his children to vacate. They obliged and followed Shiryu's finger that pointed away towards one of the walls in the base. Stuka grabbed on the back of Girain's head and rubbed the back of her head gently. "I'll be heading back to work with my kids now. I think I need to prepare them for the worst should they posses this extreme in technology." Shiryu said holding Chkriyu's hand comfortably in his own.

Girain nodded to Shiryu as she gestured for him to exit the place with his family to get to work preparing them for the worst that may come. "Right, good luck Shiryu, I'll need sometime to recover here with Stuka." Said Girain as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relax feeling Stuka rubbing on her easing the tensions and fear that she had over the battle and Evangelions. "Stuka...I don't know what to say but...I want to know if you've ever been under fire from an Evangelion before?" She asked him cautiously as she looked at his facial mask.

Stuka himself nodded. With each nod his long pointed saber teeth would make a stabbing motion unintentionally up and down. Though he seemed gentle here with her despite how aggressive he has always looked. "Affirmative. Recall our first encounter as enemies. In Tokyo during a raid on multiple kaiju defense bookings belonging to the UNKCC, the GDI, and NERV. SEELE forces were suppressed back after a hasty retreat, and after wards the GDI and Orion's Sword along with UNKCC forces entered a state of a temporary alliance. My squad encountered and combated against evangelion units." Stuka said with his robotic tone speaking monotonously.

She sighed out and nodded to him, rubbing her cheek against his smooth and sleek torso armor plate. "Oh I recall that one now...it was our first met yes. It wasn't easy but at least we...well...managed to pull through the ordeals. Back in the War...if only we knew we had all been played...by them...Viper Team. Maybe we wouldn't have been in so much trouble with the nuclear war thing and the ensuing conflict." Said Girain as she stroke Stuka's waists gently. The memories began to come back to them like a steady river flow reminding them one events at a time. First was Stuka second encounter with Girain at Baikonur, Kazakhstan, where Orion captured her when she was battered and wounded. Then their battle of Miami, when the confusion of the endless fighting, a splintered faction of Orion escaped, Viper Team, a covert ops unit, so secret not even most of the Orion servicemen knew about them.

"Back then...I rationalized this...Viper is the bigger threat to us all in the long run. But perhaps Grey might return to his ambitions after killing them, I had to make killing Grey top priority before finally going after Viper Team. But I couldn't just leave you, your squad, the Hydras, Hera and everyone else to die." She said softly to him as she began to recount the past events and her involvements in them, each one feeling like a time capsule of a radically different life she led.

Stuka himself nodded recalling the violent war they had. Several close run ins, Rex units deceased on both sides, and finally her capture at the hands of Hera. Of course it was a plot for Girain to turn the war into the GDI's favour, but still at the cost of many resources. Namely the worst memory a lone Rex Unit holding out for the UNKCC against all of Orion's Sword for the Miami base before a fatal blow to the back by one of Stuka's squad was given. Stuka himself shuddered by how vicious the war was. "I can't speak out against him though. The war was painful for us, but I can't forget my origins. But thank you for liberating me into a much friendly life. Even if it is hostile now we have a future to embrace." Stuka said as he found wisdom.

[hr]

Back at the main hangar, just outside of the main living and working area of the hangar, the GDI engineers and technicians were apparently busy with the captured Tesla tank for research. Apparently the vehicle had a large amount of ERA armor, almost like it was meant to be compensating for its lack of APS systems and other Armored Warfare jammers often found on Russian designed tanks. "Found something here, conductors, electric pulse systems and other generators. This thing is unmanned since it needs room for all these craps." said one of the engineers as he climbed out of the tank, the turret had been removed to see the interiors and what they found was an amalgamation of various components, ranging from Remote control systems to Tesla weaponry and energy packs for the turret. "No wonder why there wasn't any hatches on this thing, there's no crew to pilot it." He jumped down from the tank's chassis and let his Orion and UNKCC counterparts check the vehicle out.

The Orion and UNKCC engineers each wore different outfits. A lab coat for some elderly looking UNKCC scientists while Orion's Engineers wore vests with many pockets on fatigue outfits. As the looked into tank one of the Orion men slammed his fist down. "Damn cowards!" he said as he looked into the chassis. The drone aspect of a seemingly driverless land vehicles with such odd and yet deadly weaponry was a terrifying sight to behold. "Okay so we got drone tanks now. How far can they produce these you guys think?" the Orion engineer asked. The UNKCC counterpart hopped into the empty chassis and scratches his chin. "I haven't the slightest idea… Incredible how this resembles our own MBAW-93 maser tanks." the elder engineer said.

"From the looks of it the tank needs a lot of juices to fire its zapper. But if the environment isn't ideal to them like say not enough metal or water or any materials that can conduct electricity, then this thing is pretty useless for the most part." Said the GDI engineer as he went to inspect the vehicle's additional hardware such as the magnetic mine dispensers mounted on the front of the turret. The mines had metal prods that stick into the air with the obvious intention of conducting electricity from the main turret to shoot its targets over a longer distance. But the fact remained the tank needs to be within 10 or 15m distance of the mines to work properly.

"Keep this as a note: This thing is to lure tanks into a seeming trap similar to the one used in 1989 on the Heisei Godzillasaur. Only on a much smaller scale." the UNKCC scientist said. The Orion team documented however the flaw of the design seeing as even the UNKCC used fission and various other energies to power energy type weapon. "Not effective however even if she is smaller." the Orion Engereersaid with a scoff looking back to his GDI counterpart. "This might be an offense to the MBAW-93. The unit was designed for anti air attacks and shooting the face of kaiju to stun them. This is a total waste of resources." He said.

"No kidding, 9 out of 10 times a smoothbore SABOT shell is still better than fancy ass electric zapper." Said the GDI engineer in his New York accent sounding very casual, colorful but straight to the point for the most part when it comes to matters on vehicles and technical aspects. As the crew there filed in their reports on the tank, Jason was inside the hangar by a small folding table and some benches to sit in a lounge like manner with the Butcher, Joe and Nicolas. "This is bad, very bad." Said Jason with his hands folded intersecting each other as he sat on the bench.

"With the thermobaric warheads missing, they can rig them to be remote controlled bombs at any places." Said Jason as he looked at the map of the island nation, with the main island being enveloped one pocket at a time, the capital was the last major location and point of engagement and his experiences said that he must not enter the capital with conventional let alone Rex Units or MFS units like Girain or Hera. They could set off the warheads planted somewhere in the city.

Nicolas himself groaned and tilted his head upwards to the point his face pointed to the ceiling. His chair leaned backwards while he rested the pits of his arms over the back of his chair. "Okay we are in a pickle now." nicolas stated disappointed the situation had turned nuclear quickly.

Joe however staying calm as he smoked on his futuristic cigar. The tip of the metal cigar glew orange while he inhaled some of the vapour the device produced, and then slowly exhaled letting his chest return to resting position. The vaporurs smelled oddly metallic, and chemical like while the light in the room became hazy. "I have one minor suggestion. Since we are dealing with kaiju sized units wouldn't it be wise to enlist the assistance of more of the UNKCC? Not just the Ranger forces, but masers." Joe said.

His words caused Nicolas to cringe however. "Well there is a bit more to the masers than just satellite dish lighting firing laser tanks! You put team in an imobile position they are dead! Learn some stuff…. Although, I think we have enough reason to call Osborn for this now. Can't wait to see his battle plan cooked up." Williams said.

"Well we could it in with Osborn to let him know that these CABAL Nazis have fucking Pintogalions, just enough for him to get some Masers ready just in case. But as of right now our priorities are handling those Thermobaric warheads. That and shutting down their military industry at the same time. I think the best option right now is to find where the Thermobaric warheads are produced and shut it down from there to prevent them from multiplying the number. THen go after the remaining warheads." Jason stated as he twirled his pen in the air trying to think of some reasonable overall strategy against his enemies. He may just be a field commander but he had the brains and making of a general like his uncle.

The Butcher herself leaned forward on the table ahead of herself and sighed while coming up with her own plan of action. "Well it wouldn't be too hard to guess that the previous submarine station we encounter is nuclear. And a massive station such as that requires a massive amount of maintenance, weapons stock, and supplies. If we were to somehow follow it without detection then it would lead us right back into the depot it supplies from." The Butcher hypothesized.

Jason nodded to her finding her thinking to be quite on the point and professionally deduced as all Orion members would be as he then scratched his chin. "I have a feeling that if that thing would come back all of our Rex Units would see it and nail it. So...I think the sub will try to escape and leave for some safe locations. I don't know where or how will it refuel or get their maintenance. But I think if we can somehow capture some sort of blueprints and tech specs of the sub we would be able to detect it." Said Jason as he looked around at both the Butcher and Joe before at Nicholas.

"Hey y'all need to see this, I got something here on SAT feed." Said Hack from the TOC's intel station as he sat in his desk looking at some photos taken by a satellite of a factory, an arms factory to be precise. The facility appeared to be around 50 square kilometers with a main building guarded by roaming patrols and anti air weapons. The place also apparently boasts an extensive testing range for various experimental weapons and conventional weapon loading area by a train station. What's more was that the factory had various skylights and a thick jungle around the facility, though the area around it had a 50m gap of open ground to detect intruders.

Joe sighed seeing the massive facility stretch and consume much of the land the Tropican nation had. Or what little it had due to the nation being an archipelago. He breathed out more vapour from his vaporizing cigar and shook his head. "No class. They would have at least adjusted for the land available, or placed it under ground. Underwater even... It's highly valuable though. The massive amount of defences you can see will prevent us from an aerial strategy unless we sneak some of the Specters to take out the air defences. Hell get the Rangers to move up and place charges on the SAM and Flak batteries." Joe said.

"Or a SOG Team raid. Too hard to penetrate by vehicles, then we'll flex our way through it." Said Jason with a grin as he looked at the northern edge of the facility where the train yard was. The tracks and various cars of the trains were obviously obstacles that can obstruct line of sights for the roaming patrols. "All we need is 2 SOG teams, one Orion Ninja team and they'd be more than enough to infiltrate the plant. Hack what's the on the agenda of the plant's production line?"

Hack would then tap on his keyboard in blinding fast speed bringing up a manifest of what appeared to be various production items with their serial codes, numbers and production queues. Classifications were apparently tanks such as TX-99 Akula, TX-135 Tesla Tank, Thermobaric Warheads as well as Iskander-M Tactical Ballistic Missiles that can be used to fire the warheads. Most of the production queues were put on "HOLD" as the lack of materials was compounding their problem.

"Looks like shit to me. Alright. Lets go crack this base wide open, and then we might have some good fighting chances on our side. Lets see. The Akula I can have a squad of anti material riflemen suppress. One with a Barrett XM109. Big friggin explosion. That and they can give the ninjas sniper support while they… Go ninja go." Nicolas said.

"I'll get them on standby. I'll have Ryo lead this time while hsi squad do some sabotage work. It shouldn't take him too long. They can strap C4 to tanks and evac soon as they place them down. I can have some infantry shotgunner go in with Pancor Jackhamer systems should this mission prove to be increasingly hostile." Joe sated.

"My SOG guys will get inside and they'll get the intel on further production lines and perhaps tech specs and maybe help Hack get inside the enemy coms. That will give us the edge. Let's get to it." Said Jason as he then gestured for the group to get out and gather their respective special mission forces to briefing room.


	10. Chapter 10

The briefing room was now filled with all relevant personnel for the special operation that was about to take place, with the lights being switched off to allow them appropriate lighting for the presentation with Hack connecting a cable of the projector to his laptop while Jason himself stood at the center of attention in front of the SOG, Rangers and Orion Ninjas. The stakes was high and they could see it in Jason's eyes as he began the presentation. "Alright people listen up we got ourselves a scavenger hunt and frankly speaking, the objects of interests can wipe out any hot dog stands within a 5 klicks radius." Said Jason with a slight quip to lighten up the mood only to come out as a nervous shrug.

Hack would then activate the projector to show them what was happening giving them a view of the factory that was producing the immense amount of weapons and hardware for the war machine of the CABAL. "This factory is known to produce Thermobaric warheads for the mobile missile launchers that we destroyed with the help of Girain of course." He sighed out before drinking a glass of water to get his breath.

"We'll need to cut off the supply of Warheads and that means blowing this factory to Kingdom Come. But first we need to tap into the factory's intel and its various production manifests. Objectives as followed: infiltrate the factory and maintain stealth, destroy the AA batteries, search for intel, plant a beacon for our B-1B Lancer from Florida to launch a JASSM-ER strike on the plant." Said Jason as he marked out the objectives to the men and women presence there but they knew that their missions might find more hidden objectives that their intel teams might not be aware of before.

Joe then stepped up and pointed to the group of Orion ninjas. Naley he pointed his index finger at Ryo in the crowd. Currently without his helmet though Ryo looked like a very youthful Japanese man with an angled chin and wavy short hair brushed to the side. "Ryo you'll lead the Ninjas into the depot first. Focus on harvesting intelligence. I know you can do this." Joe said while Ryo stayed blank. Emotionless even as the mission would prove to be heavily dangerous even to the highest professional standard. "Yes sir. I'll proceed into the factory with grace. My team will enter and exit. Search for any intelligence we can find." Ryo said in a Japanese accent. Joe turned his head and looked over to Jason with a smirk on his face. "Okay. I got that settled. They need to move fast so I think the Ranger's can shoot out the SAM batteries. That or I can command the Specters to engage them." Joe stated punching a fist into a flattened hand. His hand wrapping around his fist.

"That's right, speed is our number one rule of survival here. SOG Team Jackal and Typhon will handle the AA batteries and breaching the factory's floor to gather intel on the lower levels of the building while the Ninjas handle the top floors." Said Jason as he looked at Ross and Crimson Butterfly at the briefing room. Ross with his bikers like beard and back flipped baseball cap was the eldest team leader along with Crash. "Alright, remember this you'll be in a hostile environment with heavily armed hostiles itchy to let loose some leads at you. SOG Teams will be inserted by ground forces while the Ninja will come from the air at the southern edge of the factory where the AA is lightest. The Rangers will go in on the SOG's back as Anti Armor specialists." Said jason as he then looked at the men in the room before dismissing them to gather their weapons and gears.

At the hangar's weapons table, Ross was seen picking up an older M4A1 Carbine instead of the newer weapons models such as XM8, FN SCAR-H MK17 or SCAR-L MK16 rifles, let alone types like Magpul Masada ACR or even German made H&K M416 rifles. Ross was then seen putting on a sound suppressor of the SOCOM 2 model on the muzzle of his Carbine. He then put on a Trijicon ACOG x4 scope on his Carbine with hybrid backup red dot sight on top of the ACOG scope to engage in CQB. His Carbine was also sporting a Laser Designator mounted on the side rail of the weapon and a foregrip to help him hold the weapon with greater stability.

Crimson Butterfly himself picked out another M4A1 similar to Ross in terms of some attachments such as suppressor and laser designator. His Carbine's barrel however was shorter and had a Holographic sight on the top of it instead of a Trijicon ACOG scope. Crimson being the Point Man of the team of course attached a Masterkey Shotgun attachment on the bottom of his weapon to blow out door hinges and breach a building easier without extra loads on his back.

Other members of Typhon team were Jester, Killjoy and Simple. Jester himself had a communication pack on his back to quickly radio back to HQ using UHF/VHF radio frequency or using Satellite radio to quickly contact commands for time sensitive mission objectives. He brought with him an M4A1 Carbine with an M68 Red Dot sight with an M203 grenade launcher attachment on the bottom of his weapon with a suppressor on the muzzle of his weapon. His face was obscured by a face mask and scarf on his neck and chin. Like the rest of his team, he wore a boonie hat on his head with a goggle to keep his vision protected from the elements.

Killjoy himself brought a MK48 Squad Automatic Weapon with a foregrip attachment under the gun's barrel to carry the weapon easier and ontop of the weapon was a SAW Scope to help him aim and lay down suppressive fire at the enemies easily. But due to the fact that most of the team need stealth and speed to survive, he brought with him a MK23 SOCOM Pistol with suppressors to keep the team's stealthy approach in mind.

Around his waists were three ammo bags each containing belts of 75 rounds, all of which were heavy hitting 7.62x51mm NATO Cartridge. Simple was apparently the medical specialist of the team denoted by the CLS backpack he brought with him, the SOG operator of Typhon team was bringing an SR-25 squad designated marksman rifle with a suppressor on his weapon's muzzle and at the same time, his rifle had a high powered scope to allow long range zooming for easy target acquisition.

A Ranger squad however with Randall Clark, Cass, Nicolas Williams, a newer soldier named Bulldozer, and another named Grunt were the anti armor personal for support on the SOGs behalf. Each of them equipped an anti material rifle of some type to penetrate enemy armor. Grunt however as well as bulldozer each carried AT4 type ATGM launchers for enemy armor. Since they expected to be in combat a mid to long range for their own personal combat they had M16A4 type assault rifles, ACOG sight placed on top of the rifle along with a red dot sight placed on the top of it.

An M203 type grenade launcher was placed underneath the barrel as well. As for a smaller side arm however they packed light. Each of them with a Beretta 92 pistol with red dot to keep them with a full overstocked arsenal. The armor they wore kept their strengths up, but still made them slower hence the need to keep long range. "Time to bust their door down, and blow em to smithereens boys!" Bulldozer shouted in a brawny coarse male voice.

"Fucking A. Let's hit it see you on the other side." Said Ross as he geared up with a backpack with some satchel charges inside of it while Crimson himself apparently was bringing a backpack with extra grenades and ammo for himself. These ranging from smoke, to flashbang grenades to help with tactical assaults that he will inevitably lead the way and leave a trail of blazing death and gore. The SOG team Typhon would then climb up on the back of a Humvee with the Rangers on a convoy of SOG's insertion vehicles while the Orion Ninjas were given a ride in a GDI's V-44X VTOL transport to ferry them quickly to their AO. Out at sea, the GDI's fleet were deploying combat drones armed with Anti Radiation missiles to clear a path for the V-44X. The drone was a nEUROn Dassault type taking off from an aircraft carrier using the catapult launch system as it then flew towards its NavPoint coming towards the main island itself.

The drone soon had its sight on the factory with its optical zooming capabilities, the visual feeds from the drone showed a facility heavily guarded with the area protected by Jammers to prevent a quick and easy strike against it. The drone loiter around the outer edge of the facility using its camera to observe the factory's ground before its weapons bay opened up, revealing the missiles tucked under the aircraft, it then fired off its missiles at the location of the factory.

This caused the factory's air defense battery to shift to high gear and aim for the shooter with BUK-M1 missile batteries raised to retaliate quickly. The radar trailer however was not quick enough to zero in on the incoming missiles, as a result a large orange fireball was seen from a distance as the drone then returned to the carrier while the V-44X Blackfish flew over the AO with its ramp dropped for the Ninjas to conduct a HALO insertion operation.

There were 5 ninjas. Each one dashed towards the ramp in an agile quick burst of speed. The first ninja to jump out of the aircraft was Claud action as poiman for the mission as he held his arms to his sides and his entire body kept straight despite the immense air resistance placed onto his body. Next to jump out was Ryo, followed by Caprice, and then two others behind them wearing the normal Ninja attire Orion had their ninja troopers wear.

As the feel through the air a massive deafening gust of wind flowed past their bodies, and despite this they kept their arms to the sides and their legs stiff and straight. Each one had their fist balled up, and tight. Despite them being dull and robotic each one grit their teeth feeling air crush and blast them while the fell. Each one breathing heavily in adrenaline made thrills. "God damn! This doesn't get old!" Claud shouted.

Suddenly each of them held their arms and legs spread outwards after throwing their arms and legs sprawled catching the wind, and increasing the amount of wind resistance. They each kept their limbs straight and stiff while they were thrown around. Each one's limbs shaking due to the wind and adrenaline. However, as they grew closer to the factory They halted their plumet towards the ground in one switch motion.

Their parachutes pulled upwards, and then caught the air below them flowing into a rounded blanketing shape. 5 puffy parachutes carried them towards the ground where, when they got close enough, held their feet out with their legs extended. A jolt of force hit their bodies as the bottom of the feet hit the ground below them. They ran along with the momentum gather up from the fall.

Meanwhile, at the Northern edge of the factory, the SOG convoy of humvees had arrived at their destination and began to drop off the the SOG team and Rangers from the vehicles. Ross and his teammates were all wearing jungle camouflage uniforms with Tiger Stripe pattern from the Vietnam War, each of them were also wearing boonie hats to help protect them from the sun and rain while then they all had fire proof gloves to protect their hands from burns and heat of their weapons.

Each one also had a scarf and face mask to protect their identities and a set of combat goggles to shield their eyes. Overall, their appearances evoke a much older and much more low tech special forces team than what they are today, however that wouldn't change the fact that they were trained to do their job with efficiency no matter what. "Alright SOG Team Typhon is now onsite let's get this party started. The drone already took care of the enemy's electronic eye, now it's your turn to turn up the heat on the ground with those AA batteries." Said Hack over the comms as he monitored the SOG strike team moving into the factory's ground using the thick jungle foliage as cover with the Ranger team moving behind them.

"Contact, hostile patrol, Southeast of our position." Said Jester as he pointed out targets to Ross, he sounded more light hearted and younger than others, just as his name suggested, he was a bit of a laid back joker much like Jackal Team's Polchek.

"Hold your fire and stay low, we can slip past these jackasses." Ross ordered as his SOG team then hit the ground and began to crawl in the jungle's mud and grasses to hide from the enemies. "I bet that one of they couldn't even speak coherently, not without some special handicap support." Said Jester as he crawled under the grasses of the jungle with the treelines covering their movements.

"Keep quiet, we don't want to tip these guys off too soon." Ross shushed at him as the team leader crawled just behind Crimson Butterfly as they came to a high ground behind the roaming patrol of the CABAL, all of whom had jet black camo uniform like SWAT outfits but with military grade tactical vests and dark PAGST helmets and combat goggles.

The Rangers themselves hit in the trees and turned off the glow of their optics for the moment. Their dusters being dark in color hid them well in the cover of dark jungle. The mission however stated they follow close to the SOG forces. They weren't any strangers to dirt, grime, or mud and sticking close to the ground in a crawling motion was easy for them. The hardest part however was not to sink into the ground once mud would become an issue. For the moment though the Ranger Randall Clark kept his eye on Crimson Butterfly for multiple reasons. "Stay calm man. Please for the love of god once in your life don't turn into an action hero." Clark said.

Nicolas himself stayed more casual to the conversation and kept his crawl set at a slow speed as he waded through flora below him. "I think he's good now though. I think he can react faster than these guys can… Well do anything. If they are as stupid a people are making them out to be. If not then there is always a quick call to Shiryu. Ironic." Nicolas said.

"You've been working next to kaiju longer than any of us. Do Shiryu and the other big one, uh, Jr. What is that one like? All I seen of him is a bad temper and some anger the size of several cities. How the hell does a guy like you get into the mix with a big mean guy like him, huh?" Cass asked to Nicolas.

"It's complicated. I'll get into that later. Let's say Shiryu is aware of anger issues, and Jr isn't so much." Nicolas replied.

As they finally reached the wide open field, the area seems to be a death trap for them, an enticing one at that. Ross was still prone and he was observing the place for an opening with his binoculars, the weather was rather rainy and they area in front of them might have some access points they could use. "No way in without being seen, not unless you're a ghost." Said Ross as he observed the fences noting their electrified nature whenever a mosquito or fly caught on it.

He suddenly felt Crimson tapping his shoulder pointing him to a small door that was apparently used by patrols to enter and exit the plant's premises. "Good eye man, lead the way. Damn I think you used to be Rangers before hitting Q Course." Said Ross as he followed Crimson Butterfly towards the small door on the fence, the entry point seems to be the only one without electrification, making it an ideal entry point. Crimson was seen first gripping the door knob and open the gate slowly to avoid generating suspicion before leading the squad inside the place.

"Command, we've entered the premises, moving on to execute Objective Bravo." Said Ross on the comms as he then crouched down and moved with his squad towards the first train car of the railway. They saw the cars were being loaded with explosives, guns and ammos for various delivery shipments to the outside world or the CABAL forces on Tropico. "Looks like they're loading up for a delivery shipment. Blackbeard to White Wolf come in, we're at the train station now, moving to plant the explosives at the AA batteries now. What's your status over?" Ross called on the radio to the Orion Ninjas waiting for their replies.

Currently the Ninjas were busy at work. Already they had raided one of the various offices. The personnel of the CABAL were all dispatched already. One of them sitting in an office chair with his head lolled upwards looking at the ceiling, eyes forever open gazing upwards as the ceiling while blood dripped down to the floor below the chair in a gathering pool. Others were in wrist states of shape however with bullet holes in their bodies. Ryo dragged many of the bodes away into corners while Caprice herself established some contact with Ross tough visual HUD feed showing she was viewing various documents and shipping points on the map. However, it was Claud who got on the radio first with Jason. "We got into one of the offices already. Not much of a issue. I tried my hand at testing out how smart these guys were. I tapped my hand on a metal wall. Of course one of the bastards came over, but shrugged it off and left. We are dealing with below average video game AI logic. At least when we were riding you guy you had the decency to look and check. No offense." Claud said bluntly.

"Copy that we're going to say hi the Texan way." Said Ross as he began to gestured for his team to move up towards the AA batteries while then back at the TOC, Hack and Jason were going through the various intel documents and files the place had. As they sifted through the intel pool, Hack began to point out various locations marked on the map of the capital city where the bombs could be planted. These were a Residential area, hidden in the slum on the hill top.

The second was a major infrastructure, the airport of the city and third was the presidential palace itself should the place be raided by the Chimera. "Dear diary, I'm so edgy AF that I'm planting bombs all over the city to blow my frustrations away. Hence my presidential palace, my airport and a slum of poor people I've never met are going to go sky high." Said Hack on the comms as he categorize the intel to a collection of notes that they can keep track of.

Crimson Butterfly at this point was ducking behind a concrete barricade of the train station as his squadmates spread out to cover the enemies from multiple angles and envelop them slowly. "Alright we're in position, Crimson start us off." Said Ross as the psychic commando then slowly came behind one of the CABAL soldier who was holding an AK-105 with an assortment of optics and attachments on it. The commando with his knife extended out thrusted the blade into the guard's throat while he held his left hand over the Guard's mouth and held him down, dragging him behind the barricade to hide the body.

"Alright boys let 'em have it." Said Ross as his squadmates began to open fire freely on the enemies, catching them off guard in a multi angle ambush. Killjoy then let loose his MK48 SAW at the enemies while resting the weapon on a concrete barricade, driving their enemies back towards the sandbag emplacements while Ross and Jester flanked around to the right of the enemy squads. Jester popped up from behind a sandbag position and fired his M203 40mm grenade launcher behind the sandbag emplacement, the HE round did what it was obviously made for, the explosion torn the infantry squad of the CABAL apart with limbs flying in the air and blood splatter all over the pavement before they fell down on the ground dead and dying in agony.

The Ranger forces there then shot out of cover and lit theire optics up in red colors minus Clark's optics which were an emerald green glow. Each of the Rangers stayed behind their SOG counterparts and headed for higher ground to lay down supporting fire for the SOG team there. Of course they opted to use the M16A4 rifles aiming down their scopes hitting various cabal enemies as they tried to flee. "Hell i'm surprised they even know how to run. Run little piggy run!" bulldozer shouted over the radio firing the under barrel grenade launcher towards the CABAL forces.

"They're retreating keep hitting them!" Ross ordered his squad as they began to conduct a tactical assault maneuver with Crimson moving to the left flank gunning down fleeing hostiles and enemy forces that might try to flank them while Jester was to the right of Ross picking off enemy units inside the AA emplacement of the two BUK-M1 missile batteries. The squad's SAW gunner and Marksman, Killjoy and Simple, were taking up position to their right to pick off enemies and suppress enemy squads while the assault element moved up to wipe them out.

"U nas yest' vragi!" One of the Werewolf squad member shouted in Russian as he fired back at the assault SOG team with his AK-74M rifle before he was picked off by Simple with a headshot. "Scratched one tango." Said Simple over the coms as they saw the Werewolves dropped dead in the wake of their assault. "You know the game plan, Crimson torch those AA batteries. Everyone else stack up by the door." Ross gestured them towards a small door leading inside the concrete building of the factory's production line while then Crimson himself was planting C4 explosive charges on the back of the SAM batteries before running away to a safe distance.

Once he was safe enough, he pressed the detonator's clapper and torched the two BUK-M1 batteries, leaving them a burning husk. "Good work missiles neutralized, we'll rendezvous with the Orion guys inside the facility." Said Ross as his team and the Rangers prepare for a breaching maneuver.

Crimson came up to the door and proceeded to fire his Masterkey shotgun attachment on the door hinges, blowing them off one at a time before kicking the door down. Jester lobbed a frag grenade into the door frame first to flush out possible resistance. "Eto granata!" One of the Russian borne Werewolf soldier cried out as he dived behind a table.

The grenade exploded in the corridor, ripping the place apart and knocked down doors to each of the room while some barely hanging on a twisted hinge. The surviving Werewolves were crawling on the dirt in their own blood before being gunned down by Ross and his squad. "Go go go! Clear so far Commander." Said Killjoy as the African American operator held his MK48 SAW in hands.

The ninjas at the time raced there way across the facility by moving over rooftops and running up various walls. The SOG finally got wind of them when they saw some of the werewolves heads popped in gushing red colored explosions where their heads used to be with smeo chunks of skull, and brain matter in the mix. The SOG operators all looked up at the roof of one of the building seeing some of the ninjas hit the ground right on their feet. The remaining Werewolves however fired their weapons at Ryo which would have been their last mistake. He in a flash pulled his kitana right from its sheath and flung it around through the air in a furious blur reflecting each of the bullets back at their shooters penetrating the werewolves armor and flesh downing them completely. Ryo looked over to the SOG and nodded a silent all clear to them with Claud spoke. "Kept you guys waiting didn't we. Let's go. I think we got what we wanted unless we can bring shit home for reverse engineering." Claud said.

"Copy that. I'll search the lower floor for some intel on the Plant's agenda and archives. Might tip us off on something." Said Ross as he nodded to Claud before gesturing his teammates to follow him towards the inner area of the plant. "Stay close this place got a GPS Jammer somewhere. Crimson take point and sweep this area." Ross then pressed himself up against the wall watching as Crimson crouched down and moved forward with his weapon trained at enemies who might be ambushing them.

He kicked down a door to one the plant's computer equipped room, and moved inside to clear out resistance with ease. The sign on the top was written in German, using the old Frankfurt font for some odd reasons. "Produktionsleitung" said the sign as they moved into the place. Once they did, Jester quickly tapped into the computer HUB in there and downloaded various intel pieces from the mainframe.

"Well what do we have here? Guess we found ourselves a Christmas wishlist they never get to fulfill." Said Jester with a cheeky chuckle as his Alabama accent gave off the impression of a Redneck with surprisingly good computer skill. The intel he found were a collection of communiques from Colonel Burton and Antonio himself, apparently the factory was Antonio's family private property but its products were best state owned.

"What the hell is this? Agent Catfish? Whoa better forward this to HQ." Jester stated as he began to forward the intel back to the TOC where Jason and Joe were monitoring the group. Jason himself was becoming increasingly nervous at the mentioning of a certain Agent Catfish and to make matters worse, the documents had no indications of the alias being Burton's own.

 _Agent Catfish's deployment was a success, target Ullr is now under constant monitor and his intentions, awareness are now known to us. Thankfully he will not interfere with us like target Odin had previously done during the build up of our Operation Valhalla in 1983._

He read through the document as he began to feel increasingly paranoid and nervous, what entailed was a complete nightmare for him as he saw a long list of date and time stamps of Agent Catfish's activities with the so called Target Ullr. But much to his horror these were holidays when he went home to meet his family.

July 4th, 2015: Target Ullr returns home from tour of duty in Iraq. No suspicious activities occurred. Cover remains.

December 20th, 2015: Target Ullr returns home for Christmas holiday. Extensive discussions between him and the eldest child indicating that the offspring might be suspicious of Agent Catfish.

Then it rocked him to the core, he felt his entire world shattered when he saw the latest update of the activities logs by Agent Catfish which dated to around the funeral of his close friend at New York when Girain was coming to see him and his family. He recalled his wife being sputtering and shuddering almost like a malfunctioning machine when in front of Girain and worst part was during the build up to the 4th of July holiday when he was at home talking on the phone to Girain.

June 28th, 2033: Target Ullr was sighted interacting with MFS unit codenamed Athena. Intense hostility was escalating to near fatal point. Cover has been tattered as of late. Target Ullr made phone call to Athena at 20:00 hours after dinner. Interception was met with severe logic failure and overloads.

Just from the look of it, he soon realize an awful realization, one that he thought would only be possible in a horror movie, his wife was a spy all along. An enemy agent, sent to keep watch on him since their High school years and eventual wedding. His children were now in greater danger than he was and to make matters worse, his whole life was apparently a lie that he believed in for the thought of being normal. His uncle warned him before of a dangerous CABAL inside the Pentagon trying to throw his career into the dust but he refused to listen, he thought he could game it, he could make the promotions reality. And now he was broken, a man reduced to a hollow shell all the while Joe and Hera as well as Girain watched in horror at Jason's pale expression.

Hera herself as she watched next to Girain looked on at the data being fed to her confused. She nudged Girain's arm while looking at the data angered, horrified, pity filled, and most of all however confused. Namely the fact of Jason's children existing somehow due to a spy. "Oh poor Jason you. Do you need a hug from me? But seriously. She gave birth to three children while acting as a spy. Just how much programming did she need to except actual childbirth. Among other questions of how they hide this." Hera asked. Joe himself seems to stay silent and calmly waited for the emotional response from Jason to kick in while Joe smoked from his vaporizer cigar. "I just suggest everyone get their asses out of there. Take anything and evac now." Joe Commanded.

"Get out of there. We'll carpet bomb the damned place if we have to. You'll pay for this Carleen I can assure you." Said Jason with a snarl that made Girain grew increasingly worried for his well being seeing that the young Colonel was now becoming increasingly outraged and even worse mirroring the Godzillian species that he admire with his his display aggression almost akin to their blind rage.

"Jason focus! We have a delicate military ops here and I suggest you wait for it to be done before your outrages boil over." Girain said to Jason before putting her hand on his shoulder, gripping it to give him some distraction from his anger. He grunted and grabbed his shoulder at where she was gripping before looking back at her. "Right...alright...clean that plant up and get out of there. We're bombing in 15 mikes." Said the colonel as he saw the SOG team gathering up blueprints of what appeared to be a bomb made from the Thermobaric Warheads before bolting out towards the helipad of the plant.

At the helipad, Ross tossed down a red smoke for the GDI's UH-80 Ghost Hawk to arrive and pick them and crouched down with his squad in an a diamond formation to guard the helipad. "This is Pequod, arriving at LZ, stand by for pick up." Said the pilot of the Ghost Hawk as the sleek helicopter was seen flying in from the thick jungle foliage towards the factory before dropping down its landing gears and hover at the Helipad for pick up. "This is Pequod, have arrived at LZ and picking up the strike team!" The pilot stated over the communication lines as the SOG team and Ninjas loaded up on the helo's passenger seat.

Each of the Ninjas loaded up into the Ghost Hawk and strapped themselves in. Ryo looking to each of eh personal in the Ghost hawk seeing if any had sustained any injuries, or were not currently buckled in. "All personnel during raid accounted for. Proceed with evac operations. Awaiting return to base." Ryo said on his radio while Claud took of his helm revealing a very scared up face with multiple lacerations fro the past, gashses, and scrapes permanently etched into his face. His head underneath his helmet had a long pointed chin and a tall ovular head. A large forehead was on top of large round eyes with thick long eyebrows. His eyes were a shade of brownish grey. His hair short and a light shade of brow with a straight cut over his forehead. As well as short hair on his head he had a very short grizzled beard. "Let's get the hell outta hell. I think that's just one more heist down for one day. Let's go. I don't wanna be blow out of the air!" he said impatiently.

"Taking off now." Said the helicopter pilot as the Ghost Hawk took off from the helipad with the SOG Squad aiming their weapons out of the passenger's seats to provide last minute security for the helicopter as they flew off towards the distant horizon where the airbase was. From the horizon to the North, they saw an object flying towards the factory, it was a long sleek missile heading towards the plant at a blinding fast speed, this one was no conventional cruise missiles, this was a Hyper cruise missile, the AGM-169 JASSM-ER launched from a B-1B Lancer bomber. The missile flew at the center of the plant and landed inside the main building where the assembly line was. The missile exploded and ruptured the place, sending various combustible gases and chemicals alight and blew the plant apart in a violent blast.

The Ranger squad as they watched the explosion from the sight of the ground near the convoy sent the feedback to the GDI base and to however may have been watching them at the time. Jester himself was given a show as well as he heard each of the men and women cheering at the explosion. As the explosion blast shockwave hit their bodies they were barely even knocked back ony stumbling slightly thanks to the armor. However, their dusters waved in the air and flowed with the violent torrent of widn occurring. "F- fuck! I think that one kicked the dust off of your desks where yall were at!" Cass shouted.

"At least we got those fuckers by the balls now we'll get this war wrap up soon enough I hope." Said Ross as the helicopter flew back to the airbase while Jason was still in the hangar looking apparently disappointed and still grumpy over the revelation of his wife being a spy and a traitor to him. He flipped his lighter up and down looking at the horizon to the West of the base, feeling the anxiety building up in him. Now he wanted to go home. But he can't quite stop the war right away. He must still take the capital city from the enemies. Jason paced back and forth in front of the hangar apparently his mind stuck with the idea of his children being in danger.

Joe however cleared his throat to Jason and walked behind him whhi his hand wrapped behind his back as he walked. One hand grabbing the wrist of the other as he walked just like Grey did. He watched the horizon along with Jason and sighed. "That feeling of betrayal. It hits hard. I think right now you need a level head though. Something to keep you calm." Joe's said taking out his cigar and offering it to Jason along with what appeared to be a laser lighter for it. "Time to think. If you're scared for the only love ones of your life then who do you trust in this world to take them in. And for now don't say Girain. A modified cave isn't for them on the island. Someone they can stay safe with." Joe said to Jason.

Jason looked back at Joe with his hand stroking his chin as he walked around in circles before he stopped mid way with his head tilting into the air with realization of a certain someone who can keep his children safe in the most extreme way possible. "Wait...there's Osborn. He lives with his wife off the grid they have a compound in the Mojave desert. Doomsday prepper home may sound crazy but that's the place I would send my kids to if the usual locations are predicted by the enemies." Said Jason as he sounded slightly hysterical, delirious even as his thoughts apparently snapped him away from reality.

"Think Grady. He's been on the cover of magazines. Survival, guns, but never tabloids, or celebrity magazines. He's published books on survival, and yet we never even found where he would live. His exact coordinates are an enigma, and in the desert he lives like a ghost." Joe rested a hand on Jason's shoulder. It felt oddly stronger than any man's should be and a lot larger. "Send them there. THey should have food for the rest of their lives, and weapons that would out live even the damn apocalypse. If say you were killed violently they would still have him." Joe sated.

Jason nodded to Joe apparently now having a very tell tale grin of a man who has lost all sense of reality and perhaps his sanity as well as he began to show signs of being hysterical and apparently lost his senses. "Yeah...yeah...that works too. That will definitely works! If you can't find him, no one can! I just need to finish this war here!" He then ran inside the hangar apparently become as insane as Digit much to the chagrin of Joe and perhaps by extension everyone else.

Joe however groaned and followed Jason into the hangar. "No. Grey would finish a war now. You will finish a war when the opportunity is right. We for now need to focus on finding Catfish first before she can assassinate you, or your loved ones. Even though this makes no damn sense on how she would have conceived children if she was a spy. Now though the first thing you do is contact Osborn. Either he's in America or he's still leading the UNKCC from the comfort of offshore Monster Island." Joe said in a commanding tone.

Jason then gripped Joe's shoulders with an almost psychotic glee on his face apparently his insanity has taken whole of his mind much to Joe's horror. "Don't you get it? I'm fucking married to her!" He shouted out apparently now finally dropped all pretense of sanity to let out his frustration. "Why would we need to find her when we can just go to my effing home in Frisco bay!? At least I know what I'll be bringing her this 4th of July, a fucking new wife!" He deliriously looked over to Girain who shrank herself using the magic dust she borrowed from Anubis.

However the female MFS unit was looking at Jason with increasingly concerned expression finding him very rabid almost like Digit in a sense that she can't recognize him anymore. "Jason...stop it please you're freaking me out…" Before she could speak a word more, Jason ran to her and hugged her tightly into him. "Will you marry me?" He asked her seemingly unaware of his own mind blowingly bizarre nature at the moment. This prompted Girain to sigh out frustratingly before slapping him gently across his cheek, mindful of her strength and possible injuries she might inflict on him. "That's better...I need that. Thanks Girain I owe you one." Said Jason as he sat down by the table and breath out.

Joe however did not take the action so openly as he rested his face in his hand. "I think you have more issues aside from a Catfish wife. I really should check you internet browser history due to this. Otherwise…" Joe stopped himself looking away from Girain and sighing out. "I don't want to know if they have a growth magic powder either… On subject. Girain you know Scot Osborn right?" Joe asked her.

Girain nodded to him as she stood next to Jason stroking her own temple from the insane reaction Jason had just displayed, it was getting too uncomfortable for her that Jason was becoming more and more open about his infatuation with Girain. Apparently he had a mental disorder, a fanboy orgasm that gone out of control.

"Yeah I do. I've been working with Osborn for a long time and know him well enough. Only he never told me his hideout's coordinates so good for him. I think it's best that we let Jason kids stay with Osborn and he handle security for them. Beside his wife Reba could try her hand at being an aunt." Girain shrugged before looking back at Jason as he covered his face in embarrassment. "That board in the mess hall gotta comes down someday and I better end that crazy competition somehow." Said Girain with a frown on her face seeing that Jason was having a hard time keeping his relationship with her simply fun teases.

Joe himself offered Girian his cigar as well while still having his own personal issues with the fact she was an actual human sized kaiju now. His real issue however was with how many ties the CABAL had now like a spider's weave. "Take it. Enjoy something while you can. I'm pretty sure if Hera can shrink her sized down as well she'll be the first to attempt something like that. Don't think about it." Joe stated with a dry tone.

Girain nodded as she began to smoke the cigar a bit, she had been known to be a mecha unit without smoking a single cigar in her entire life, apparently to keep vices away and herself sober and in good health for various combat deployments. "Thanks...you know...I think I better shrink down the Hydras as well...we'll need as much help as possible in the urban area of Tropico's capital city and they can serve as heavy assault troops in place of our infantry. Beside with regenerative power...they wouldn't need CASEVAC like normal infantry would." Said Girain with a suggestive tone in her voice as she looked down at the jars of magic dust on the table next to her, she kept them under close watches to make sure that they won't fall into the wrong hand.

Joe scratched his head looking down at the dust. "If they can heal then well. They won't need to be careful, or as careful if they are hit by a bullet as they would with a surrogate robot suit. However, much like a larger size injuries and damages due to enemy fire would cause many malfunctions with body and armor. Hence why the Rex units are much more agile and maneuverable than the MFS bodies. They serve for two purposes." Joe stated in a dull voice. He looked back up to GIrian's face with his own eyes looking to her face. "I have to know why this deity didn't help in the recent war. He would have surely assisted you." Joe wondered.

"Well he has a point, unlike the Bagan invasion, the recent war was strictly speaking mortals on mortals. Something technically he had no pretexts to get involved and favor one faction over the other. But at least he had a good reason for that. For better or worse." Said Girain as she then took the jar of magic dust with her towards the hangar area of the base where the 20 Hydra Rex Units were resting ready for possible deployments if they're needed by the Task Force. As she looked up at them and Hera she then began to blow the magic dust at Hera first before gesturing the other Rex Units to stand up and ready themselves as well. Once they were disengaged from the USB plugs, she then blew the dust over at them, seeing the Rex Units of the Hydra shrinking down until they were all human sizes like her and Hera.

However, once they were all at human size each of the Hydras instantly fell to the ground below them and were unable to pick themselves up. Each one feeling a massive dizzying tinging rushing feeling rise from thier tiats all the way to their heads Each once groaned while they walked in place on the ground. Only one of them went anywhere and only made a walk cycle as they lay on the ground. Each one with making a confused whimper or a groan. Some even growling confused. Hera however smirked as she stood up. "You dropped them now pick them up. All 20 of them."

Girain sighed out as she began to helped the Rex Units up one at a time finding that the idea might sound like a great idea on paper but the execution on her part was a rush to help the Task Force defuse a highly volatile situation on the island. "Sorry guys I really need to ease up so you guys can have time to adjust yourselves." Said Girain as she helped Pythagora up from the ground before going to help Romulus, Herakles, Achilles and others before all of them were standing up right.

"Alright listen up, we have several missing Thermobaric Warheads in the city and they're scattered in three parts of the city. We'll need to tackle all of them to defuse the bombs and prevent their detonations and minimize civilian casualties." Girain held up a holographic projector to let them see just what was their target and objective were. The map of the city was marked with three dots to denote the bombs and circles around them to denote the blast radius, they saw the three bombs had overlapping blast radiuses that can decimate the city's three different areas and the central plaza apart.

As they scanned over the projection each one labeled mission objectives in a metal hud that synced up both mind and armor. It was listed in a rectangular blue box in blue text. Each one of them gave either an "Affirmative." or a "Confirmed" for their answers. "Severe damages to city and life detected. Estimated 1.2 billion dollars in damages should all areas be eliminated. Architecture appears to be much older than that of modern cities." The Rex Unit named SURX or Solidus as Girain named him said.

"That's right, the architect's age isn't the major concern for me but the biggest problem is the fact that we'll have immense civilian casualties, unnecessary casualties by all accounts. So let's get to it. I'll take two squads with me, Alpha and Bravo to handle the bomb in the Airport and Presidential Palace. Hera, you take the others and handle the slum, we'll meet you at the palace since they'll obviously dig in the hardest there." Said Girain as she used a stylus pen to draw out arrows to denote their assault routes to attack the locations.

Then the holographic projectors would then show them two images displaying the GDI's vehicles that they'll use to transport themselves. The top holographic photo was an Armored Vehicle, the Stryker ICV that can carry around 9 human infantry. But the size and weights of the Rex Units and Girain and Hera themselves require them to use V-44X Blackfish to transport them first to a rally point with the Stryker vehicles before moving out to face the enemies.

Each one of the blank minded Rex Units watched the projector presentation with Girain and Hera. They didn't make much of a sound as they watched making it hard for them to display if they processed the data correctly. However, Hera pointed to two squads of her own. "Alright then. Those of you who are pointed in the general direction of my finger will follow me then. As you might say. We are too heavy though to get there with the Strykers as much as I hate to admit so the helos will send us in. Word of advice though is to get used to size difference, and soon." Hera commanded to the rexes.

Girain nodded to Hera as she then put the PDA into her thigh compartment and let the armor panels of her suits closed back into place before gesturing the Rex units to walk with her. "Let's get to the armory guys. Since our sidearms alone won't be enough to take on large enemy groups. We'll need some extra firepower." She stated while leading the group towards the armory inside the hangar where most of the men were living and working in. They turned to see the Hydras entering the place with wide eyes and gasping expressions as the sight was something they did not see coming.

In the armory however currently was Polchek with other SOG members. He himself was looking through the shogun part of the armory seemingly browsing through the weapons with some intrigue and with some odd perversion before he noticed the multiple Rex units enter the armory and pay no mind to how the others saw them in the armory. Polchek himself turned around with an Orion made Pancor jackhammer in his hands before looking to the Rex Units in sudden shock and gasping. "Holy good lord! Damn! Look at all the suckers!" Polchek exclaimed while Hera followed the various units casually from behind them.

Girain inside the armory picked up an M4A1 carbine a standard issued weapon that most GDI servicemen had been using in the past along with the M16A4. The platforms were so similar in performance that the GDI switched to the M4A1 Carbine for compact weapon with Full-Auto option for laying down suppressive fire should the squad lack a SAW gunner. She inspected the weapon and its picatinny rail on the top of the carbine along with the iron sights of the weapon. She flipped in her hand to the left and right before finally let out a satisfy nod to the weapon as she pressed the iron sights face down on the weapon's top section, she then grabbed a Trijicon ACOG x4 scope and mounted it on the top of the carbine.

She then grabbed a laser designator and inspect it but ultimately decided against mounting it seeing that her suit's targeting system could fill the role for her already. Then she picked up an M320 40mm Grenade Launcher and attached it as an under barrel grenade launcher of her weapon before picking up some harnesses and pouches that can be mounted on the harnesses for ammo and grenade rounds. Due to her Godzillian physiques, she was able to carry a haul greater than the usual 8 magazines and a handful of around 5 grenade rounds of a human.

Each of the Rex units seemed to have been viewing her closely as well since each of them did pretty much exactly as how she did. The massive size of the GDI armor allowed it to have a surplus stock of weaponry meaning each of them had not trouble finding the M4A1 model Girain had found previous as well as the magazines each of the rifles used.

As they selected the various attachments form the shelves in the armory mny of the employees and troops inside of the armory watched as the robotic Rex units assembled their weapons. The personal including ammunition magangers, and shelf stockers as well as security watched perplexed. All this while Hera snickered to herself taking various photos of the men and women in the GDI base. "This is much like those videos of those pranks on the internet with the camera focusing on the confused people viewing from the backwoods." Hera commented.

"Oh trust me, we'll be called meme machines pretty soon once they find something cringe worthy." Said Girain with a sarcastic tone as she then helped her Rex Units sort out their weapons. She handed out to 4 Rex Units MK46 SAW to provide suppressive fire for their more mobile comrades and taught them how to operate the reloading mechanism of the weapon.

She then gave the quartet of bland minded Rex Units each 4 ammo pouches mounted around their waists, each of the pouches had 75 rounds magazine belts to help them quickly burst fire and reload without snagging their belts too soon. Each of the Rex Squads were also given grenade launchers and Masterkey Shotgun attachment mounted under the barrel of their M4s to allow them quick and easy breaching maneuver with their primary weapon instead of having to reach for an alternate weapon on their back.

Some of the Rex Units were even issued a rucksack on their backs meant for specialized equipment such as Squad jammer devices to prevent remote detonation of the bombs, one of them had a rucksack for medical and technical equipment for repair and medical assistance. There were also rucksacks for breaching and demolition tools as well as Drone control to remote control their MULEs, remote controlled UGVs meant to haul weapons and supplies for them.

It seemed the 4 she had picked specifically out of the entire 20 of Hera's Hydras were more of the squad leader for their own squad. Not just that with the extra equipment they had on them the Rex Units looked highly advanced, and armored up for the next engagement. "They look like a bunch of action figures. GI Rex Units. Stomping wee nazi CABAL guys." Poelcheck remarked. Some of the soldiers in the armory put their weapons back on the various shelves while making a murmur seeing the mini sized godzillasaurus mechas take on the bulk of the next battle. They each looked back to Girain and Hera silently while Hera raised a thumbs up. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you think we could sell these for merchandise? I think Polchek might be onto something." Hera said.

"Uh how about 10 out of 10?" One of the GDI trooper asked nervously while trying to hold up a smile at Girain while another nudged him by his elbow and made a more certain reply to her remark. "Hey anything that's not Disney is selling nowadays. We're killing the market with GDI merchandises these days." Said the corporal next to him as Girain was seen walking out with her selected Rex Units to the runway of the airbase passing by their eyes and the infantrymen there were awed and amazed by the sight of having human sized Godzillasaurus in the flesh taking up the bulk of the fight for them as the normal infantry would be too slow, vulnerable and might even be the agents that trigger the thermobaric warheads detonation.

Girain walked into the V-44X passenger cabin and strapped herself in on one of the seat of the VTOL while the Rex Units she selected strapped in around her on their own seats, in the middle of the VTOL's passenger cabin was a UGV, the MULE, a square box shaped drone with tannish yellow color and some stickers on it. The drone had an M2 Browning QCB .50 cal machine gun mounted on the top of the drone using a CROW station to operate remotely, which can now be synced to one of the Rex Unit's HUD. The drone had various rucksacks and ammo mounted on it with some FGM-172 SRAW disposable ATGM launchers on it for the Rex Units to pick up and use.

Hera's own selected Rex Units joined by her while she herself buckled each one of the Rex Units in one at a time, and making sure they were secure in them. "Don't want to lose precious cargo in the event of a catastrophic crash." Hera said in a dry tone while finishing up on the Rex Units. She adjusted her hands off by clapping them together before moving her way to her own seat. The V-44X they were sitting on still looked to be in good shape despite the number of crews and soldiers that were transported on it throughout the years. However, while she sat down and looked to the many human sized Rex Units with her an odd thought came to mind. "Say sis. How long did your deity god ally say this magic lasts for?" her a said with a concerned tone.

"He says that this version of the dust last for about a day. Since these are easier to make. So time is running against us and we better get this done quick." Said Girain with a nervous tone as she set the clock inside her HUD counting down to till her size returns to normal as she then buckled up for the flight of the Blackfish as it took off from the airbase towards the battlefield. As they passed over the battleground, they looked down and saw the destruction of modern mechanized warfare. Charred grounds, unexploded munitions buried deep in the earth with the vehicle husks burning in front of them.

There were also various hastily erected refugee camps to house the fleeing victims of war. Despite their noble intentions, the price war had to be paid, in innocent blood. "Coyote 2-1 listen up, you'll be approaching LZ Asgard and link up with one of our Stryker Dragoon vehicle callsign Longsword. You're then tasked to assault the airport and secure the device before it can detonate. Copy my last over?" Jason's instruction over the comms was then replied by Girain to let him know that she and her Rex Units knew their objectives now more than ever.

"Coyote 2-1 to Bachelor-6 we heard you. Link up with Longsword and secure the airport out." Said Girain as the VTOL approached the airport's LZ. At that moment Jason continued his broadcast with Hera to let her know what was her objective and secondary objectives. "Coyote Actual, you'll be dropped off at LZ Axeman and secure the device inside the slum. You'll also need to establish an OP on the hill of the shantytown to relay intel and fire support to Coyote 2-1 as they assault the palace. Copy my last over?" He asked her after relaying the objectives to Hera.

"Alright I heard you. Take the hill by violent force, establish dominance over the enemies, buddy up with our friends for a tag team fight, then steal the enemies special toys for our own uses and then get out of there before they can even make an appropriate define to fit your might. That sounds easy. I copy all of it." Hera said in a casual that sounded easy.

"Alright but remember you won't have vehicle supports in the shantytown, it's too tight and narrow in there. We're dispatching a drone to your location for overwatch and eyes in the sky support however." Said Jason as he was seen by his Tactical command table directing a drone flying towards the shanty town and set an orbit for it to provide intel and heads up for Hera and her Rex Units to make sure they won't be ambushed by the enemies.

The V-44X soon came to the Capital city which was now in ruin thanks to airstrikes and artillery barrages against dug in troops, civilian structures were being reduced to rubbles or fortresses for the defenders to hold out. The streets were mostly deserted but there were still occasional civilians wandering aimlessly around the place as their neighborhoods and livelihoods destroyed without warnings. The Blackfish hovered over a circular square where a statue of the all powerful El Presidente stood holding a torch in his right hand towering over all.

The base of the limestone statue had the image of Nazi soldiers oppressing the native populations with El presidente leading the soldiers shooting at the populace as if it was righteous and glorious. Girain and her Rex Units fast rope down the V-44X from the ramp door while the crew inside slung their MULE on a cable and lowered it down slowly on the ground before cutting the cables before flying away.

"Good luck Ma'am and happy hunting." Said the pilot as the V-44X flying away. Girain and her Rex Units checked their HUDs of the Horseman system and saw that start up diagnostic was doing well so far with compatibility working well for them. They saw that they had a digital 3D map layout the area to know the general AO, their objective for now was marked in a yellow square around 80m to their Southeast. Not only that but the building blocks around them were marked in red to denote this is an active combat zone while then the Blue Zone on the edge of town was under friendly control, grey zones were neutral with nothing of interest there.

With her the 10 Rex Units divided themselves into even squads of 5. They themselves followed her like a platoon leader. However, they now saw their objectives, and payed attention to the yellow colored square. The Point Men of each squad moved the team forwards as it seemed Girain found herself hidden between both squad in a protective formation as the urban area proved to be tight, and uncomfortable. There was a slight feeling of anxiety that hit Girain and the Rex units as they moved. At any point throughout their raid through the streets and alleyways a person or enemy could pop out and damage them greatly.

As Girain was maneuvering with them, she aimed down the sight of her ACOG scope and scan the streets for threats while slaving the MULE to one of the Rex Units of her platoon so they could keep the vehicle moving closely to them and not having it captured. As they were moving towards their objective however, Jason chimed in on the line to warn them of incoming enemies. "Heads up guys, there's an enemy convoy heading down the road at the next intersection. Looks like they're trying to intercept our Stryker Dragoon. Take them out before they can dismount their troops." Said Jason as the inbound enemy convoy was marked in with red horizontal diamond shaped symbols with the drivers and infantry marked in red vertical diamond symbols.

"Copy that Jason, spread out and set up an ambush, use the buildings for cover." Girain ordered her Rex Units gesturing them to get into the nearby two story structures at the intersection. Most of which were Latin style residential structures with shops on the ground floor of each buildings. The second floor had some windows and balconies for them to use as ambush points. Girain went up to one of the building looking down the intersection and cocked her carbine then loaded up her M320 grenade launcher and crouched down, resting her weapon on the window looking at the intersection.

Each of the Rex units separated and covered the sides and backs of the buildings as they crept up on the convoy. They didn't see what the vehicles were yet, and all they could follow were the red colored arrows on their minimaps while they vaulted to cover. The building to the left of the convoy had a metal rusted up dumpster one of the rex units aimed over while the others kept pushing themselves through the alley until they saw the enemy convoy out of its sights. "Mother Athena, have you established visual over the incoming vehicles?" asked one of the many voices of the Rex squads.

"Copy that, I see one Cockroach IFV, two Ural trucks and one GAZ Tigr 4x4 at the rear. Fire on my go." Said Girain as she aimed down her sight marking targets for the Rex Units as the convoy was coming down the road. The Rex Units can see from her line of sight the IFV with AA cannons on its top was moving forward to protect the convoy. At the center were two Ural trucks with canvas cover over them and finally a GAZ Tigr at the tail end to protect the convoy from pursuers. "Fire!" She ordered to the Rex Units as she then fired off her grenade launchers at the first Ural truck, blowing it up into a fiery wreck before picking off the two driver and passenger in the second truck.

Surviving troops from the second trucks began to dismount trying to scramble for cover only to be caught in the kill zones of the Rex Units. One of Girain's Rex Units, Romulus, fired an FGM-172 SRAW launcher at the IFV just as the vehicle was aiming for Girain's position, the missile slammed into the vehicle's magazine compartment and blew through the Cockroach IFV's ammo load, igniting and blowing the turret flying sky high first before crashing to the ground. The Tigr of course made a reverse gear while the gunner of the 4x4 fired his KORD machine gun at the general direction of the Rex Units to cover the vehicle's escape.

Each one of the Rex Units moved quickly back into cover while the gunner fired at their position. THey were alarming agile at human size after they grew used to the height difference. They dashed back into the allies only for some of them to produce an alternate plan in their heads. They looked upwards at the two story building signs before suddenly dashing towards them. They dug their knife like talons into the walls outside san moved upwards running upwards with the help of their hand claws to climb the building. Each one them moved back over the edge of the building and unleashed their weapons past the flames of the other wrecks while focusing on the vehicles below them.

The GAZ gunner and by extension the driver and commander were shot to death by the Rex Units ambush as their vehicle crashed into the nearby cars and remain a wreck there without anyone to tend to their wounded and deads. "Good job guys, regroup and let's head out." Girain ordered them over the coms while at the same time issuing a rotating index finger gesture, the sign language for regroup in urban warfare and infantry communication training in general. They saw that she was now on street level by a corner heading towards her objective before coming back at her and resume their wedge formation. "Longsword, this is Athena, I'm at the rendezvous waiting on you now over." Said Girain over the coms as she knelt down keeping her eyes up at any possible threats around the place as they saw a Stryker vehicle of the GDI rolling up to them, the Stryker had a 30mm turret on the top of it which also sport some attachments for Javelin ATGMs as well as APS Trophy systems to protect the vehicle from incoming attack.

"Athena, this is Longsword, good to have you with us, my boys are ready to go, just point us at the right direction and we'll give them hell out." Said the crew commander of the vehicle, to the surprise of everyone, the commander was female instead of the usual faces or voices they heard over the coms. "Affirmative Longsword let's hit it and win this." Girain then patted Pythagora's shoulder and gestured him to the Stryker vehicle and whispered into his audio receptor. "You're on Stryker duty Pythagora, coordinate the vehicle target priorities and tell them where to go." Said Girain.

Pythagora nodded his head and stood in front of the Stryker vehicle preparing to give it an escort along with the many other Rex unit spresent. They began to march forwards with the vehicle while Pythagora kept his optics out for any sign of hostile forces that may have planned to converge on him and the rest. "Affirmative Mother Athena. Preparing to lase given targets for proper escort mission." Pythagora said with a dull tone. Him and the other Rex unti proceeded to waol forwards. Their angular legs moving with the segmented digitigrade section walking. Each of them surrounded the Stryker while slowly moving their bodies all whiel aminimgin own the sights of the rufles they had.

"We have SAT intel show the enemies at the airport are heavily armed, possible Werewolves with some T-100 Ogre tanks dug in ready for some trouble. But I think you guys can handle it just make sure they can't get the bomb detonate." Hack chimed in as he then streamed to them satellite recon footages of the airport's parking lot in front of the terminal building where the various enemy squads were sighted to be dug in with emplacements such as KORD machine guns, Shershen ATGMs and even RPG-29 rocket launchers on their backs ready to engage any attackers.

There were also T-100 Ogre tanks in patrol patterns around the airport. Clearly to ensure that nobody can pick a fight with the group defending the place. "Thanks for the heads up Hack? Anything else I want to keep in mind of?" Girain asked him as she marched towards the airport with her Rex Units escorting the Stryker. "Sure thing, looks like they got GPS Scramblers set up at all three locations so nobody can call in smart weapons on their emplacements. So it's reduced to visual contacts only. But hey if they see y'all, they'll sign life insurance contracts faster than my momma." Hack casually quipped as he took a sip from his glass of Loch Lomond while relaying intel to both Hera and Girain as the two platoons moved closer towards their respective objectives.

Hera herself was now searching for the thermobaric bomb in the shantytown with her Rex Units, the place was built on a hilltop with the slopes providing difficulty for maneuvers. Staircases were haphazardly placed with huts being assembled from various objects such as metal panels, wooden beams and tiles and sun baked bricks. The UAV flying overhead of Hera's unit was a small Raven Drone UAV designed to assist a Squad to platoon size force with intel gathering and on her HUD she saw various enemy units rushing to ambush her from all angles.

She herself made a bored yawn as the enemy units appeared to converge on her position. She looked to the oddly shaped dereliction of a shanty town and saw the dystopic location to provide her with her own advantage. "Charlie to my left take position in any of the pieces of scarp you find. Delta cimb up to the roofs of some of the buildings to the right. Make sure they are solid so you don't' fall through. Give us over watch fire. Go! Move!" Hera commanded whipping both squads forcing them to move out quickly.

THe Charlie Rex units dashed to the left of Hera and dug themselves into their surrounding. Using either the stairwells or remaining pieces of building to provide them some cover. They pointed their rifles towards the intersecting alleyways while Delta squad moved literally up as they climbed buildings. THeir claws pierces the buildings materials while they moved upwards. Each one of the unit served the enemy squad all while Hera stayed somewhat in the open. "And they come into the snare… They won't know what hit them." Hera said in a dark tone.

As expected, the enemy forces in the shanty town converged on her location as they fired off their weapons at her to no avail. Their various 7.62x54mm bullets or smaller 5.45mm bullets bounced off of her armor harmlessly while she remained still in place it was as if they fired only harmless pellets at her. One of them even fired an RPG-29 at her, but the rocket blast only blow her back slightly with only a small burn on her armor and dark ashes that can be cleaned off easily. The machine gunners of the Werewolves were firing off their 6P41 PKP Pecheneg at Hera's head plate trying to score a head shot kill at her only to find that their weapons had been giving them away. So they cease fire and fire to regroup and think again on their attack patterns.

Before they could think however Hera calmly stated an agressive, "My turn…", before the werewolf squad saw she came not only armed with a heavy armor form, but also 10 different mini sized Rex units that fired onto the opposing forces filling their armors with bullet holes that passed through their armors while some of the Rex Units used their atomic breaths to vaporize the enemies on the ground in a scalding hot atomic blast. Many of the men were charred to the bone while others simply exploded into chunks of meat. The Rex units on the roofs of the buildings then jumped off and landed on the ground before moving with Hera deeper into the slums going through narrow alleyway after another.

"Rückzug! Rückzug! Regroup auf dem Markt und richten Sie Verteidigung dort ein!" the Squad leader of the Werewolf shouted as he tossed out a smoke grenade to obscure their positions and retreated with his men. Most of whom apparently were from Kazakhstan as mercenaries, Russian Guards veteran or from South Africa as Mercenaries. They fired their weapons in blindfire around their various rubbles while the werewolf squads retreated back towards the market and set up defenses there.

Hera woulds see with her thermal visions the werewolves were digging in around a satellite dish like device. It also had four antenna protruding out from the dish. When she got closed to it, her HUD was apparently scrambled and interfered with, the same goes to the Rex Units as they found their high tech advantage over their enemies nullified. Unable to mark targets or have advanced ballistic calculations, it was back to basics for them with simple aim and shoot. "Feindliche Kontakte! Besorgen Sie sich jetzt MG-Runden!" Shouted the platoon leader as his platoon's KORD machine gun open fired on Hera and her Hydras again, dealing the same meager damages as their firearms before all the while shooting up cover they could have used around the market.

With not much cover left to them the Rex Units and Hera could only use their mobility and agile bodies to propel them forward in the battlefield. Each one let out a metallic shriek as the situation quickly intensified for them. They however without their huds could not make proper aiming judgment at the MG nest, and had to rely on their Godzillian instinct to use their breaths to defend themselves. 5 of them open their breaths while acting in a shoot and scoot fashion fitting at the MG gun with a beam of blue colored energy before aiming at the specific gunner.

The gunner saw this and was terrified by the prospect of being melted or even worse incinerated by the atomic breaths, he quickly bailed out of his gun and ran as fast as he could away from the MG nest. The last sight he saw was one of Hera's Rex Units blew apart the MG nest and the cinder blocks and his ammo exploded in multiple secondary explosions. The Werewolf squads were becoming increasingly desperate to hold back the Rex Units as they tried to detonate the bomb they were defending, they found that something was blocking the signal from coming through, one of the werewolf member spotted a Rex Unit with a backpack on him which has three antennas protruding from it each one shorter than the last. It was clear that this particular Rex Unit was holding a Jammer on him preventing them from detonating the bomb.

Snipers with their SVD Dragunov rifles tried to fend off the Rex Units assault as they fired on individual Rex Units only to see their bullets bounce off of the robot armor their opponents had. It was surreal for the Werewolves to fight an enemy inhuman and yet these enemies display the same combat methods and tactics as they do. The Rex Units under Hera launched their own tactical assault maneuver with the Rex units each tossing their frag grenades at the enemies, forcing them out of cover only to be gunned down by the incoming tie of pale white identical death machines. The Rex Units quickly cleared out the squad on the shantytown and found the Thermobaric device still armed but not counting down yet. They would need to defuse the device quickly.

Seeing the device with them Hera grinned and knelt down to the bomb. She moved asides each of the other Rex units. "I haven't felt power like that in a while. I could tell these numb minds felt a possible fear for the first time. Now let's see this…" Hera herself began to pick at the locked casing on the bomb using her claws. Various tin snapping and clicking noises were heard while she picked at the lock. "I guess I'll be your EOD for today the. Aaaaaand… Got it!" The Device popped open displaying its contents to Hera which were various piles of wires and computer circuit board. As well as these she saw more of the device's inner workings. She rolled her optics as she looked to the wires however. "How cliche… How did we get into this situation. Now what wire am i looking for." Hera said while one of the Rex units attempted contact with the other members of the current operation. "Bomb secured. However, attempting disposal."

"Alright Hera I'm looking at the bomb schematics now, looks like you need to cut the wire of the detonator. It should be a blue wire to your right hand side in the middle between the yellow and red wire." Said Hack as he looked at her camera feeds noticing the various wires the bomb had along with the various circuit boards and computer systems to control the bomb. Hera would see a blue wire sticking out of the digital display panel leading into a cylindrical device of the bomb which had various rods protruding out of them, apparently one look at them and she can tell that it was the detonator of the bomb. "Alright you found the wire let's give it a woman's touch since this thing looks like a mess." Hack quipped as he looked at Hera about to perform her work on the wire.

Hera giggled to hershel listening to Hack's comments and moved her claws over the blue wire. She then pressurized her fingers together in a light pitch snipping the thin wire into two pieces cutting the bombs' functionality instantly. "There. I applied my special touch. Now it won't blow up like Digit's personality at the flick of fire. And it will remain a calm good bomb like it should be." Hera said while standing back up on her feet.

"Jackpot! At least we've saved the home of poor people that they don't want to live in but have to live in because they don't have a choice." Quipped Hack as he spun around in his chair holding his Loch Lomond in the air triumphantly as he then sipped it before getting back to work. "One down two to go. Girain how's your situation?" Hack asked on the comms before redirecting his attention to Girain's camera feeds, he saw that the situation was not going so well with Girain's assault being slowed down by intense enemy fire on her position behind a concrete block with some Rex Units scattered around the place to cover the open ground of the airport. "Whoa, looks like they're trying to hold you back from meeting your fans." Hack sighed out as he tapped on the keyboards redirecting some air support over to Girain in the form of a stealth armed helicopter drone. The drone was a sleek, angular design akin to Orion's Sword preferences and aesthetic of their weapons, the drone had two stub wings each armed with a hexagonal rocket pods with 4 Spike NLOS ATGMs.

Girain of course at that moment tossed out a smoke grenade in front of the Ogre tank that was shooting at her with its dual mounted KORD on its turret. The tank fired its 152mm shell at one of the nearby two story building smashing the structure apart to try and kill one of the Rex Units there, however, the Rex Unit was too agile for the slower tank to react as he leaped off from the building and landed on the ground, cratering the road.

The tank was distracted long enough for another Rex Unit to come out of a nearby bus stop and fired his FGM-172 SRAW launcher at the tank, the missile struck home at the tank's narrow area between its turret and hull, the explosion erupted the ammo loads inside the tank as a violent secondary explosion followed sending the turret flying in the air. Seeing that their vehicle support was being hit hard, the CABAL forces there struggled to hold back the tie as their BMP-2M moved up and fired its turret at Girain only to see its 30mm AP rounds only staggered and shuddered her and not doing anything to actually kill her.

The Stryker vehicle following them took this opportunity and open fired on the BMP-2M, the 30mm autocannon of the Stryker tore through the turret of the amphibious IFV and killed the gunner of the vehicle, the commander himself ordered the driver to reverse gear, but as they do, they were struck by one of the Rex Units atomic blast tearing through their armor and left the vehicle burning.

After the destruction made by the furious combined forces of the Rex Units went under way they leaped back next to Girain and continued their escort of the Stryker IFV. this time they increased their walking speeds just slightly as they covered around Girain and guarded her and the Stryker. "Enemies have been dispatched. Continuing with objective now." one of the Rex Units said.

"Thanks for the help Longsword we'll take care of this cover us." Said Girain as she then moved inside the airport terminal with her Rex Units as she looked around for hostile forces who might try to ambush them. So far they have only found various surviving remnants of what could be best described as "Free Willing" Divisions, conscripted men who were fighting for the Werewolves simply out of desperation. These were local native Tropicans, Hispanics with frail physique and lack of proper nourishment they could barely hold up their weapons. Girain and her Rex Units went out to the runway and converge on the tarmac of the airport knowing that the place might have the bomb since the Jammer's interference was strongest there.

As they approached the tarmac building they found their HUDs being scrambled by the Jammer somewhere inside the tarmac, their Augmented Reality was disabled and their navigation and targeting systems weren't working at nominal rate. This led to Girain gesturing the Rex Units to stood guard and let her handle this herself, she first kicked the door in and tossed a flashbang into the building, it stunned the defenders inside the building, she then quickly moved in with her weapon at the ready, she fired the first two shots at the still stunned Werewolves troopers before moving up the stairs, causing rumbling to the defenders inside the place.

The trio of defending troopers soon saw Girain emerging up at them as she gunned down all three of them in a row before securing the jammer device. She slammed her fist into it, which stopped the jamming signals and restored their HUDs to full use. "Jammer's down and I've secured the device going to disarm it now." Said Girain over the comms to her Rex Units as she began to opened the casing of the bomb to check its components and wiring. She had been monitoring the comms and took note of everything that had happened and was quick to cut the blue wire. "Bomb defused. Hack how are looking?"

"You're going good, but we got a situation development here. The Jammer in the palace is moving away, looks like these guys are going out for a joy ride with one of the bomb. They're heading for the airport looks like their back up plan is to secure an aircraft to get out of town." Said Hack as he monitored a convoy of three vehicles, a GAZ Tigr, a BMP-2M IFV and a Ural Truck carrying the weapon. The Rex Units of Girain could hear the radio chatter of the enemies stating that they were going to have a heliborne group being deployed to secure the runway for them. "In der Führungsgruppe von Valhalla bis BODARK brauchen wir die Schnelle Reaktionskraft, um die Landebahn zu sichern, während wir das Gerät tragen."; "Verstanden, wir installieren jetzt, um die Start- und Landebahn des Flughafens zu sichern. Aus."

However, as they listened it was enough motivation to prompt the Rex Units to get active and pursue the fleeing convoy. They each turned around from the airport terminal and dashed back outside, their robotic legs pushing them to incredibly fast running speeds as they made a rush towards the Airport's runways to prevent the jammer from being lifted off of the ground. "Pursuing enemy convoy. Attempting to disallow exit from this airport." One of them stated while the squads moved themselves into the runway. They focused their attentions towards the convoy while planting themselves into cover behind what little cover was provided from the runway.

"Hostile heliborne units inbound. Shoot them down before they lay eggs. Pteranodon eggs that is." Said Hack on the radio. They heard the sound of rotor blades flapping overhead as an Mi-24V gunship flew towards the airport before putting itself into hover over the runway. The doors on its sides opened up with ropes tossed down for Werewolf troopers rope down on the runway. But as it was letting its troops roping down, Girain fired her atomic breath at the gunship's bubble glass cockpit and destroyed the chopper right away, the wreck fell down on the runway and blew up into pieces.

Seeing that one of their heliborne force was destroyed, the last heliborne unit, a UH-60 Black Hawk model helicopter flew over the tarmac and began to fire the miniguns into the tarmac at Girain. She grabbed the nearest wall and ducked down behind it while the Minigun rounds of the M134 ripped through the concrete walls and torn down the tarmac's windows. The Black Hawk then swung around and let its passengers, who were, surprisingly enough, US Army Rangers on the runway and the moment they saw the Rex Units, they opened fire right away without even making a Challenge and listening to countersign.

Some of the Rex units were hit by the bullets fired at them, but much like Girian and hera the bullets only caused sparks. The Rexes however were slow to react due to the Blackhawk and the US Ranger forces belonging to America. However upon realizing they were being attacked each one dashed and retreated into cover once again.

"Cease fire! United States militarized forces are currently engaging. Proceeding with counter attack in 30 seconds. Warning. Cease fire!" shouted one of the Rex units. Bravo squad retreated back into the airport terminal and viewed the Blackhawk outside as the main cause of the trouble. As the second rounded down bravo raised the right side mounted cannons over their shoulders as they watched the Helo. After 30 seconds however a loud unified screech came from the airport terminal and from the runway. The US Ranger were now viewed as hostile threat as the Rex Units attempted to preserve themselves. The Blackhawk itself was engaged from the ground as the anti armor cannon on each of the Rex Units shoulder pelted it in crippling shot from their shoulders. On the ground however each of the Ranger form themselves to be under suppressive fire from the Rexes by the runway. Instead of lethal atomic breath they were fired at by the Rex Units conventional reifels.

"We're hit! We're hit! Mayday mayday, this is Hotel-6 we're going down, I repeat we're going down!" The Blackhawk helicopter crashed down to the runway and exploded into a burning husk while the US Army Rangers were fired upon by Girain the MULE her Rex Units were bringing along. The Rangers themselves got hit hard and as their casualties mount the once 12 now reduced to 6 man squad retreated to a hangar nearby to wait for reinforcements. The Rex Units would see that the Werewolves were now moving out of the Terminal with the Thermobaric warhead being carried with them inside a briefcase. "Target sighted, we need to secure the warhead first! I'll take out the stragglers and heavy gunners, you guys secure the warhead." Girain ordered on the comms as she aimed her weapon's ACOG sight on the enemy forces that were moving out towards the nearby aircraft hangar.

"Affirmative Mother Athena, securing WMD threat now." One of Rex Unit replied to her monotonously over the comms as his Alpha Squad moved towards the nearby hangar where a C-130 cargo plane was apparently waiting to have its cargo loaded on board before taking off. His squad's Automatic Weapon Gunner laid down suppressive fire at the enemy Army Rangers and the Werewolves as his squadmates made bounding maneuvers up towards the hangar.

The grenadier fired his M320 at the C-130's cockpit, blowing the aircraft's control instruments up and all hopes of taking off from the place. Bravo Squad went around flanking the left hand side and began to push up at the Werewolves and Rangers who were trying to hold the hangar, taking them down one at a time before two of the Rangers tossed down their M16A4 and surrendered to the Rex Units.

"Target secured, proceeding to disarm the device." Said Romulus RX89 as he came towards the briefcase and opened up the case, he found the Thermobaric bomb apparently armed and was now counting down ready to explode in 40 minutes. From the looks of things they were planning to launch an airborne terrorist attack with the bomb before being intercepted. He reached his finger down the blue wire of the bomb and made a swift swipe, his blade like claw severed the wire and the bomb switched off without an explosion occurred.

After the wire was cut the bomb deactivated becoming sub-harmless, but guaranteed not to explode while the Rex Units were watching over it. RX89 then sighed relieved that one part of the mission was completed, but still there was more issues to sort out. "Bomb disarmed. However, possible reinforcing adversaries may attempt engagement. Awaiting further orders Mother Athena." Romulus said standing back up as the squad of Rex Units turn around and guarded the entrance of the C130. Romulus scanned his eyes around the C-130 and noticed another piece of American technology. "Confirming American presence in enemy forces. What do you state on this and how should we proceed?" RX89 asked.

"Secure the prisoners guys, use their handcuffs or whatever they have to keep them tied up. I have a feeling that there's more American forces going after us than a squad of Rangers." Girain stated as she ran down the stairs of the tarmac to regroup with them. The two squads saw Girain sprinting towards them across the runway before finally reaching the group as they were tying down the two surviving Rangers. "Let's get them out of here before the C-130 blows up. Jason what do we have on ISR?" Girain asked as she was moving out of the hangar with her Rex Units towards a safer location in the terminal as Jason began to relay updates to them.

"Looks like we have a big problem with the US Military here, ISR assets and thermal scan show multiple US Navy vessels moving towards Tropico and their IFFs aren't responding to ours. Likely hostiles, USAF are flying sorties to keep an eye on the situation but it's chaotic they're not sure who's heading the operation or their objectives." Said Jason as he began to sweat while looking at the zoomed out view of his tactical and strategic display showing the US Navy's 2nd Fleet moving into the region with their Aircraft Carrier mooring off the coast and their Arleigh Burke class Destroyers were circling the island to monitor the place. However they didn't seem to be interested in shooting at the Joint Task Force.

"They haven't bothered shooting us yet. What's the deal? They could easily attempt something foolish with those Destroyers." Hera said looking at the ISR asset on her own hud. She currently guided her Rex Units upwards on the hill while still navigating through the urban derelict jungle. "I can hear you breathing over the comms Jason. Nervous? Just remember we still have a limited notion of time to work with the magic dust. So you'll need to come up with something soon. No pressure." Hera sarcastically remarked.

"Right." He sighed out while relaxing himself trying to process the information overloads he was undergoing at the moment. "Get in position first, we need to get this over with. I'm dispatching all available assets into the capital city now. We need to take the Presidential Palace before the Americans make a move. To think that they provide us with our recruits." Said Jason in a partly confused tone as he then pushed various symbols representing Task Force Chimera's airborne, Armor and Mechanized formations into the capital city.

"Girain get your guys to the Presidential Palace. You may have to use a truck to get there. Also, the enemies are using a garage as makeshift helipad for their gunships, Ka-65 Howler types. We need you to take it out. Good luck." Said Jason as he marked a parking garage two blocks away from the palace on the tactical map of Girain and her squads as they commandeered a large 6x6 truck to drive out towards the area near the palace.

As they were driving, they heard the flapping rotor blades of GDI's Apache Guardian gunships and Orion's Sword Blackfoot gunships flying towards the city with the transport helos such as Huron and Ghost Hawks disembarking their troops on the airport and some other important suburbs around the city. They soon arrived at the area near the palace where they found a large square with a monument of the Tropican Military over glorifying the armed forces over civilians.

They saw a pair of Ka-65 Howler gunships taking off and flew off to engage the GDI and Orion forces. "Bachelor-6 this is Athena, we saw two Howler gunships flying out to engage you guys, ETA 3 minutes." Said Girain as she gestured her Rex Units to duck down for safety and wait for the enemy gunships to fly away.

Each of the 10 Rex Units piled up and huddled closer to Girain as they hid from the enemy helos. "Copy that Athena. Bachelor-6 standing by for enemy contact. Playing Hunter Killer now." one of the Orion Helo pilots behind a thick black helmet stated. The smaller Blackfoot gunships stayed to the side, but in front of the GDI Apaches. Orion seemed to be going for a recon and spotter tactic to spot enemy forces before the GDI helos could. Quickly they moved forwards and scanned the surrounding environment for CABAL Ka-65. Their fingers twitching anxious to fire, and their eyes kept sharp for lasing targets.

As they scanned the horizon, their TADS system picked up the appearance of the Howler gunships flying towards a convoy of GDI Armor forces with their thermobaric rockets ready to fire on the rolling Abrams tanks of the GDI. "Target sighted Ibis-1 engaging targets now out." Said one of the Avengers crew as they moved their Avenger AA platform into position to engage the enemy birds. The Avenger was a Humvee vehicle with the back had an AA turret mounted on it. The older models had missile pods for 8 Stinger missiles. But this one of the GDI had what appeared to be a spherical camera like object on the top of what appeared to be a military grade battery and high energy laser projector. The spherical object aimed at the gunship and began to fire their laser at the chopper's cockpit.

Unlike common misconception or popular beliefs, the laser had no color or noteable beam from its source towards the target. However the chopper's side was beginning to heat up and even burst into flame causing the gunship to spun wildly trying to find a good place to land. The second gunship then made aerobic twists and loops to dodge incoming MANPADs fired from infantry forces.

His helicopter however was struck by ground fire of GDI's AA defense assets such their SkyGuard modular turrets mounted on their Stryker ICVs. "Ibis-1 this is Bachelor-6 we just spooked two enemy birds and they're heading back to base for refit. Suggest you tail them to lase targets for Apache strikes over." Said Jason over the comms as he sat in the Stryker ICV vehicle looking at his command table showing the GDI pushing in deeper into the city as resistance being broken one at a time.

"Roger that Bachelor-6. Ibis-1 pursing enemy helo. Keeping it zipped quiet." The Ibis-1 pilot stated as he pursued the retreating enemy helo as it retreated after being hit by the Avenger laser system. As the helo retreated, and as Ibis-1 followed the pilot tapped his foot on the ground anxiously. "Its leading us right to its own doom. That's right just keep on going. You're not being stalked. Hurry up asshole." Ibis-1 said in an anxious voice.

The pilots saw the Howler gunships landed down on the garage that was converted into a FARB or Forward Aerial Rearmed Base. The Howler gunships lowered their landing gears and landed down on the ground and spun their rotors slowly before shutting the engines down. The pilots dismounted from their birds and ran away while the ground crew rushed over to repair the gunships and put out the fire. As they were working however, they didn't know that the Orion Blackfoot gunship had lased their position already as the Apache Guardians stood at stand off range to fire their upgraded NLOS missiles at ranges of up to 5km away from the target.

The missiles flew across the sky and converged on their targets before making a killing blow on the Howler gunships, the third and fourth missiles hit the lowered floors of the garage detonating the fuel tanks and ammunition inside and brought down the entire garage in a violent explosion. This soon followed GDI artillery and Orion's Spartan Howitzers rain precision shells on the CABAL's artillery sites. In response, the CABAL fired off their return volleys from their double barreled Howitzers raining shells down on the advancing Chimera forces regardless of whether they were GDI or Orion men.

The fast response from CABAL managed to catch many of the Orion forces off guard as their shells left craters in the Tropican land, and for a moment halted the flow of Orion Sword soldiers. Already the operation had quickly grown to much higher portions as casualties from both portions of the Chimera rallied up. However, after the shells had detonated those who survived came out of cover stirred and shaken from the artillery strike. Thankfully for them though Ibis-1 still had some armaments of its own though not as impressive as the Apache the GDI had. Under the cockpit was the 30mm gatling gun it used to fire at the back of the artillery units the CABAL had while much smaller rocket pods fired a closer range strafing run of rocket towards the CABAL artillery. They barely made a sound. Rather a small hiss, and left no sign of smoke behind the rocket.

The artillery crew of the CABAL were struck by the surprise attack by the Blackfoot gunship's firepower as they struggle to ward off the gunship to no avail. The gunship's modified guided tipped rockets struck the artillery platforms hard and caused violent eruptions of several vehicles this led to a catastrophic lost of life for the CABAL. They abandoned their artilleries and ran away from the battle sites as the frontlines move closer to them. Other forces in Tropico's capital city were also struggling to hold back the tie as GDI's Mechanized Units open fired on the buildings occupied by combatants while Orion infantry squads charged in and clear out the enemy forces one floor at a time before finally tightening the noose around the Presidential Palace.

Some of the Orion and GDI squads came to the front of the palace where they found Girain and her Rex Units were engaging the enemy fanatical defenders holding out on the second floor with a KORD mounted on a tripod on the balcony suppressing them and preventing them from moving forward. "Sergeant Sanderson, 2nd Armored Division, 1st Battalion Cavalry Scout at your service ma'am!" Said a GDI sergeant as he crawled on the ground next to Girain seeing her checking her M4A1's ammo.

"Glad to have you with us I was getting tired of the hiking. What do you got?" She asked him as she took a glance at the force he had at his disposal. "We got a Bradley from BCT to lay down fire support for ya." The sergeant replied in a thick New York accent as he pointed to an advancing M2A3 Bradley BUSK III model of the GDI that was beginning to lay down suppressive fire on the dug in enemies inside the palace. Its powerful Bushmaster 25mm turret delivered barrages of HE shells at its targets and blew off the window shutters and concrete. "What's your unit?" Girain suddenly asked one of the Orion men coming along with the GDI troops at the palace.

The Orion soldier moved his rounded helmet upwards to look at Girain, its cyan strping light glowing still. "Devonte Davison. Sergeant. I'm with lower ranking unit right now. Bad time for that decision, but whatever. There are more Orion soldiers coming into the airfield still right behind me, and a couple of Specter tanks. Currently you have Ibis-1 circling around for us taking some pot shots and lasing enemy units. Good job taking the jamming devices out. Now we have some ground to stand on ma'am." Devonte said in a calm voice. In his hands looked like a French FAMAS assault rifle only the entire gun was a solid pies rather than the FAMAS having a rectangular gap.

"That's the least I can do. Sanderson you keep the MG busy, Davidson, you with me and Alpha Squad we'll circle around the back and hit them from the backdoor. Ready? Go!" Girain shouted as she then gestured for her Bravo Squad to lay down suppressive fire on the enemies inside the palace with the Bradley assisting them laying down suppressive fire on the windows of the second floor while the Rex Units of Bravo laying down suppressive fire on the enemies hiding behind sandbags.

Sanderson himself in GDI uniform and his squad fired on the enemies with their GPMG, an M240B or Bravo as the weapon was often called. Girain tossed out some smoke grenades with her Alpha Squad before finally moving around the palace's corners to flank the enemies. They went towards the back of the palace where they found the barricade there blown off by artillery barrages and it would seem that the backdoor was opened for them to enter.

Quickly an Orion squad behind Davison, all of much lower ranking soldiers getting their first taste of war, along with Alpha squad moved into the palace's back door. Devonte himself looked around and huffed out, and spoke in a smooth, and yet gravely voice like a whisper. "How fortunate for us. One of the shells caused the thing to be blasted open. Come on let's move. We don't need to worry about any other barricades now do we?" He asked looking to RX89. "N-negative…" Romulus said in a fidget caught off guard.

Girain then took point as she began to head inside the palace finding a luxurious home for the elites with golden busts and crests. The furniture inside the place was given the golden treatment of having almost everything painted in gold or made from gold at the very least. The room they were in was apparently the cabinet meeting room with overturn table used for barricades and cover to rest weapons. "Clear." She gestured for them to enter as they heard clearly American voices on the second floor, the defenders were clearly mercenaries for the most part with some national soldiers mixed in with them.

She pushed the wooden door open and saw the enemy squads dug in with various Russian made weapons to burn through such as KORD machine gun, RPG-29 and even stashes of ATGM systems of Kornet missiles. "Hostiles to our 6! Open fire!" One of the CABAL mercenaries shouted and fired at Girain only to see the bullets of his weapon harmlessly bounced off her armor or ricochet to some other parts of the room. Girain returned fire with her M4A1 switched to full auto gunning down the enemies on the ground floor one at a time.

"Move move move! Alpha move up and clear the second floor! Bravo push the envelope and secure the ground floor!" Girain ordered on the comms to her Bravo Squad. The Rex Units saw that she was inside the Presidential Palace's ground floor and the guns of the enemies falling silence, they vaulted over their cover in front of the palace and pushed in while the GDI squad of the Cavalry Scout shift fire to the second floor.

"Yes ma'am!" The ten Rex units shouted on the radio while they pushed up. Below Bravo team took the ground floor while looking towards the door they bursted through from in search for any other enemies who could burst in at any moment. Alpha with Girain moved past her as they very quickly dispatched enem forces with Godzillian precision. Normally a well placed shot to the head at the click of the trigger was enough. Deceased piled up behind them while they pushed through the entire mansion. The Orion Sword soldiers behind them having trouble keeping up with what used to be their own Rex Units. "Well you gave them the order and they followed. I just wonder how you keep up with the Girain ma'am." Devonte said.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! I surrender!" The cried came to them as the remaining CABAL forces dropped their weapons and held their hands up letting the GDI and Orion forces come in to tie the group one at a time. As they pushed to the second floor, more of the CABAL mercenaries surrendered to them not wanting to prolong a fruitless fight and suffer meaningless deaths. As soon as Girain was seen coming out of the balcony of the second floor, it was clear to everyone that their objective has been met, the city has fallen and all remaining enemies were surrendering in droves without much fight left in them after numerous setbacks and mounting casualties.

"Hey sis. Stand out more in the sun. I want them to see their new goddess shining after a victorious battle. Just a little more into the sun." Hera said on the radio as she viewed Giran exiting onto balcony along with the hydra forces. Hera then laughed to herself quietly. "Oh and I must say your angles are looking good as well. Even the dark angles." Hera said as Devonte and his squad stepped next to Girain.

Girain sighed out in relief as she let out a soft chuckle to Hera over the comms while looking at the GDI armored forces rolling down the main boulevard of the city almost like a parade of victorious troops itself as she stood before them on the balcony letting them whistle and cheer at her in joy. The celebration was of course not lacking Jason as he was seen riding on the top of his Stryker CV towards the palace saluting her with a smile. Girain for a rare moment took off her helmet and saluted back at him while smiling to the GDI men who were all awed by the sight of seeing her in the flesh but in human size much to their amazement and curiosities.


	11. Chapter 11

The war was finally over for most of the world, a small inconsequential world in another backwater country. One that was in the US's backyard waged by what could be described as "America's Puppets" on the world stage. The GDI and their Orion as well UNKCC counterparts began to go about cleaning up the left overs of their brief but impressively decisive campaign against their enemies in Tropico as camera crews of various news agency such as CNN, BBC, NHK, France TV, Al-Jazeera, among others were given unprecedented access to see the battlefield after the fighting has concluded.

The news crew were given guided tours around the capital city of Tropico, some others gave the world views of the crowded refugee camps that the GDI were struggling to maintain. But overall the sight of mechanized modern warfare has left the world with scars without words. "Once again the GDI's military campaign of anti terror and suppression of rogue states has left the world baffled by its display of military prowess even going so far as launching operations closely resembling US Military operations in Iraq, Afghanistan despite not having the direct approval or support the United States as it once enjoyed in the past." One BBC news anchor host stated live on TV to his audience.

"Recently, the GDI has suppressed the fascist regime of Tropico led by dictator Antonio Bandito Jimenez Gonzalez de Granada. The campaign lasted about less than a week and already the violent oppressive regime had fallen but questions remain about what will happen to the fate of Tropican civilian population." Said the news anchor of America's ABC network as the media of the world began to provide live footages of GDI and Orion troops gathering POWs of the Tropican army and confiscating large amount of weapons and arms caches all across the city. The place seemed like a fortress to the outside world with weapons and ammo everyone around town.

"We now go live to Jeffrey Brown, head anchor of CNN here in Washington to give you insights on the US Military's perception of the recent events." Said a CNN news hostess as the screen then showed a red transition scene with a silhouette of the globe rolled over, showing audiences the view of a news room where an American news anchor with grey white hair on his head with a pair of glasses was seen interviewing the ever neurotic general Anderson of the Army. "So general can you tell us just what the US Army think of the situation and how come the US does not offer direct support to the GDI like it used to?"

"I can tell you why and it's very obvious that the GDI has been acting very rashly lately. In fact, they've been going from one conflict zone to another and who's giving them jurisdiction to do this? Nobody." The general said sternly with his face pulling a heavy frown to the news anchorman who was interviewing him. The general pull out his glasses and wiped them briefly before putting them on again and crossed his arms in front his chest. "To top that off, they've been launching military strikes in what used to US Military AO without coordination with us." The news anchorman held up his hand to the general and gestured for the officer to calm down in front of the camera.

"Sir, according to Article 3 of the GDI's Foundation Act, the GDI has jurisdiction to conduct military operations anywhere to suppress credible and tangible threats to world peace and security. Which means that they don't have to ask you for permissions to conduct their operations at all." Said the news anchor as he looked over a paper sheet which listed the a number of legal documents of the GDI since its inception in 2019.

Then he looked up at the general's face to correct him further. "Not to mention the fact that areas of operations like Somalia, Africa, the Middle East and even Asia, the USA has retreated from years ago to face growing disorders at home so it's no problem to have the GDI stepping into the US's old turf. I have a guest for us today to debate the reasoning behind the US Military's objection to offer support to the GDI." Said the news anchor to a stunned and shocked Anderson as the US Army general saw the guest appearance in military attire with a hexagonal symbol patch on his shoulder, he can tell right away that this was Orion's Sword member just by the patch, which makes his blood boil further.

"General this is uh...Tony as he called himself form Orion Sword here to debate with you the merit behind GDI's operation in Tropico and related counter terror works in the Balkans, Afghanistan, Somalia and so on. So Tony thank you for having you here can you tell us about why are the GDI conducting operations in those places so soon after the Orion War which was barely over a month ago." Jeffrey asked gently as he held up his sheet of papers for a number of questions he could use to ask them both.

Tony as he was known had dark latino tan skin, very almond brown colored eyes, some short black hair, and a round nose. He sat down on one of the available chairs casually and sighed as he sat down. "Thanks for having me here. Interesting conversation you were having about the whole GDI rights." Tony said.

"Thank you for coming Tony and uh it's a pleasure to have you here. I think that someone like you would know more about the inner workings of the GDI. So can you tell us about what and why are the GDI fighting in Tropico, Afghanistan and Somalia lately?" Asked Brown as he held his paper sheet in hand while Anderson stare at Tony with a deathly glare as if the thin skin general was going to burst into flame at Tony just for coming to the TV station.

Despite the general's glare Tony held his own collective and calm stature, and despite the discrimination he looked general Anderson in the eyes before speaking in a thick Cuban type accent. "Sure. I'm not sure how much I can speak to chu guys about this. Some classifications and all. We have some dirt on these countries though with a spider web that goes deep, and might have the place where the artificial womb and cloning technologies started up from. Besides that though the GDI has their reasons. I can tell from yo looks to me though you have more question of Orion's Sword and what is happening with all of us. Right?" Tony asked the general.

Anderson of course at that moment was mumbling in his mouth as his lips puckered up ready to spill out his own counter debate to the Orion operator who was obviously on to the man's secrets. "That's preposterous!" The general blurted out. "It is without a doubt the most outlandish and out of this world narrative I've ever seen or heard! How can a terrorist network have connections from Afghanistan, to Somalia and as far as Tropico? There is no proof for this! In fact despite our years of fighting Al-Qaeda and the Taliban we found no ways that they have connections with any groups in the Southern Hemisphere of the Caribbean! This narrative is clearly an attempt by the GDI to cover up the fact that they are usurping the US's Supremacy in the world!" Anderson shouted and bellowed out in the newsroom as his face becoming even redder than before to the point the audience could only call him a literal steam engine.

"General! If by US Supremacy and Hegemony, you mean the absolute unbridled right for the US to invade and occupy any countries on the globe based on false pretext? Remember Iraq? You were an advocate for the invasion yourself on the ground of WMDs that frankly speaking doesn't exist. And not only that but the US has been known to be the enabler of War Criminals of the past few decades if not for a century now. In fact I remember that in 1975, the US was promising unconditional support to Tropico to strangle Socialists and Communist groups in Latin America and in turn Tropico will be protected from all international outcries for its ruthless Nazi regime." The news anchor spoke out in a more determined manner as he looked to Tony. "Does the GDI have good reasons to simply invade and occupy Tropico?" He asked Tony, he noticed as well as the audience that Tony was seen with a folder in his hands. Some speculate that the folder was containing some sort of evidences of GDI's justifications.

"You know it" Tony said as he laid out the folder on the table. Various shining reflective photographs popped out and spread out on the table. Despite their sheen on the table reflecting light each one entailed a very dark reality of the workings of Tropico. Its citizens namely looked to be in a dystopian shape. They looked starved to the bone. Thin skin, and pale tones to their bodies while their clothes looked like actual rags. Many of the buildings in Tropico also seemed to be faux building with hollow interiors. Facades that acted as a rare skyscraper to showcase the country's fake infrastructure status.

Oddly enough some of the photographs were at a level height as the buildings and even some of the photographs taken were well above the ground with the photographer's shadow looking oddly angular suggesting something other than a drone or a human took the photos. The photos however provided wide shots at a height of various coal mines. Some of the mine carts full of deceased. As he laid the photos out TOny laid his back against the chair he sat on while sighing out. "Read em and weep. I have to say these Tropicans make old Cuba look like a paradise." Tony remarked.

As Jeffrey examined the photos, he took notice of the structure designs and other details such as their hollow interiors without proper furniture to accommodate for occupants or inhabitants. To make matters worse for Anderson's case, Jeffrey saw the last sets of Photos to be the most disturbing as they showcase the sight of a concentration camp with barbwire fences and guard towers around 10 meters high. Each towers had a spotlight and a machine gun to kill anyone who escaped the place.

The photos had sights of GDI and Orion troops entering the camp with the gates being crushed by a GDI Bradley IFV before Orion troops entering the place to search the camp for various heinous acts of crimes against humanities. What they found was the insanity of systematic hatred and institutionalized racism. The prisoners were exclusively native Tropicans, Hispanics and other immigrants, women, children, men and elders, shrunken to the point they were walking husks and zombies.

Their faces pale from hunger and overwork, the camp even had a train yard where wagons hauled corpses like animals to be disposed of. Not only that but the incarceration conditions of prisoners cramped with bunk beds more like cages than actual bunk beds with shredded bed sheets. At the end of the camp there was a large ditch with a sign that said "Müll" on it. But inside the ditch were corpses of hastily discarded and murdered prisoners murdered by the guards. On what ground, no one knows but the GDI and Orion men were appalled and even want to hurl up seeing the sight.

"General Anderson why is the US defending a nation that's essentially emulating the Third Reich and other heinous war criminals in history? Are we a nation of freedom from responsibilities? Are we a nation governed by rule of laws? If so then why are defending war criminals like these while prosecuting other war criminals so far from our homeland?" The questions mount up and the odds was stacking against the US Army general who was apparently having a hard time trying to reason himself out of the hard knot that he got tied into. The general then simply stood up and left the studio frustrated and grumbling in his mouth, leaving the news anchor with Tony baffled or at least for Tony's case, wholly unsurprised.

[hr]

Back at Tropico, Jason was now standing at the gate of the very same Concentration camp the GDI liberated, his troops and Orion were busy distributing foods to the prisoners and provide medical attentions to the sick and dying. He walked into the camp passing by a guard foodshed, which was filled to the brim with canned foods, fresh meats, vegetable, fruits, sweets and other culinaries. He was walking with Joe and the Butcher and the trio saw the houses were more like barracks built in blocks separated by the dirt road filled with pebbles to alert the guards of anyone trying to escape.

"This is just sick." Jason commented with a sigh of terror as he walked into the interior of the camp, he and the Orion officers saw an area of the camp that wasn't walled up, a ditch some miles away from the main site where veins of glowing green crystals similar to the one found on Xenilla's cave in Afghanistan.

These crystals were protruding out from spore pods with each pods containing three or four crystal shards, the GDI's HAZMAT team were present there digging up one of the pod from the ground and found it to have roots digging into the earth like plants, these roots were long, almost serpentine like with their reaches can be measured in hundreds of meters to find nutrients to grow the crystals. The HAZMAT teams would then put the pods into protective containers as they began to store them inside cryo storages mounted on their HEMTT trucks for safe deliveries.

In the HAZMAt crew however were various UNKCC personnel as well. Having been a kaiju agency since the early 90s HAZMAT was almost a necessity for them when dealing with object like start Godzillian cells that may have been blasted off of a body of one of the massive creatures. Even massive kaiju bodies or body parts were an issue. They seemed to use circular buzz saws and drills to dig into the green crystals confused about their origins. A man with a name tag that said "Hendrix" held a tablet in his hand while directing the flow of personal. He pointed one way to the gathered crystals for crew to take photos while others needed to collect as much of this as they could. He spoke in a scottish accent however while wearing a blue colored suit. "This is extremely odd. During the crystal massacre of 2008 there were similar large protrusions that managed to cause global climate changes. Yet these ones are causing our geighers to click off the charts. Like they have some more powerful potential with them. Could the CABAL be harvesting these to cause another climate massacre?" Hendrix asked.

"Heck, they don't believe in fighting climate change. But they sure as hell believe in poisoning the climates." Said one of the sarcastic GDI HAZMAT personnel with a name tag that said "Logan" as he cut off one of the pod and removed the spore from the ground. "Looks like a mining operation here sir. We found some dead bodies around the site. Apparently the prisoners were put to work without protections and were meant to die in the process." Said one of the personnel there to Jason who looked on with astonishment and even morbid expression on his face seeing the place was simply too much to bear. "Slavery of our time, here I thought we've moved on from it." Said Jason with a disappointed tone in his voice as the personnel went back to work on the place collecting the dead bodies and remains of prisoners.

"This is no accidents...they took some of the crystals in Afghanistan cavern, brought it back here to grow their own patch and start harvesting it here. Probably to do something like monopolizing supply of resources and make fortune out of it." Said Jason as he looked around at the mining office and equipment there, the tools and protective suits were reserved for selected individuals apparently, not local inhabitants, imported workers from abroad apparently with living conditions and equipment for themselves.

The name of the mining corporation was apparently "Grizzly Excavation Co." a US mining corporation that Jason heard of. "I know these guys, they worked in some of the borehole mines in the US. Heard that they slacked off on workplace safeties a lot before being barred from the country and outsource to some 3rd World Countries." Said Jason as he pointed Joe and the Butcher up to the sign of the company.

Joe currently wore his usual Orion commander uniform that looked like Grey's. The rounded full head helmet with a pair of lenses placed in front of his eyes. He himself scanned the mine. To Jason's shock though, and partly to the Butcher's own he wakes up to the mine wearing the suit of armor on his body. He pushed Hendrix away slightly while picking up one of the crystal rock sto examine himself. "So what are they doing here, and what do they know about these that we don't? It feels hard as diamond… No. Much less. Quartz at least." Joe said as he scrunched his gloved hand up into a fist crushing the mineral to glowing pieces of disorganized shards. The butcher herself stepped back and looked to the logo. "An ironic name though. It truly represents the war crimes committed here." she said while Joe dusted the glowing crystal powder off of his hand. "Who do we contact to study this? Have any of our intel agents collected useful information perhaps?" Joe asked.

"I think we should keep an eye on this Grizzly Corporation. If they have the right to work here then they must be in the CABAL inner circle. According to Giryia, these crystal conducts energy, like some form of batteries or fusion fuel source. I think she might be on to something before but not quite certain of what exactly. Anyway let's get these things documented and head back to Mother Base. I'm willing to bet that the CABAL was trying to make some cash from resource harvesting post oil." Jason suggested to the two Orion officers before gesturing them to come with him as they were needed elsewhere by this point while the HAZMAT crew were still busy with collecting the crystals from Tropico.

[hr]

Some elements of the GDI remain on Tropico acting as Peacekeepers while Jason's forces began to pack up and leave home for MI as they were onto various leads. Rotating out forces were normal practices for them to keep formations and units from being battered and taken too much casualties. Task Force Chimera head home to MI via the Panama Canal to save time carrying with them loads of the mysterious green crystals for research. The GDI forces and their Orion allies returned home at the port of Mother Base where they began to disembark from the cargo ships and brought out their vehicles to their hangars and storage for repairs.

Girain and her fellow Mecha Units were off loaded to the hangar area of the base for R&R after their deployment, although the invasion of Tropico was far from being the tiresome campaign or even grinding battles, they were still given R&R by their superiors and time to recover from fatigues. "It's nice to be back home again after a near week away at some Nazi Island fortress. I just wonder what's going on at the crystal mansion." Said Girain as she walked with Hera and Stuka.

Hera herself now walked without her own armor on as a part of her R&R preferences. Exposed was her white colored smooth body with very shallow and very long scales, her very angular and uniform shaped dorsal plates that nearly looked like polygonal knives. Even more to this was how smooth they looked as well compared to how other godzilians have more rigid and rough dorsal plates that easily blend in with coral reefs the ocean possess. The seam lines between her elbows and knees stuck out as well along with various hexagonal panel lines on her.

Namely the ones on the sides of her thighs, the backs of hr shoulders, the front of her arms, and other planes on here body showing she was more of a cyborg evolved Godzilian. She herself yawned with some dark bags under her eyes after the war effort had completed. "I'm just anxious to see how Giryia is doing. The older model Hera must be working tirelessly to keep that bag of crystal alive with her. You think your nephews might be okay though with their former father alive? Barely alive that is." Hera spoke.

Girain sighed out defeatedly hearing this as she nodded to Hera while walking on the beach towards the mansion on the Eastern side of the island where Giryia was living at. "True, Xen wouldn't like to see his traumatizing memories coming back to haunt him." Said Girain as she came up to the mansion's facade and the staircase up to the doorway, there she hit the door bell of the mansion's door and listened to the bell ringing and saw Giryia opening the door to them both.

"Oh hey you two come on in, you too Stuka, Xenilla is still alive at the moment still stuck to his bed and need help to move around and all. So I fashioned a walking cane for him." Said Giryia as she held the door open and let Girain and Hera walked in first before Stuka came in behind them. The mother of the house shook Stuka's hand and gave him a brief friendly hug.

There was a moment however in Giryia's mind when she recalled meeting Shiryu and embracing him for the first time. Stuka to herfelt stiff and mostly immobile, but still learning regardless as he moved his arms around Giryia slowly and carefully. "Thank you ma'am…" Stuka said while seemingly frozen.

Hera giggled looking back to Stuka. "Relax. You're not cheating on anybody." Hera said while walking into the air conditioned mansion. It felt much cooler and less humid compared to the jungle environment of the archipelago. Inside the mansion it smelled fresh and scented sweetly. It was clean as well being recently vacuumed. She heard the TV on in the other room suggesting Krystalak was awake, but not alert. He however tilted his head upwards and looked over to the group from the exit of the door way. "Hey my aunty is here! How have you guys been. It's been like several days. Guys." Krystalak said.

Girain smiled at Krystalak as she walked into the room to give him a hug and a noogie on his head. "Hey Krystalak. I've been well mostly. Thanks for asking. You guys been doing well?" She asked him as she stood behind his chair looking up at the TV screen that he was watching while Giryia lead Stuka and Hera into the living room. "Come on in I'll get you guys some refreshments." Said Giryia as she let Stuka sat down on the sofa next to Krystalak and Hera before going to make some refreshments for the two. "How is Xenilla doing Krys?" She asked him in whisper into his ear.

Krystalak looked to the stiff Stuka that was next to him and moved more comfortably closer to Girain seeing Stuka's attention. It seems though Kry was watching something more tasteful for once rather than the violent action movies, or mindless cartoons. Now he was watching the rebooted Ducktales. He however shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Doing better I think, but he's old. Or he looks old. Not the things on him are making him look old. You know when he's old. He can't hurt us at least, and his ego is like this." Krystalak pointed a finger downwards and moved his arm down while making a whistling noise like bomb was dropping. He made an explosion sound effect next and huffed out. "That's all i know aunty. Xen made him a cane and gave it to him in his sleep… I feel bad. Mainly for me since he's in a bed I used to use something, and I wake up at night with him screaming to himself." krystalak said with a shudder.

Girain nodded to him cautiously as she stood behind him trying to take in the words of Krystalak cautiously. "Here you go guys, some good old Apple juice I made." Said Giryia as she brought up a tray of apple juices for Stuka, Hera and Girain as the the guests were greeted with the hospitality that was signature to Giryia's household. "It's excellent as always." Said Girain as she took a sip from the crystal glass before glancing at Stuka who was still very much robotic and stiff apparently in a manner similar to Shiryu when it comes to social manners and more casual lifestyle. As they sat there enjoying themselves, they heard the door creaking open again with someone coming to visit them, Girain turned around to face the exit.

She saw Anubis walking into the mansion now transformed into his Kaiju mecha form to fit in with the place. He was a reddish brown mecha unit with two pointy jackal ears and snout while his eyes were like a unified cyclop like optic with wing like appendages on his back. "Pardon the intrusion, I was asked by Giryia to pay visits for the Crystalien's health." Said Anubis as he walked into the living room. In his hand, he held his scepter which had changed to a more stylized version of his usual scepter with electrical sparkling and spheres of energy blasts.

Krystalak looked over to Anubis and sighed. He slumped over a bit, and held his tail down slightly. "Oh he's upstairs in mom's bed room." Krystalak said as he pointed to the foyer's main dual staircase. More specifically he pointed to the right staircase that led to a hallway upstairs where a couple of bed rooms were along with some bathrooms.

Stuka himself looked to Anubis and immediately scanned over him cognitive enough to know he appeared as a mecha like himself. His body perked up as he focused veered onto the TV and onto Anubis. "Unidentified unit please identify yourself." Stuka said. Thankfully in a calm voice of his while Hera grinned a bit.

"Anubis, God of the Dead and Patron of the Deceased. Strategos of Kemet and its heavenly plain of Aaru and Judge of the Duat." Said Anubis in his calm and stoic tone, speaking the many titles he had with him over the years. His name had been spoken far and wide for thousands of years but most of the time people had only think of him as a myth, non existent or if he existed, he would look like a dog in his depictions. Not as a mecha much to Stuka's curiosity.

"I've been a resident on this island for a while now, meditating and such." Anubis stated in a casual way as he began to head up stairs to see Xenilla's condition himself while Girain spoke to Krystalak about what they found in Tropico. "We found the same green glowing crystals in Tropico. They were growing in a patch of dirt like mining operations. I think the humans were harvesting it to use like resources for their cities and vehicles and such." Said Girain as she knelt down behind the sofa resting her chin on its synthetic fabric.

Krystalak tapped her snout seeing her lean down, but thanks to her getting on a level with him he made a sigh and refrained from making an offensive joke. Mostly. "Well can't we just send him… Never mind." Krystalak sighed out in a conflicted way and looked back to the tv with his tail wrapped around his waist as he seemed to be confused about this whole situation. "You know i feel like I should just throw him out still but he did help save us… And then the humans would use those crystal on him to do worse shit. Why come humans be so violent?" Krystalak asked. "Because they are still trying to find a place on this world. I would say it's beneath us, but truly we cannot coexist. Kind of like a cat mouse story." Hera said in a dry tone.

"There's always going to be some conflicts. A cause for it and someone to play it, the humans are just another cog in the machine." Said Girain in a more grim and down to earth tone to Krystalak as she sighed out at the awful reality that was the world they lived in. Upstairs however, Anubis and Giryia were in Xenilla's room tending to his sickly body, Anubis himself picked up a single crystal shard that Giryia collected and upon close inspection his optical scanners detected immense energy from it, no doubt drawn from Xenilla's crystalien energy and corona power. "Parasites. These crystals are like parasites, they need a living body, or at least, some soil rich with minerals and organic life, suckle an amount like a hungry wolf before grow into spore pods. It won't kill him though, which is fortunate, but it will leave him in a sickly state, like sadistic torments." Said Anubis with a keen observation of the crystal's apparent pattern of behaviours while sitting down on a chair in the room.

If he could sweat Xenilla would have. His body temperature felt feverishly high, and his body still had a thin sickly look to it still. These mysterious crystals acted much like a cancer to him still. While they picked off the crystals his unconscious eyes winced, and his lips pensed up. His teeth bore as his lips rose upwards. He could aberly even make a growl. Let alone a sound. The one thing he made sure to hold onto however was the crystal cane Xen gave him. It was made with clear crystal and a spiraling dark colored navy blue crystal colored strip that went along the center of the cane. Much like the skin tone of Giryia and Xenilla himself formerly. With each twinge of pain it seemed he gripped onto it with a hard clenched fist.

"Keep him steady. This shouldn't hurt. Much." Said Anubis in a sarcastic tone as he began to pick apart the crystal shards on Xenilla's body and began to apply some form of healing on Xenilla, he pressed his palm into the Crystalien's wound where the crystal shards protruded out from and his palms lighted up with blue mana flame like resin as it began to burn the wound, almost like cauterization.

Anubis pressed his index and middle finger together and stroke them along Xenilla's back as the green crystals began to fall off of him one at a time. Xenilla could feel the pain of the crystal leaving his body and with them like a sudden bite on his flesh and essence. Once the deity retracted his hand away from Xenilla and rubbed his palms together the crystalien's back was showing some healthy navy blue dorsal plates again.

"There, I applied a mana healing method on his body. The crystals will rescind their grip on his body over time and with luck he should be well soon." Said Anubis to Giryia as she sighed out apparently in relief and sat down next to Xenilla. "I can't thank you enough Anubis." Said Giryia while she kept her gaze on Xenilla focusing on his facial expression while Anubis walked out of the room. "If he shows any signs of health deterioration or the crystals return to him, let me know." The jackal deity replied to her as he exited the room.

As he left though Xenilla groaned a breath of course air out of his lungs. He coughed out a slob of mucus and spit while waking up. His mouth smells awful due to his sickly state, but after the procedure had been done he grew more conscious. A start it would seem. Xenilla's eyes opened up as he looked to Giryia. His eyes still bloodshot, but as the mana worked its literal magic on his body the veins in his eyes recedes returning his eyes to an off amber color. "Wh- what?... What happened now?" Xenilla asked as he looked down to the cane Xen had given him. He rolled over to his side again and groaned. "Are you still attempting to save this poor soul?..." Xenilla asked with his hope gone by the sound of his voice.

"I still do and still will. You need a case of other worldly medication." Giryia sarcastically huffed out at him as she sat next to him before beginning to pick up the crystal shards on the floor and the various shards that broke off from the main crystal body. They seem to glow more dim than the previous batch of crystal or the one found in Tropico, it was evidence that they didn't have enough time to suckle Xenilla's energy as they would have liked. "Just watch your words around Xen, if you love him, you better prove to him that you do." Said Giryia as she put the shards into a bucket she kept near her.

Xenilla eyed her body as she picked up the many various shards that fell on the ground though he groaned more as she somehow remained calm, caring, and dry at the same time. A hard thing to do. He looked down to the cane in his hands and nodded slowly. "I care about his safety more than my own life now. He's my successor, and the only one carrying my… His own legacy. I'm surprised he even thought about my well being." Xenilla said lying on his back again. He looked to the cane and held it like an odd treasure admiring its structure, and its uniform shape. "He's always had a more organized mind. His constructions show that. I don't know what to feel though. Besides this ache in my neck…" Xenilla complained still looking at the gift.

"Look you can file a complain to Xen when you feel well enough, for now get some rest before you do meet him." Said Giryia as she walked out of the room to leave him alone and closed the door behind her to let him rest well on his own.

[hr]

Meanwhile, back at the GDI base, the men were having their memorial for the dead in their campaigns as the troops hung pictures and portraits of the fallen on the wall with the title "Those we lost" written on a banner over it. Jason himself was holding up a glass of whiskey to drink his sorrow away. However grieving over the dead at this moment was not an option for him as he still feel the need to see to his children's well being.

He went out to the phone service of the base and dial the number of his home in San Francisco, he stood in the phone booth listening to the dialing and ring tone in his home as he waited there anxiously before hearing someone picking up the phone. "Hello?" The voice of Hannah called to him from the other side as he felt relief rushing over his aching heart. "Hannah? Sweety? What's happening there?" He asked his daughter who gave him her sheepish answer while holding onto her teddy bear.

"Mommy is out doing the grocery right now, Tommy is just playing his game and streaming that's all he do. And Jenny is mowing the lawn right now." Said Hannah as she looked around at her new home seeing the family had been able to settle down well enough for the time being despite the problems they had with the assassination attempt on Jason's life. "Alright listen, daddy's coming home soon okay. Just in time for 4th of July and fireworks. And I'll be taking you guys to Disneyland too since I want to make it special for you all." Said Jason with a smile on his face as he heard his daughter gushing and jubilantly exclaiming him on the other end of the phone.

"Oh my Gawd daddy you're taking us to Disneyland? Woohoo!" She jumped into the air and hopping on the ground while listening to her father's approving smile and his apparent joy of speaking to his daughter and their vacation plan to the best family vacation site the world had ever seen. "Yeah I'm taking you all to Disneyland in California soon when I get home. See you soon, I'll be bringing some friend from work over too. Have fun." He heard his daughter bidding him a goodbye before hanging up as he then sighed out hanging the phone up as well, but to him, this was no normal vacation plan for his family as he had some schemes hatching up in his mind, the first to catch it was of course Dolores Caprice as she saw how Jason's apparent glee and creepy smile seem to come out of a horror movie.

Despite her view of Jason's very "Norman Bates" type smile she herself didn't seem to be all too affected by him. She however took a lot of liberties in the GDI base with her own appearance. She wore her hair in a short but very poofy ponytail behind her head with her bangs on each side of her face. One curled right over her forehead. She however only wore a very skimpy black sports bra over her round breasts with a knot tied in the middle of her very tight cleavage. Her caucasian skin was mostly exposed due to a lack of a shirt showing off her toned body. One of which helped her nimbly navigate in her Orion ninja trooper armor.

She had parallel round muscle crevasses to the right and left of a long detailed navel on her abdomen. Thankfully she wore a pair of jeans of a black coloration. Though very tight showing off her large thighs and round rear end. She simply looked to Jason with a smirk well aware of the situation and rose a single digit to her lips and made a quiet shush to him before turning around and walking away. Her rear wiggling to the sides in a teasing strut.

"What?" He asked her awkwardly before walking away but she could see that his general stance was being much more hunched over almost like Igor from Frankenstein movies or Quasimodo of the Hunchback of Notre Dame, as he walked out to the lounge room and sat down there contemplating his plans and looking around to find distractions for himself.

He saw that there was a remote control for the TV in the lounge room with some shots of whiskey lying around, waiting for consumption, there was only one thing to do at this point, enjoy himself. He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV in the room to see what was on the news or maybe some movies they were showing. He then poured himself a shot of Whiskey and began to sip from it while watching the 15th entry of the popular _Alien_ franchise. He sighed out watching the Sci-Fi horror movie finding himself bored in the lounge room with no one to talk to.

However, despite his attention to the ridiculously overly long francise alone he felt a pair of warm shishy objects rest on top of his head while an aroma of French smelling perfume hit his nose telling him something errotic was happening without his approval. Looking at the tv he felt a shudder come on before he looked up to see the female ninja trooper from before watching him with a silent glare like she knew he was lonely. She smirked down at him and moved her hand for the remote he hand in his hand. Her own palm dragging down his arm before reaching his wrist and then finally the remote where she finally pressed her finger down on the remote's volume control muting the TV.

"Whoa what the?! Hey what are you doing here? Is this normal for you?" Jason asked her awkwardly feeling something errotic and inappropriate was about to happen to them all the while he struggled to keep his sweating face away from hers. "Listen here lady, I have three modes for this. Light speed, ridiculous speed and ludicrous speed. But no brakes." He stuttered to her as he back up slowly from her now completely lost of directions as he backed up to the wall.

She moved carefully up to him as he backed up against the wall like a stray animal scared and hunted. She moved her arms to thee sides and then wrapped them around his neck. Her breasts squishing and pressing up against Jason's chest. She moved her lips close to his ear and whispered to him. "I know you need some help with a certain lady. It's the biggest gossip this base has now. You need some advice. Bring me to do overwatch. I can watch your 'wife' from the highest castle from Disneyland, and keep look out. Maybe I can show you a good time as well. But for now. Get some help for your poor kids. I don't think mother will accept them with her enemy." Caprice Delores said to him in a seductive voice.

Jason sheepishly nodded to her as he began to reach out to his cell phone in his pocket and began to dial up the number of Scot Osborn. He pressed the call button and put the phone over his ears while looking at Dolores, still very much creep out by her femme fatale style and her voluptuous breasts squishing against him. Once he heard Osborn picking up the phone he quickly uttered a introduction and salutation to Scot. "Hey uh Scot listen. I think my wife is...not who she claims herself to be. I'm worried about my kids so I'll be sending them to your compound, house...thing. Can you and Reba watch them for me until I can sound the all clear?" He sheepishly waited for Osborn to give him the answer to the request while looking at Dolores now feeling his body temperature rising.

At the desert compound Scot sat down in a reinforced concrete room that looked as habitable as a prison cell while he himself wore an Atlanta Hawks ball cap on his head. He was pressing a button down casual shirt and some khaki jeans. Around the living room were aiou framed magazines of himself carrying massive guns or of his face on survival magazines. He sat down in a green colored recliner while listening in. "Kids? Um. Sure. Why not. I survived the nuclear apocalypse I prepared for. I think I can handle a few kids. Reba is sweet enough as is, but… You okay Jason? You sound currently like you're being interviewed by an officer for drug possession. What up?" Osborn asked casually.

Jason shrugged at this and nervously replied to him while slowly walking away from Dolores Caprice to save his hide from being roasted by her "interview". "Yeah I'm good right now. Just got nervous a little about my kids. So uh...thanks again Osborn I'll send them over to you. No wait scratch that, I'll tell you where they are to take them out to the compound. Many thanks see ya." He hastily ended the call apparently not wanting to give Osborn time to pry into the uncomfortable questions of having Dolores asking questions and him being pinned down by her seduction.

"Okay Osborn is going to take care of my kids for now I'm going to just see to the others. Catch some air. Toxic radioactive air that is." Jason sarcastically said before exiting the room apparently still sweating by Caprice's charming methods while walking away to the hangar to see what was happening to the Rex Units living and working there. He sat down in the observation deck looking at the hangar that was now somewhat clear of Rex Units as some of them were outside on the base perimeter or walking in the jungle to enjoy their freedom. He looked around to see if the Rex Family were there as they stood out the most.

As he saw in the hangar were the lovely couple Chikiryu and Shiryu laying together on the floor together. The one thing acting as their pillow though was the various excess amounts of fire blankets the bse had with them. The blankets being dark olive drab coloration and resting below both of the Rex units like a nesting type of material. The more natural Godzillilans using fresh foliage, and seaweed while the Rex units using more makeshift synthetic materials. However, as Jason saw Chikiryu lying down he heard her groaning as well with her hands cupped over her stomach.

He sighed out seeing the two apparently resting after a campaign seeing them as friends and families to him just as much as his own children were. He looked over to the two sons of Shiryu apparently they were playing as he could tell by their plug into the VR world. A thought came to him as to what could he possibly do now, he then heard the sound of Girain returning to the base from the crystal mansion as she was seen walking with Stuka and Hera.

On the surface they were apparently seen relaxing by the beach near the base with Girain stroking the head of one of her Rex Units, Parmenion while sitting on the sand. The other Rex Unit that was near her was a Rex Unit with the serial code 101 on his head, though Girain called him Antigonus, a habit of her to name Rex Units after Greek or Roman figures either in history or mythologies.

Stuka himself rested on his back next to Girain while the palms of his hands rested on his chest. He himself still wore his armor that was shined thanks to a recent cleaning. Hera next to Girain rested on her chest with her sharp dorsal plates pointing upwards at the sky. Near Hera though was a massive radio made with pieces of unused metal and scrap parts. It played "The Andrew Sisters - Rum and Coca Cola" while she rested her body on the sand. The two Hydra Units with Girain seems to be more relaxed as well. Or as relaxed as they could have been. Having to take the responsibilities of so many units it was difficult getting them all adjusted to a more casual less militarized life style.

When she had just Shiryu it was only him. Now though it was a massive number. Parmenion himself seems to attempt making a natural purr, but all he could manage was a rough course groan as a more incorrect version of a purr. However, Antigonus stood up and looked down at the beach sand trying to figure out what to do. In an odd manner he used his toe talons to dig and claw at the sand below him creating some deep trenches.

Seeing this, Girain let out a smirk at Antigonus a she noticed him digging his talons into the sand to dig trenches as she sat and watch him doing so. "You guys are like Shiryu when he first came here. You know, with the curiosity and digging trenches on the beach stuff." Said Girain with a smile as she stroke Antigonus on the top of his head down to his back and dorsal plates to help him feel relaxed in the environment where his freedom was extended to beyond simply military R&R and he was treated like a resident, a citizen on the island.

Her audio system soon picked up the sound of a pedaling bicycle however, much to her surprise, she looked down to her right and saw Jason pedaling his bicycle out towards her and stopped the bike. "Oh hey Jason what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in some super important meeting or something?" She asked him curiously but also out of a more casual attitude knowing that he and her were more like close friends than work colleagues. "Well no my agenda is cleared today so I thought coming outside to get some rads and fresh air and the sight of you." Jason replied in his signature tone of flirty playboy Girain, their relationship had been the oddball with Girain the object of his fascination and him acting as her fanboy.

Hera looked to Jason more with a raised brow as he casually rode his bike up to the group. She looked at the bicycle confused looking at it more of an off island recreational device. More strange was the fact the island lacked a lot of pavement for the bike to truly ride on. "And how are you managing to make that thing move on deep sand? Are you leg day only Jason. I think Girain herself would enjoy seeing that. If you weren't a tiny human I might more as well." Hera said.

However, Stuka immediately rose himself upwards and looked to Jason in seeming shock. Only his mono visor and his blue colored helmet was unable to show this very well. Rather he spoke in his monotonous voice along with the other Rex units who viewed Jason concerned. "Sir. It's not advised you stray this far away from the base. Nearby kaiju that inhabit the island are roaming." Stuka said. Parmenion himself chimed in as well with agreement.

"Kaiju designated as Jr have been seen roaming along with biological offspring Godzuko." Parmenion said as he looked to the jungle. Faint protective growl came to him as Antigonus moved as well. Hera herself sighed out and relaxed herself. "Don't worry about them Jason. They are uptight. Would you like to rest on one of us? If they do come and see you with us they will remain calm like well trained dogs. Or mild mannered casual gentleman." Hera said.

"Thanks Hera but no I just head here to tell you guys that I'll be off to take my family to Disneyland for their 4th of July holiday. And uh...Girain…" When she heard Jason mentioning her name, Girain perked her ears up to listen to him to hear what he had to say regarding his vacation or why she was mentioned. "Yes Jason?" She asked. "I was thinking that maybe you should come along to help me with...you know...exposing my wife." He asked her in a strangely confident manner apparently to let her know what he intended to do. "Wait what? Me with you on a family trip to Disneyland? That's….I don't know Jason I have a bad feeling about this…" Said Girain as she nervously looked around apparently not liking the idea of having to come to the one place where she was going to garner too much attention apparently more than she would like to have. "Yeah I know what you're thinking. But seriously, this one is to bust out my wife. You're the only one who can make her crazy enough to become reckless. That or Hera." Said Jason in a slightly suggestive tone towards Hera.

Hera herself looked ot jason slightly shocked he mentioned her more suggestive sie. Rather than taking offense she nodded to him slowly and made a suggestive moan to him in a quiet humming noise. "Ohhh Jason. Your tiny human demeanor to my size is laughable, but you leadership role will make all the women shake. Just kidding. I think those words alone will make your wife spark up and cause a fuse to pop. If she is a robot Like i think she is. Are you sure your children are not cyborgs Jason?" Hera said with a suggestive tone.

Jason of course shrugged but he made a rather frightful expression on his face when thinking about the possibilities that it might imply if Carleen had been a robot the whole time. "I don't know but I don't want to find out. Maybe you guys should check your agenda to see if you're good to go. I'll be in the base going over some stuffs." Said Jason with a nervous stutter before he turned around and pedal his bike off to the base on the sand of the beach, the sight was hard to watch and harder still for Jason as he struggled to move across the sand to the humans base. "I'm worried about him...most of the time he can be so nice and funny. But when he freaks out he really lose it." Said Girain with a sigh as she watched Jason returning to the base from the beach.

"How are you now just beginning to worry about him? He's kind of in an area of smart, cute, but still somehow in need of some one to support him. The poor guy. Oh of course i care about him. I care for the fact he's a bit of a… how would you put it? Somewhere between dense, smart, charming. Easy to break." Hera said while Stuka groaned to himself. He rolled over on the sand and sighed. "I think he needs our assistance. Or at least Girain's since he has requested you personally. If i could add though the likelihood of mission success between you and Hera is higher than if you were to operate alone. Though this mission is… Unorthodox at best." Stuka said. Her anodded of course and smikred. "It really is. I think once you are in the dragon's den they will first attempt to buy you out, and make merchandise. Oddly enough despite how ruthless you are in true war." Hera said to Girain.

"Oh you know Disney, they'll make money out of everything and practically own the human's childhoods since the 30s. And yes, Disney already made merchandises of me, as a Disney Princess of all things." Said Girain with a disappointing sigh feeling that she was being put through literal hell and torment with the thought of Disney making merchandises of her for children, twisting her image into a pandering product. "Let's hope the lawyers of Disney won't be literal vultures." She groaned out while stroking Stuka's stomach and chest area smiling at him.

[hr]

Once Jason had returned to the GDI base and brought the bicycle back into the garage of the personal vehicle and transportation section, he comes walking out towards the barracks where the men live and recreational facilities adjacent to it. There, he went into his personal room, a rather well lit and orderly place with shelves to stack his papers, a book case for his personal reading, and a desk made of wood with lion themed ornate and crests on it. "Fancy, but never flashy." Said Jason as he sat down, snarking under his breath about his wife. From her dress to her mannerism and her behaviours in general to him were out of touch with life. "It's all about the budget honey. It's for the children's good honey.~" He imitated her voice with his snarky tone being rather noticeable the most. "I'll show her." He finished before slamming his knife onto her photo, pinning it against the board in his room where the CABAL's organization and various groups were.

He then went out to the rec room where the GDI and the UNKCC members were enjoying themselves, either partying at the bar or simply having fun betting each other's money at the pool table. Others were seen by an arcade machine playing classic 90s Arcades that were once flourishing in the shopping malls before they moved back home to play with their PCs or Consoles.

One of the arcade machines was labeled as an old Atari game called "Area-51" which appeared as a colorful orange and black arcade case with the majority of the booth being covered in an orange fire. It looked cheesy to Jason and even more cheesy was the alien that was slapped onto the the side of the booth which looked to be mostly pixelated and in bold gold lettering the title of the game Area-51. On the screen he saw various pixelated recorded actors running around a base in the desert. The game seemed to be a rail shooter as well with the only action the player had being just to shoot the aliens on screen and watch out for allies.

The controls were simple as it was literally just a fluorescent orange colored pistol attracted to a metal wire the player pointed and clicked at the screen. White cabinets included racing games such as burnout 3, Crusin' USA, and oddly enough an actual Maser cannon simulator from the 90s of the UNGCC era of kaiju fighting. After hsi double take he could see the game pitted the arcade player against Heisei Gojira.

Jason walked into the rec room trying to find a good place to sit down but he found it curious that he himself have to find an activity to do in the room despite the abundant of things to do around the place. He instead walked up to the arcade cabinet and watched some of the players play an old Terminator 2 Arcade shooter, one of the hardest arcade game to beat back in the 90s and was a money vacuum machine from Midway alongside Mortal Kombat. He found the players there were busy trying to beat the boss battle in the game although it was clear they weren't going to win in one go so easily. "Damn I miss this." Said Jason as he sat down and watch the TV there with some of the men.

They saw on the news was an announcement by Disney via their proxy ABC Network which shocked Jason slightly and perhaps gave some Orion men there a mini heart attack. "Recently, the popular Walt Disney Corporation has announced the official world wide release of their latest Disney Princess brand character, MFS-4 Athena. A popularly known mecha unit of the GDI in service since their inception as the GDF till now, the public image of MFS-4 unit line has been that of a Green Beret for Kaiju matters and the move was a strange one by Disney to market a character whose occupation is fighting war to children as family entertainment." Said the news anchor woman with a glee on her face while Jason's jaw dropped and frozen in a petrified stare at the screen.

Jason heard the voice of John Reynold in the room. A much older John Reynolds who still had a grizzled beard on his face and some bags under his eyes to show his age. He himself was enjoying a nice cold beer as he looked at the Tv screen. Listening to the various employees of the GDI UNKCC alliance murmur to themselves he simply stayed calm and huffed. "Well they about 3 MFS generations off still. Ain't even seen what Girian looks like now. If it were me though I would sell her image to action figure companies. They are already making scale replicas this was bound to happen people. Just get your big boy pants on yah." Reynolds said in a rather casual tone.

"Girain's gonna be pissed by this." Said Jason as he held a glass of Whiskey shot in his hand looking at the screen of the TV sipping it to get himself intoxicated by alcohol and avoid hearing the possible worst thing to happen during the broadcast. "Also recently announced by CEO Jimmy Iger of Disney, son of the late CEO Bob Iger, Kathleen Kennedy, former brand leader of Star Wars will be helming the exclusive MFS themed brand with a new movie about MFS-4 Athena in the future and will also be featuring some star studded cast for the feature presentation." Said the news anchor as Jason gasped in shock hearing the name being mentioned and the fact that a hated figure in the Disney Corporate world was about to tarnish the image and reputation of Girain was becoming increasingly too much to ask for. "When we're done...you'll wish you have warrior in SJW." Jason snarled slightly at the face of Kathleen Kennedy being presented on the TV screen.

Around him the entire arcade room turned into a blitz as many of the soldiers looked over at the tv while giving thumbs down at it and booing. Much to Reynolds annoyance however as he covered his ears as the room around him quickly grew out of hand. "Alright shut up! Wining like man children won't get you anywhere!" Reynolds shouted as someone threw a bottle of soda at the Tv. Reynolds then stood up on one of the pool tables with a glare on his face. "Alright now. You all have the count of 30 seconds to settle your shit, or i'll settle it for you. Jason turn that crap off… if the tv aint broken…" Reynolds complained.

"Get your asses together people! Come on! Look whatever the shit that Disney pumps out, they ain't owning our adulthood. And that's final." Said Jason as he stood up from the chair and exited the rec room feeling that he had to get off the island as soon as possible as he went to pack his bags bringing some of casual civilian clothes with him along with an M1911 Colt.45 pistol for self defense.

He then went out towards the runway of the base where a C-5 jet ferrying off duty troops like himself was preparing to take off. He saw Girain and Hera were in their MFS suits being picked up by F-35 like transports to ferry them quickly over to the US's West Coast as per his request. He boarded the C-5's cargo bay and fastened his seat belt as the ramp began to close up behind the plane and the aircraft spool up its engines to take off.

The C-5 Galaxy then began its take off process on the runway with its wheels rolling on the massive pavement before the nose of the aircraft heads up to the air. The aircraft flew off towards the West Coast accompanied by Girain and Hera on both sides of the Galaxy, aircraft allowing Jason an easy view of the two outside of the cabin's window while the sun was seen setting on the horizon as they entered the still dark American timezone of the West Coast.

[hr]

San Francisco, California, USA

July 3rd, 2033

The city of the Golden Gates bridge was going about its daily routines albeit much more scarred by the nuclear war by Orion's Sword with the population of the city having swelled thanks to refugees coming into the city for shelter and some form of employment or even at least food supplies. The basic services can barely keep up and needed to be overhauled immediately, but actions weren't going to happen anytime soon. The GDI's C-5 landed at the city's airport while Girain and Hera were seen landing at the Air-Naval Station in the bay area of town where the GDI now had a base of operation for its navy in the Pacific region. Girain sighed out and stretched herself looking around feeling the familiarity of the place rushing back to her. "This is where I first met Giryia. Also my first sight of America." Said Girain as she looked around at the starry night sky and the Golden Gates Bridge before her where traffic was still bustling as usual.

Hera herself looked around at the starry night sky. There was an odd green aura in the sky much like the northern lights. Due to the radiation and nuclear war it was a common sight to see the phenomenon in the atmosphere due to the massive tampering of the Earth's magnetic sphere. The lights in the sky flickered a green, purple, and blue coloration and for some reason relaxed the kaiju more. Possibly a sight more common with their instincts due to the Earth being so much more irradiated during times of prehistory. Hera herself seemed to smile as she looked out, and reached for the stars. "Interesting story. Though i doubt you two got along much as first encounter. Much like what we were faced with. What a city this was when you two met for the first time." Hera said in a more polite tone.

"Mhm. I was pretty young back then, it's strange how fast things have changed over time." Girain then heard a phone call coming to her and Hera with their HUDs showing a phone symbol ringing and flashing on screen with Jason's ID tag at the bottom of it denoting that he had touched down at the airport. "Hello?" Girain replied as she listened on the call.

"Hey girls, I just touched down at the airport and coming to pick you guys up. I'll get you to my house and meet my kids, remember you're the surprises for them tonight." Said Jason over the phone as Girain and Hera can hear him boarding what sounded like an HEMTT truck of the GDI at the airport and heading out towards the Air-Naval Station of the two.

"Alright we'll be ready Jason." Said Girain as she then reached towards her thigh compartment and brought out a vial containing the magic dust to shrink herself and Hera down, it was a small glass vial apparently like a lab vial that she borrowed from Krystalak to contain the dust. "This one is a bit more permanent on us, hence I brought two instead of one vial." Girain stated as she unbuttoned the vial and pour the dust out on her palm, she clenched the dusted palm into a fist and sprinkle it over Hera's head before repeating the process on herself. The two would then shrink down gradually until they were human sized, compared to the other Kaiju, they were like toys.

Hera by now seems to have grown used to shrinking down to a human size since she neither stumbeld or need to rebalance herself. The height problem made her groan a bit dizzy, but the change went overall well. She sighed out and looked back to Girain, and smiled. "I can hold my own hand don't worry. I'm certain they'll be in for a treat when they see miniature sized radiation driven kaiju in their house they would be excited." Hera quipeed as she walked forwards to where she needed to be picked up. "I'm not sure how I am with kids though. I think i can try, but there is not much going on up here I know of. Hopefully Grey didn't remove that." Hera said.

Girain stroke her chin not quite sure what to say short of a medical examination either by Drey or by the GDI medical teams to see if she was fertile as she had hoped. "Hopefully so. I know that he wants a war machine, but when you make a living weapon, you always have to make compromises and hopefully one of those is well...you know what I mean." Said Girain as they came out to the front of the station where they saw the HEMTT truck with Jason sitting on the back of the truck unhooking the ramp and dropped it down for them. He then reached his hand out to help pull Girain and Hera up to the bed of the truck.

"Hey girls. Sorry for no limo but we gotta find something that's functional a bit for your size and weight." Jason stated as he groaned with picking Hera and Girain up to the truck before sitting back down. "That's alright Jason, it's better than having a long convoy for all of us at the same time." Girain replied softly as the truck was rolling back to the suburban area of South San Francisco where Jason family apparently lived.

Hera saw that the new home for the Grady Family had a white picket fence in front with a mailbox ready for mail deliveries while the white wooden suburban house had a tanned paint job on it with a well groomed and cut lawn. "Here we are, the creepiest place in America, my home." Jason quipped as he came towards the fence and opened the door there for the two Mecha Units to come in first. "After you." He jokingly said hunching himself slightly almost like a butler.

Hera herself just had to look at the perfectly made white picket fences to understand that Jasons' life was in 50s America. They looked so far out of different time period it was like looking to a vision of the past. The rest of the 50s looking house didn't help her either. The perfectly cut grass, the fresh paint on the house. It all looked like the image from a Norman Rockwell painting or even a propaganda poster from the time period. She shuddered as she looked to Jason with a glare. "You're lucky it's ladies first Jason. I will refrain from judging your manhood." Hera said in grumpy way as she walked closer to the already haunted looking house.

"Oh trust me...you ain't seeing anything yet." Said Jason with a sarcastic tone as he walked towards his home and hit the door bell there. Girain swallowed her breath looking at Jason and crossed her arms. "I hope you know what you're doing." She muttered. THe door was opened by Carleen who kissed Jason's cheeks before bringing him in smiling to him. Hera could see for herself the sight of Carleen, a woman in the 50s, perpetually stuck in an era that at best would have been belonged to Jason's grandparents or great grandparents.

The sight of her curly hair and the white apron on her body coupled with her teal kitchen dress with checkered pattern gave Hera and Girain a shiver to think that Jason had spent apparently nearly 20 years with this woman. "Kids I'm home!" Said Jason as he was soon tackled by Hannah coming up to hug her father, as he picked her up. Jenny and Tommy ran down from downstairs to greet their father as Girain and Hera went inside the house.

They saw the place apparently having banners made by the children saying "Welcome Home Dad! Best Hero of America." written in crayon color apparently by Hannah. The entire Grady family soon caught sight of Girain and Hera standing in doorways with Tommy and Jenny dropping their jaws first and foremost while Hannah looked to her father surprised the most. Carleen however, unsurprisingly was sporting a frown and a deathly glare at Girain in particular.

Hera saw the death glare Carleen gave to Girain and stood still actually somehow threatened by the herself stood still by the doorway. Girain however saw the other issue Hera was having was the fact her optics were set on Jason's kids nervously. Hera sighed and walked forwards into the house without making a quip to Girian about the glare she was given. "Uh. Hello children?" hera said awkwardly to the kids in front of her. She in her own mind began to think how inappropriate she normally was now suddenly needing to act in a more formal manner.

"Kids, meet Hera and Girain. Did I tell you that it's going to be a surprise? Well here they are." Said Jason being a light hearted father acting casually in an intensely bizarre situation as Girain came up to his children while Carleen came walking out of the kitchen frowning and glaring at Girain and Hera simultaneously. "H...hi...miss Girain? Miss Hera?" Hannah sheepishly reached out to Girain slowly as her tiny hand was picked up by Girain's gigantic palm, the mecha unit knelt down to Hannah's level and shook her hand gently. "It's nice to meet you guys again, how's the family?" Girain asked in a more natural and calm manner apparently social interaction of both context for her had been honed quite well through natural interactions with the family on MI that accepted and the military environment she worked in.

"Whoa...I didn't know that you would be our guest tonight…." Said Tommy as he and his sisters dropped their jaws to see Girain opened her face helm revealing her albino face to them. They knew her to be a Mecha unit, a machine for the most part in their imaginations but they didn't know that she was in fact a living breathing Kaiju. "No way! You're...you're...a what now!?" Tommy stuttered as he backed away a bit stunned and had a double take when he saw Girain's real fleshy face and the fact that she was about his father's height was unnerving. Jenny then looked over to Hera apparently more curious of her now than before. "Are you like miss Girain here?" She asked.

Hera looked over to Jenny and smiled to her. She looked to Girain looking over her face's features and seeing she could take her helmet off here as well. She placed her palms on the sides of her MFS helmet and disengaged some of the connections on her helmet. Various wire disconnected and were released in a slight hiss. Her optics went blank as she took her helmet off, lifting it over her head. When then saw her face however she was clearly a more evolved Girain. Albino as well, but her features were much more advanced. She as they saw had the Glowing MFS "scar" band etched into her face underneath her eyes. She looked a lot like Girain, and just enough to be considered a sister to her. "Uh. yes. Yes I am. Although I'm a much more adavnced and sexi-" she however stoopped her usual ramble as she saw she was right near kids. For the best she turned down her sass, and cleared her throat. "Well I'm just a bit more heavily augmented. Which is beautiful." hera said looking over to Girain with an awkward smirk.

Girain of course let out a cringe expression at it as she heard Jenny made a hum before finally landing the hammer blow at Hera and Girain much to their chagrin. "Yeah I'm pretty sure you're going to say sexy back there." Said Jenny nonchalantly as Girain sighed out finding that the kids were not as innocent as she thought. "So uh Tommy...what do you do every now and then?" Asked Girain as she looked to the eldest son of the family as Tommy looked up to her smiling awkwardly, "Well uh...just video games, streaming and stuffs. Mainly the current COD, the 30th entry in the franchise. Heard that development time for the games got cut down to 1 year and a half." Said Tommy with a shrug.

"Oh I see. Excuse me for that since I don't play Video Games often, heck I don't have much time for games as of late." Said Girain as she looked at Tommy while Carleen stepped in front of Hera and Girain apparently disapproving of them visiting the family. "Listen here both of you! I will not accept anyone of you fraternizing with my husband and I certainly will not accept anyone of you near my children! LOGIC OVERLOAD!" Carleen screeched out at the top of her lungs as her frown turned into anger looking at Girain and Hera.

The housewife spun around in an almost cartoonishly mechanical manner as she stomped into the kitchen apparently to prepare dinner for the family. "Crossing out agenda number 34: serve dinner to the family!" She shrieked out and sputtering out like a machine, causing the children to feel rather awkward by their mother's bizarre behaviours around the house. Even the manner of her cooking was also much more robotic as her arms move up and down in an oddly mechanical manner, stiff and unnatural and lack the organic fluid while Jason kept a calm expression looking at her.

Hera herself stayed awkwardly still and looked to Jason's children. She looked over to Jason curious to out how freakishly jealous Carleen was, but due to the kids there her action were much more dull due to her desire to keep it tasteful. She walked behind Jason and wrapped an arm around his right side while she was on his left. Her arm resting on his back. "Just trust me on this. I want to see how crazed she really is." Hera said anxiously.

"Same for me, let's see how far can we push her." Jason sated as he got to the table and sat down with his kids. Girain and Hera were offered more durable chairs due to their immense Godzillian strength as the family congregate for a dinner and friendly chat. Jason was seen sitting between Hannah and Jenny while Tommy was sitting opposite of him next to Girain and Hera. "So uh...how do you guys live your life? You know like on your island and stuff?" Tommy asked the two trying to comprehend just what Girain and Hera life were like so far from civilization that most people were familiar with.

Girain tilted her head over to him as she leaned her long muzzle down slightly to speak to him. "Oh we usually go on walks around the island or swim around to keep fit. Since it's an archipelago, we have several large islands to explore around." Said Girain as her casual and family friendly nature gave Tommy a wide eyes expression seeing just how out of this world her life was like compared to him. "Cool...you guys got a bunch of islands to explore. Too bad I can't see it." Said Tommy as he saw his mother serving some steaks with BBQ sauce as well as some corn other culinaries that delight high class cooking fans.

"Thanks mom." The children said one at a time before Jason replied with a "Thanks honey." to Carleen. The ever jealous wife of Jason however served Girain and Hera each a plate of carrot, beans and a piece of steak, which were noticeably smaller than Jason's plate. "Enjoy your dinner. As my programming dictate I will be off to-" Before Carleen could finish her strange rambling however Jason stood up to her and held his hand at her face to get her attention.

"Whoa whoa whoa hey wait stop honey. Listen, you said I really need to know my kids more right so maybe I should know them more and listen to your advice. And I notice you were never with them at dinner. Right, kids?" His three children shook their heads as Girain slowly eat her meager dinner plate while looking at Carleen growing increasingly suspicious while the children were apparently still having their dinner.

"What's the rush? And how come your...programming...demand your full attention to it? Don't you want to ask about your husband's brave effort in his work to keep your family safe?" Girain asked a series of questions that seem to hit Carleen's sensitive fiber as the housewife's eyes glare directly at Girain's face while her frown suddenly turned into a petrified glee that Hera and Girain can tell was a slasher glee. "Well if you must I will proceed to demonstrate my point to you." Said Carleen as her high pitched voice turned somewhat mechanical and off putting for all of them.

Hera looked away form Carleen and back down at her plate. Of course it was off putting just how little effort Carleen had put into it. Hera even smelled the plate to check if it had been contaminated with poisons. All of which would have no effect on her. However, she only smelled that the steak was barely cooked, the beans seemed to be straight out of the can without being even warmed up. Unlike jason and his kids plates her's and Girain's were also left without much seasoning or spices. Practically the only thing of edibility was the carot. To a human that is. Hera picked up the steak in hand and huffed out as she munched on it in her muzzle. Her carnivorous teeth piercing and shredding the beef quickly while she looked angered at Carleen. "Girain if it weren't for the fact our natural and artificial diets are even less than this I would be taking this worse. I think I would like a side of paste on the side though. I just can't wait for the whole family to get together…." Hera said with a voice full of sarcasm as she swallowed the whole steak.

"My apologies let's review my functions!" Carleen spoken with a now decidedly robotic voice through her petrified glee as her hand suddenly disassembled into various panels and revealed a knife built into her right hand. It wasn't just any knives but a butcher knife to quickly chop up corpses, this made Jason fell to the ground in shock as he let out a gasp. "What the hell!?" He saw Carleen running towards Girain with the knife ready to slash the cyber Godzillian unit, as Carleen threw her slashes however, Girain was able to held her hand up to block Carleen's wrist and she grabbed Carleen's abdomen with her right arm, throwing Carleen out of the backyard, leaving a very large hole on the wall while the children were all terrified and too stunned to say anything.

"My wife's a robot!?" Jason exclaimed. "Mom's a robot!?" The children reiterated his expression as they saw Carleen coming back towards the house, the bruises and cuts apparently had revealed some mechanical parts on her face with the metal endoskeleton beneath giving them a very Terminator esque feel if it weren't for her comically outdated 1950s fashion and overall appearance.

"Yes a very poorly built robot…." Hera said as she gulped the rest of her meal down. She herself stood up and looked to the various mechanical details on her body already coming up with quick jokes and quips to make on the subject. "First off that's' not how you make a cyborg. Secondly Jason you're still a virgin and somehow a father. Now please get the kids to safety while I show what a real cyborg can do." Hera said as she raised her arms outwards.

From the bottoms of her forearms elongated hexagonal planes extended downwards in a quick flash. In between the purple metal plates of her normal armor as a very notable piece of albino flesh, and beneath that were the various mechanisms such as pistons and levers that lowered and raised all the mechanical components in arm. Closer look they saw red tubes placed neatly into the construction with helped blood flow.

However, from the exposed panels two black colored blades extended outwards and stayed locked into place. Hera balled her hands into fist and leaped on top of the table. Of course it fell beneath her weight, but not before she made a second leep with extreme agility only to be found in a Rex Unit normally. She leaped out of the window and swiped her arm dowards and to the side at an angle to the point her blade met Carleen's. "I might not be able to do children yet, but I can give a pretty good cat fight." Hera said.

"How about a Cafe? Latte? De cafe? Sorry love to stay and chat but have to clean up some smogs in the house." The robot housewife sputtered out random incoherent lines like its voice box was beginning to malfunction from the throw Girain gave. Both Hera and Girain saw Carleen's left hand unveiled what amount to a high powered water hose that splashed at Hera's face and sent her falling back off of Carleen. "Look at the mess, I better call the help of something. Like my Mega Vacuum Cleaner 3000!" Said Carleen as her fingers opened up their individual panels, revealing her full arsenal weapons, ranging from flamethrowers, to various blades, a chest cannon even shoulder mounted machine guns.

"Please contact 555-5493 Cleaning Services for all your cleaning needs. Thank you. NOW DIE!" The robot Carleen shrieked out in a sudden as if having a mood swing as she fired her Chest cannon at Hera first before having a running start towards the house, she opened fire her shoulder mounted machine guns at Girain's, only to see the bullets bounced off her armor and all the while, Girain dived under the table and pushed the furniture up from beneath, slamming at Carleen and forced the robot killer housewife out into the yard. "You have got to be a 2/10 toaster." Girain quipped at Carleen before using her tail as a whip and slap her across her face causing Carleen's head to spin around before orienting itself at Girain. "How rude! I was only trying to dust you...for YOUR FUNERAL!" Carleen would then fire up her built in rocket engines in her high heel "Shoes" as she began to fly at Girain like a rocket with her head being used as a battering ram. Seeing this, Girain made a dash to the side leaving Carleen to overshoot herself and smashed through picket fences and into the neighbor's house.

Hera herself looked over to the neighbor's house and winced with an inwards hiss seeing some collateral damages occur due to the fight. She shook her head out and walked calmly towards the house. "Boy would Stuka be mad at unnecessary damages." Hera joked s she moved into the neighbor's house. "Here's Hera!" She yelled as she looked down at Carleen. She grabbed the housewife model robot by the ankle and dragged her out of the house. She then threw her towards Girain and opened her own chest panels. However, Hera's own panel were MFS-7 styled and simply slid open.

The right and left pectoral plates slip to the right and left respectively, and the bottom chest plate moved downwards revealing her own chest hyper laser ray. It whined a mechanical high pitched tone before a bright colored solid red beam came out and smacked Carleen in her chest. Hera then extended her right arm outwards, and opened her hands. From the palm of her right hand a whip extended outwards from a port. The whip being concealed in her arm. She then grabbed the whip by the hilt and then cracked it in the air. "TIme we get kinky." hera said.

The robot housewife fell down on the ground twitching sputtering badly damaged by the blast from Hera's weapon as Girain came walking towards it, the robot spun its rotated its head around while its limbs were moving up and down repeatedly showing that it was at their mercy at this point as Girain came towards it and planted her feet onto Carleen's chest and held the broken robot in place ready to crush it. "We hope you enjoy our Wife bot Model 1493. Please contact Rosenbot Domestic Assistance for more information." Said Carleen as she continuously spout out random commercial lines at the two apparently not showing any kind of sophistications like Hera or Girain.

Jason at that point was walking out at the sight with his pistol loaded ready to fire, at the robot but was finding it hard to commit to the act. Still baffled by the revelation that his wife was a robot all along, the question of how his children came to be haunted his head, he saw their birth one by one in the hospital, he was there to hold them when they were just infants. "So if you were a robot, then how come my kids are certified humans?" He asked her one last time before pointing his weapon at the robot's head.

"We apologize for any inconvenience you may have experienced have a nice day." The robot spouted its last commercial line before Jason let lose a hail of bullets at her head, smashing apart the cranial unit spilling oil on the pavement and emptying his 7 rounds magazine in disgust. "You lied to me...for so long." He sighed out feeling defeated all the while the neighbors around the place were looking at them some were even filming the incident as it played out, others called the police for obvious reasons.

"Let's get the kids, we're leaving." Said Jason to Girain who nodded to him silently as she went back inside the house to pick up Jason's children, she and Hera found them to be hiding behind some broken walls apparently watching the battle playing out before their eyes the whole time. "Sorry guys for what happened there. I don't know what the hell happened but had to defend myself back there." Said Girain in a sympathetic tone as she knelt down to the human children. "Hey it's alright...you were...were pretty cool out there. But...MY MOM'S A ROBOT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Tommy shouted out in complete shock and utter fear as Jenny and Hannah cling to their father for assurance now feeling unsafe about their own daily lives.

Hera noticed though the kids, especially the younger ones, were totally traumatized due to learning their whole lives have been a lie, and the person they loved as a mother was actually a robotic entity. However, Hera was beginning to understand more of how a robot could be impregnated. Regardless she picked up the youngest of the Grady family there and cradled the child as she looked to Girain looking for approval on motherly actions knowing her to be one of the best.

Girain of course gave Hera a genuine smile, even if it was at best a faint one, Hera could tell that Girain was giving an actual approval as Hannah looked at the sight of her "Mother" lying on the streets with the police setting up a crime scene and the GDI MPs recovering the wreckage of the robot. "What are we going to do daddy?" Hannah asked Jason obviously frightened and traumatized. She was about to cry seeing that the person she looked up to and loved once had been a robot and her life a lie and perhaps herself never truly existed was creeping into her worse than the assassin from a week ago. "Look honey don't cry, look at me, look at me." He held Hannah's cheeks and had her face looking at him while he tried to convince her to stay calm and strong.

"Listen, I'm going to get you to some place safe, alright. Now daddy has a friend and he knows a safe place for you guys. I'm going to let you stay there and you'll be safe until the coast is clear." Hannah was seen sobbing hearing that her father was sending her away, although he meant well for her safety, but her life didn't matter if she felt insecure of her own existence being genuine or lies. She lied her head on Hera's chest sobbing and the MFS units can both see her tears streaming down her.

"Hey come on, let's go I promise you I'll take you to Disneyland. Okay honey. Now come on let's go get packing." Said Jason with a solemn sigh as his children went up stairs to pack their belongings and clothing. Girain went to help the eldest son while Jason helped his middle child. Hera herself was stuck helping the little Hannah in her room, Hera herself saw Hannah's room to be brightly colored and decorated with pictures she drew of Girain fighting in cities and monsters, there were even model kits of Girain and Rex units that her father apparently gave her as presents. The young child was apparently packing her clothing, spare jeans, dresses, pants, shorts, shirts and jackets along with socks and other outfits. On her bed, Hera could see that she didn't have a teddy bear but instead a plush toy of Girain with albino color.

Hera looked over at the plush teddy bear specifically knowing this was one of Girain's first choices of armor color. Possibly before she had a choice if she desired it colored or not. She looked back at Hanna as she packed and lended her a helping hand. First by packing and folding some of the clothes she had and then packing them away. She took some of the rex unit and MFS unit toys she had and carefully articulated their limbs and points into a storage type of look so they could fit into baggage easier. She smiled at Hanna and gave her the Girain plush. More than just that she took Hannah's arms and wrapped them around the plush. "I see you are a fan of my sister. Keep that plush safe. It's possibly worth a lot besides some good memories." Hera said with a joking tone.

"Th-thank you." Said Hannah in a slightly sheepish and disturbed tone as she held onto the plush toy in her hands while packing the last bits of her baggage. "Mom really hates her, whenever daddy talks about Girain, mom gets mad and walk away." Hannah muttered to Hera as she sniffled not quite certain what was going on behind her back and her innocent child mind now apparently died in a sudden as she picked up her baggage and began to walk down the stairs with Hera. They found that Girain and Jason were waiting at the ground floor where a GDI convoy of Humvees and MRAPs was waiting for them to board the vehicles.

"Come on guys, let's go. I'm sorry sweety, daddy's going to make up for it and I'll explain everything to you as soon as I can." Said Jason as he climbed onto the Humvee leading the MRAP carrying his children while Girain was sitting with Hera in an M998 Humvee without roof or even door, this one was more like a pickup truck, stripped down in terms of armor to make more room for transporting hardware and passengers.

The convoy began to roll its wheels heading first to the North of San Francisco to the highway before making a turn out to to the open countryside. Along the way, Hera can see Girain sighing out feeling sympathetic for the children of Jason. But before Hera could say a word, the LCD screen on the humvee began to broadcast what appeared to be a news broadcast from Washington D.C with General Anderson of the US Army and former boss of Jason standing on a podium giving a speech to announce something to America.

"My fellow Americans, it is with great displeasure for me to announce to you all that we are under a state of martial law." Said the general in a shocking statement to the press that the journalists were heard squawking questions at him. "The recent turn of events in our country, such as the Nuclear attacks by Orion's Sword, its ruthless campaign against our Land of the Free, Home of the Brave. As well as the GDI's apparent sheltering and harboring of terrorists. We must, under no circumstances, accept this backstabbing treacherous organization's presence on American soil. As of this moment, the US Military will be conducting a thorough military search and destroy operations against all GDI forces in and around America no matter where they are!" The general shouted over the mic causing the press to question the legitimacy of his statement even more. Back on MI, Orion, GDI and UNKCC members all saw the broadcast on TV, even the Mecha units were also watching the news seeing the sudden act of war by America suddenly being declared after more than 80 years.

The base broadcasted the message to the mechas in the hangar. On a giant sized flat screen TV Shiryu saw the declaration of war suddenly made to the GDI. He grit his teeth under his helmet and made fierce growl enraged. However, he was standing by a door that led to eh mechas' restroom in the hangar. He growled loudly and balled his hands into fists as he watched. "No! We just got out of war! We saved your country from burning to the ground!" Shiryu shouted.

It was however enough to get Chikiryu out of the restroom. She opened the massive sized door and groaned. She held her stomach and coughed a bit. Some bile entered her mouth bitter. "Ohhhh…. Rexy could you not yell. I'm not-" She however turned her head and saw the broadcast and gagged in a nauseas fit. "Oh go-" She closed the door in a quick slam before she was heard making a muffled vomit on the other side of door.

Shiryu himself made a confused groan. His balled fist flung into the side of the base wall shaking the entire base in anger. "Chiki this is the 2nd time today! Are you okay?... What am I supposed to do without you? Please!" Shiryu begged on his side of the door. He backed up and sat down on the ground. He wrapped his arms around his knees and bent his back forwards.

While he sulked his own kids came to his side and looked to the bathroom door. "Dad! Are we really about to fight the USA?! Big guns, gung ho, Rambo USA?" Maquinyu asked Shiryu. He himself looked to the screen while Shiryu growled in anger. "I don't know! This keep happening! The UN! The US! We can't get a break and I can't figure out what is wrong with your mother!" Shiryu yelled in a confused rage.

"I just got off the horns with the Pentagon, they said that they're having trouble validating the order. In fact nobody in the Pentagon agreed to the Act of War by General Anderson and it's likely he's conducting this without approval of the Pentagon." Said General Shepard as he ran to the observatory of the hangar informing the Rex Family and Stuka's Squad of the confusing situation that was developing at the moment. "We don't know who would see through this order but until I have confirmation from the Pentagon's officials for real, we are not enemies of the USA, save for General Anderson if he so to desires." Said General Shepard in a stern tone reminding them of the reality of the situation.

Hack was then seen running up to the side of the general with a headset still on his head apparently he was busy working on various comms monitoring of the US and the situation that had turned sour in a sudden. "Sir, I got words from the brasses of the Pentagon said that some of their units switched off." Said Hack in an ominous tone, Shepard turned to face him and frowned, Shiryu and the Stuka Squad can tell that something was definitely off. "Switched off? You're trying to tell me that…" Before he could finish his guesses, Hack finished it for him.

"We got several Army Divisions gone rogue sir and they're converging on Frisco as we speak. Not only that but we also have the Navy's Red Cell Unit gone rogue as well as an air force squadron, they look like they have some additional irregular units coming out of the woodworks heading straight to Frisco, ETA 5 hours." Said Hack as he showed them a digital map showing US Army units that had gone rogue converging on San Francisco, all of whom were marked in red while friendly US Army units marked in green and Task Force Chimera's assets in blue.

Stuka picked up Shiryu and got him to his feet. "Sir. This is not an optimal time for R&R. Mission objective state we now converge on hostile forces." Stuka said as he dusted Shiryu's frame off. Next to shiryu the 9 other Rex Units stood up and gathered together. Zeke himself took his own initiative and took the massive sized HK G36 form a slot in the wall of the base. "Current objective. Defend the United States form rouge entities. Requesting immediate escort now. Please." Zeke said.

Shiryu's own children got ready as well. His life quickly spiraling back into a militarized environment and his kids all ready to do their part. "Daddy please. We can do this fine. I don't think the US is much without Orion's Sword or a black ops uint." Chrisitne said.

Shiryu looked back to the room where chikiryu was staying in and stood by. "What about your mother though? And me? She isn't well right now and I need to… I feel." Shiryu himself growled again and stood in front of the door in a guarding position. His back hunched over and his dorsal plates extended upwards.

Zillaryu as he gathered some supplies and his M16A4 sighed and looked back to Shriyu. His optics glimmering. "Dad then just stay here with mother if you appear so upset. We will have Kotaryu substitute for you and guide us along with aunt Girain if we need her. You just finished a war with aunt Girain. We can handle ourselves now. Right Shepard sir?" Zillaryu asked.

"That's a 5 by 5. I think we can deploy Pax and his siblings first while Rex get his wife to the med bay. The others get yourself ready. This is not a drill and it looks like the GDI's biggest wet dream just come true." The General stated in a firm manner gazing at the screen in front of him showing that the GDI forces in America blinking red and on high alert while various US Army and National Guards elements were confused at the orders given to them being conflicting to say the least, even more so to the Navy and Air Force in the area of the West Coast where they juggled through various lines in the Pentagon for confirmation.

"Attention all BCT elements, this is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill, Operation Razgriz is a go, Razgriz is a go. This is real world now so no slacking off." The P.A system declared to the various GDI servicemen in the Mother Base area as they rushed out of their barracks to the armory and get their weapons and equipment before moving to the airfield and ports to embark on their transports for the USA. These were QRF elements, light to medium infantry and mechanized formations with integrated Air Cavalry supports for mobile maneuver warfare of the modern age as various helicopters and VTOLs were spooling up their rotor blades and check their engines readying themselves for deployment.

Dashing towards the various VTOLs were Jackal team consisting of Polchek, Crash, Taipan, Spectre, and Hippocratus. Each of the men piled into a singular VTOL while much lighter Ex-Orion infantry were selected wearing normal items and armors sets. Nicolas Williams, Randall Clark, Cass, and two other Rangers dressed in lighter armor piled up in their own vehicles. However, each soldier no matter their affiliation still got to witness Shiryu's three offspring going towards the airfield of the base and loading themselves into the cargo hold underneath Orion made massive jet transports. Again only a single F-35 styled jet was needed just for one Rex unit. They loaded into the aircraft with their back up and their chest pointed below. They laodied in parreall to any surfaces below them before the hatches over them closed them into the aircraft.

Other GDI formations were loaded onto massive C-5 Galaxy and other Jumbo jets on the runway as they began to take off one at a time flying away across the Pacific Ocean before being followed by various VTOL jets heading behind them towards the US Mainland with the GDI Pacific Fleet set sailed from the docks hauling the heavy forces of both the GDI and UNKCC Rangers as well as their now Allied Orion forces towards the West Coast knowing that Girain and her group might be surrounded at anytime behind enemy lines in hostile sectors.


	12. Chapter 12

The situation in the US was deteriorating rapidly as usual with the State of California now under siege by hostile elements not from without but from within. Girain herself was sitting in one of the Stryker ICV of the GDI with Hera as the two were embedded into a convoy as bodyguards for Jason Grady and his family as they head out of San Francisco to a safe zone.

Along the way, the radio chatter they picked up depicted a grim state of affair in the US as various mercenaries and militia elements coming out of the woodwork engaging various US Army and National Guards elements of California State. The sight of fighting enemy insurgency here at home had become a grim sight for servicemen who once fought faceless Middle Eastern foes now facing off with their own kin in their own backyard.

Girain's HUD soon had a video call from General Shepard all the way from MI as she sat inside the Stryker ICV while she saw Shepard clearing his throat to speak to her and Hera. "I don't need to tell you that we are in crisis mode right now. SAT recon show that around 4 division size forces heading your way from Nevada. We and Utah. We've identified them to be elements of the US Army under general Anderson's command along with a fighter squadron of the USAF flying sorties for them. They have forward deployed elements of private contractors and militia groups headed by none other than the CABAL's head man, Erik Prince. You have one of those group occupying the nearby neighborhood and they're setting up roadblocks, take them out so you can proceed." The general instructed the two as he showed them Satellite photos of the roadblocks in the suburban neighborhood of America.

The roadblocks were a collection of barricades made from cinder blocks, sandbags, vehicles with mounted machine guns inside armored boxes. There were also tank traps and barbed wires around the major road junctions and occupied patches of lands being used as Military installations by the private contractors and militia. All of whom had a mixture of US Military uniforms, some civilian clothing as well as different headgears for personal preferences ranging from PAGST helmets to various other types of combat, tactical helmets and caps.

However, despite the inevitable conflict of her, Hera scoffed looked to the defensive barricade made to keep them out. It didn't seem to impress her all too much as her strength alone could plow through the cinder blocks if they were made of styrofoam. The only issues she had were the tank traps. "The trap might scuff up my armor. I can't have that now can I? I think I can handle a few boys wearing some t-shirts. They don't know how to protect themselves from actual atomic breath. Let alone my version of it. Oh and those cinder blocks. Hera smash. Hera smash real nice…" Hera said in a dry tone as usual.

"Good luck we'll dispatch reinforcements to you as soon as we can, ETA under 30 minutes." Said the general as he hung up on the call leaving them to decide on their plan of attacks as the convoy soon came to a halt by an intersection. The rear ramp dropped down as Girain first dismounted from the vehicle with a borrowed weapon in her hands. It felt odd for her to use something made for humans only but at this point functional weapons out weights everything. She crouched down first to cover the area as additional humans dismounted from the Stryker around them as they began to fan out covering the area.

"Alright looks like we got heavy hostile activities up ahead, SIGINT assets show that we're facing a Company sized hostile force. Be advised they are armed and dangerous with some hostile Abrams tanks as well. Repeat those tanks are hostile." Said Jason over the coms as he used his stylus pen to mark highly dangerous enemies on the ground one of them was an enemy M1A1 Abrams model without proper US Army insignia but a black cougar insignia painted on the side of the turret. Apparently one of the PMC's assets of choice when it comes to armored platforms. "I'll keep that in mind thank you. First I'll have to take out their communication node in the area." Said Girain as she began to move out first to take point.

The others saw her armed with an FN MK17 SCAR-H battle rifle, the weapon has a standard tannish brown color scheme on its sleek and streamlined designed with a Trijicon ACOG x4 scope mounted on it. The scope itself had a back up Red Dot Sight on top to allow her quick and easy adjustment between close quarters and long range engagements. The magazine remained a 20 round 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge mag, but what they saw most striking was Girain's weapon had an underbarrel grenade launcher EGLM system to fire a variety of grenades.

Other GDI troopers were dressed in similar manners to US Army and Marines only they carried MK17 SCAR-H like her, some specialists carried a SAW variant with drum magazine, the marksmen carried long range DMR variants of the SCAR-H while others hauled M240B LMG with them. Others carried a shorter PDW variant while carrying the FGM-148 Javelin on their backs.

Then there was Hera who carried a similar weapon to Girain. Only her's seemed to have a holographic sight on top along with a combat light for building and confusing enemies. However, she acquired other gear including fragmentation grenades, concussion grandes, and flash bangs taht she stored tucked away in her thigh compartments. "Good thing about large thighs. They are attractive, but can carry a heavy load when i need to." She quipped. As well as the ranged weapon she had with her concealed blades, and two types of whips. The USB improvised whip and the whip she used to both command, conquer, and humiliate her rivals. She kept all of her arsenal in check mentally while moving up with Girain.

As they maneuvered up towards the checkpoint, the GDI squads and platoons following them vaulted and mantled over the picket fences of the familiar landscapes and places they called homes to them. Some entered the houses and quietly sweep through the buildings to gain the high ground advantages over their enemies and observe the terrain.

"1st Platoon here, we have visual contacts on the Abrams now, man I never thought I would have to fight one those. Moving to engage on your go." Said the platoon leader over the comms as they moved to cover behind the windows and picket fences while American families hide in their basements or simply ducked down under their tables. "Copy that 1-1 Actual, setting up for engagements now." Said Girain as she crouched down behind a window of a two stories home looking out at the checkpoint up ahead.

The MFS unit herself caught sight of the Abrams and the various machine gun nest around it to ward off infantry as she aimed down the sight of her ACOG scope at the machine gunner. Other GDI squads began to set up their M240B to suppress the enemy forces around the checkpoint and adjacent intersection. "Ma'am, the 240 Bravo is ready now. Just say the word." Said the machine gunner as he cocked his weapon and aimed down its sight, resting his cheek against the buttstock of the weapon.

"Fire at will!" Girain shouted over the coms as they all opened fire simultaneously at the enemies, the Javelin gunner fired off the missile at the Abrams tank while his squad mates try to distract the enemies and toss up smoke grenades. The missile thankfully slammed into the tank's top armor and detonated, killing the vehicle instantly just as it was intended to.

The contractors and their militia allies took cover behind various barricades and sandbags as they returned fire, often blind firing behind cover at the enemies while others more professional, moved to flank and rolled out their technical trucks to suppress the incoming enemies. "Contact! Enemy Victors and multiple foot mobiles coming from the checkpoints! They look pissed as fuck! Probably high on the meth today." Shouted one of the GDI privates as he fired off his MK17 rifle at the incoming waves of enemies. Other squads beside him were seen using lighter and faster firing XM8 Assault Rifle to cover them.

As they panicked Hera smirked a sly grin seeing the enemies already return fire. Her thoughts were her own, but her actions were for those all to see as she didn't bother using the rifle seeing the enemies of hers take cover behind sandbags. Due to divine intervention she was a godzillian in a smaller size now. And as such the GDI troops heard from beneath her armor the sounds of a high pitched whine accompanied by near musical pulsing sounds. Then from her mouth fired a thin beam of highly concentrated radiation. Essentially Atomic breath as a rail beam. They were not fired in a sweeping motion, but rather much like a sharpshooter or snipers type of position.

An odd take on the classic atomic breath, but it was highly effective penetrating through the enemy cover. The sandbags were obliterated into dust each time a volley of her rail-breath hit. It smacked into the enemy soliders equally relentles as the rays vaporized and pieres through their amors impaling them with a beam of scalding hot energy. "I was beginning to worry we were in too deep. For a split second. I think most of their cover is taken care of. Now I can literally stun them with my power, and the packed grenades. But mostly the grenades." Hera said. She daringly vaulted form covered with flashbang in each hand. She tossed them over to the enemies ahead of her or those who remained.

The flashbangs stunned their targets as the militias armed with AR-15 patterned rifles and weapons reel from its effects and held their eyes wandering aimlessly around the place to get a bearing on where they were going before being gunned down by Girain as she moved up with the GDI squads. They moved in bounding maneuvers from one piece of cover to another as the enemies slowly retreated and melt away into the houses.

That was when the deadly urban warfare kicks in as Girain herself let out her atomic breaths at the buildings, blowing through the wooden architects and blasted the occupants inside dead. Other GDI squads began to clear through the buildings first by lobbing grenades before assaulting the structures to follow up the detonations. Behind them, the Stryker convoy moved up while the enemy defenses collapsed around the checkpoint of the neighborhood.

"Looks like we tore through them but stay sharp. We're heading towards the nearby Disneyland theme park and set up some Perimeters there. Reinforcements on the way but we'll need an LZ for them to land." Said Jason over the coms as the troops began to regroup around his Stryker and the vehicles around it like Humvees and MRAPs.

"Haha! Jason you followed through with your promise. Though… You were slightly off with how they were going to get there." Hera remakred dryly while she took a detour. Instantly she barged through alleyways of homes going through narrow gaps before slamming into backyards. Her own strategy underwent before she vaulted onto one of the rooftops of a single story house. "That and sis you'd get to slander the company all you'd like now that it's a war zone." Hera said as she used her assault rifle to pop the heads of any unfortunate soldier standing still long enough for her to successfully blow their heads up.

"You know I actually was going to prepare myself for being swarmed by Disney lawyers and execs. At least now I can destroy those contracts in a convenient 'misfire' accident." Said Girain in an equally sarcastic tone as they took point leading the Strykers into the gates of Disneyland theme park where thousands of visitors were seen still stuck inside unable to get out and were utterly terrified by the turn of events. "Here we are kids, did I tell you we'll be in Disneyland?" Jason remarked nervously to his children as they then disembarked from the Strykers and ran into the nearby merchandise store of the Park and took shelters there along with many others. Inside the merchandise store, the trio of Jason's children found various plush toys and figurines, playsets of Girain being presented as Disney Princess much to her chagrin. "Oh God this is why I think those media contracts were a bad idea." Said Girain with a sigh as she entered the store.

"At least you're being viewed as a princess. A good one at that." Hera said looking to the many trinkets in the shop. Ironically they didn't truly capture Girain's likeness. Not accurately. The optical pieces were much too cartoonish and large while many of her proportions were rounded to give her a less threatening appearances. Less sharp and less weaponized. "I'm still stuck being the evil queen that nuked the world. Hmph. I think the contract the GDI should have jumped at should have been Bandai. It may sound odd, but at least the figurines in the Figuarts Line represent the actual likeness. Or NECA. They seem anxious to display our likeness well enough. If they can do Jason Voorhees or the alien right." Hera said as she put down the cartoony figures.

"Let's get up to the roof, maybe we'll do something useful up there." Said Girain as she went to the back door of the store and found a staircase leading them up from the ground floor to the roof. However the problem was that they found the staircase to be a rather tight squeeze compared to their size. Once they found themselves on the rooftop, they saw a pair of F-22 Raptors of the USAF flying over head, the jets made a hard turn towards their right and orbit in the air around the Disneyland theme park. There was no radio contacts between them and the jets and the IFF was not responding, to make matters worse for the group, some of the GDI Vanguards outside reported sightings of a large armored force of Laser equipped tanks and various high tech hardware moving into encircling maneuver.

Hera held a finger on her ear as she listened closely to the GDI radio. If she was a larger size she could take all these threats on easier. However, at the cost of total destruction for everything surrounding. At this size she couldn't hit the jets, or cripple the tanks fast enough. All the thoughts came and left her head as she huffed out. "I don't think these people are human if they are going to let themselves puppeted around. I feel they will fire on American civilians without batting an eye, or even a second thought. Did you pack a spare ATGM perhaps? Wait no. You didn't. And i don't think being this size is helping our odds either." Hera commented.

"Yeah we really are screwed alright and that's not just the bolts of our armors either." Said Girain as she observed the hills afar and the neighborhoods around them apparently have various hostile armored vehicles armed with what appeared to be laser turrets on them to attack from a longer range or more quickly at shorter ranges. Not only did these vehicles look intimidating with their rigid and box like appearance of their hulls but the way their laser fired at the Disneyland's entrance gave them all a clear warning that the enemies weren't going to think twice at all about the lives of innocent civilians.

"Contact, enemy light infantry and armor moving in. Looks like we'll have laser tanks to dance with!" Said Girain over the coms as she observed the hostile assaults with her binoculars. "Copy that, orienting for defensive operation now!" The men on the other end shouted as they were heard opening fire on the enemies that were coming towards them, some of them fired off Javelin ATGMs at the incoming Laser tanks, to their horror, the missiles were shot out of the sky just before making contacts with the enemy tank's top armor. "Awww shit! They got laser defense on their tanks!" The men continued firing at the infantry as they struggled to hold off the assault as much as they can. "Like the laser application Jason? I fine tuned them myself." Said the voice of general Anderson on the radios as he broadcasted his ego stroking to Jason and the GDI men.

"Oh and by the way I hope you enjoy the company of Colonel Burton, I tweaked him to perfection myself too!" The eccentric and egotistical general let out a rather high pitched squeal as he deployed his ace, Colonel Burton to kill Jason and his family driving his personalized laser tank with a red and black coloration. "Please tell me you two had a room while you were at it." Jason remarked with a sly tone that apparently got Anderson to feel embarrassed by its implications. "Uh I mean...go forth my minions! I mean troops!" Anderson shouted over the coms as his laser armed US Army infantry pushed forward.

From the rooftop Hera felt her eyes twitch a little feeling the situation had gone off of the rails already. She sighed out and looked to Girain. Her face looking much more pouty than before. "This possibly can't get any stranger…." Hera said. Her remark was answered with a swift denial as both Girain and Hera saw a flash of white light coming from on top of some of the castle towers the amusement park had. They saw one of enemy troops hit by some projectile hard enough to the point he flew into nearby foliage.

Hera and Girian then heard finally a loud crack in the air. Sniper gun fire with the sound being delayed behind the projectile and the light. Hera looked over to one of the castle towers and saw Orions' sniper ninja crouched liek an agile feline. Caprice Dolores in her normal suit of Ninja recon armor. Hera placed her face in her palm as sniper fire continued from atop the iconic castel image. "Oh I stand corrected. We have a ninja sniping from a top the family friendly towers that has been Disney's logo for many years now… Hello Caprice." Hera said while more of the US troops had their brain liquified by the sniper fire.

"Hostile sniper! Take cover!" The officer shouted to his men, moments before he too had his head blown apart. The Squads of US Army infantry took cover behind debris and parked vehicles as they try to lay low before they too got picked off at random by various GDI servicemen and entrenched positions. "They're breaking through phaseline Alpha, falling back to Phaseline Bravo!" Radio chatters of the GDI servicemen apparently showing the men being encircled and overrun slowly as they troops began to fall back to area around 5km around the Disneyland Theme Park. Colonel Burton himself drove through the line leading his personal force of 14 laser tanks and various supporting contractors following behind to support the tanks.

But as they marched forward, they saw some flashing silhouettes in the air with the shape of GDI's strike aircraft coming in, strafing the assault force on the flanks with their 30mm cannons ripping through tank armor before making a break from the assault heading to safety for the other strike aircraft to take their shots at the enemies infantry platoons with bombing runs. General Anderson himself saw GDI marked F-35 flew in and dropped off their Small Diameter Bombs against the enemy laser tanks one at a time, blowing up their vehicles from above and thinning out the enemy ranks. And in the process, C-5 and other jumbo jets were seen coming into the battlefield to drop off various GDI and Orion reinforcements to hit the enemy flanks.

A massive amount of the Orion teams had come in. They had the same color of parachute the GDI had with them, but it was still quite easy to see them from far away as even while they were falling the darker colors of their armor were easy to make out. As each of them touched the ground they didn't hesitate to get to work and quickly move into cover. "There's your backup. Oh and Jason. I kept my end of the deal sweety." Caprice said now watching many of the soldiers of Orion's Sword move to the enemy flank. The CABAL force as a whole felt a sudden quick blitz surge of Orion forces. Squads led by more of the advanced round helmet soldiers while other lower ranked soldiers in the tan armor ran with their higher officer. The clearly bullpup FAMAS styled assault rifles they had began to shoot at near pinpoint accuracy at a decent range while they stormed further towards the amusement park.

"Hostile contacts on our flanks! Shift fire now!" The CABAL forces quickly fell from the fire of Orion forces while the other began to move their tanks out from the main body to engage Orion troops, only to be hit by GDI ATGM teams supporting their Orion allies while then, GDI M8 AGS tanks began to cruise across the highway and the open fields around them to take up firing positions on a hill nearby to suppress them. Seeing themselves being hammered, the CABAL began to fall back to cut their losses but no Burton. He ploughed through into the gates of Disneyland with his personal laser tank shooting the beam at a cafe where a squad of GDI troops were sheltering, the beam tore through the facade of the building and brought down the outer area of the cafe. The survivors were seen scurrying away to a better position.

"Aww hell no, not this time!" Girain growled as she tossed down her MK17 rifle before leaping off the merchandise roof and landed on top of Burton's tank and slammed her fist into the tank's engine, using her Godzillian strength, she pried the engine block out of the vehicle and tossed it aside leaving the tank to lose control and slammed into a theater.

Hera leaped off of the roof of the merchandise shack as well. As soon as she landed the ground around her cracked into a hundred cracks all pointing away from her. On the ground however were many of the merchandising made for Disneyland. Now all burnt and charred from the tank's laser based attack. Many of the figures and plushes were of Girain causing Hera to huff out. "Well we lost at lead several hundred dollars worth of your merchandise. Granted it wasn't every good." Hera said as her whip slid out of the palm of her right hand. She grabbed onto its hilt as soon as it left from her arm. She cracked it in the air and approached the laser tank while in the background the sounds of gun popping and cracking were accompanied by the sounds of soldiers shouting orders, and in pain.

"You want the best, here I am!" Said Colonel Burton as he came out of the tank and punched Girain in her face, causing her to stagger back slightly before he grabbed a fire axe to fight her. "Come on punk!" The colonel arrogantly taunted her before lunging at her swinging the axe to get a slash at her. Only to miss at the very last minute a bit too often for his own liking, he then swung his axe again to slash Girain's shoulder only to narrowly miss her and hit the side of his tank's laser turret. Girain then threw a punch at his face and knocked him back away from her before making a tail swipe causing him to fall off the vehicle and onto the tiled floor of the Disney theater.

"What is this man on? Do you have no fear, or are you a narrow minded idiot?" Hera chided cracking her whip again in the air. She rolled forwards and grabbed Burton's ankle before pulling him up into the air. She then let go making him fall, but he felt his entire gut lashed at by the force fo her whip. Hera having spun around impacted burton with the blunt of her whip leaving a nasty bruise in Burton's torso while flinging him back. "And how do you survive a punch delivered by her? Godzillian strength isn't to be taken lightly…" Hera warned. From the side of her thighs the purple plated armor swung open revealing black colored thruster units.

In Between the armor plate and the thruster was a piece of still living flesh made possible due the complex cybernetic system Hera was made with. Red colored tubes semed to help flow her blood as seen between many different organized wires leading to her flesh. However some of the wires started to glow blue which all led to the top of the thruster units. Form the dish of the thruster a bright blue colored amtoc flame charged Hera fowars showing her thrusters were all powered by her own godzillian body. On her back between her shoulder and dorsal plates more smaller sized thrusters were seen firing a flame of blue fire while she shred at the colonel.

"Needs an attitude adjustment!" The colonel blurted out to Girain and Hera as he struggled against the two sister units, only to have Girain threw a punch at Burton's face this time it knocked him flying back and landed on his back before he fell down the stairs of the theater's screening booth. He rose up at the end of staircase and looked at Girain and Hera bruised and battered. He seemed to come forward in a half dead manner before falling over unconscious. "No...obstacles…" Said Burton but he was croaking in a strangely mechanical manner. "What the hell?" Girain remarked, she knelt down to his and grabbed him by his head and yanked it, this revealed his true nature, a robot similar to Carleen. A robot impersonating a human with a detachable head for ease of maintenance. His remarks the whole time wouldn't sound off at all in context.

Hera herself lifted up the rest of the colonel's body and huffed out. "So that explains how his head didn't exploded into a million gooey pieces when you punched him. Oh well." hera said. She slung the rest of Burton over her right shoulder and held the mechanical colonel by the backs of his legs before making her way out of the theater. Simply walking through and crushing many of the chairs in her way. "Let's get this body… and we even describe it as that? Well… Let's just get him… It back to someone who can probe his memory card. We can get some information off of it." Hera stated.

"Let's just get out of here, I hate to imagine the guys behind this thing is someone who wants a creepy British android that infects you with deadly parasites." Said Girain with a sigh as she exited the theater seeing the GDI and Orion evacuating the tourists and guests of Disneyland to safeties, Jason was with his children leading them away from the main group out to a clearing where he can expect a private helicopter of Osborn or at least Osborn himself to escort his children to safety. "Come on guys let's go, we're going to meet Uncle Osborn, for now, he's the safest man I know and he can keep you safe." Said Jason as he led his children with him while holding his youngest daughter in his hands.

But as Girain and Hera exited the theater, the two were almost immediately swarmed by a pack of Disney lawyers and executives handing out contracts to Hera asking her for permission to use her likeness for their future Disney Princess Products and other tied in Medias such as Movies, games, animated TV Shows and so on. Other contracts were given to Girain asking for her to give the greenlight for the new movie by Disney staring her.

Hera however snarled to the many executives finding them too painful to even bother killing. "Please move. I'm on a different side now so destroying you would be classified as a 'no-no.' I can change my mind. And-" Hera however made a quick glimpse at one of the contracts seeing it was already a sort of ball and chain for her. Her name, her life, and somehow her privacy could be jeopardized by signing it due to the complexities of the contracts many snags and copyright issues. It all just made her head hurt just by thinking about it as she pushed them away. "No. i don't' want to be depicted as a Mary Sue right now. I rather be the Queen bitch i still am right now." Hera said taking Girain's hand and dragging her along to keep up. "Come on. Let's not give them any more ideas sis." Hera said firmly.

"Yeah let's go like pronto." Said Girain with a shaken remark as she and Hera went out to a nearby Truck and handed in the robot Burton to the GDI men on the bed to secure the cargo. "Let's get some room, we're going to grow back to our old sizes soon." Said Girain to Hera in a very cautious tone as they went out of the theme park towards the open ground nearby. There, they sat down for several minutes as their bodies began to expand and grow in size again, turning the two back to their Kaiju size for others to see as Rex Units were being sighted entering the area.

Leaning the pack of Rex Units was Stuka who upon seeing Girain lowered his weapon pointing the barrels of his HK G36 towards the ground while much of his body seemed to relax. His shoulder lowered slightly while his bionic legs lowered slightly. Hera made a smug grin at Girain and tapped her on the shoulder. "Looks like lover boy is happy to see you." Hera teased. After her tease Chrsitne out of her siblings came up to Stuka and grabbed both side of his head before making rough stroking motion back and forth rough housing with him and teasing him harder. "Awwww how cute aunty! I think i saw his tail waggin for you too! Are you happy Stuka?" Christine said in a higher tone while Stuka having his head messed with groaned partly due to his own embarrassment.

"It's alright Stuka, I'm just glad that you're here with us now." Said Girain in a calm and soft loving tone before proceeding to hug him tenderly into her chest. She gently laid his head and cheek against her chest before rubbing her muzzle against his own and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad that you guys are all here. We're going to need all the help we can get to turn this around. First thing first, Push back the CABAL." Said Girain to the Rex Units present there as she let go of Stuka.

Stuka back up and nodded to Girain while looking back to the rest of his squad. The nine other identical Rex Units perked up, and split up into teams of 5. Early they were the size of about half of a normal platoon, but with Girain, Hera, Maquinyu and Zillaryu there they could at least achieve about three quarters of a platoon size. Zillaryu and Maquiniyu both moved up behind the squad of former Orion Rex Units with Maquinyu sighing. "Man these guys can move fast when they really need to. Or want to. Hey we all ready here. Any other robo-pendejos? Maybe bar-b-que eva unit, or something worse for us/ Come On. I wanna fight!" Maquinuyu said.

"First thing first we need to head West and push out the enemies. Our job is to spearhead the assault on Vegas, that's where the bulk of the CABAL forces are concentrated at. Then...we'll finish them then and there." Said Girain as she used a hologram display to show them the location of the enemy troops movement with the majority of the enemy forces concentrating on Las Vegas Nevada. The group themselves can make a cross country advance and easily cut through the enemy lines and reach Vegas to wipe the floor with them. But that would leave the more finesse human forces of Task Force Chimera behind and struggle to keep up with what amount to their armored spearheads of the Kaiju Warfare era.

Taking this into account Stuka cocked his head to the side to Girain confused for a moment. "They seem ill equipped to endure this fight. The CABAL lacks any real kaiju of their own. Calculating a distance of about 331 miles from current ostion to Las Vegas Nevada. Estimated time for Rex Unit travel without transport, about 2 hours. Infantry forces by way of logistical vehicle 5 hours. Estimates calculated without the situation going into a conflict." Stuka stated. Zillaryu confirmed his statements with a short nod. "He's right. All estimates are correct. There is an undetermined possibility we may come across a conflict on the way there. Without any type of mecha on the CABAL forces side they aren't going to last." Zillaryu said. "Oh I give em like 1 minute." Maquinyu quipped. "I give them less than that. Let's get running!" Christine said in an excited tone.


	13. Chapter 13

The retreat was a complete and utter disaster for the CABAL as their forces ran across the highway of America, the interstates and aging traffic infrastructure was congested with the large amount of heavy military vehicles trying to break through to Vegas, there was much questions as to why would they retreat to Vegas instead of military installations nearby. But the GDI didn't have much time to ask questions as they continue their relentless push to destroy their enemy.

A battered force unable to take on any half organized and competent enemies. The CABAL simply followed their massive highway retreat, only to have GDI Air Force F-15Es Strike Eagles howling them, dropping Mk 84 bombs on them. The aerial bombardments left the highway charred with burning vehicles and carcasses of contractors and Militia in all dark outfits lying and writhing in pain as they struggle with the pain and flame.

Second wave of airstrikes came in the form of GDI F-16 Fighting Falcons jets as hey dive bomb on the enemies, firing rocket pods and various AGM-65 surplus missiles on the enemy vehicles and infantry in packs. This left them demoralized even further with their vehicles and supplies destroyed and most of their heavy equipment wiped out in one go.

To make matters worse, the third wave was a massive Heliborn assault spearheaded by Orion Blackfoot Gunships and followed by GDI CH-53 Stallion tactical heavy lift choppers dropping off troops on the desert to surround and destroy their enemies around the highway.

The Chinooks and CH-53s were also airlifting in various vehicles and large shipment of supplies for the troops to set up FOBs and chains of outposts along the way to help with their gunships by providing FARBs for refuel and rearm in the midst of battles.

The Chinooks also dropped off the UNKCC Ranger forces alongside the Orion troops already stationed with the GDI as well acting as the bond between many of the troops. Leading the Ranger forces again was Nicolas Williams as he took a command vehicle. One of the more unconventional vehicles a Landmaster armored vehicle. One of the signature vehicles that the Ranger forces used. It was a matte silver in coloration with a shark shaped salted nose, a slanted upper part where rectangular windows were for driver and co driver.

The body was a long bulky almost rectangular shape. The biggest design difference between the Landmaster and a normal IFV was the fact the Landmaster had a tristar wheel system integrated into it. Four sets of wheels assorted in a triangular pattern with two wheels positioned below one on top. Those who didn't enjoy the Landmaster for their odd design called the wheels fidget spinners rolling a tank body.

On top of the armored scout car was a pair of rocket pods made for ATGM purposes while on the side of the main body were pairs of cannons. Nicolas along with Randall Clark and Cass loaded into the command Land amster while the Jackal team of the GDI loaded into more traditional IFV Units. Once again Crash watching Nicolas's Landmaster anxiously. As for Orion's Sword Devonte davison and a squad of his own loaded into their own IFVs.

Each sub faction of the Chimera however heard someone speak to them. "Listen. We all have had our differences violently made for us in the past. Many out of our own control as we all were there to watch the world burn. Now however we need to set aside our own differences and fight as one singular force. Right now a greater enemy is hoping we are all reconciled in with ourselves. Hoping remember who we we are and who we fought Orion' Sword against the GDI and the UNKCC. Now fighting as one force. This is the begging of our Chimera force. And as a begging we must make ourselves a known fighting force capable of combating enemy forces who wish nothing but destruction. Today We show the world how much we are really worth, and how much good we can do. Right now a CABAL has formed against us as our one rival. They want to dominate the world Orion had before destroyed thanks to the determination and hate of a single Grey man. Now is the time we hold ourselves against this force. Together we are the Chimera. Each one of you are now working side by side. This is Joe… Joe Lenox Marshal Walter… brother to the one man who changed the world. Now I wish each one of you with the best of luck. May God be with us. Good luck all of you, and Semper Fi." Joe spoke in a stoic commanding tone.

"Alright ladies you heard the man, go go go! 2nd Regiment move and engage all hostiles along the interstate. 1st and 3rd Regiments will be on your flanks for security." Jason said over the command net sending orders to his elements along the main axis of attack as the GDI troops there began to push forward behind their M1A3 Abrams MBTs and others rode on M2A3 Bradley IFV BUSK III or Stryker ICVs to the battle as they snake through the heavy traffic of burned and charred vehicles. In the air, GDI gunships of both Apache and Tiger models circle above and lay down fire support with their ATGMs streaking across the battlefield killing off enemy vehicles one at a time and command bunkers along the road.

The spectacle was being watched by cable news and various civilian and NGO groups and most importantly, by Jason's children who were watching from the safety of Scot Osborn's bunker seeing their father leading troops of a Joint Task Force and thrust hard into the Vegas area of Nevada. "Man...dad's girlfriend is pretty badass." Said Tommy as he watched the cable news covering Girain firing her atomic breath across the defensive lines dug by the CABAL forces around Vegas, chasing them out of their desert trenches and bunkers.

Osborn currently was busy in his bunker in the kitchen area. Possibly the only hospitable place in the bunker since the entirety of it was mostly a dull grey concrete fortress with concrete cells. To both of Jason's children it was like a prison the Osborn family called home. Inside all three of the youth got good view of the Osborn residence prized gun will they kept in the living room of all places.

In fact the weapon were attached to a brown colored bulletin board. Everything form classical pump action shotguns, revolvers, lever action repeater rifles, bolt action sniper rifles all the way to exotic weapons like a rare HK91 placed right in the center of the gun wall. Under the gun wall were some tables used for weapon maintenance like craft benches, gun tables with tools on them. Next to these were shelves with metal containers filled with bullets of all varieties. A normal house my have bookshelves, but here the Osborn residence had metal cases filled with labeled boxes. To the left however was a gun case with a glass display. Inside appeared to be a double barrel shotgun of sorts.

Osborn in the kitchen brought out snacks for the kids. Though taste was out of the question. He brought them tan colored bags with the words "Meals Ready to Eat" along with some bottles of water. "Oh her. Yeah i thought she'd appeal to the younger generations. She's been a good friend of mine for quite a while. You kids must be hungry so i whipped out some of the finest crafted devices known for long term survival. MREs. These are standard issue and today you're going to learn how to prepare them." Osborn said while his wife Reba watched form the entrance of the kitchen.

However, her with a more concerned look than anything. She herself had a narrow chin on a more squarish head, and had poofed out curly orange bangs for hair accompanied by a poofy ponytail. She watched the tv along with the other from the kitchen smirking seeing Girain. "Well that girl ain't going to take much since a big occurance a while back. Got her furious. She really can show her real temper when she wants so its best everyone who meet her stay on her good side. Them boys are now feeling what hit them." Reba said.

The children of course shivered in fear hearing that Jason's supposed "Girlfriend" had a temper that was awesome to behold, the like of which only the mythical Sekhmet can compare. They saw Girain smashing through the defensive lines, throwing tanks and men flying and send aircraft crashing to the ground with her full payloads of missiles and weaponry. But as they approached Las Vegas, they saw the forces there had proper defensive work and the advantage of an urban environment to play out their defensive stratagem against the assault forces.

"Not so fast Jason! I've scanned your tactics and have devised a superior strategy against you! One more phaseline crossed and I'll send you home in a bodybag, get me?" Anderson snarled over the coms, threatening Jason from within Vegas as he and his men were apparently doing something strange. Satellite scans by both GDI and Orion forces showed a diversion of power towards the brand new mock Mt. Rushmore attraction of the city which was equal to the size of the actual Mt. Rushmore itself with some slight alteration to Theodore Roosevelt's face being more cartoony. "Say hello to my lazer friends!" Anderson screed as the statues of the mock Mt. Rushmore began to shoot laser beams at Task Force Chimera to keep them back away from the city itself.

But just when they thought the situation wasn't bizarre enough, they saw a video announcement by the CABAL Leader, Erik Prince himself declaring his intention to the group over a massive LCD screen in the heart of Vegas and some outlying screens. He was seen in what appeared to be a Casino office that was being emptied with workers moving furniture out one by one. "Commander! You've rained on my glorious parade! Now I will have to escape to the one place not yet tainted by progressive faggots like you! SPACE!" They would see that one of the larger casino in the center of the city suddenly slide open into four sections, revealing a massive rocket and space shuttle with a Nazi swastika emblem on its side being fueled up for take off process.

The situation truly had grown to the most bizzare, and comical it had ever been in any point in time ever as Scot had saw. He stopped using the water bottles to pour water into the water activated heat bags that would heat up the dinner being made from the MRE bags. He himself felt his expression turn into a confused cringe. "Didn't even know they built that Mount Rushmore replica before. I'm hoping one of our boys or girls figures out how to control the situation. By leveling the entire city if they need to." Scot said in grumpy tone.

At the GDI mother base however Chikiryu came out of the mecha unit equivalent of a restroom while groaning to herself. She looked over to Shiryu as he watched the news currently happening, and where he had sent the couple's children. As Shiryu watched absolutely confounded he felt Chikriyu's arms wrap around his waist, and then give him a tight squeeze. He then heard her purring for some reason. "Hun this really isn't the best time for romantic engagement… I currently have no idea what is happening, but the situation in Las Vegas has grown more strange… Stranger than it was before and the strangest its been." Shiryu stated.

Chikiryu however continued massaging his chest while purring. "Oh that's just lovely. I think our kids are going to have a great time. Come on let's go lay down, and cuddle. We never do that anymore." Chikiryu said before raising her head up to the screen above. She gasped in a sharp and quick breath of air into her lungs while digging her claws into Shiryu's armor. "Santo maldito mierda! Shiryu ¿puedes decirme qué está pasando? ¿Están nuestros niños allá y por qué los enviaron a esto?" Chikiryu shouted loudly. Shiryu himself hissed feelin some of his armor pressurized and stung. "I just said i don't-" he however then heard Chikiryu growling loudly before he felt himself spun around. The next thing he felt was Chikiryu slapping him across the face out of nowhere. "Well now We have to go save our kids cause you thought it was a good idea to send them into that bizarre bullshit. I'm going to, and I'll figure out what happening to me later. Shiryu I love you, but you're terrible. Terribly…. Attractive when you look at me with those cyan eyes." Chikiryu blurted out only confusing Shiryu more. "Babe what the fuck is going on with you?... Okay. I need two transports now… and possibly a sick bed at a Forward Operating Base…" Shiryu wined.

"Understood, dispatching transport now. ETA 5 minutes." Said the Traffic Control Operator in the GDI base as they began to work on the various air traffic duty around the runway to prioritize two transports for Shiryu and Chikiryu's deployment. Meanwhile back at Vegas, Task Force Chimera were pausing momentarily to regroup from the initial drive as they took potshots at the enemy forces around Vegas.

Their Mecha Units were positioned in an encircling perimeter to prevent the city from being reinforced or evacuated, Girain next to Stuka saw that the city itself had a large collection of hostile forces running around on patrols ferrying dead and wounded to the medics and triage centers and the repurpose hospital of the city. "Alright we'll begin the assault in two minutes after the artillery bombardment, splash out now." Said Girain over the coms as the artillery brigade of the GDI began to lay down suppressive fire.

The groups saw a massive artillery barrage lay down by MLRS batteries around the city leveling dug in positions and various defenses around the place. The HE rockets and missile barrages obliterated several companies worth of mechanized and armored units, all of which have laser tanks.

Another missile struck a series of electrical generators in town, causing the laser air defense turrets to be powered off. "No! Stay away from them! I need them for my lasers!" Anderson shouted loudly over the radio announcing his weakness to Jason and the Mecha Units surprisingly enough.

"Why are you broadcasting your weakness to us? Oh well you guys know what to do? Attack the generators!" Jason directed the Mecha Units by marking out the generators and electrical substations in Vegas for them to take out, they could see that the AA batteries, all of which used Lasers to fire were wired to the infrastructures of the city.

"Affirmative!" Stuka said in a raised tone as he bolted forwards. The AA batteries were not much of a defensive asset as much as the were a disastrous liability as Stuka alone converged. He rolled forwards letting his back and dorsal plates hit the ground before his taloned small feet touched the ground. In and instant he thrust himself upwards moving too fast for any of the laser contractions effectively hit him. As he was still in the air he fired bursts of the assault rifle he had creating loud booming explosions each time the trigger was pulled. The massive sized bullets took otu many of the AA batteries, but notably still in a manner that controlled the damage output. Not too much, and just enough Stuka could accurately dispatch many of the AA batteries shattering them into pieces.

As he landed on his feet again the ground shook in a violent earthquake vibration while Christine cheered him on surprisingly. "Gunshot bride! Get that generator now!" Christine shouted. Stuka moved through the dust cloud he created by his land and let his under armed tonfas fold open. The sharp pointed ends of the tonfas pointed towards the electrical power lines and metal electrical towers. As soon as he got close he seems to easily replicate a scene gathered from the original Gojira attack of 1954. Only with much more of a fluid grace. He swung his right arm to swing the tonfa clean through several of the power lines causing many of them to slce clean, or bend and shatter into many bars. Any rubber power lines he sever crackled and hissed as they released many sparks. The power lines landed on the ground crashing loudly, but not as loud as Stuka's next action. He slammed the tip of his left tonfa blade into the ground level station causing it to explode into many sparks as metal and concrete exploded from the slicing impact. "Powersation destroyed. Unknown number of hostile casualties." Stuka said in a bland tone.

With Stuka's efforts, the Laser turrets lost their power supplies and went offline leaving the city undefended by bombers as the GDI dispatched a squadron of F-16 Fighting Falcons loaded with cluster bombs and submunition bombs to make a quick airstrike run over the city's famous Vegas Strip where the enemy communication was set up. The bombing saw the F-16s dropping off their payloads with an unrelenting fury that wiped out the entire strip in one go.

However it wasn't the end of their problem as they felt the earth rumble and quake. "How do you like my newest addition to America's Arsenal, Jason? Say hello to Mt Lazemore!" Anderson declared with a maniacal glee as the Mt. Rushmore replica began to reveal itself to be a gigantic spider legged robot with the four president heads being laser turrets that spun around and carve out trenches of hot smoldering ruins. To make matters even more bizarre, each of the head controlled a separate torso portion with arms holding massive diamond crusted sabers and laser revolvers to shoot anyone stand in the robot's way.

Stuka as well as the res to the Rex Units backed up after seeing the hulking mass of the massive walking mountain walking towards them. Stuka dashed backwards in a short slide before turning around and dashing back to regroup with his squad mates quickly. Most of them were too perplexed to even understand what they were to fight due to the sheer size of the behemoth walker. It was well over 100 meters, and perhaps even 200 meters.

"That is one big pile of shit…" Maquiniyu said in disgust seeing the replica Rushmore walking. It looked to him more like a horrid amalgamation of moving metal part combined with haphazardly applied weaponry. Despite this Zillaryu shook his head, and held his M16A4 rifle tightly. "Does anyone have any knowledge perhaps to fight this? It's clearly out of our normal priority targets." Zillaryu said as he looked down the ACOG sight of his rifle towards the center body.

"Oh that's easy. Just shoot whatever you have at the damn thing." Hera remarked charging up her atomic railgun. She used the thigh thrusters and the thrusters on her back to propel her towards the massive sized machine before stopping just right in front of it. "Mount Laser more? More like Mount more lasers!" Hera shouted. Her thrusters quickly pointed out the ground below her, and shot a stream of blue colored flame at the ground.

This caused her to be propelled upwards just high enough to the point her face could see the cert of the combined heads. She fired a single railgun shot at the centre of the amalgamation while on the ground Stuka's squad began to use the hyper laser beams tucked away in their chest armor. From them bright red rods of hot laser energy hit the spider legs of the Rushmore doppelganger.

Girain herself would then join in on the battle by sliding in and kicked the battle walker by its spider leg, toppling the bizarre creation of General Anderson off balance. As it was falling down on her, she opened her chest panels and fired off her Plasma Grenade Launcher at the Walker blasting its chest and caused the machine to stagger back away from her. Confused and dazed, the battle walker then proceeded to swing its sabers around trying to slash and hack any Rex Units it sees before firing its revolvers in a rotating manner. The shots hit Girain and Stuka first before the sabers inflicted melee damages on Maquiniyu and Christine while its legs were crushing Vegas casinos and hotels.

Both of the sabers managed to fling both Christine and Maquinyu out of an organized formation. Both of them rolled through a multitude of buildings before stopping in several different locations. Christine herself stopped in the outskirts of the city stuck in the massive Mojave desert. Mostly now a wasteland. "God it's hot out here… Ouch… Prick nazi asshole…" Christine grumbled as he got back up to her feet.

Zillaryu however was till in the city stuck in the main part of the strip he managed to miss a casino called the Gomorrah Casino. A massive red and white building with the silhouettes of two women sticking their legs up right over a well lit up awning. He slowly stood himself up and saw behind himself was another much odder looking casino labeled as the Lucky 38.

It was a tower spire with a large dish on the top of it with the entire thing being a white color, with the center spire having red striping going down the body all the way to a large circular base that looked much like a roulette wheel. It auning had a massive circular black sign with the number 38 on it. "I think i just missed a strip club called the Gomorrah, and i'm at a casino called the Lucky 38. Ach… I believe some of my armor was dented in that fight… Maquiniyu where are you? Sicario? Brother?" Zillaryu asked on the radio.

As it turned out Maquinyu had landed by an airport to the North East of the city after having crashed through a highway. Sicario himself stood up and saw a squadron of Orion made X-02 Wyverns screech through the sky before unloading a massive amount of rockets onto the Rushmore laser amalgamation. Many of the Rex units still fighting the massive walking mountain still used their atomic breaths on the robot having exhausted all other methods.

"Uh… yeah. I'm fine. Just a little scuffed up. I think bleeding as well-" he looked down and saw a cut in his armor with some red liquid seeping out slowly. He sighed and looked back to the massive walker and growled. "Yeah i'm bleeding a bit. I think mom would knock this thing out…" Sicario grumbled.

"Don't worry guys, helps on the way, ETA under 4 minutes!" Jason informed them over the coms as he sat in his command Stryker vehicle monitoring the incoming arrival of a pair of SR-71 Blackbirds marked "Tomahawk-6" and "Santa Muerte" approaching the Vegas airspace around the airport. Meanwhile Girain herself made a tail swipe at one of the Mt. Rushmore head, knocking the George Washington head spinning around before the moth fall off, revealing a loudspeaker that blasted pro American propaganda 24/7.

"Orion Collaborator acquired, commencing Freedom Mode!" The George Washington head stated in a hilariously robotic voice as it thrust its saber through Girain's thigh to cripple her. The wound caused her to roar out in pain as she struggle against the robot's weapon carving into her body. "Terrorist Collaborations are capital offenses, punishable by death. The tree of Liberty and Freedom must be watered time and time again by bloods of tyrants." The Benjamin Franklin head blurted out as it fired the revolver at Hera and Stuka as fast it could, but after expending the six shots, the weapon was empty and the reload process was painfully long.

Stuka and Hera both panted in and out with heavy breaths trying to refill their bodies with air again. However Stuka saw Grian's agony and made a daring move. He looked over to the George Washington head and fired a stream of light blue heated breath from his mouth to stun it. He then made a mad dash without doing any type of zigzag serpentine maneuver to get to Girain quickly.

"Let go of her! I got you sweety!" Stuka said in a voice almost normal despite how loudly he shouted. He then used one of his tonfa blades to slice at the sabre stuck inside of Girian's leg while the other 9 of Stuka's squad ran around and fired pot shots at each of the heads.

As Stuka worked on Girain they all heard a loud whistle sound as Shiryu and Chikiryu were seen entering the battlefield. "Yeah that's why you load a fucking speedloader chingado!" Chikiryu said boldly pulling the deadly looking black revolver she had out of her own thigh compartment. On her hud rectangular red colored reticles target each of the heads by looking and hovering over them while the other two locked onto the leg connectors.

From in front of her gun metal black face came a red colored hologram visor projected that selected each of the heads. After about a moment the red holo-visor flickered before Chikiryu slammed her other hand on the hammer of her revolver repleadly quickly firing a volley of bullets out at pin point accuracy much like some type of aimbot. With each bullet fired her stance changed slightly with her legs moving into a new position.

As they other fought Stuka still found no way to sever the connection between the saber stabbing Girain and the sword that was lodged into her. He growled angered and simply started to slam his right tonfa into the sabre the spider bot had repeatedly and quickly. His own tonfa started to bend and become much more dull while each strike resulted in many sparks flying and flickering ash the blade of the spider bot also bent.

The spider bot started to stagger and walk backward away from the battle as it fell aside leaving Girain with a wound on her thigh and a blade pierced through her flesh while the city of Vegas saw the spider bot crashed down on their city blocks. The mechanical monstrosity crushed multiple building blocks with its massive body and left the place in dust. All the while the GDI troops began to swarm around the shuttle to secure the perimeter. "St-Stuka...did you just...call me...sweety?" She asked with heavy breathing as she began to pry the saber out of her thigh while looking at his stiff robot face.

Stuka himself found himself so caught up in the heat of the battle he didn't realize there was some other part of him developing still. He didn't know he could speak without the formal robotic tone, but thinking on it now he forgot how he did it. He didn't even realize he spoke outside of moderation. "Uh... Affirmative? THere may have been a momentary… glitch causing me to… Aifferiative. I did. A minor glitch I think. Part of me hopes not a glitch however." Stuka said freely.

"No it's not a glitch...it's just something normal we all have. Just embrace it Stuka." Said Girain in a soft and relaxed tone as she began to tie up the wound on her to prevent additional blood lost before standing up. She was rather crippled and not in any shape to fight but at the very least, she was safe enough now that she was around the other Rex Units and Hera. "Thank you everyone...for being there for each other." Said Girain with a smile at the Rex Units and Hera before wrapping her her hands around Stuka and hugged him in.

Stuka grunted slightly while he felt himself hugged into Girain. He felt stiff still at first, but gradually and so she felt himself relax and loosen up literally as he seemed to melt into her. He started to make an odd forceful grunting sound that seemed to be involuntary, but sounded almost vibratious slightly. It was the beginning of a purr for him. Instinct to do when happy, but after having been so emotionally diluted he had trouble getting into a true purr.

"Th-thank you Girain…" Stuka said as he wrapped his own arms around Girain's body. All this while chirkyu stood on top of the body of the massive machine. Each of her Hellfire shotguns still in hand while looking down to the beast machine. "So is that it? Can we go home now please. I'm feeling pretty… Tired for some reason. I was feeling more pumped when i got here! Come on I don't want to sleep yet!" Chikiryu said.

Girain looked over at Chikiryu as she came to her sister-in-law side and placed her palm on Chikiryu's stomach and rubbed it. She stopped for a moment to feel what was building inside of Chikiryu. Girain herself was more proficient as a medic and a doctor like Deyfolmar, so she knew what was going on inside Chikiryu, "You're pregnant!" She exclaimed at Chikiryu.

Chikiryu however cocked her head to the side, and huffed out. "Where did that come from? How would you know? Aren't we supposed to feel like mood swings, tired, food craving and….." Chikiryu however stopped and looked back down at her own abdomen. She froze nervous for a moment, and looked back to Shiryu how was frozen stiff. "Hey uh Rexy?... I wouldn't happen to have been… Acting weird lately right? Right?" Chikiryu asked in a higher pitched nervous voice.

Shiryu blurted out a stutter and nodded slowly. "M-mother base.. C-can I request for the med bay t-team to set up some X-ray? Please?..." Shiryu asked nervously. His kids around him however went over to Chikiryu both alarmed by the sudden statement, and curious. "Pregnant wait? How? And where? I never see you guys going at it." Christine said. "No… about maybe a couple weeks ago we uh… Guys get me home please." Chikiryu said in a more grumpy tone as a part of her mood swings.

Girain nodded to Chikiryu as she gestured for some of her Rex Units to help Chikiryu up and transport her to the beach first as the others followed behind. "Affirmative Rex, we'll get the medbay ready for X-Ray in an hour. Just get her home and minimize extreme movements." Said the radio operator on the line as Task Force Chimera began to clear out the way for the mecha units evacuation from the US back to MI via air transport home.

After the sudden realization hit each of the mechas, and the humans the news that for the first time ever a Rex Unit would be actually be pregnant without the artificial womb units there was a tense atmosphere that developed. News even hit Osborn's bunker out in the desert prompting him to want to return to the base as soon as possible. However, no mecha or human either orion, ranger, or even GDI was more nervous than the supposed father of the possible future offspring. Shiryu the ntrie ride home kept a stiff nervous silence. His stomach felt tight and nauseated a bit.

[hr]

Due to the emergency situation, the Rex Units and Girain were airlifted home using a combination of F-35R models and SR-71 Rex transports back to Mother Base on MI within a 3 hours flight time with the group being deployed on the Runway of the airfield while Chikiryu herself was brought to the medbay of the island with Girain for treatment. There, Girain was given some proper painkiller and disinfectant and new dressing on her thigh wound while Chikiryu was laid down on her back with an X-Ray device hovering over her to get a picture of her stomach's pregnancy.

Chikiryu for now kept her black armor off of her body. Including her helmet. Underneath the armor she had she was a black colored thin Godzilian with the same amount of modifications Shiryu had on him. Some grey colored outlets placed on her flesh. Under her forearms were some round outlets for where her tonfas plugged into. More were arranged down her back and on the sides of her hips. However face wise, she had a short narrow snout, a rounded top of her head filed with tiny dull spikes. Her eyes were a dark maroon red color, but her neck possessed some dull spiked up ridged to the right and left of her throat which had some om smoother scales. Under her eyes though she had the MFS scare marks in a red coloration imbedded into her flesh.

Surveying the operation was Eli Baline. Shiryu's biologist and biological engineer who helped now with medical issues the godzillains had. His short beard now had some grey strips of hair growing while the lab coat he wore had the same look and style to it. In Front of him was a flat screen monitor showing the ultrasonic view inside of Chikiryu's womb. A round organ mostly black on the screen, but right in the center of it he saw it.

A single ovular object growling inside of Chikiryu's body as it developed inside of her. "Oh… Dear... Girian.. Chikiryu. I'm so sorry we put you out on the field. We should have known by the signs you were still developing. Oh its healthy of course… but you should have stayed here in the base. Where no harm would have come. Really it should have been that way after the whole… war." Eli said nervously while chiryu looked down at her abdomen and sighed. She rested her hand over her abdomen and rubbed her hands around before sighing out. "I got it. I'm not sad about this though. Or nervous. I'm just surprised guys." Chikiryu said looking to Girain.

Girain of course let out a soft and tender smile as she knelt down to Chiki and looked at the stomach of the female Rex Unit. It was developing quite intensely and so far it would mean that Chikiryu will have to be relegated to the island and nursing her expected egg with other helping her in the process. "Don't worry about it...it's pretty normal from the looks of it but we'll take care of it. All of us." Said Girain with a sigh at Chikiryu and an approving smile to her and Rex.

[hr]

Meanwhile, far from the eyes of civilizations and Monster Islands, in a remote jungle deep in the Indian Subcontinent, a large rectangular device was being tested, the device was a massive engine block like object with cooling fans on its top side angling at a 45 degrees design. The device had several legs to support its stand on the ground with what appeared to be loudspeakers at the bottom of the device. Surrounding the device was a collection of special forces operators from unknown origins.

They all had spider like red tinted visors and goggles on their eyes while their face masks were clearly ballistic resistant with their combat suits all had a jungle green design sporting hexagonal patterns. On their shoulders were badges with a Viper in a diamond emblem. The men observed the nearby city of Mumbai moment before an earthquake struck the city, shaking the surrounding suburbs and the city itself to its knees with skyscrapers falling apart and crash down on one another and the streets splintered to broken sections. "Operational Deployment is a success...field test is completed, standing by for new objectives." Said the operational commander of the group on the radio.

The End?


End file.
